SmallvilleX Evolution: Ascension
by ben10987654321
Summary: The X-Men's task was simple. Prevent Apocalypse's escape. They failed. Now they face having to stop a foe of near limitless power before he can enact his plans for both the world and a certain Last Son of Krypton.
1. Chapter 1

**SmallvilleX Evolution: Ascension**

Summary: The X-Men's task was simple. Prevent Apocalypse's escape. They failed. Now they face having to stop a foe of near limitless power before he can enact his plans for both the world and a certain Last Son of Krypton.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1

They had failed.

Magneto's words still ring true.

That singular notion had been ringing inside Professor Charles Xavier's head everyday for the last week since Apocalypse's escape.

It wasn't just their failure to prevent Apocalypse's escape that was obsessing his thoughts. It was also the ease with which Apocalypse had swatted them all aside when they attempted to stop him. When they met him next time what was to prevent them being defeated just as easily?

Of course that assumes that they can even find Apocalypse. One week on and there was no trace. Apocalypse had vanished from all known means of detection.

So to summarise, not only didn't they have a clue where the ancient mutant was or what he was planning to do, even if they did know it doesn't seem very likely they have even the slightest chance of stopping Apocalypse. How could they defeat someone that powerful?

Not even Clark had been a match.

Which isn't as contradictory as it might seem when a Kryptonian defeated Apocalypse those 50 centuries ago. They knew well enough Clark is not at his physical peak yet...and even that Kryptonian took years to finally defeat Apocalypse from the story they discovered beneath the Sphinx. And this was a man whose homeworld was alive and thriving and had access to advanced technology.

Technology.

That brings up what the Professor saw when he connected to that vessel.

It was from Earth. From the distant future. When precisely the Professor didn't know. He got the impression of it being many centuries but that was all it was; an impression.

It had taken some discussion during the last week but the conclusion they had come to was that the man who became the Pharaoh Rama Tut was a time traveller. As crazy as it might sound Charles knows what he saw was accurate. Though why this man chose to go back to Ancient Egypt and make himself Pharaoh eludes any sort of understanding. Surely his very act risked changing the entire future he came from...though that could just be their conclusion based on a very limited understanding of temporal mechanics.

Hank had been driving himself half-crazy trying to wrap his head around it.

And Clark's not so useful intervention was that time was not linear as they were assuming. He said, to quote him, 'People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff.'

When someone had pointed out that was off Doctor Who, Clark has simply shrugged his shoulders and muttered about hating temporal mechanics so they probably weren't going to be getting much more aid from him in the immediate future.

But examining the facts tells you that they're partly in this situation because of that time traveller. Without him Apocalypse would never have had the chance to gain access to this future technology which, combined with his own immense mutant powers, made him insanely powerful...and who knows what the vessel showed Apocalypse. Charles had only a short time to explore it. Apocalypse likely had years but Charles knew enough to know there was vast amounts of stored information contained within stretching over several thousand years. Past, present and future history all in the possession of Apocalypse. With that knowledge who knows what he could decide to do.

They were far, far out of their depth on this occasion. Even more so than usual.

That should have meant that they continued their alliance with Magneto. If they stood any chance against Apocalypse it was together but alas no.

As they pulled themselves back to their feet after Apocalypse's escape it became quickly clear Magneto's pride had been wounded by their failure and the ease of their defeat. Magneto thinks himself superior so to be so humiliated had brought an anger that is never far from the surface to begin with.

Magneto and his Acolytes soon went their own way...once Charles stopped him gaining his revenge on Mesmero.

Yes, Charles doesn't have much love for the man either but he wouldn't just allow Magneto to get his violent revenge. As he tried to tell his old friend so many years ago, vengeance would not bring him peace.

Besides it also became quickly apparent that Apocalypse had abandoned Mesmero and therefore it was all pointless. Mesmero was of no use to them any more. In fact they just left him stranded up in Tibet. That should take him awhile to get back to civilisation. Give him time to think and reconsider his life choices. Forlorn hope perhaps but Charles is generally an optimist by nature.

There were many consequences for what had happened in the aftermath of Apocalypse's escape. Right now Charles is looking at one of them down in one of the labs of the lower levels.

The stone form of Mystique.

* * *

**Flashback...**

It was plainly clear to Charles now that they were at the end of the alliance. Magneto, in his hurt pride and dented ego, wasn't listening to him. In truth they needed to go home and think on their next course of action so as much as Charles thought it foolish to split their resources it was time to go their separate ways.

Just before they are about to gather themselves up and do that Domino comes up to Charles and whispers in his ear there was something he needed to see so he followed her through the 3rd door and his eyes blink at seeing the sight of Mystique turned to stone, her face frozen in fear and pain.

"I'm guessing she didn't see that coming," Domino wearily quips.

Charles reaches out and touches Mystique's arm, closes his eyes and tries to reach out for Mystique's mind. He sadly shakes his head. "I can't sense her but I can't be certain that's not just her enhanced abilities keeping me out. We would need to take her back to the mansion and perform tests to see if we can help her."

"We're doing that?" Domino questions.

Charles gives her a look.

"Of course we are," Dom concedes with a grim inevitability. She sighs. "It's better than she deserves you know."

"I know," Charles agrees with her.

"She deserves much, much worse." Domino and Charles turn to see they have been joined by Magneto, his cold gaze fallen upon Mystique's petrified form. "Is she dead?" Magneto asks.

"I don't know," Charles gives the honest answer.

"Take her if you wish, Charles but should you manage to free her tell her this. There are no more 2nd chances," Magneto states that he is done with her. Should he see her again, there is no more forgiveness from him. No chance for her to rejoin him. He will make her pay for her betrayal if he ever sees her again. "You should leave her as is. It is the very least she deserves," he gives his view.

Charles sighs sorrowful at his old friend's anger.

"Now...Domino. The Eye of Ages. Where is it?" Magneto wants to know.

"The what now?" Domino asks, having no clue what he's on about.

"The oval shaped device Apocalypse was in," Charles explains. "The Eye of Ages."

"Is that what it's called?"

Charles nods.

"It's gone," Domino informs them.

"Gone?" Magneto says in cold fury.

"When I woke up after Apocalypse knocked me and Logan down I looked back and it wasn't there any more. How did he do that?" she asks the Professor.

Charles shakes his head. "I have no idea...unless it was connected to the vessel in such a way that when it vanished it pulled the Eye away with it. I didn't have time to explore it fully."

Magneto is close to growling with rage. He turns on his heels and stomps off.

"Can you say childish huff anyone?" Domino calls that.

Charles chuckles very slightly before looking back very sadly at Mystique. Another old friend of his who has become very lost.

"Mozher?"

Charles closes his eyes. Kurt. He had not forgotten exactly about that but...he certainly wouldn't have chosen this method to have Kurt found out.

* * *

**The Present...**

Kurt had been at his mother's side as often as was practical every day since, speaking to her, praying for her.

Charles had just let him. Not having the heart to deny Kurt the right to be here. It was very sad. Despite everything Mystique had done Kurt would clearly still forgive her in a heartbeat.

Charles also didn't quite have the heart to tell Kurt that his hopes for aiding Mystique were fading. They were running out of ideas rapidly on how to reverse her condition. Nothing they had tried thus far had worked.

Sitting with Kurt was Amanda. They were very sweet together and it says a lot about Amanda that she makes the effort to sit with Kurt during this difficult time.

"Man. Kurt, I'm so sorry." All heads turn to find the bony armour covered Evan has joined them. He was here for his regular check-up and his aunt had filled him in on everything and he just had to see it with his own eyes.

"Zhanks," Kurt says softly.

Evan steps into the room and just has to take a moment to observe Mystique. The woman who caused them all so many headaches. "What happened to her?" he asks.

"A variation on what happened to you," the Professor replies.

"Huh?" Evan asks lost.

Charles explains what they have managed to figure out so far. "As your powers were hyper-stimulated so were Mystique's. They were turned against her and then locked into the single configuration you see before you. As you couldn't turn your powers off neither can she...and we haven't discovered a way to do so either. Sadly much like with you."

Evan has something in common with Mystique. He never thought he'd see the day. He feels bad for Kurt more than he feels bad for Mystique. "And this Apocalypse guy Auntie O mentioned?"

"Gone. We have no idea where but when you return home you should warn the Morlocks about him. A very dark period is coming," Charles says with foreboding.

"You'll stop him," Evan says assuredly with belief in his friends.

"I'm not so sure about that," Charles says with not very much confidence.

Evan is concerned. He's never heard the Professor sound so defeatist. Not even when they hiding out on the woods after mutants came out. "So did I hear right?"

"About?"

"That Rogue's back."

* * *

**Flashback...**

They were just barely pulling themselves together when Logan and Domino appeared through the doorway.

A Logan who was carrying an unconscious Rogue in his arms.

"Cher?" Gambit's voice queries but when he tries to take a step toward her a long harsh growl from Logan stops him.

"Just don't," Domino says, her tone cold as she points at him.

Logan places his daughter gently down on the ground. "Where's the furball?" he asks and spots Beast treating someone else. He goes to get the furry doctor which gives Gambit an opening to check on her.

Gambit kneels down next to Rogue and sighs, looking at her fondly. He does care by the way. More than just Rogue being another notch...though she is a hell of a notch. He reaches out and brushes her hair back, his hand skimming over her forehead...

...which as it turns out is a big mistake as he cries out instantly as Rogue absorbs his life-force.

Domino knocks him away hard before grabbing him by his shirt and lifting him off the ground. "What did you do?!" she demands to know, her blue eyes alight with anger.

"Domino!" the Professor's stern voice calls out as he sees this. "Enough. Put him down," he orders. The Professor rolls over and has to give Dom a stern gaze to get her to release Gambit.

"What is happening?" Logan wants to know as he returns with Hank.

The Professor looks at Rogue. Despite his monumental headache he reaches out with his powers and scans her mind. "Apocalypse took everything. The phantom personalities are gone...apart from what she just took from Gambit," he reports on what he can see.

"How did she do that when she is unconscious?" Storm asks as she comes to stand next to her boyfriend.

"You don't think...?" Domino puts forward the unspoken speculation. In her head she finishes it. That Rogue has lost control of her powers...again.

"There's only one way to be sure," Logan says as he kneels down.

"Logan? What are you doing?" Storm asks in concern.

"What I have to," Logan states. "Besides my healing factor will help her recover."

"Logan, there are other ways," Beast cautions.

"Not right here and now there ain't," Logan argues as he gently reaches out and touches Rogue's cheek with his fingertips. Instantly he can feel the pull, the drain, as Rogue takes his mutant power. Logan can better cope with it than most other people. He jerks his hands back and puts it to his own head, feeling a little dizzy himself.

Storm bends down and cradles him so he doesn't topple over.

"Yeah, she's not controlling them," Logan can confirm.

Giving her his power has the desired effect though as Rogue's green eyes blink open. Domino couches down over her sister.

Rogue's brow furrows in confusion. "Dom?"

"Hey there," Dom greets her.

Rogue's eyes look around her. "Are we in a cave?" she asks.

"Yeah?" Dom says, with a puzzled questioning look.

"How are we in a cave?" Rogue asks, clueless.

"Rogue, what's the last thing you remember?" the Professor asks, having a sense of what might be happening.

Rogue rolls her head round to the other side and spots him...and a lot of other people. "Uh..." she says as she thinks. "London. Tha museum...we were fighting?" she queries her own memory.

"Wow, ok," Dom says, flush with awkwardness. "That was awhile ago."

"What do ya mean that was awhile ago?" Rogue asks bluntly as she sits herself up.

"Rogue," Storm says, her voice gentle and soothing, "London was close to 2 months ago."

Rogue's jaw drops. "What?" she asks, her voice barely a whisper. "Ah...what?"

"You don't remember?" Logan asks her.

"No. Ah...ah...what have ah been doin'?" she asks.

Logan rubs his face. Where do they even start?

* * *

**The Present...**

Where does she even start?

That's the question that has been running through Rogue's head for the last week. Where does she even start to make up for the things she has done.

And she's not just meaning the things she did under Apocalypse's control...though she can't remember any of it.

Apparently she slept with Gambit according to Domino.

Rogue took a long shower after hearing that.

She can remember when she said she wasn't leaving with Magneto the sad look in Gambit's eyes but to her there is no memory and no connection. Oh sure she remembers flirting with him up to London but that was just a bit of fun.

Except now it doesn't seem as fun as she recalls it to be at the time.

None of it does.

The moment she left the X-Men...betrayed them really. It made sense when she did it but now she can't figure out for the life of her why she did any of it.

And the things she did when working for Magneto...

Rogue's not one to dwell on guilt but this last week she's been doing her best Clark impression. Brooding, mostly in solitude, filled with guilt and regret.

Up in the cave it just seemed...natural for her to return...home.

To her room which they had kept exactly as she left it.

Her room which she has basically been hiding in all week.

Course that may be just because of the sheer depression of discovering that once again she has no control over her powers.

6 months. All she got was 6 months. How unfair is that when she can't remember a third of that time.

From what she knows Apocalypse used her, abused her and then threw her away once she had done what he required, for her to free him. He no longer needed her so abandoned her...with the added punishment, it seems, of taking her control over her powers away with him.

Rogue is so...pissed off.

That would be why her bed frame is now a twisted wreck. She needed something to smash and it was in her way.

Yes, she's still superstrong. That part she hasn't lost...which isn't a surprise really. That came from absorbing Clark which brought about permanent internal changes to her physiology. Those weird little extra organs like Clark has, only the copies within Rogue are inferior hence why she isn't as strong or fast or has any of his other abilities.

She looks down at her hands...hands that will need to have gloves covering them again. Her gaze drifts up her left arm.

She cringes at the tattoos. She doesn't like about 90% of them. A couple are alright but she's stuck with them. Her skin is so durable there is no way to remove them. Well except subjecting herself to a power inhibitor she supposes. She'll think on it. She only managed to get them in the 1st place because there was this mutant amongst Magneto's followers who could, in a sense, transfer images onto any surface. Even her thick skin.

Rogue did think it was only natural for her to come home. The problem now is she isn't sure how to fit back in. It was clear quite soon after her returning to the mansion that things would not just go back to the way they were before. Too much had changed. Too much had transpired. Rogue, herself, had done too much to hurt her friends and she wasn't sure how to make it up to them.

And dear God, Jean and Scott broke up. That's how messed up things have become.

Rogue couldn't believe it.

Scott and Jean. They were like the perfect couple plus she heard from Kitty(who for some reason felt an innate need to fill Rogue in on all the gossip) that Scott's been seen getting 'cosy' with Emma Frost.

The world's gone mad.

Then there's all the changes around the mansion. New students. New team structures where Betsy is on the X-Men and Jean's hanging around with Generation X...along with Wanda. Magma's joined the Academy of Tomorrow. Penance is actually M under a mystical curse. She and Dust defected from the Hellions who are apparently thought of as heroes now thanks to careful media manipulation on their part.

And oh yes she has another sister who happens to be her dad's reverse gender clone. Dom caught her up on that after she forgot the last 2 months and forgot she had been told that already.

And really, really crazy they actually let Bobby join the X-Men. Rogue thought that one was them pulling her leg for 3 days before she realised they were serious.

So the question is what is Rogue's place now?

Dom and Logan have been fine in helping her settle back in but Rogue can tell even that family relationship isn't what it use to be. And Kurt's been too caught up in the Mystique issue to have really allowed the two siblings a moment to talk and catch up.

And even if there had been how does Rogue fix any of it?

There's no trust any more. Rogue's destroyed it.

Oh she's been told her behaviour was because she had absorbed Clark's rebellious side Kal...but you can see it in their eyes. Not just Dom's and Logan's. All of them. It's not a good enough excuse...and you know what they're right. It isn't.

And maybe that's right. Maybe that is what she deserves...or that could be the depression talking.

What does she do?

Just pick it back up being part of the team?

That's not gonna happen.

She's already been told...or Dom or Logan mentioned it that she would have to start at the bottom all over as a New Mutant.

If that was suppose to cheer her up it failed...which pushes Rogue to thinking Logan must have mentioned it.

And is that what Rogue wants?

What does she want?

Back to school?

She'd have to take make-up tests over the summer or risk having to repeat a year wouldn't she.

A week on and Rogue feels like a stranger in the one place she ever considered her home.

And what does that mean for her?

Where does she go from here...with her life she is meaning.

A week on and she still has no answers.

Rogue doesn't have a dang clue.

* * *

As the Professor was thinking earlier there had been many consequences of the failure to stop Apocalypse's escape. Another one was bringing stress and hardship to the Kent family in this regard.

People their children cared about had been badly affected.

Namely Wanda and Marie who had both been in comas since their vision episode last week. Not that Hank could explain why there were in comas. Every test he had done showed nothing wrong with them. They should be awake but they just weren't.

Claire was a wreck. Despite her fiery tough exterior inside she had been repeatedly emotionally battered and bruised and was more emotionally fragile than she might first appear. Now for the last week she had been by her girlfriend's bedside, crying intermittently, trying not to completely fall apart.

Claire's never been in love before...not like she loves Marie and to see her girlfriend lying there and be so utterly helpless...

Yeah, there is a room they're going to have to redecorate now because Claire flash-fried it in an emotional outburst.

As for Clark...

Oh boy. Where to start?

Well how about with the immediate aftermath of his encounter with Apocalypse...

* * *

**Flashback...**

They lie on the floor of that cave beaten, battered and sore...and that was a fight that barely lasted a second.

They are so far out of their league it's not even funny.

"Is...is everyone alright?" Cyclops asks, trying to hide how sore he is and failing to do so as the pain can be heard in his voice, as he tries to lever himself back to his feet, using the cave wall he landed near to prop himself up. His entire body aches all over.

"Mein Gott, even my tail hurts," Nightcrawler whines as he lies flat out on his back.

"Tell me about it," Shadowcat agrees with her friend as she groans rather pathetically, her eyes closed and head pressed into the floor. Kitty doesn't know if she's ever felt this sore...or this humiliated at the ease of their defeat.

Jean crawls over to the cave wall and pulls herself up and peers in the hole blasted by Clark's flying body. Jean had seen him fly over her head. She tries to peer into the dark cavity but can't see any sign of him. How deep did Apocalypse blast him?

"Hey!" Jean calls out. "Need some help!"

"What?" Cyclops asks, trying to get over to where Jean is but stumbling and falling down to one knee.

"Superman's in there!" Jean says with urgency as she points into the hole.

"Stand back," comes the stern reply of Colossus. His durable form allowing him to recover a bit quicker.

Jean moves back and Colossus slams his fist into the wall with a roar. The wall cracks and Colossus slams more fists into it as the rock breaks and shatters.

Jean helps by using her telekinesis to move the rubble out of the way while most of the others are still trying to get back to their feet, let alone be able to help.

Colossus soon smashes his way in, enlarging the hole Clark was shot through. Eventually the form of Superman slumps forward, clearly out like a light.

Jean reaches for his neck and feels a strong, steady pulse. She relaxes and smiles. She'd been worried there for a second. "Superman," she says, gently shaking him.

Superman begins to stir. "Ow, did anyone get the number of that bus?" he asks in a whiny voice.

Jean giggles while Colossus looks on stoically.

"Are you alright?" Jean asks.

Superman begins to try and extricate himself from the wall. Colossus helps. Superman finds himself leaning up against the wall. "Yeah. I went in head first so I'm fine," he dead-pans.

"No brain injury? You know who you are?" Jean asks, keeping it lightly humoured.

"Of course I know who I am."

"Oh really? Prove it. What's your name?" she asks, knowing he'll answer either with Superman or Kal-El.

"Very well," Superman agrees. He clears his throat. "Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

Jean stares at him as his lips curl up in jest. She rolls her eyes. "Yep. That's you. You're fine," she accepts.

Superman sobers. "No. I'm not. Not really. He spoke to me."

"What?" Jean asks, puzzled.

"In my mind. Apocalypse spoke to me."

Jean's eyes widen slightly. Speaking to Clark like that...well she can't do it.

"He knew my name...my birth name," Superman mutters in disbelief. "How can he know my name? He's been locked up for 5,000years," he carries on, showing how little sense this makes.

"Rogue?" Jean suggests. It's the only thing she can think of. With Rogue under Mesmero's power she may have blabbed.

Jean may be right but Clark's mind is still focussed back on what Apocalypse said. "He said 2nd day of destiny...Rogue couldn't know about that. How did he know? And he said we'll meet again on that day? We can't wait for him. I won't wait. I'll find him first."

"**We'll** find him," Jean assures him, making the point of the plural.

Clark's face grows determined. Alone...together...doesn't matter which. Either case he won't allow a repeat of this day. He'll find Apocalypse and he'll stop the threat.

* * *

**The Present...**

From that moment Clark's...well he's become obsessed with finding Apocalypse. It got even worse when they returned from Tibet and he found out what happened to Wanda. He hasn't slept in a week. He hasn't eaten. Hasn't changed his clothes. His chin even has some stubble because his parents don't think he's even stopped to bathe or shave at all.

It also makes no sense. His behaviour. It's just another episode of his weird bursts and personality shifts.

Martha and Jonathan aren't even certain where he goes. Whenever he pops back and when he does his visits are brief, mainly to check up and see if Wanda is awake, all he says about where he's been is he's been looking for Apocalypse. That's it. No details. No nothing.

And mentioning nothing may be related to what is driving Clark's behaviour.

When they arrived back from Tibet, Clark was muttering to himself, clearly in shock, at how easy they had been beaten. How Apocalypse had swept them aside as if they were nothing.

For Clark, who's always been so incredibly powerful from the moment he arrived on Earth, it must be hard to wrap his head round...and worrying. Clark always feels a need to protect those he cares about. That, in essence, that is what his power is for but if Apocalypse can defeat even him this easily then for once he's helpless in being able to offer that protection.

Then, as someone once said, the best defence is a good offence. Clark's on the offensive...or trying to be.

The question Jonathan and Martha are trying to answer is how to get him to stop before he runs himself ragged...or worse actually succeeds in finding Apocalypse when he's alone and by himself.

The answer to their question and their prayers happens very sudden when Marie and Wanda just wake up.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yes, Rogue's back but not necessarily in a good, happy place right now. I saw no reason that, like Mesmero, Apocalypse just wouldn't throw her aside once he had gotten what he wanted. Then it was a question of where she chooses to go. For me back home to the Institute. Poor Kurt. I did always feel sorry for him in regards to Mystique. Despite everything he so badly wants to forgive and connect to his mother. And Clark's obsession with finding Apocalypse will be a theme for awhile. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; the staff and students decide they need a break from everything, a day off essentially._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Claire...honey...sweetie..." Marie tries to reach her girlfriend who is raining down kisses on her face as she sits in her infirmary bed.

Claire was just so relieved Marie had woken up she couldn't help herself. Though if anyone mentions this emotional display of hers she'll fry them. "I was so frightened," she admits in a quiet voice.

Marie smiles. She takes Claire's hand into her own and rubs it soothingly. "It's alright. I'm here," she assures the flame-haired girl. "Sit," she requests.

Claire does but she makes sure her hand stays locked with Marie's.

Marie lets out a breath. She was still trying to get a grip on what had happened to her.

A week.

A week!

Marie can't even remember this episode she was told she and Wanda supposedly had. And she's fine according to Mr McCoy. In fact he has been puzzled why she and Wanda were in comas in the first place. There was nothing wrong with them.

And now Hank was even more puzzled by why they just suddenly woke up a week later. Again no explanation. Hank hates that. He hates it when he can't understand something. He particularly hates it when it involves two of his students.

On the bright side Wanda waking up had finally got Clark to sit still for two minutes as he sat by her bedside. Though her primary concern sitting in bed seemed to be giving him the critical eye.

"What?" Clark asks, oblivious to why she is giving him the look she is.

"What's this?" Wanda asks sternly, folding her arms across her chest.

"What's what?" Clark asks, his eyes darting back and forth as he tries to think what she could possibly mean.

Wanda rolls her eyes and leans over, her right hand brushing over the stubble on his chin. "This!" she illustrates.

"I believe the technical term is chin hair," Clark says, tongue in cheek.

Wanda fixes him a glare. Not that he can't pull off the rugged look because he so can but he never lets himself start to grow a beard. "I didn't even know you could grow a beard," she remarks.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"You didn't have one when you came back after last summer," Wanda points out and that was him being locked away for 3 months from what he says.

"Huh...good point," Clark gives her. "I did have one but Jor-El removed it before he released me," he explains. It was quite a bushy one too after 3 months.

"So I ask again what is this?" Wanda returns to her original question.

Clark shrugs. "I just haven't been shaving for the last week. That's all."

"How do you shave? Isn't your hair as strong as the rest of you?" Wanda asks, out of admittedly a little curiosity.

"Heat vision bounced off a mirror," Clark explains it.

Wanda raises an eyebrow. Interesting trick. "So why haven't you been shaving?" she asks him.

"Busy."

"Looking for Apocalypse."

Clark tenses slightly. "You've been speaking to mom and dad haven't you," he finally figures out what is going on.

Yes. Wanda has. They were the first ones here when she woke up and they filled her in on most of what has happened. "Does it matter? What matters is that they're worried you're becoming obsessed."

"Sugar coat it why don't you," Clark drawls sarcastically.

"I don't do that," Wanda points out.

"That mean you and Rogue going to demolish the mansion?"

"Later," Wanda dead-pans. Yes, Mr and Mrs Kent mentioned Rogue was back and it's on Wanda's list to give her (former?)friend a piece of her mind. "First I'm going to hex you so you can't leave the mansion," she threatens to do to him.

"You can't do that," Clark argues.

"Wanna bet?" Wanda challenges him, a crooked smile of anticipation on her lips.

Well actually now Clark takes a moment he does have to remember he is vulnerable to magic so Wanda might be able to anchor him down. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "I'm just trying to protect you all," he half-mumbles.

"That's sweet...but not a good enough excuse for what you've been doing. From what I was told Apocalypse whooped you as easily as anyone else."

"Gee thanks. You do wonders for my ego," Clark drawls sarcastically.

"My point is even if you find him what you going to do? Get your ass handed to you again?"

"A Kryptonian defeated him before. Locked him up. I'm a Kryptonian too," Clark argues.

"I may not know the whole story of that but from the summary I got that Kryptonian had an entire army with him and he chose his moment carefully when Apocalypse was at his most vulnerable. Before then didn't their war last for years or something?"

Ok her logic may just be striking home...a little. "He put you and Marie in comas for a week!" Clark argues, raising his voice. "And now you just wake up like nothing happened and I'm not to be concerned or do something about that?"

"Not something totally idiotic no! Charging in without a plan or help? That's Pietro's purvey. Just because I think of you like a brother doesn't mean you get to act in the same manner as my actual brother!" Wanda verbally smacks him round the head.

Clark's shoulders slump and his head bows at his telling off. "I'm trying to save you all," he says in close to a whisper.

Wanda's expression and voice soften. "And we all appreciate that really," she assures him. "But accept Clark, this is not a battle you can win alone."

And this coming from the girl who, when she first came here. wanted to go off and hunt her father down...by herself. And now she's the one telling Clark not to do something similar. Guess she's come a long way.

"I can't just...sit here," Clark says, his frustration clear.

"I'm not telling you to just sit here. Shave first...and a shower would be good too," Wanda advises, wrinkling her nose.

Clark's brow drops and he sniffs his arm. He then looks up at the brunette girl with an arched eyebrow. "What?" he asks.

"Don't make me hex you," she warns him deadly serious, pointing a warning finger in his direction. "Shower!" she orders him, snapping her fingers and pointing at the door.

"You sure you don't want to join me just to make sure?"

Wanda feels her cheeks heat up at his suggestion. "Clark!" she shouts out of embarrassment. Him and her in a shower together...

Clark chuckles. "You're too easy."

Wanda growls. "Leave before I do hex you. Shave, shower, have something to eat, change clothes and then we'll talk," she lays down the instructions...because someone has to. He won't listen to his parents then he'll listen to his psuedo-sister. On her side she controls a power he's vulnerable to.

"Ok, ok I'm going," Clark concedes defeat as he gets to his feet. He pauses for one moment. "You sure you're ok?" he asks her considering what she's been through.

"I'm fine," she insists. She's a little freaked out at losing a week sure but for right this second she's fine.

Clark takes her at her word and goes to follow her instructions.

* * *

Shower, shave and change of clothes later and Clark feels a bit better he must admit. Still part of him feels he shouldn't be here. He should be out there, finding Apocalypse.

Clark plucks a pair of his glasses off his bedside table when his hearing picks up a couple of voices heading his way.

Into the room come Bart and Jubilee, Bart's arm across his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Wow. You are still alive," Bart jokes at actually seeing Clark in the flesh, making Jubilee place her hand over her mouth as she giggles.

Clark rolls his eyes as he puts his glasses on. "That's more than you will be in a minute," he jokily threatens back.

"Now boys, don't make me have to separate you," Jubilee warns them, playing along with the joke.

"But I never want to be separated from you," Bart says to her, with an adorable cutesy face.

Jubilee rewards him with a kiss for that.

"Ok I'm going to go," Clark says, not really wanting to hang around these two when they're playing kissy face.

"Don't forget Penny," Jubilee says to him, nodding her head to the other person in the room.

Penny being Penance who spends time in Clark's presence for the physical comfort she can't get anywhere else. The hugging. She's sitting on the chair in the corner, her innocent expression taking everything in.

"Penny?" Clark questions why Jubilee is calling the red-skinned mutant that.

"Oh Paige thought she needed a nickname," Jubilee explains where it came from. "Something to call her that's better than Penance."

Clark looks at the red-skinned mutant. "Penny?" he queries her for a response.

Penance cocks her head. "Rrr," she says in a light tone.

"See. She likes it," Jubilee thinks.

Well Clark will say everyone has more or less accepted Penance being here which is good. "Come on...Penny," he says to her and she hops off the chair and follows him.

"He's way too uptight," Bart comments about Clark after his roommate leaves.

"You are aware he probably heard that right?" Jubilee asks Bart because of, you know, the superhearing.

Bart looks back and forth. "Sure..." he says in such a tone that shows he totally forgot.

Jubilee shakes her head in amusement as she chuckles at him.

"Seriously he needs a break," Bart thinks about Clark.

"I think we all do," Jubilee believes because this last week has been so tense. "Why don't we," she suddenly says.

"Why don't we what?"

"Take a break. That's what one usually does on their summer holidays. I mean we were going to before this whole thing with Apocalypse blew up," Jubilee reminds Bart.

"We were?"

Jubilee rolls her eyes. Bart could be so scattered-brained sometimes. "Yes. We were going to take a weekend at the beach before some of us went back to their parents for the summer."

Bart stuffs his hands in his pockets and slumps, a little deflated. One of those people was going to be Jubilee which means him on his own...for several weeks possibly. Not that he couldn't run to San Fran in a few minutes if he wanted to.

"So lets go do it," Jubilee decrees. "We all could do with a break from all this tension and while an entire weekend probably isn't feasible, one day off won't kill us. If Apocalypse shows up we'll be reachable." She then snorts as she recalls something. "You could be back in seconds if need be right?"

"Well...yeah. Fastest Man on Earth(trademark still pending)," Bart confirms.

"Right then. I'm going to round a few of us up and go speak to the Professor," Jubilee determines, her mind set on this course of action.

* * *

"We don't have time for stuff like that," Logan makes his view clear as the staff discuss Jubilee's proposal she made to the Professor. They have far too much to do. Not to mention he has a brooding daughter to try and deal with.

"I disagree," Martha argues with him, having never been afraid to. "I think it's a wonderful idea. They need a way to release the tension."

"I agree with Martha," Domino says.

"You agree?" Logan asks her, not quite believing he is hearing this.

"Yeah. I agree," Dom faces him down. "And if you're thinking of Rogue, one day at the beach isn't going to make a drop of difference because one day won't solve any of the problems she has or people have with her."

"Domino's correct, Logan," Ororo says in her clam, serene tones. "Even if everyone just accepts she wasn't herself, trust in her has been lost and that takes more than a day to rebuild. Besides I think she too could do with getting out of her room. She's never going to mend the fences with anyone by hiding in there."

Logan couldn't argue with that he supposes.

"How's Mystique doing?" Jonathan asks, a little surprisingly considering the low opinion just about everyone has of her.

"Unchanged," Hank reports about her condition.

"So if she was left for a day it wouldn't be detrimental?"

"No. I don't believe so," Hank answers. "Buy why do you ask?"

"Because I think we all could do with a day off, not just the students," is Jonathan's idea.

"Aye. Good thinking," Sean says, finding himself in agreement.

"Yes, it is," Martha agrees, smiling and giving her husband a kiss. That's a wonderful idea. When was the last time they had a chance, as a family, to go do something like this? Far, far too long.

"What about Kurt?" Ororo raises. "I don't think he would just leave his mother," she thinks.

"We can suggest it," James says, adding his first contribution to the conversation. He isn't much of a talker but thinks this sounds like not a bad idea. One day off might do them good, clear their minds and allow them to be re-energised and focussed on finding Apocalypse.

"Get Amanda to do it," Martha proposes because if anyone can persuade Kurt round to leaving for a day it's her. She has her ways.

"And they'll need a day to go shopping!" Domino suggests excitedly. She could do with a good shop. Needs to get the _appropriate _clothes for a day at the beach.

"We all need to go shopping for supplies," Ororo points out. "We can make a day of it tomorrow," she supposes.

"And head for the beach on Saturday?" Jonathan guesses.

The Professor takes a moment to consider all of that. Why not? They could do with a day. "Very well," he announces his agreement.

* * *

**The Bayville Mall, next day...**

If there is one thing Katherine Pryde and Jubilation Lee have in common it's their love of shopping. That would be why they are the two most excited about today. That's not to say other people don't love a good shop now and again.

While for most boys shopping isn't a great love even they enjoy a day out. While that's true for most, Roberto is an exception. Though considering he has more beauty products than most girls the fact he spends ages shopping is not exactly a surprise.

Upon entering the mall they have a plan. They will get all the supplies they need first and load them up in the van which Logan will take back to the Institute and while he's away they will all attend to the more personal items they need or desire.

The first part of the plan doesn't take too long and then the students divide up into groups and go their separate ways around the mall.

Bart soon finds himself in a shop with his roommate as Clark peruses through a rather hideous selection of Hawaiian shirts. He makes a face. "Dude...you realise how they'll make you look right?" he asks Clark.

Clark smiles back knowingly. "Yep."

Bart gets it. "You're doing it purposely."

"The worse I look the less people will notice me," Clark explain in what seems to Bart contradictory logic.

"You're going to be single forever," Bart critiques.

"I'm not currently looking," Clark says back, dismissing what Bart is saying. i.e. how can he get a girlfriend if he doesn't dress nice. Clark isn't looking for another relationship. After he ended things with Callisto he realised he needed some more time by himself to consider over what Chloe said. Mostly did he fall into a relationship of basically just sex because he was still feeling the burn over his break-up with Rogue.

Clark still doesn't have the answer. Nor does he have an answer about where he and Rogue even stand now she's back. He's still...annoyed at her to put it mildly. Time and again he told her she wasn't herself and while she may not have been quite thinking straight it doesn't 100% excuse her actions nor her refusal to listen to anyone.

Clark hasn't even really spoken to her...not that she's wanted to talk to anyone in return. She's been in her room this last week more often than Cypher is and that is saying something.

Bart picks up one of the shirts and shakes his head. "I'm telling you two things. One; no sane person wears things like these and two; if you do wear that we don't know each other and never have."

Before Clark can respond the shirt in Bart's hand is plucked away.

"Zhanks. It's just my colour," Kurt says with his goofy grin. "Hey Amanda got it!" he calls out as he dashes off to meet up with his girlfriend.

Amanda smiles and shakes her head at his goofiness. She's glad she got him out of the mansion. He's been obsessing over his mother all week. She doesn't deserve him. Mystique that is. She doesn't deserve a son as wonderful as Kurt but Amanda understands that Kurt will never give up on his mother no matter what. That's part of why Amanda loves him so...and she guesses no-one, not even Mystique, deserves to be imprisoned as stone forever.

Clark looks back at Bart. "So what were you saying? Something about 2 things?" he teases.

"They apply to Kurt as equally as you. You're both insane," Bart decrees.

"Uh huh," Clark casually remarks as he tries and finds something too big for him. Baggy is better to hide his physique.

Bart looks around and spots Scott and Alex arguing over some...surfer thing he thinks he can pick up. "They're not inviting their girlfriends are they?" Bart asks because man, that would be awkward after what happened.

"Are we counting Emma as Scott's girlfriend?" Clark asks because he wasn't sure they were applying terms like that to whatever relationship Scott has chosen to have with the White Queen.

Bart shrugs. He doesn't really have an answer.

Clark does. "No. The Hellions have gone their separate ways for the summer. I believe Emma's back at her Academy in Boston. Roulette's...well I never asked Alex. Her parents maybe. I think most of them are away home except Ali who has a summer tour with her band. She hates her parents."

"You ever goin to tell what you did with the rocker?" Bart asks because he's heard a few things about Clark and Ali meeting a couple of summers back but Clark won't talk about it.

"When hell freezes over," is Clark's definitive and final reply on the matter.

Well Bart guesses that is that. "Idiot," he mutters.

Clark gives the speedster a look.

"Not you. Scott," he explains. "For giving up a girl as hot as Jean."

Clark nods in agreement. Scott was moronic.

* * *

"Why did ah agree ta come here again?" Rogue asks, rather miserable looking as she stands in another mall store. Her appearance was a sort of mix of half-Goth/half-biker chick as if she couldn't make up her mind what she is now. What she sadly has to wear again are her gloves and a long sleeved top. She hates it and every time she looks down at her covered hands she's hit with a new wave of depression and malaise.

Asks Domino who looks up from her musings on what new swimsuit she should get. "Because I asked nicely?" she puts forward as a reply. Ok truth being told she basically had to drag Rogue out of her room to come.

"Ah don't want ta go some beach," Rogue says with mild disgust at the idea.

"Why not?" Domino asks as she picks out a little black number to try. And she means a really little black number. Hey, she's not ashamed of her hotness.

"Uh, hello. Can't touch...again!" Rogue moans.

"Uh, hello. We have power inhibition technology," Domino retorts in a mock impression of Rogue.

"Which Mr McCoy hasn't miniaturised yet and ah have no intention of wearing one of those dang bulky collars," Rogue argues.

Domino nods in concession. "Ok, I can see that," she says because it isn't very practical day to day to wear one of those collars. Though she's sure Beast and Forge could come up with something smaller and more practical given the right incentive and some time.

"Plus lets face it, y'all want meh gone," Rogue says in fatalistic tones her view of how she feels everyone else feels about her since she returned. Boy you should have seen the talk she and Wanda had yesterday. Pleasant it was not as Wanda didn't hold back her opinion in the least of Rogue's failings.

"Rubbish," Domino scoffs. "If we wanted you gone we would never have let you back in the mansion in the first place," she shoots Rogue's argument apart.

Rogue sighs. "Dom, honestly, are ya mad at meh? Hate meh?"

"I don't hate you. You're my sister," Domino says, which doesn't deny the idea she's mad at Rogue.

"And all tha othah Weapon X progeny with Magneto are also your siblings...technically," Rogue mentions, trying to see if Dom hates them because if she does, logically she does hate Rogue.

"And I don't hate them either. Not until I have reason to anyway," Dom explains. Though she's still trying to get over how many of them Rogue said there are. She truly had no idea Stryker created that many.

"Don't ya have reason for meh?" Rogue just asks it this time.

"Hate's a very strong word Rogue. Not to be used lightly. If you wish me to say I'm angry then yes I am. You were stupid not to listen to us no matter what was going on in your head."

"Ya have to know...or guess what ah have been doing for Magneto."

"When you're ready to talk about it I'll listen but I can't and won't judge you on things I can only speculate. Besides I'm protecting you. Logan wanted to tie you down until you confessed every single one of your sins."

"That a joke?"

"Does it sound like a joke? Or something Logan wouldn't do?"

"Well...no," Rogue will concede. It sounds exactly like something Logan is capable of.

Domino takes a moment and a good, hard, long look at her sister. "Rogue...if you think things will just snap back to the way they were before you're going to be disappointed," she just tells her sister honestly. "Too much time has passed and too many things have happened...and not just what you chose to do. I'm your sister. I'll always be your sister but the time when I sugar coat things nicely for you...it's passed. You made a choice like an adult and now you have to accept being treated like an adult and that means taking responsibility for your actions," she informs her sister in one of her more serious tones she uses when she has something to say she wants taken seriously.

Trouble is even now Rogue isn't sure her original decision was wrong. She means her view on the power inhibition technology. Ok, joining Magneto probably...possibly wasn't the right response but she still feels giving such technology away is only going to bite them in the ass.

Domino holds the two-piece swimsuit she has chosen against her body. "What do you think?" she asks for Rogue's opinion.

"Bit revealing ain't it," Rogue gives her honest felt view.

Domino's lips curl up. "Or perhaps not revealing enough, huh?" she says in jest, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Rogue rolls her eyes. They are so not related.

* * *

Across the mall in another shop Tabby is having a similar conversation with her teammate about swimsuits. Her teammate being Jean Grey. Tabby finds it weird that one of the original(in a manner of speaking) X-Men chose to step back from the spotlight and join Generation X.

Then again Jean explained it as her needing to be away from Scott before she shoved...and Tabby is quoting word for word here, before Jean shoved Scott's head up his own ass.

Tabby felt the need to pat Jean on the back for that statement. She was so proud of that display of girl power.

"I'm not wearing that," Jean says, breaking Tabby back to the here and now. Tabby was trying to get Jean to wear something a little more...daring than the psychic would normally pick out herself.

"Oh come on Jean," Tabby argues. "You need to show you're not like Mr stick up his ass ex-squeeze of yours. Live a little!"

"I live plenty," Jean insists, folding her arms across her chest, a severe frown forming on her face.

"Look at it this way. Wear this," Tabby waves the rather skimpy 2-piece around, "and rub it in Scooter's face every inch of what he has chosen to let go. Now either he'll see sense and beg you to take him back or if that fails then at the very least you can show off what it is that brings the boys to the yard."

Jean takes a minute to decipher that. "You mean...try and attract a new boyfriend?"

Tabby shrugs. "Why not? You're not planning to turn celibate or anything are you?"

"Tabby...it's just been over a month," Jean says, her tone trying to show she isn't over Scott. God she still loves the moron really.

"Then just have some harmless fun," Tabby suggests that Jean could just do some harmless flirting...or you know a casual fling though Jean's probably too anal for that idea. "Get your mind off Scooter for a day. That won't kill you," she adds to her suggestion.

Jean...can't believe she might actually be considering what Tabby is saying.

"Ooh," Tabby says, eyes alight as she spots a suit for herself that'll knock Sammy for dead. She grabs it and presses her choice for Jean into the redhead's hands as she goes to the changing rooms. She has to try it on.

That leaves Jean holding the baby...so to speak. She raises the costume to eye-level. It was green and gold. Her favourite colours...but she never usually wears anything so...risqué.

Oh what the hell!

You only live once so Jean makes her decision to buy it.

* * *

_Author's Note: Wanda is so good at filling that bossy sister role. Knew she'd sort Clark out...at least for the moment. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; a day at the beach!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saturday comes and the students and staff of the Xavier Institute pack into the many varying vehicles. Scott's car, Jean's car(she had got herself a little something to ride around in after her and Scott broke up), the x-van, the mini-bus...Kitty was forbidden to drive any single one of them...much to her sulking but Logan was firm.

They have had enough problems as of late without adding the many lawsuits Kitty would invoke with her driving.

They deliberately chose a beach to go to a little off the tourist tail so to speak. It wasn't that they were setting out to avoid people but a huge group of mutants on one of the extremely popular beaches would cause attention and tension they could do without.

One might ask the very simple question of how the X-Men were getting along with each other considering what had transpired lately with the Hellions and Apocalypse.

Answer is no worse than usual. There are always tensions and arguments amongst any group of diverse individuals...particularly teenagers.

However there was no disagreement currently severe enough that would have anyone following Amara out the door.

One slight detour on the way was picking up Peter because Kitty invited her boyfriend along and Peter was not going to forsake a chance to see his hot, sexy girlfriend in a hot, sexy swimsuit. You know give him a break. He is a teenage boy after all and he and Kitty are still very much in their 'can't get enough of each other' phase.

Course the invite to Peter soon expanded to include his aunt who was on good terms with Martha Kent after they met that time in the fallout from Venom and the reveal of Peter as Spider-Man.

In truth Peter was glad she agreed. He did worry she didn't get out enough or have enough friends to fill in the gap left behind by Uncle Ben.

The group reach the beach soon enough and while it is quiet it is also lovely and the students and staff soon busy themselves setting up on the sand with chairs and lounges and towels and they brought a volleyball net for later.

They get a few looks from other people but that's basically it.

The pets also got brought along with Shelby and Lockheed joining in on the fun.

Penance gallops across the sand excitedly with child-like enthusiasm for something she has never seen before. Oh Monet has but as Sooraya often points out when asked how much of Monet, if anything, is left? From Penance's point of view this is the 1st time she has been at the beach. She sends the sand flying into the air as she runs and then tries to leap and catch the dust particles in an endless game.

"Think she's enjoying herself?" Clark, dressed in his over-sized Hawaiian shirt, shorts and sunglasses, asks Dust...still in her traditional clothing.

"Just possibly," Wanda comments, choosing to make this a day to hang out with her 'brother'. He needs someone to keep an eye on him so he doesn't go chasing off after Apocalypse. For the moment she was just dressed in a light blouse and skirt. Wanda wasn't big keen on swimming. She wasn't really a very good swimmer since she was locked up for half her life and never got to practice after the age of 8.

Under her veil Sooraya smiles at seeing the red-skinned mutant looking instantly happy. It lifts a small weight off her heart every time she can make Monet's life better. It would be why she feels she made the correct choice in joining the Institute. Everyone has been so welcoming to her and to Monet.

And truth is Monet/Penance has just been happier. For most people you couldn't tell the difference to before but Sooraya can. Something about her former teammates, the Hellions, always seemed to make Penance either upset or retreat within herself. Amongst the X-Men she seems much more...expressive as strange as that sounds considering how little she can express herself.

Course there is still the issue of Monet's sisters...nothing much Sooraya can do about that unfortunately.

Some of the sand gets up Penance's nose and she sneezes making Clark, Wanda and Sooraya laugh joyously. It was a wonderful thing to see. Sometimes the simplest things are the best things.

* * *

"Cheer up, Logan," Ororo tells her grumpy looking boyfriend as they unload a few things from the x-van together. She was wearing a long, flowery shirt over her swimwear with sandals on her feet while he was dressed as he always is really. Slightly dirty wife-beater though Ororo had gotten him into a pair of shorts for the day. "It's a beautiful day and we're here to relax."

"I don't do relaxing," he gruffly replies.

Ororo arches an eyebrow. "Really?" she questions that both sceptically and knowingly. He does do relaxing. Oh most other people wouldn't consider it relaxing in anyway but to each his own.

Logan makes a low growling and grumbling noise in response. The only 2 reasons he came was because Ro asked and that he was put in charge of the barbecue they would have later.

Ororo shakes her head at him. "At the very least you should consider this an opportunity to spend time with Rogue," she tells him. He keeps saying he wants to try and make it work better this time round now that Rogue is back so he should be using this as a chance to.

Logan briefly glances over at Rogue who is with Domino. She looks about as happy as him at being here...which is to say not very. He sighs. "You know we have so much on our plates, Ro. Hell, we still haven't found the kid."

The 'kid' being Logan's term for X-23. He refuses outright to use her 'codename' because to him it labels her as a weapon which she isn't.

Ororo did have to concede the search for the girl hadn't gone well. "But we sort of expected that," she reminds him of what they talked about. The girl was well trained, extremely well trained. If she wanted to vanish she could and she has. In truth they have no idea where she currently is. It bothers Logan more than he lets on but Ororo can see through his façade. She always could. More so now they're actually dating and she has been able to peel back the layers of the man a bit more.

"Suppose," Logan reluctantly concedes in morose tones.

Ororo shoves a few coolers into his arms as she grabs a few bags into her own arms. "Come on sunshine," she jests. "Lets just forget our worries for today."

Logan rolls his eyes and grumbles under his breath some more as he follows her.

They set things down next to Domino and Rogue.

Domino is sat on a towel in her revealing bathing suit, lashing on suntan lotion. "Don't get in my sun, Hairy," she warns Logan off from where he casts his shadow. "Need to work on my tannage," she jests in strange accent.

"Do ya even tan?" Rogue, who was fairly well covered in loose clothing, asks Dom because of her sister's odd skin colour.

"Course I tan. I just don't turn brown," Dom replies as she starts to lie back, pulling shades over her eyes. "I turn a darker shade of blue and since we spent last summer rebuilding the mansion I'm not missing out this summer," she declares her intention to enjoy any time she gets to relax. She lets out a relaxed sounding sigh and lets the tension flow out of her body. "Now this is paradise," Dom calls it.

"Hardly," Rogue scoffs.

"I see we got the Ms Grumpy, brooding version of you back," Dom remarks lightly.

Rogue folds her arms across her chest and frowns. "Well what do ya expect, Dom? Ah can't remember 2 months of mah life which apparently involves doing tha dirty with Gambit," she says with a mild shudder at the thought. "And before that...well ah don't have ta explain do ah? Ah...ah nevah wanted ta hurt any of ya. Ah really didn't," she pleads softly.

Ororo moves to touch Rogue assuringly on the shoulder. "Of course you didn't," she says, showing Rogue she believes the girl's words. "But things just can't go back to the way they were."

"That's what I said," Dom points out.

"And you were correct, Dom," Ororo humours the probability altering mutant to make sure not to dent the ego.

"I wasn't aware I was ever wrong," Dom says, tongue firmly in cheek.

Logan snorts at that.

"It'll take time, Rogue," Ororo says. "You just have to be patient and demonstrate through your actions that it is safe to put our trust back in you."

"How? If ah want ta rejoin a team apparently ah start at the bottom with tha New Mutants. Do ya know what Jubilee is lahke?" Rogue asks, horror in her mind about the teasing she would get from Jubilee.

"I wish I didn't," Logan gripes with a shake of his head at the constant migraines Jubilee gives him.

Ororo sighs. Clearly this is going to be harder and take more time than even she thought but she won't give up. Dating Logan means getting involved with his family so whatever it takes and however long it takes she'll keep working to try and bridge the gap back to Rogue and she'll help them all be a family again.

* * *

Speaking of Jubilee she was on the surface very excited about today. Underneath she was a bit sadder because she knew very soon she'd have to go home, at least for a few weeks. Her parents were pretty insistent on the issue. That means being away from her boyfriend...and Bart is her 1st serious boyfriend.

Bart's...what to say. He can be cocky and arrogant and full of himself but there's a sweeter side to him. A serious one where he does show how much he cares about other people. After all he is at the Institute, partly, out of guilt at people getting hurt over his actions when he was hired by Lionel Luthor.

Point is he is funny and loveable and treats her with respect...well most of the time. Sometimes his mouth speaks before he thinks and he says stupid things but Jubilee has a fix for that. It's called her hand hitting him round the head.

"Hey Jubes!" Bart calls out. "Watch this!"

Jubilee watches as Bart dissolves into his blur tinged with golden lightning and a sand castle appears with Bart standing atop it in a ridiculous pose, showing off.

Jubilee giggles at him...and then doubles over with laughter when the sand construct inevitable collapses under his weight and he tumbles to the ground head first covering himself in sand. What a screwball...but he's an adorable one.

* * *

"So couldn't persuade Warren t' come?" Terry asks Betsy as the two girls sit down next to each other.

Betsy sighs sadly. "No," she confirms she couldn't get Warren to come. He wouldn't agree to be seen in public with his wings. It's...annoying. He shouldn't be ashamed of it. He's a gorgeous guy as well as wonderful company. They've had a few...dates Betsy would call them and she's enjoyed herself immensely. He just...can't seem to get over being unable to accept what he is. Betsy's working on it.

"Shame," Terry remarks because damn, that was one fine looking man.

"Sure is...but you have plenty of other eye candy," Betsy points out. "Especially one who would love you to pay attention to him."

"What?"

Betsy gives the Irish redhead a look. There is no way she's that oblivious. "Thunderbird," she elaborates. "I mean you have to have noticed how he looks at you like a love sick puppy."

Terry looks a little confused. "I thought he was just being nice."

Betsy rolls her eyes. "Oh bloody hell," she mutters. "Do you feel anything for him because if you don't I strongly suggest, luv, you let him down easy and soon," she advises because James clearly had a crush on Terry and she knows how out of hand these things can get. In fact she can see him right now trying to not make it obvious he is gazing admiringly at Siryn's swimsuit clad body. And of course James is built like a mountain of muscle. You'd have to be dead or gay not to at least admire his physique.

"I...uh...don't know," is all Terry can come up with because you know she's just had this bombshell dropped on her and all. How is she suppose to respond?

Betsy shakes her head and pulls her shades down over her eyes. This will probably be messy.

* * *

"So how have you been, May?" Jonathan asks as the rest of the adults get settled in, in their own little space, under the shade of a gazebo they brought.

"I've been fine," the older woman replies with a smile at the thoughtfulness of being asked. "I worry a little over Peter," she admits her concerns over his heroics as she gazes over at her nephew, who is clearly taking time to admire Kitty's new 2-piece pink bathing suit she bought especially for him.

In return it is clear Kitty is admiring Peter back in only his shorts because one thing that spider bite did do was give Peter a very fit physique. Ok he's totally ripped and believe her Kitty's explored every inch so she knows.

"That's understandable," Martha says in very understanding tones...and she does. Understand. It's just May doesn't know Clark is Superman. It was one thing they chose to keep from her.

"Aye," Sean adds. "It's a feeling I know well," he voices the fact he is in the identical situation too. "But me Terry's too stubborn for her own good. I would like t' blame her mother as th' source."

"But in truth it all comes from her father," Hank buts in, taking delight in teasing his old friend.

Sean makes a few hand gestures at the blue-furred mutant relaying what he thinks about that without saying the words in front of the ladies present.

Hank chuckles as he gets the gist of it. It's always fun the banter he and Sean come up with to rile the other up.

* * *

"Now this..." Roberto says as he stretches his arms out to demonstrate he is talking about the beach, "this is what I call a good day out," he proclaims because he grew up around the Brazilian beaches. It's where he feels most at home.

"I'm hearing ya," Ray says in agreement. He couldn't remember the last time they did something like this.

Suddenly a blast of ice covers the two boys followed by a loud, long laugh.

"Drake!" the two yell as they start to chase after the ice-generator who slides away. Bobby's going to have so much fun today.

* * *

Paige hasn't stopped smiling since she got here because...well she's from Kentucky. They don't have beaches and coastline in Kentucky. She had never seen the sea in person before until she arrived at the mansion. Now she gets to spend a whole day here. "This is gonna ta beh great," she tells Jamie.

The two young teens were still dating.

"Y-yeah," Jamie stammers back, distracted by seeing Paige in a swimsuit. Those hormones are really starting to kick in.

"Sandcastle!" she suddenly bursts out with.

"What?"

"Lets build a sandcastle! Ah've nevah made one!" Paige suggests, wanting to do all those things she's never had a chance to do before.

Jamie smiles. "Ok," he agrees and with that Paige drags him off to get what they need.

* * *

Tabby chuckles at the sight of Jamie and Paige. They were sweet but Jamie lets Paige walk all over him. Personally Tabby prefers a man with a bit of fight in them. It makes it all the more satisfying when she conquers them.

Course the fact she has reduced poor Sammie to a drooling zombie at the sight of her in her new swimsuit kinda shows she has already conquered him.

She stretches alluringly. "Ah...what a lovely day to work on my tan," she declares. "Though it would have been nicer if we had gone to a nude beach, huh Sammie?"

Sam shakes himself out of it. "What?!"

"Well you know...tan lines...kinda could do without them. Besides wouldn't you like to see all this?" she asks, pointing at herself.

"Are ya jokin?" Sam asks, never able to tell when she is.

"Why would you think that? I'm not ashamed of my body and you have nothing to be ashamed of either. Trust me. I've seen it all."

"When?!" he cries at that.

Tabby's lips curl up. "That would be giving away my secrets. Have to keep some or I become uninteresting."

"Tabby tha one thing ya will nevah beh is uninteresting," Sam assures her.

Tabby smiles wider. She loves how much of a polite gentleman Sam always is to her. Part of her thinks she may not deserve it but the larger part just wants to smother him in her love for it. She grabs his face and proceeds to kiss the life out of him, making sure to press every inch of her barely covered body up against him.

* * *

"So what is all this stuff?" Rahne asks Forge and Cypher as she helps carry some equipment they brought along in her stronger werewolf form. As Doug slowly started to interact more with the rest he and Forge had struck up a meeting of minds of a sort. Cypher's ability with languages helped Forge with his many creations. One of the reasons Forge's creations blew up in their faces was his lack of understanding of modern computer languages which Cypher was a master of.

It didn't stop Forge's inventions backfiring but it had reduced the frequency of the occurrences.

How this leads to Rahne being roped into helping them carry stuff she hasn't figured out yet. She means Doug's a pretty nice guy and all though painfully shy and quiet and Forge was...Forge. Rahne guesses it must be the Catholic in her that has to help people.

"Just some inventions to tinker with and pass the time," Forge explains. After all what else is he going to do? Swim? Build sandcastles? Or Whatever. You get his point. Forge needs to build things...or tinker with things. If he doesn't he goes crazy.

Rahne looks to Doug for a better explanation.

Doug shrugs and doesn't provide one. He was feeling better about himself lately. The pain of the betrayals he has suffered was lessening and he had actually started to make friends amazingly. Forge, Kitty primarily because they shared interests in computers and technology...and the fact all 3 were complete nerds. He was truly grateful to Mr Kent mostly because the man had been so patient with him, slowly encouraging Doug to interact more, helping Doug rediscover his confidence. Doug was a long way from being ready to face the world on a regular basis but the odd day, like today, he could manage.

* * *

Marie was actually kinda surprised by something as they all started to settle in to the beach. Her girlfriend could just sit there and be quiet and enjoy the sun.

This may sound strange but Marie never imagined Claire could do that. She was always angry...it was a side effect of her power. Marie thought it meant it would keep Claire on edge all the time. Sure she has her ways of _relaxing _Claire when they're alone together but that's different.

"This is nice," Marie says as she relaxes. First she got to go shopping and now she's getting a day on the beach with her friends and girlfriend. After being in a coma for a week she has to say things are looking up.

"You sure you're fine?" Claire asks.

Marie rolls her eyes. Claire's been overprotective ever since she woke up, practically hovering around her 24/7. "Honey, relax. I'm fine. Mr McCoy said so. I've had no more scary visions or anything," she assures the worried fiery redhead.

"They're scary?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I wish I could do without the burden. Other times I feel like part of me is missing since Apocalypse blocked them off. But on the bright side at least it never dents my shopping time."

Claire just looks at her as Marie's lips curl up amused at herself.

"I hate it when you're peppy," Claire complains.

"You love my peppiness," Marie retorts, confident in her assertion. "It balances out your fatalism."

"I'm not a fatalist."

"You kinda are sweetie...but I never let it detract from your loveliness. You know I crushed on you from the day we first met."

Claire smirks. "I remember sending you and Roulette tumbling to the ground when Frost sent you guys to test me."

Marie frowns. "Do you know the size of bruise I had after that?!" she exclaims, the memory of the pain still very fresh.

"Aww, well if you had just asked I might have considered kissing it better," Claire says, her voice full of lusty temptation.

"No. You wouldn't have then," Marie denies the truth of that.

"True," Claire concedes. She hadn't really noticed Marie back at the start. That came later.

"Honey...it's a beautiful day, no-one is trying to kill us..."

"Not yet."

"My point is I could spend my days fretting over what happened during the week I was in a coma or I could enjoy spending a lovely day with the gorgeous girl I love and the friends who accepted me even when I use to be their enemy. My peppiness pushes me toward the later of those two. And you so love my peppiness. You know you do," she gently challenges Claire with a teasing tone.

"I love everything about you," Claire confesses.

"Including?" Marie pushes, wanting to hear Claire say it.

"Including your peppiness. There I said it. Happy?!" Claire says in a huff, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Every day I'm with you, yes. I am."

* * *

Later in the day, as some of the students have a game of beach volleyball umpired by Hank and Sean and Logan has the barbecue fired up getting it ready for lunch, the Professor finds himself chatting away to May.

They actually end up touching on the subject of children and whether either of them have any. Biological ones that is.

In May's case it's a subject that is both sensitive and something she accepted ages ago. "After Ben and I took Peter in...how can I explain it? In many ways we considered Peter a son. It wasn't that we didn't want children of our own but I can safely say we never made a particular effort to have any either. Nor did we make any particular effort to not have any. It just never happened," she gives the only explanation she can. Ben and her didn't go crazy on contraceptives or anything to prevent it. In truth perhaps they should have seen a doctor about it but they had Peter and that was enough.

Charles nods in sympathy and partially in understanding.

"What about yourself?" May asks the bald telepath back on the topic. "Has there never been anyone you got close enough to?"

"Well I don't like to boast," Charles jests lightly. He sobers up. "Like many people there have been a few women I got close with. Perhaps the closest to what you suggest was a woman named Gabrielle Haller. We were married once, briefly. It was a mistake."

"How so?" May asks with gentle curiosity.

"I was, arguably, on the rebound from another woman. Amelia Voght was her name. I was hurt when she left me and fell into the next pair of comforting arms. It was rushed and ill-thought out and didn't last 6 months," Charles admits his errors. "She did speak of children but in truth I'm not sure that with all my work with the X-Men I could dedicate the time to a child of my own," he gives a thought he has had over the years whenever his mind wandered to the idea of a child of his own.

May was silent for a few moments. He was a good man, Charles Xavier. It seems a waste for the man not to have a legacy in the form of a child. Then she remembers something Martha had said. "Is there not someone else? A...Lilandra?" she queries.

Charles looks mildly surprised for a moment that May knows of Lilandra. "Uh...that's...complicated."

May smiles at the non-assuredness of a man who usually sounds so calm and assured. "Relationships usually are," May remarks humorously. "But what is simple is knowing what you feel for each other."

Charles rubs his bald head in a gesture of nervousness at being under the scrutiny of this sweet, elderly lady. "We both have busy lives. Did you know she's running for Smallville Mayor after what transpired with the old one?"

"No. I didn't," May answers. "How did that come about?"

"We were talking about how we would respond to the new Mayor and whatever policy he might have in regards to the mutant community after the upcoming election and somehow we got to the point that the only way we could be certain of fair treatment is that if Lilandra herself ran."

"And she decided this was a good idea?" May speculates about what followed next.

"Good? I'm not sure that is the word but in the end what matters most to her is protecting her community. The only 100% guarantee of doing that was to try and become Mayor and in the process of running for the office, regardless of the outcome, persuade the people of Smallville that the mutants belong and that they can live, work and prosper together. Otherwise she's just waiting for the next attempt to force them from their homes."

May thinks she can understand. After all she would do anything for Peter. Lilandra must think of this mutant community as her own extended family. "So this is a woman you care for deeply?" she presses on because the Professor hasn't answered that.

"I will do whatever is within my power to aid her. That answer your question?"

"Close enough," May decides or in other words; yes, he does.

* * *

"Come on, bro," Alex is trying to goad his brother into getting a surfing lesson from him. "You've been putting this off for too long. Time to ride the wave!"

Scott looks unenthusiastic to say the least. Alex tried to get him to surf that last time he visited his brother in Hawaii but Scott always managed to come up with an excuse not to. Though he is glad he and Alex are getting on better later. Then again that only comes from his break-up with Jean which still pains Scott.

Scott sighs. "You just want to humiliate me," he claims.

"Bro...I'm shocked you'd think that," Alex says, putting on a good act that he is shocked.

Scott gives his brother the eye...well as much as one as possible from behind his red shades.

"I still haven't heard a no," Alex says cheekily.

Scott sighs...again. At least Alex doesn't use as much 'surfer speak' as he use to. That's an improvement. "Ok fine," he gives in just for a peaceful day.

"Bitchin!" Alex proclaims.

* * *

So far today Jean has really kept to herself for the most part, apart from hanging out with Taryn and Paul who got invited along but seeing Scott and Alex head for the water she chooses this moment to show off her new costume...ok so rub it in Scott's face just like Tabby suggested.

Jean's hid it under a sarong dress she has been wearing. Now's the moment. She gets to her feet, announcing she's away for a cooling dip.

Jean heads for this deep circular pool carved from the natural rock which has had a diving board added to it. She makes certain Scott can see her as she rises up the steps to it. Once she's certain his eyes are on her she slips her dress off...and both Scott and Alex's jaws hang loosely.

Even Paul, who is dating Taryn, looks closer than he should.

Her two piece green and gold bathing suit...it looks more like she was poured into it...or it was painted on. What there is of it highlights every inch of Jean's curvy figure and what it doesn't cover only reveals Jean's incredible toned body. Really if Jean chose to be a model of some sort there would be people lining up round the block to sign her up. She really is that sort of level of beauty.

"Holy God," Alex murmurs. "You actually gave that up?" he asks his brother.

Scott is far too far away to respond. Sure he has seen all of Jean but somehow that doesn't lessen the impact.

The impact Jean has on quite a few people who notice her. Mostly male.

Even Clark, who has sworn off women for the time being, can't stop his eyebrows rising from behind his shades as his impossibly good vision drinks in the heavenly vision. There are a few..._thoughts _he's currently having he is wishing he wasn't because as Alex was saying, 'Holy Rao!'.

Taryn quietly chuckles as she spots the reaction Jean is getting. "Way to go Jean," she whispers quietly in praise at what her friend has done. She didn't know Jean had it in her.

Jean secretly has to smile at the way she can sense all those eyes on her. She even gets a pleasant shiver through her. She strides forward onto the board, takes a jump up before diving forward. She hits the water...but has misjudged the distance she meant to get away from the edge and underwater she cracks her head on some rocks...knocking herself out cold.

Back up on the beach Penance is the first one to notice something is wrong and makes a soft noise.

It ticks Sooraya into realising the same. "Something's wrong. She's been under way too long," she says to Clark with whom she had been spending her time with as they made sure Penance had a fun day. Well them and Wanda who Sooraya had never had a chance to get to know too well before but the girl seemed alright if a bit tensed up with repressed anger.

Wanda can see Dust's right...and she was so having a nice day as well. "Go Clark," she tells him.

Clark leaps to his feet and comes close to blurring across the beach at superspeed before he dives into the water. Swimming at superspeed it will take him only moments to reach the slowly sinking Jean.

However he doesn't get a moment as something blasts past him with great speed and force, enough to knock even Clark several feet off course and momentarily stun him.

By the time Clark snaps himself round he finds Jean in the arms of a tall, lean, muscular man with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a pair of green and orange swimming shorts.

Clark looks at him in surprise at his sudden appearance and he looks back at Clark with almost the same look. He then vanishes upward so fast even Clark's eyes have trouble following him.

By the time Clark gets back to the surface the man already has Jean out on the beach, performing CPR on the half-drowned psychic as varying X-Men start to gather round in concern.

Jean coughs and splutters out some water from her lungs as she comes to.

"Hey there," the man greets her, almost flirtatiously as Jean's green eyes focus on him.

They share a smile. Jean's is one of instant attraction as is his. And you can hardly blame her can you? She means this is one good looking guy who just saved her life. Blond hair, blue eyes, a well trimmed body, handsome face. Jean gingerly sits up, holding her head. Man she's going to have some lump there later.

And in return the you can hardly blame the stranger back can you, considering the way Jean looks. He helps her to her feet. "Maybe you outta stick to the shallow end 'til you learn how to swim, gorgeous," he says, definitely flirting with her.

"Maybe you outta try breath mints, Surfer Boy," Jean retorts in her own flirtatious tone...followed by a few more coughs from her previously water filled lungs.

The man laughs at that endearingly. "Name's Arthur Curry; my friends call me AC," he introduces himself.

"Jean Grey," she introduces herself back.

By now Beast is at her side examining her head.

Clark has long emerged from the water, though no-one has noticed him. What he notices is how easily this 'AC' just accepts Beast's appearance without as much as a blink. That's pretty unusual.

"Come over here to the gazebo where I can treat you," Beast says to Jean who is groggy enough not to argue. AC helps by taking one of Jean's arms while Beast takes the other.

Clark isn't happy, shown by his frown. Scott has practically the same look but Clark's reasons are different because of what just happened.

"Wow, where did Bobby Baywatch come from?" Bart asks as he has come to stand next to Clark, puzzled by not seeing that man anywhere on the beach before now. See Bart isn't just a pretty face. He's pretty observant too...when he wants to be.

"I don't know, but he can sure swim fast."

Bart notices something grave in his roommate's tone. "Are we talking Olympic gold medal fast or mutant fast?" he wonders.

"This is something else. He can swim faster than I can. Possibly even faster than you can."

Bart's eyebrows rise because that **is **fast but what Bart thinks Clark means is they are so fast, faster than anyone else on Earth because they're not mutants. They are something else, both of them and therefore this AC must be the same as them. Something else entirely.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yes. It's Aqua. And today the role of Lois Lane will be played by Jean Grey. I did think about keeping it much closer to the show but as I got here to writing it I realised it would be easier to use Jean than come up with a convoluted excuse to either have them all travel to Smallville, which is a bit far to travel for a day out or vice versa have Lois and Chloe come to Bayville. I wanted to keep it a surprise I was doing Aqua which is why I didn't just say so in my last note. Course the Professor's and May's talk about children is me foreshadowing the Legion episode where Charles discovers he has a son. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Aqua part 2._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**The next day at the Institute...**

Luckily Jean only really got a slight bump on the head and nothing else more serious. Though in truth her thoughts haven't been on how close she came to dying but more on the man who saved her. It was so unlike her to be guided by her hormones to such an extent and end up dreamily thinking on him all the time but in her defence he did save her life and he was drop-dead gorgeous and she is single.

Therefore if the prospect of getting to know her rescuer better comes along why shouldn't she take it?

In that regard that would be why she gave him her phone number before they parted ways yesterday but he hasn't called her yet.

Jean lets out a sigh as she stands in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee this morning. She had got a lot of teasing from her female friends about what happened yesterday. Not just over her stupidly messed up dive but locking lips with the handsome guy.

Like CPR is romantic in any way.

Though Jean must admit she can still remember the taste of his lips against hers. It was...nice.

She doesn't even realise the far away misty gaze her eyes have or the fact she filled the cup up 10 seconds ago and coffee is now spilling everywhere.

"I think it's full," a voice breaks her out of her thoughts.

"Oh shit!" Jean swears, something she rarely does as she stops pouring finally and desperately tries to mop up the mess she has made.

She gets help from the mysterious voice. It's him! AC dressed in an orange vest top and green shorts giving her a leg melting smile.

AC chuckles. "I knew a girl once who worked in a coffee shop who claimed customers liked their cups this way. More bang for their buck to quote her."

"Yeah?" Jean queries

"Yeah," AC confirms as they finish mopping up and both stand up, very close to each other, looking into each other's eye.

"Give me a buck and I'll make you one. I'm not a charity," Jean teases.

AC smiles wider.

"What are you doing here?" she asks him. "Not that I'm not glad...grateful...uh..." Jean trails off, her cheeks blushing in embarrassment at her mouth tripping over itself.

AC lets that go. "Well I thought about phoning you to see how you were and then decided it's always better to do it in person. You know face to face. The _personal _touch."

Jean wouldn't mind his _personal _touch at all. She blinks. Did she just think that? "Speaking of personal how about this. I get you a free coffee and you use that buck to get some fashion sense. You know this whole orange and green thing you got going? Looks like Flipper threw up," Jean retorts, though she's quite clearly flirting. It's so unlike her but if Scott can go throw himself at Emma then why can't she have some fun with a nice guy.

AC is so enjoying this and is glad he decided to come in person. "I'll tell you what. You show me how to dress how you like and I'll teach you how to swim," he throws back teasingly.

"I know how to swim, thank you," Jean says with a put on affronted, insulted look at his accusation.

"You're welcome," AC says back, "but next time, I might not be there to suck the water out of those pretty lungs."

"I didn't need you to play paramedic, fishstick, alright? I just had a little bit of water down the wrong pipe," Jean says innocently, really getting into this bantering/flirting.

"You were turning blue," AC points out.

"Admittedly that's not my best colour but I think I pulled it off."

AC would agree because she's one fine looking woman. More than fine. Why do you think he came?

Jean laughs lightly and her tone follows. "It was a freak accident, alright? I appreciate everything you did but in case you didn't notice I live next to the ocean."

"Yet I had to rescue you. That says something don't you think?"

"I'm a great swimmer. I can swim like a fish," Jean proclaims in haughty tones.

AC comes up with a simple challenge to that and a way for them to spend some time together. "Prove it."

Jean accepts his challenge and they leave the kitchen so she can go pick up her swimming costume and show him how wrong he is.

What neither see is at the other door, open a crack, a very suspicious Scott Summers watching them. Clark had mentioned to him what happened and how fast this guy moved yet this guy doesn't show up on Cerebro.

He's not a mutant. They don't know what the hell he is and what massive coincidence was it that he just happened to show up and save Jean?

They hadn't told Jean any of this yet. They wanted to wait until they were sure, until they knew for certain who and what this Arthur Curry was.

Don't get Scott wrong. He's grateful the man saved Jean although a second later and Clark would have done so anyway.

It is just there are too many unknowns and just because he and Jean broke up doesn't mean he would stop looking out for her and in his defence, in case anyone criticises, as leader of the X-Men he would do the same for every single one of them.

Well in Scott's head that's true.

That's why he is totally justified in following the two and making sure Jean continues to be alright.

* * *

Scott doesn't have to follow them far as the two go down to the inlet at the bottom of the cliff. He watches from a carefully chosen spot at the top behind a bush using a pair of binoculars.

Jean and AC were using the roughly semi-circular shaped small bay as a place to race from one side to the other.

Jean is smiling widely and having a fun time as she bobs in the water. "So, I won," she declares about that last race.

"Come on. I was waiting for you and you just cheated and kept going," AC argues what happened. She most certainly did not win.

Jean swims back toward him and swims past but he doesn't move so she pauses and turns round. "I thought you loved the water. You tiring out on me already?" she challenges him.

"I'm just enjoying the view," AC says with a smile, a slightly heated gaze aimed right at her...and who could blame him for enjoying that _view._

Jean has to say she likes the thrill that shoots through her at his clear implication. "Uh huh. View? Right," she plays along. "So, you ready for another race or what?" Jean asks, wanting to settle this. She does have a competitive side to her nature. See the many sports she use to play until she had to come out as a mutant.

"You don't really think you are faster than me, do you?" AC asks her plainly.

"Oh, I know I am," Jean states confidently with a smile that shows that confidence. "Ready?" she asks him because she wants to win fairly.

"Alright," he agrees. "To the other side and then to the jetty. First one sitting up there wins," he proposes, pointing at the wooden structure.

"You're on!" Jean agrees and dives off, swimming her hardest.

AC just floats there, waiting for a moment. Then he mouths "three". He submerges and darts past her, not quite at superhuman speed but enough to beat her easily.

By the time Jean is nearing the finish she looks up to find AC already sitting there on the wooden jetty, waiting for her.

"Hey," he greets her casually.

"Hey!" Jean says in surprise. "How did you do that?" she asks because he just blasted past her easily and she's no slouch.

"Don't sweat it. I'm part fish," he says with a smirk before offering her his hand. Jean takes it and he helps her up onto the jetty.

Up above Scott watches on with a frown. He knows that that guy cheated. That he can swim as fast as he needs to to win. He also knows Jean won't abuse her powers and find this out for herself.

"Thank you," Jean says as she stands upright on the jetty.

"Well, that was pretty good. Guess you got your stride out there," AC compliments her.

"Lots of practice. I think my swim teacher was a Navy Seal in a past life," Jean jests.

"I swam with the seals. They're awesome," AC responds to that.

Jean doesn't think he means the military seals. "You're not a military brat, are you?" she assumes.

"No, just a brat," AC jokes.

They share a smile at that and he brushes her hair away from her eyes.

Jean realises that they are now very close together, their faces almost touching and he's leaning in. "What are you doing?"

AC says nothing and brings his lips to brush against hers...but before he can do more he clutches his ears as if an ear-piercing noise has struck him. "Aahh!" he calls out in pain.

Jean grips his arms. "AC, what's happening? What's wrong?!" she says in worry.

"Do you not hear that?!" he calls out in agony.

"Hear what?" Jean asks in puzzlement. She hasn't seen anything like this since that time Clark's superhearing developed. Couldn't be similar...could it?

"Aaah!" AC calls out again before he topples off the jetty and into the water.

"AC!" Jean calls out after him looking down into the water, using her telepathic powers to try and find him...but he's gone. Completely gone.

* * *

AC is already miles down the coast toward the source of the sound that feels like it is killing him. He comes across an oblong shaped device sitting there under the water.

So this is where the test was to take place. He didn't realise it would be today or otherwise he wouldn't have spent it with Jean.

He tries to get closer to destroy it. That's why he is here after all but the pain is too much and he has no choice but to retreat as fast as he appeared.

* * *

By now Scott is already running down the stairs in the cliff face. By the time he reaches the bottom he sees AC stagger out of the water onto the beach.

"AC!" Jean shouts in panic as she sees him. She runs over to meet him as he collapses down.

Scott beats her by a second and he turns AC over to check on him.

"What are you doing here?!" Jean hisses at Scott, knowing he could only get here if he was close by. If he was...

"Were you spying on me?!" Jean yells at him.

"Later," is Scott's short reply.

Jean turns her attention to AC and is shocked at seeing that his ears are bleeding. "Okay, okay. Shh, just lie back," she tells him as she comforts him.

"Uh, Jean," Scott says.

Jean's eyes flare up as she glares at her ex.

Scott is pointing out at the water.

Jean turns her head to see countless fish rising to the surface, dead. "What is going on?" she asks and how is this related to what just happened to AC.

* * *

**New York...**

The large bald man known as Wilson Fisk, or if you know better the Kingpin, was standing in his office looking out at New York. At his kingdom that was being threatened and challenged constantly now.

It all started when he was set up by the Green Goblin that got far too many government agencies interested in his affairs. He had managed to bat most of them off but the distraction had left his criminal empire vulnerable and everyone who had ever had a grudge against him or sought New York's power and wealth for themselves was trying to move in.

Today that wasn't his number one concern. His number one concern was actually one of his more legitimate enterprises for his defence contractor company. Developing and testing a new underwater sonic-based weapon for the navy. A little side benefit to a study of the Shocker's weaponry but it took someone of Fisk's genius to transfer that into a weapon he could sell to the very same government that was previously trying to send him to jail.

He isn't the Kingpin for nothing.

Anyway Fisk is listening to the head of the what is called the Leviathan Project give him the results of the test.

"With the exception of an unexplained disturbance at the site, today's trial was a complete success," the man reports.

"Good," Fisk is pleased. "Send me the tapes," he orders. "I enjoy watching impossible dreams become reality." Plus he would just like to check on what this 'unexplained disturbance' was. "How far was the target?" he inquires.

"Three miles away."

"Three miles? That's half a mile further than projected," Fisk says with satisfaction.

"Yes, Leviathan is exceeding all expectations across the board," the man says with the same satisfaction. He is a man proud in his accomplishment.

"If this goes well tomorrow, my associates from the Pentagon are going to want to put Leviathan on every vessel in the fleet," Fisk boasts, thinking of the billions he'll make.

"What about marine life?" the man inquires about the only wrinkle in the device. It kills marine life within the radius of the device's effect. "We still haven't figured out how to protect the..."

Fisk cuts him off. "There are plenty of fish in the sea, Doctor. Nobody's going to miss a couple that go belly up. Retrieve Leviathan and get it to back to the lab so I can show it off to our guests tomorrow," he orders, dismissing any concern. He means really? Who care about a few fish when he is about to completely change the balance of naval power in the world.

Plus even if the man doesn't know this, Fisk does. The damage it causes is kinda the point because the weapon was designed with a very specific enemy in mind as the target.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Down in the infirmary Jean is getting a glass of water for AC as he requested after they had brought him here after his collapse.

Beast is trying to treat him but he's not being the best patient...as in he is refusing point blank to receive any sort of treatment.

"Hey," Jean says in soft worry as she hands him his water where he sits on a bed.

"Thanks," AC says back as he begins to guzzle the water down.

"Mr Curry," Beast addresses him in his stern doctor tone. "You really should let me check you," he insists.

"No, I'm cool," AC refuses.

"Is that surfer talk for 'there's blood coming out of my ears'?" Jean demands to know, not happy at what she sees as male macho nonsense. Men. They can never just admit they're ill. Though Jean has to admit he's looking an awful lot better all of a sudden. "'Cause, you know, on dry land that usually isn't a good sign," she points out.

"It was probably just an ear infection or something...or just...can we just drop it?" AC asks, clearly nervous about any sort of medical examination.

Jean sighs and rubs her head. "Mr McCoy. Can you give us a moment?" she requests, hoping AC will be more open with her alone.

"Certainly," Hank acquiesces to her request.

Jean waits until Beast is out the door before reaching up and feeling AC's forehead.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Seeing if you have a fever," Jean explains. "I'm planning to study medicine and become a doctor."

AC smiles at her. "Well if you feel like playing doctor/patient I might be able to fit it into my schedule," she says suggestively, waggling his eyebrows slightly.

Jean feels heated at the idea. She coughs uncomfortably as she takes her hand away.

"Well, what's the verdict, doc?" AC asks her.

"You're actually a little cool," Jean tells him. Certainly he feels colder than he should.

AC takes her hand that was touching his head and holds it to his chest. "That's weird. Feeling kinda warm right now."

Jean arches an eyebrow. "Does that line ever work on anyone?" she asks him because it was cheesy.

"I figured it was like a one in ten shot, but you're worth the risk," AC says with more genuine emotion.

"You don't even know me," Jean says softly. She means they just met.

"What's to know? You're beautiful, kind, generous, intelligent, a worthy equal that any man could want."

Jean blushes brightly because Scott's choice of Emma has made her feel like she's lacking those qualities lately.

AC leans in and kisses her gently.

Jean closes her eyes and takes a moment to enjoy it. She coughs. "Just because you saved me when I wasn't really drowning, doesn't give you the right to slobber all over me," she points out, not serious at all.

"I'm sorry," AC plays along, pouting.

"You should be," Jean tells him and then proceeds to kiss him.

AC wraps his arms around her and pulls the beautiful redhead closer to him as the kiss deepens.

It's totally crazy. Jean's never this impulsive but she just can't help but be attracted to the guy and wanting to explore that attraction.

It is at this moment Scott walks in. "Jean!" he shouts in surprise at seeing the two with their arms around each other, their lips locked together in, what seems to him, very passionate kissing. How could she? He's feeling queasy just at the sight of it. That and a few other emotions that he probably shouldn't be having since he and Jean broke up but they're there anyway.

Jean and AC pull away from each other.

"Hey, Scott," Jean greets him rather coolly. "What brings you down here?" she asks even if she knows the answer. He's spying on her again. He has no right the...lughead!

* * *

"Jean was all over this guy and what do we know about him? Nothing!" Scott protests as he throws his arms into the air.

Clark leans back in his chair and folds his arms across his chest. They were actually in Clark and Bart's room. Bart was...with Jubilee, Clark thinks. "Hello Clark. How is your day going, Clark? Oh well you know, Scott. Same old, same old. Helped rescue people from a freeway pile-up, stopped a few muggings, an armed robbery and an attempted rape. Thanks for asking," he mocks his shade wearing friend for just coming in here and ranting. And why him Clark wants to know. There are plenty of other people Scott could be annoying right now.

Scott stops his pacing around. "Uh...um...sorry?" he offers.

Clark shakes his head. "Scott, let me ask you a question. How is it any of this your business any more? You and Jean broke up. She can see who she wants as can you...which by the way I haven't given you any hassle about despite the fact the person you're seeing tried to mind-rape me because it's not my business. Sure I may think you're a total moron but it's your right to be one. Hell you can do the entire cheerleader squad and it would still be only your business and Jean can do the entire football team and the same applies."

Scott blinks. This so does not sound like Clark at all. "Weren't you the one who mentioned this guy was inhumanly fast?" he reminds Clark.

"I was...and I've been looking into him but not because he's interested in Jean," Clark wishes to be clear. "Because he doesn't make sense and from what you said happened down in the bay the mystery is only deepening."

"So what have you found out?" Scott asks.

Clark sighs at Scott's jealous boyfriend routine because he's not the boyfriend any longer. You know what forget it. He could say something but he's not going to. Let Scott make an ass out of himself. Clark just decides to show Scott what he has so far found out about their mysterious fish-guy. He spins round in his chair and clicks on the computer he was at, bringing up what he has found on Arthur Curry. It is an image of AC with the page banner being the University of Miami. "He's a sophomore at the University of Miami; majoring in marine biology. Oh, and here's a shocker, he's on the swim team, leaving all of his competition in the wake," Clark adds with a sarcastic edge.

"Does he have a criminal record?" Scott jumps to.

Clark rolls his eyes. "Last year he broke into the Ocean Village Resort," he reports on what he has found.

"What did he steal?" Scott asks too eagerly, hoping for some dirt to use to drive Jean apart from this guy.

"Eight dolphins. He busted open an underwater fence and released them back into the ocean. He's an environmental activist who sometimes believes direct action is required. It's not quite FBI's most wanted material," Clark describes it as.

"Maybe it's the only thing he's been caught for," Scott thinks.

"Maybe, but I would point out my interest in him is finding out what he is, not his criminal past. I'm trying to do it in such a way not to spook him because if he disappears into the oceans I can't catch him. You should take that information to heart, Scott before you confront him directly," Clark advises.

It's clear Scott doesn't like that answer.

"Scott, you have to judge people on their actions and since we met him the only thing he has done is saved Jean from being permanently water-logged. Maybe you should consider that you are judging this guy through the prism of jealousy that he's getting close to Jean. I repeat; you two broke up."

"I know we did but..."

"But?"

"I don't know what it is about this guy, but I get a bad feeling," Scott insists before he storms out of the room.

Clark silently groans. Yes, he's curious about AC but if Scott lets his misplaced jealousy get out of hand then he might just ruin any chance they have to discover the truth of who and what Arthur Curry is.

* * *

Down the stairs Jean had managed to persuade AC to stick around some more and hang around with her and her friends.

In one of the sitting rooms AC leans against the wall, drinking another glass of water.

"I must confess," Jean is saying in reference to the race she and AC had earlier. "I've never seen anybody swim so fast. It was amazing," she says with a dreamy quality to her tone.

"Uh huh," Betsy says with a coy smile that she shares with Kitty. They can both see Jean totally has a thing for this guy. Not that they can't see why. Arguably she might just be on the rebound from Scott but it's not a bad thing for Jean to be starting to putting herself back out there, looking for Mr Right.

"You, like, totally drink a lot of water though," Kitty comments about him.

"Keeps my skin soft," AC tells her with a cheeky wink.

"Really? Think it would work for me?" Kitty asks, always eager to try the next fad.

"Oh why try and improve on perfection," AC tells her, giving Jean the wink this time to tell her he's just playing nice.

Jean smiles at him. He sure was a nice guy.

Kitty is smiling too because what girl doesn't like compliments from handsome guys. Peter is always giving her them.

Who wasn't being as nice was the guy in the doorway sucking all the fun out of the room. That being Scott.

"So, how do you like the University of Miami?" Scott suddenly asks.

"You go to school in Miami?" Jean asks in surprise because that was sure a long way from here.

"Yeah," AC says with a frown. He turns to Scott. "How did you know about that?" he asks with real surprise.

"I'm a big fan of college swimming," Scott replies.

Betsy can so see what this is about and she's not letting fearless leader get away with it. "Really? Since when?" she asks him in a sharp tone.

Scott answers with what he learned from speaking to Clark. "Since Arthur Curry started dominating the sport. So, how did you learn to swim so fast?" he asks, trying to push for that answer as to what Arthur Curry is.

AC shrugs and tries to play it off lightly. "I don't know. I guess it runs in the family. My dad operates a lighthouse down south, swims like a lead weight. It must've been my mom with the skills, but she died when I was a baby."

"AC. I'm so sorry," Jean says sad at hearing this and what must be a painful memory for him.

"I'm not going to say it doesn't suck, but you know, growing up by the water was awesome. I probably spent more time in it than out," he says, trying to focus on positive memories.

"What brings you all the way up the East Coast?" Scott continues the interrogation.

"Last few months, a bunch of fish have been dying off around here. EPA blames it on temperature changes due to normal climate shifts, but I think that is totally bogus," AC gives the reasons he is here.

"Bayville's a long way to go to check on temperature changes," Scott comments, the scepticism in his tone as clear as day.

"Not if you care about the world you live in. See, people think that whatever happens in the oceans and lakes doesn't effect their lives, but it does. It's all connected."

"Do you really believe that or is that a pick-up line for the girls?"

"Scott!" Jean snaps at him. She stomps over and takes him by the arm. "Excuse us for a minute," she says apologetically as she drags Scott out into the hallway. "What're you doing?!" she demands to know. "You no longer have any claim over me or any right to act like the jealous boyfriend, Scott. We broke up, remember!" she snaps at him, her anger and hurt swirling around in her voice.

"Come off it Jean. Am I the only one that thinks there's something fishy about this guy?" he asks her bluntly.

"Yes! Now, quit being a jerk... if that is at all possible for you."

"Jean...you don't know a thing about him. He's not normal."

Jean frowns and looks a little lost at what Scott means. "What do you mean 'not normal'? He's a mutant?"

Scott rubs the back of his neck. "Well he doesn't show up on Cerebro..."

Jean blinks. "How did...did you get the Professor to check up on AC?!" she comes close to yelling, utterly pissed. "You had no right to do that, Scott!" she tells him off for prying in that sort of way.

"I was just looking out for you. Clark said..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jean stops him. "Don't drag Clark into this," she tells him, not allowing Scott to shift the blame as she sees what he is trying to do.

Scott tries again. "Clark said the speed he swims at..."

Jean cuts him off again. "Yeah, I noticed he's quick and apparently a college swim star. So what? Is that a crime? And look at him, Scott? Here he is hanging out with us mutants and it's not bothering him. We both know we can count the people who are comfortable with us like that on two hands. Get over yourself Scott," she tells him in close to disgust at his attitude before she stomps off.

Scott rubs his face. "Well that went well," he mumbles to himself in chastisement.

Jean walks back into the room with the others. "I'm sorry about that," she apologies to AC.

AC smiles forgivingly at her. "It's cool...but actually I gotta bounce," he says that he has to leave.

"Do you want some company?" Jean asks, wishing to spend more time with him.

"No, I have a few things I need to take care of by myself. You know looking into that fish thing I mentioned. I wouldn't wish to bore you," AC tries to make it sound like a good, charming reason he has to go.

"Well, ok, if you have to," Jean says reluctantly.

AC takes her hand and kisses the back of it. "I'll be back. Don't worry about it." he promises her before he takes his leave.

Jean lets out a sigh.

Betsy and Kitty giggle.

"So Jean, luv, care to tell what else you two got up to when you were 'swimming'?" Betsy asks, using air-quotes and with the necessary suggestiveness in her tone.

Kitty sniggers behind her hand while Jean fixes the purple-haired telepath a glare.

* * *

After AC leaves the mansion he heads down the stairs in the cliff to the jetty at the bottom. He dives into the water and takes off at superhuman speed.

Far above what he doesn't see is that he's being followed by a certain red and blue clad hero flying through the air high up in the atmosphere.

Even if Scott almost blew it, Clark did agree on one thing with his friend. They needed to know who AC was. Clark needed to know. It would be hard to explain why really beyond this. Clark is essentially unique. There are thousands of mutants but only one him because he doesn't count the other Kryptonians imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. Mostly because they're criminals whose crimes would make your hair turn white in horror. The closest Clark has come to meeting someone like him is other unique individuals. Bart, Peter, Victor in his way and now perhaps AC.

And that's why he needs to know who AC is.

It actually takes some effort on Clark's part to keep up with AC and that's probably cause the man in the water is taking it easy.

Some way down the coast AC surfaces on a deserted piece of coastline and picks up a bag he must have left previously. He then dives back into the water and continues swimming all the way to New York...to the private docks of Fisktronics...one of Wilson Fisk's companies.

Oh Clark knew who he really was. Peter had told him. The Kingpin. Jerk. Peter had this whole list of things he wanted to say to the guy. Proving who Fisk is, however, is a much harder task.

Clark hovers far above and uses his x-ray vision to watch AC under the water find a way in. Probably a pipe to pump water into the facility.

Clark is not moving until he sees what it is AC is planning to do so he continues to watch as AC finds his way in to a lab. The blond man looks at some documents on a table there. He then reaches into his bag and pulls out...a home-made explosive device.

A bomb in simple terms.

Oh dear.

AC places the bomb on top of an expensive and sophisticated looking oblong shaped device, sets it to go off and begins to exit the way he came but Clark is already on his way in, smashing through the roof which startles AC at the sudden appearance of Superman.

Seeing he doesn't have time to apprehend AC before the timer hits zero, Superman grabs the bomb and wraps his body around it, letting his body absorb the explosive force as it goes off.

Clark looks down at his now ruined jacket and shirt. Man what does he have to do to not ruin these. You can't imagine how many he goes through. He looks for the perpetrator of the terrorist act to find AC gone.

"Oh no you don't fishy," Superman murmurs to himself as he vanishes at supersonic speed.

AC is barrelling through the water. He never expected to meet Superman nor have him ruin his plans.

To his surprise he finds Superman in the water ahead of him. AC comes to a stop as the two exchange severe looking stares at the other.

Superman waggles his finger disapprovingly and then points upward like he wants to talk.

AC shakes his head to the negative and starts to rotate his right hand in the water and Superman watches on as the water gathers into AC's hand forming a small compact ball. He then shoots it at Superman who tries to get out of the way only to get clipped on the shoulder.

The force of the blow surprises Clark as it sends him spinning several times through the ocean. Superman refocusses himself and flies directly into AC's gut sending the man flying through the water...before he just suddenly stops himself.

AC's eyes narrow and he forms another water ball, a much larger one which he sends straight at Superman hitting him dead on.

The force of the blow lifts Superman clean out of the water and sends him flying through the air until he crashes down on a beach, actually winded.

"Hydro-kinesis...cute," Superman remarks rather breathlessly about what he guesses that trick was. Like Claire can control fire, AC can seem to control water.

Clark raises his head, breathing hard and looks for AC but the man's nowhere in sight. He drops his head back down, runs his hand through his soaking wet hair to push it out of his eyes and just lies there. "Ok. That could have gone better," he says with a complete mastery of understatement.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

The heat is on, AC realises and with his failure...or more accurately Superman ruining his plans he needs to go lie low at the bottom of the ocean while he rethinks his approach.

First he just needs to say bye to Jean. It wouldn't be right to just leave her without telling her he's going to be gone for awhile.

He's just about at the front door...

_Whoosh!_

Something of immense speed and power smashes into his knees and next thing AC knows is that he is hanging upside down as the ground retreats rapidly. He looks up to see his left ankle gripped by Superman.

Superman's intense blue eyes look back down. "If you want some advice don't wriggle or we'll find out how closely related you are to the Exocoetidae family."

That's the flying fish family.

"Also if you want to push me we'll find out if you can survive in a vacuum like me or we can talk. Your choice," Superman offers him with a serious warning. By luck has it Clark was just on his way home when he spotted AC and here they are.

AC looks down at the forever shrinking ground. "Ok I think some talk would be great. You know guy stuff," he agrees because he's not in a position to do anything else.

Superman smiles goofily. "Now you see, was that so hard?"

* * *

_Author's Note: So Lex Luthor's part will be played by the Moby Dick sized version of him. I think I have Lex already doing too much for the military. At least 2 different projects so as soon as I chose to keep things on the East Coast the next choice was to replace him and the Kingpin fits perfectly. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Aqua part 3._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clark chooses a nice spot in the middle of nowhere, away from any major water sources so AC can't pull that trick with the water again.

So there the 2 stand, Superman folds his arms across his chest in his best intimidating pose. "Arthur Curry," he says, prompting the other man to start talking.

"Call me AC," he requests. "I had heard of you but the way you flack-jacketed that C4. Ah, that was awesome bro!" he declares it. "And here I thought I had the hook up."

"I was just trying to stop a bomb you were going to set off, _bro_," Superman says back, his tone missing his usual humour.

"Well, nice work," AC says sarcastically. "Thanks to you, the oceans are one step closer to becoming a graveyard."

Superman's eyes narrow slightly as he tries to piece together what AC means. "That thing in the lab you were trying to blow up, it has something to do with the dead fish?"

"No, not something. Everything," AC corrects him. "It's a sonar weapon called Leviathan. It emits some kind of focused wave. Packs enough punch to rip a submarine in half or crush it into a ball."

"How do you know that?"

AC shrugs. "I have my sources," he answers vaguely. "Plus I got a chance to have a peek at some documents in the lab."

"So Fisk is trying to develop some sort of new weapon...for the navy I'm guessing?"

AC nods to confirm that. "One that also happens to kill any sea life around it. Even when it's on standby. First thing in the morning he's demoing Leviathan for the Pentagon. If they buy it and start dropping these things in the water, it'll be an ecological disaster. We have to stop him," he declares, his voice and expression lit up with passion.

"Arthur Curry; Environmental Avenger, is that it?"

"Sorta."

"And what does Jean have to do with this?"

AC blinks, caught out. "How do you..."

"The X-Men are my friends. I always keep an eye on them," Superman explains it in such a way for Clark to keep his identity secret. "I'm curious why you would want to keep your powers a secret from her when she's a mutant. It wouldn't matter to her."

AC runs his hand through his hair. "Complicated, bro. Long, complicated story," he says, trying to avoid details.

Clark is noting how AC likes to avoid giving the whole truth about himself. "I'm guessing your profile on Miami U's website doesn't quite cover your whole life story."

"Not even close to."

"And Jean?" he returns to, seeking what it is AC wants with her and hinting he wants to know how it started.

AC picks up the idea. "Complete coincidence I swear. I was just swimming by when I spotted her in trouble...and come on I'm only human and have you seen her?" AC asks with a grin, implying how could he resist getting to know her better.

"Yes. I have. She is also my friend so if you don't treat her with respect we can find out how long you can survive in the middle of the Sahara," Superman says, his warning quite clear.

"Easy boyscout," AC says, holding his hands up. "I'm all for totally respecting women," he assures the powerful superhero he is facing. "So what do say about our Fisk problem? With you on the turf and me in the surf, we can stop this thing cold."

"By blowing up his lab?" Superman asks, his tone showing complete scepticism.

"Well, I'm not going to sit back and let this happen. I was born with an amazing gift and I plan to use it to protect the planet," AC states, sounding quite serious. He tries to walk off only to find Superman appear in front of him.

"First off; I'm not going to let you put innocent lives at risk," Superman says because that is what will happen if AC tries to blow up that lab without a care for who else is around...and that is what AC did previously and there were innocent people around. Clark knows that for certain with his vision. That was the main reason he took a bomb to the chest. To protect the people in the building. "Second off; I've done what you're attempting. It didn't end well and I ended up putting my friends in grave risk," Superman gives the benefit of experience, referencing when Clark tried to destroy the MRD and ended up unleashing Parasite on his friends. "Third off; there's always a better way."

"Like what?" AC scoffs. "Talk to Fisk? You think he doesn't know what this thing does? He doesn't care!"

"No. I can pretty much assume he doesn't."

AC's eyes narrow. "You know something about him," he guesses from Superman's matter-of-fact tone.

"Enough," is Clark's simple but cryptic reply. "However you wanna work together, then you give me time to figure out the better way. That's the deal. We have until the morning after all don't we?"

"Alright, we'll try it your way, boyscout," AC agrees somewhat reluctantly.

"See was that so hard," Superman coddles him patting the man on the shoulder. "Maybe next time we can avoid mussing up your hair," he says ruffling it hard, even going as far as to pull a strand of two out.

"Ow, hey, watch it!" AC complains slapping Superman on the arm as he rubs his head. He can't remember anyone ever being strong enough to pull his hair out.

* * *

**New York...**

More precisely the residence of the Fantastic Four at 4 Freedom Plaza. Clark needed information before acting against Fisk and Leviathan and the Fantastic Four were the closest things to experts on the subject Clark needed information about.

He had left AC at the mansion, continuing to get a little closer to Jean much to Scott's annoyance.

In Clark's view Jean can date who she wants. The only issue he would raise is AC lying about whatever he is to her. Clark has personal experience on how badly that ends. See Lana.

Clark, in his Superman costume, new jacket and shirt to replace the ruined ones, lands softly on the roof and waits. He probably should have phoned ahead now he thinks on it but he was in a rush.

The roof hatch opens and a voice echoes from below that Clark can only hear because of his superhearing.

"Come in, Superman!" calls Susan Storm.

Clark steps forward off the edge of the hatch and floats down inside the hangar of the FF where they keep they're varying vehicles, the most famous being the Fantasticar. He lands softly.

"Just follow my voice!" Sue continues to shout.

Clark does recall he did mention having superhearing at some point last time he met the FF. It's just not everyday someone remembers to use it in this way.

Clark follows the voice and finds the Invisible Woman in a lab, dressed in a white lab coat working, peering through a microscope. She is one of the world's foremost molecular biologists after all as well as having multiple degrees in bio-chemical sciences, including biotechnology and biophysics. "Do you not take days off?" he asks.

"Not until I end world hunger," Sue quips. She raises her head with a large smile at her own humour.

Superman chuckles. "How are you?" he asks her, being polite.

"Fine. Yourself?" she returns, so wishing once again Johnny was this well mannered.

"As fine as any of us who do this for a living can be," is Clark's answer.

Sue smiles wryly at that. "So what can I help you with?" she asks the young man. "I should warn you though the rest of the gang are out," she cautions. Reed's attending a conference, showing off one of his inventions. Ben's out with his girl, Alicia Masters and Johnny's...well Sue is sure she'll get that phone call from the police about his antics soon enough. She always does.

"Oh that's ok. In fact who I need help from is the world's most intelligent, witty, best looking superhero/biologist," Superman lays it on thick with a warm twinkle in his eyes aimed at her.

Sue can't help but feel a little flattered. Best looking...well she's not that vain but it's nice to hear a very handsome man say it.

"So...is Dr Richards going to be long?" Superman asks, dead-pan style.

Sue's blue eyes narrow dangerously.

Superman laughs. "Sorry. Some days I can't help myself," he excuses himself.

Sue shakes her head and lets her mild annoyance go. "Why come to me? Aren't you friends with the X-Men?"

"Because the area of interest is one you are probably the foremost expert on."

"Which one? I'm an expert in a lot of areas."

"As I'm sure your ex-boyfriends can attest to," Superman replies, actually lightly flirting with her.

"I don't like to boast," Sue plays along. "Perhaps I could give you a personal demonstration though," she flirts back...and yes she's dating Reed but it's harmless flirting. She's not being serious but when a guy who looks like Superman flirts you flirt back. Plus she knows for a fact he's as smart as he is sexy. Damn, why isn't she dating him? Oh, right. Reed. Not to mention he's probably just a few years too young for her.

"Maybe later," Superman gives himself the out of this. "The area of interest I have is Atlanteans."

Sue instantly sobers up at hearing this. "What about them?"

"How much do you know about their biology?"

"Not too much. I've only really had a chance to study Namor close up and he's half-human. Why?"

"Because I think I might have met one today," Superman informs her of the speculation that's been forming in his head all day about AC. "But the only way I can be sure is to talk to you," he says, knowing about the FF's confrontation with Namor and Atlantis. Hell they stopped Namor declaring war on the US. The point is the FF are the closest thing to experts on Atlanteans Clark knows of. "And if I'm right there could be very serious consequences," he warns with foreboding.

"Well to be certain I would need to meet this individual...or failing that I would need..."

"A DNA sample?" Superman offers, holding out the few strands of hair he ripped off AC's head.

Sue takes the hair, a little speechless.

"I made sure to rip the root out and I think there are even a few skin cells attached to the follicle. That enough?"

"Uh...yes," Sue says. She looks at the hair and then into Superman's face trying to figure him out.

"We're pressed for time. Sorry, I should have mentioned that earlier," Superman says, trying to kick her into action.

Sue nods and snaps out of it. "Right, right," she says, getting to work to prepare the hair and obtain an analysis of the DNA contained within.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

AC had been regaling Jean and several of her friends with some of his stories about his environmental activism. Plus he mentioned his support for the mutant cause and perhaps he might add that to his list for things to fight for.

Jean was enraptured by him and his stories. He sure could spin a story to grip you with his passion and belief. She really admires people who stand up for what they believe in. After all she and the X-Men do the same, fighting for mutant rights.

If only more people thought like AC did then perhaps they wouldn't be so alone in that fight.

Jean feels...

Betsy was saying earlier that Jean has a major crush on AC and you know what? She does. She really does. She hasn't felt this giddy in ages.

AC isn't complaining about getting to spend some time with Jean. He's really not. He really is kinda very attracted to her but he has a mission and its weighing on his mind. He glances up at the clock.

_'Where in the Seven Seas is Superman?' _AC asks himself. It's been hours.

He knows he said he would give Superman some time to come up with a plan but AC is impatient to deal with Leviathan. Right now it's just sitting there in that lab. Once it's back in the water he might not be able to get near it.

And he can't be certain when Fisk will move it. The demonstration for the military is in the morning. Fisk might move it into position tonight.

That's it!

He can't stay here.

AC rises to his feet from the chair in the sitting room he is in. "I'm going to go stretch my legs, get some fresh air. Can only sit around for so long," he makes his excuses.

"Want some company?" Jean asks too quickly and then mentally cringes. She probably sounds needy or something now.

AC smiles charmingly. "Nah. I won't be a minute," he tries to politely fob her off and departs before she can get another word in. He knows, he knows. That probably seemed rude but it was necessary.

Once outside and sure no-one is watching him he bursts into a sprint, heading for the cliff edge and leaps off, far over the water and dives in.

Once in his natural environment AC moves at supersonic speeds.

Where?

Back to the lab.

He's...sorry but he can't wait for Superman. This is too important.

It's easy enough for him to get back in the same way as the 1st time using the under water pipe. Though he has to wonder whether they've moved the Leviathan device after his attempt to blow it up. Surely they would have at least increased security though AC is certain it's nothing he can't handle but if he's lucky they won't assume he can breathe underwater and therefore can't sneak his way in through the pipe. They'll assume he sneaked in above water and therefore have increased the external security rather than the internal.

He didn't have time to make another bomb but he'll gamble he's strong enough to destroy it with his bare hands. There is much more to AC than meets the eye. Maybe one day he can give Jean a _personal _demonstration of how much more to him there is.

He pops open the hatch and peers up. All clear...for the moment.

AC moves swiftly, keeping to the shadows.

It seems his luck may hold because there is no sign of extra guards...oh hang on. There's one outside the door to the lab.

AC psyches himself up and then moves swiftly and silently striking the guard down before the man can react.

AC then moves into the lab. There's the device. He moves toward it when he feels a sting in his neck. He reaches up and pulls out a small dart...a tranquilliser dart.

There's a second sting...and then a third...

And that's all AC can take before he falls to the ground unconscious.

From the shadows of the lab a man holding a tranquilliser gun emerges. He pulls a cell phone from his pocket and dials the number. "Kingpin. It was just like you said. He came back. It took 3 darts and enough juice to down a full grown African elephant but we've got him," he announces with a dark relish as informs his boss of his success.

* * *

**New York...**

While she left the computer to run the data from the hair sample Sue leans against a cabinet and observes Superman. He's...a little different from how she remembers their last meeting. It's not easy to put into words what that difference is. He masks it under his humour...or hides it by showing off how smart he is by actually keeping up with her when she does science speak.

Sue has never spent this much time with him before...at least not when they're not preoccupied cleaning up one of Johnny's messes. This is her 1st real chance to just speak to him one on one. He's actually kinda charming...under a certain goofiness. Sue hasn't worked out how much of that is an act and how much is the real person leaking out through the exterior.

She clears her throat. "So..."

Superman arches an eyebrow. "So?" he queries of the beautiful and smart blond woman. Clark must admit he's having to remind himself not to get too carried away. It would very easy to become infatuated with someone like Susan Storm who oozes warmth, gentility, beauty, intelligence and charisma...and he is having to remind himself that she has a boyfriend and he's sworn off relationships.

The intense gaze of the unusual coloured blue eyes momentarily make Sue loose her stride. "What made you think this man might be an Atlantean?" she wonders. Superman had only given her a very general story so far.

"First off I read everything you wrote about them. Brilliant work by the way," he compliments her.

Sue smiles lightly at the praise. "Thank you. Go on," she tells him to continue.

"Well there was the fact he could swim faster than me...and that's saying something."

Sue's brow furrows. "Most Atlanteans aren't that fast," she cautions.

"Nor do they look human," Superman adds. "You said in your paper they have blue skin?"

Sue nods. "Yes. If this man looks human he must have a recent human ancestor. The mixing of the genes could explain his unusual speed. It would explain Namor...though I speculate for him that his human father carried the x-gene."

"He's an Atlantean mutant," Superman summarises Sue's speculation.

Sue nods.

Clark must remember to make a mention of that to the Professor. He would be intrigued by such a notion. Clark then ponders something that occurs to him. "If humans and Atlanteans can breed does that mean Atlanteans are some offshoot of the human race?"

"It's hard to say for certain from my limited contact. I haven't had access to a wide enough representative sample of DNA from the Atlantean population to do a proper study. I suspect so. A branch that returned to the water like whales did millions of years ago," Sue goes on with her speculation, using whales as an example to illustrate her point. They were once land living mammals who returned to live in the seas.

"Evolution like that takes millions of years. Must have been a very early ancestor," Superman supposes since humans, as in the general species, are only about 6-7 million years old.

"That would be my guess as well," Sue agrees with him.

"So what's the connection to the myth of Atlantis?" Superman asks because that wasn't in the work he read.

"Yes, Namor told me about that. The city, the continent, sank like the myths in about 10,000BC and the people who would become Atlanteans were simply hunter/gatherers like most of their land dwelling cousins at the time only they did their hunting in the oceans. They found the ruins of the city on the sea floor and made it their home," Sue relays the story she got from Namor when he was trying to seduce her.

"I see," Superman says.

"We're off topic. You were saying about what made you suspect the man was an Atlantean," Sue returns to that.

"Oh, yes. Well apart from the swimming there also comes the breathing under water and his need when on land to drink large amounts of water. You mentioned in your paper their need to stay hydrated at all times," Superman further explains what tipped his mind into thinking perhaps AC was Atlantean.

Sue nods. "Yes. They weaken greatly and quickly if they become dehydrated," she confirms what she learned for her personal experience. "Of course as far as I know only hybrids like Namor can survive up here out of the water at all without some sort of life support."

"It wasn't conclusive proof or anything but it was enough to make me suspect he was an Atlantean since I knew he wasn't a mutant. I needed to be sure which is what brought me to you," Superman finishes his explanation.

"Why the rush?" Sue asks about the urgency.

"This man is here to destroy a weapon Wilson Fisk is developing for the navy. An underwater sonic based weapon that also happens to be very fatal to marine life. I was keeping an eye on our new 'friend' when I saw him affected quite severely by what I suspect was the weapon being test fired," Superman relays what he saw when keeping an eye on AC all day since the moment he arrived this morning and what he speculates was the cause of AC's 'illness'. "If he is Atlantean and it affects him that badly and if it affects all Atlanteans in such a fashion imagine what will happen when Namor finds out?" he asks Sue.

Sue pales as she imagines the ramifications. "Namor will be furious. I and the rest of the FF only barely managed to talk him out of invading the east coast last time. If he learns of a weapon like that he will assume that it has been deliberately developed to target his people and he'll declare war."

"I'm not sure he would be wrong in thinking it is not so accidental it affects Atlanteans in such a way, assuming my new 'friend' is Atlantean."

Sue can pick up the train of thought. "You think it's a weapon developed specifically to be used against Atlantis."

"One thing we all learned from your encounter with Namor is that Atlantis is unquestionably the most technologically advanced naval power on the planet. Being isolated down on the sea floor they've had, based on what you said and correct me if I'm wrong, almost a good 10,000 years of a fairly stable and consistent civilisation while up here we've had Empires rise and fall and Dark Ages. They are, by your own words in your paper, decades, perhaps centuries, ahead of the nations of the surface world. Not to mention they've developed a unique technology to work underwater. The United States may be a superpower but in naval terms it is hopelessly, laughably outmatched by Atlantis. Do you really think that sat well with people in the Pentagon?"

"I guess not," Sue has to concede something that never occurred to her until now.

"And as for our 'friend'...I wonder. If Namor learned of the weapon would he go to war? Or would he send someone to sabotage it?"

Wow. Sue has to say she didn't give the situation that much thought. Superman has a real gift of clarity of thought at seeing the situation from all sides. "Namor is arrogant and boastful and rather short-tempered and impatient but he does have a nobility and honour and deep down I do not believe he truly wants war if it can be avoided so what you say may be possible," she accepts his analysis. "So you think this 'friend' of yours is something like a SHIELD agent, sent up here to do a job?"

"I'm speculating most of this I admit but sometimes I need a sounding board and you're the only other one here. Sorry," he apologies if he offended her.

"It's ok. We all need sounding boards to bat our ideas off sometimes to help clear our thinking," Sue says in perfect understanding. As a scientist she needs the same to help her. She doesn't know Namor that well so she can't be certain but she thinks what Superman is suggesting is not outwith the realms of possibility.

The bottom line is Clark needs to know for certain what AC is before he makes his next act because the answer determines his choice.

A beeping indicates the answer is here.

Sue goes over to examine the readout.

"So what have we got?" Superman asks.

Sue's eyes narrow and she purses her lips. "Lets see here...your 'friend' is...75% Atlantean," she reports.

"One of his grandparents was human," Superman gets from that.

Sue nods.

"But is he enough Atlantean to indicate how the weapon affects him would affect them all?"

"Honestly I can't say without knowing exactly how this weapon works and how it affects your friend."

Superman rubs his head. His life is never easy but he did need to know who and what AC was for reasons he has worked out previously.

"So what are you going to do?" Sue asks him.

Good question. Clark isn't 100% sure yet. He has half an idea. Perhaps once he finishes having that talk with AC his idea will have firmed up.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Clark returns from New York with lots of questions but also the evidence he needs to have an honest talk with AC, which was also partly what it was about and once they have that talk they'll discuss together how to deal with this Leviathan device because any solution has to be one AC agrees with or he'll probably do something stupid...like go off on his own again.

Clark walks in the door to find Jean, of all people, pacing around the lobby on the phone, looking anxious.

"Hello 911? Yes, I need to report a missing person," Jean is saying.

"Missing person?" Clark mutters...and then gets an awful, dreadful sinking sensation. He looks to the other person here. Kitty. "AC?" he asks her.

Kitty nods...while chewing on her hair. A bad habit of hers. "Yeah. Said he was popping out for fresh air and never came back," she relays to Clark.

Clark pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes. He can pretty much guess what AC has done. Why does nobody listen to him?

What did he say?

He asked AC nicely to wait here and they would come up with a plan but if he's gone to do what Clark assumes and tried to destroy Leviathan then Clark could guess, from his own personal experience of the Parasite incident and the fact AC's missing, that it's all gone wrong.

Clark sighs and is gone in a gust of wind.

"Rude," he can hear Kitty muttering. He doesn't have time to indulge her. In mere moments he is back in New York. He's starting to feel like a freaking yo-yo going back and forth to the city. He hovers far above the lab AC tried to destroy previously and scans inside.

Nope. No sign of the fish-stick.

Clark was afraid of that. They didn't keep him here.

He's not without options. He knows one person who makes it their business to keep an eye on the Kingpin's business. One man who knows who to ask to find out where AC is.

A man without fear.

That being the case Clark flies off.

His destination?

Hell's Kitchen.

* * *

_Author's Note: You know one small criticism of Aqua is that when Lex captures AC it takes one dart to knock him out. One dart? Really? He's Aquaman. Which would be why I had them hit him a couple more times with enough to fell an elephant. __In my world Namor has had his encounter with the FF already(it was briefly mentioned back in the early chapters of Year 2.2) so the existence of Atlantis is now known to the world, allowing Clark to suspect what AC is but needing to prove it before he outright confronts him. I know my explanation of who the Atlanteans are may not fall in line with what has happened in either Marvel or DC but for now it's the one I want and it's up for later review since nothing about history in really ever written in stone. You make a new discovery and you have to rewrite all the history books. __Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Aqua part 4._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**The next morning...**

It's a mostly darkened room where one finds AC strapped down to a metal table as someone takes a blood sample from his arm.

AC looks really bad, very weak and dehydrated looking.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asks, his voice weak and croaky.

Stepping forward out of the shadows comes the large, imposing shape of Wilson Fisk. "Two reasons, Mr Curry."

"How did you..."

"Know who you are," Fisk finishes. "Information is my business, Mr Curry and you're not exactly an unknown, what with your environmental activism and campaigning. I read your propaganda against me. What did you call me again? Oh yes, I recall. A corporate tool. That would be reason number 1. Reason number 2; most people I know need scuba gear to breathe underwater. I saw how you entered my facility. I have cameras everywhere. Impressive," he remarks, truly impressed at the skills shown.

"I'm just good at holding my breath," AC tries to brush that off.

Fisk has a glass of water in his hand. He leans down and holds it close to AC's face. "Do not treat me as a fool, Mr Curry," he advises, his tone far too pleasant sounding.

AC licks his dry lips, looking at the glass fondly. "How about some water? I'm running a little thirsty," he requests.

"So am I. I have a thirst for knowledge, one that never seems to get quenched," Fisk says in response. "So tell me. Did Namor send you?"

"Who?" AC feigns ignorance.

Fisk actually smiles as if he expected that. "You are clearly an Atlantean, Mr Curry. The only question is are you working alone or part of a black ops group sent here to sabotage my project?"

"I don't travel with an entourage. Please, I need some water," AC almost pleads now

"Now, I usually don't deny my guests a drink," Fisk says sounding regretful that he's being rude, "but something tells me that if I give you water, you'll bust out of those restraints before the glass is empty. Now, let's try again. How many are in your group? And what are they planning?"

"Shut down Leviathan. Then I'll tell you everything you wanna know," AC offers as a deal.

A voice over loudspeaker echoes into the room. "Mr. Fisk, Leviathan is submerged. Your guests are in the viewing room. All systems are ready to go," it informs him.

Fisk straightens up. "Well, I guess we'll have to pick this up later," he says, looking forward to that. "And we'll also have a chat about your other friend who showed up; Superman," he vows, his interest because of Superman's alliance with his foe Spider-Man and of Superman's interference in the battle of control for New York that Fisk is fighting. Superman is powerful...very powerful and Fisk needs to find a weakness. He's no fool. Unlike others he won't engage Superman directly till he has a decisive advantage. A weakness to either allow him to control Superman or if need be destroy him.

"Please! Please, please. I don't care what you do to me, just destroy that weapon!" AC pleads desperately. "You don't know what it'll do! How many innocents will suffer!"

"Wow. Okay, you convinced me. I'll flush a hundred million dollars of R'n'D down the toilet and put the nation's fleet at risk while I'm at it," Fisk says in mock capitulation before his face goes dark and foreboding and you can see the real Kingpin coming out through the mask Fisk wears. "You might be a big fish in the water, Mr Curry but up here, I'm the shark," he says with a predatory grin.

Fisk then pours the water on the ground just beside AC and then walks away.

"No!" AC calls out in desperation one last time before he passes out, too weak and dehydrated to stay awake.

* * *

It is only a short time later Superman appears in the room after disabling the guards and cameras. He finds AC lying there, his skin dried and chapped.

AC comes round and spots the teen hero. "Water," he says in a hoarse whisper.

Superman looks up and spots a sprinkler head above the stricken young man. He blasts it with his heat vision and the water rains down.

The water revives AC quickly, his skin healing and he breaks free from the restraints with consummate ease and then sits himself up.

Superman folds his arms across his chest sternly. "Do you have any idea how much trouble it took to find you?" he asks, telling AC off. "What did I say? I said wait at the mansion. Instead you get yourself captured and I have to go to Daredevil to ask for his help to locate you. Have you ever met Daredevil? Mr Sunshine he ain't. He's all brooding and cynical and 'in 5 years kid you'll think just like me'," he complains, doing a good impression of the devil themed hero.

Clark wouldn't have gone to ask him in the 1st place if he had had any choice in the matter. He had only met Daredevil a couple of times. Always because they were fighting the same battle to try and keep New York from completely disintegrating into a war zone. Anyway Spidey had mentioned how Daredevil had a particular obsession with the Kingpin and knew more about Fisk's operation than anyone else. Therefore Daredevil was the person who knew who to ask to find AC. So Clark asked him for his aid and hey, it worked even if took all night and once Clark had gotten this location he couldn't get away fast enough. Seriously Logan's better company.

AC is actually rather stunned into silence.

"And I had a plan. That better way. Ok, half a plan but I was working on it," Superman continues his rant.

"Uh...sorry?" AC offers, managing to look a little sheepish.

Superman shakes his head.

"Look, uh, the test," AC moves onto that, realising time is short as he hops off the table. "It's away to start but there must be security everywhere around it by now. Even I'll never make it through in time."

"You might be able to with a little help," Superman offers. There's little choice now but for him to aid in Leviathan's destruction considering what he has learned and what he suspects...and ok he's improvising because he has that so little choice. There goes his other idea and it was a good one too. C'est la vie he guesses.

AC smiles at the offer of help.

"And also a little perfect timing."

AC arches an eyebrow, questioning what that means.

"Imagine if the device imploded right as they activate it," Superman gives him the hint of the idea he is improvising right this second...and people think him all brawn and no brains. Ha! Ha, he says.

AC smiles more as he gets it. "Then the navy guys might think it's a flaw in the design and scrap the project," he gets what Superman is thinking...and it's brilliant. That might even work.

"And we'll be having a long talk after," Superman promises with deadly seriousness.

"You're messing with my aura, dude," AC quips back.

"Try spending a night with Daredevil then talk to me about having one's aura messed with," Superman tells him with a complaining tone and a glance up at the heavens as if to pray for never again.

The two heroes are then gone in a blur.

* * *

In the operations centre for the demonstration Fisk is giving a presentation to the senior navy representatives from the Pentagon of his Leviathan project. "Gentlemen, I stand before you humbled by technology that will redress the balance of naval power between ourselves and Atlantis," he announces as a CGI simulation of Leviathan runs on a large screen behind him

"That's a bold claim," once sceptical sounding Admiral says. He's never been sold on this idea. Using supervillian technology. It's so...unamerican but the President wished it to be given a chance so he's here giving it a chance but let him tell you this demonstration is going to have to go some to persuade him.

"I never do any less," Fisk boasts. "But the truth is, as uncomfortable as it is to think on it, Atlantis is far, far ahead of us in naval technology. However, Leviathan will correct this in two ways. It's sonic waves can either just punch a hole in the hull of any vessel or on a more powerful and controlled setting it can simulate a many times increase in pressure around a submerged vessel crushing it. Its waves also specifically affects the unique biology of Atlanteans, disorientating and disabling them, while being completely harmless to human life. No vessel, however advanced, can be operated without personnel aboard. Disable the crew and Atlantis' vessels are no more than giant sitting targets to be hit and destroyed...or captured for their technological secrets," Fisk lays out the tantalising options.

"Impress us," the same Admiral challenges Fisk.

Fisk nods in acceptance of the challenge. "You'll see with your own eyes," he promises. "Let the show begin."

A female scientist, one of several in front of screens showing readouts and controls takes the lead. "Activating ranging system... Modulator engaged..."

So far so good.

"What the hell was that?!" she suddenly cries as two...blurs(?!) shoot past a camera into the device.

"What's going on?!" Fisk nearly shouts, his normal, cool demeanour in serious danger of breaking as Leviathan implodes.

The sceptical Admiral says, with a thin smile of amusement at Fisk's discomfort, "It looks to me like Mr. Fisk's miracle weapon just self-destructed."

"Admiral!" the female scientist protests and then, when the Admiral and company turn to leave, she goes chasing after him, trying to explain how it can't be their fault. The device was tested previously and it worked perfectly but she will find her words falling on deaf ears.

That leaves Fisk, alone, to look at the computer screen. He then walks over to the window, which overlooks the ocean, only to see 2 somethings dart across the water. It's as if they did that on purpose to mock him...and one of them must be Mr Curry somehow. Fisk's hands curl up into fists and he grinds his teeth. Someone is going to pay for this! He swears.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

On the cliff nearby, overlooking the ocean, is where one finds Superman and AC. The sun is setting bathing the vista in the glorious colour only a sunset can.

"You guys have got an awesome view here, you know," AC says.

"Yeah...but I get the feeling the ocean floor is a little more interesting," Superman remarks.

"And it'll stay that way now, thanks to you," AC says gratefully.

"Well, I did have some help," Superman says being gracious and magnanimous.

"We do make a pretty good team, huh? Maybe we should start up a junior life guard association or something? Or you close in with the X-Men?"

"They are my friends and sometime teammates. These days I tend to do more stuff by myself so I'm not sure I'm ready for the JLA just yet. Unless you promise to stop blowing things up," Superman says as a casual warning.

"As long as Fisk sticks to dry land, I'll keep the sea floor to myself, but if anyone messes with my home..."

Superman cuts him off. "Look, I don't think Leviathan is going to be a threat again. From my sources the Pentagon is 'reviewing' its options. That's civil service speak for they've deemed it a failure and they're burying it. However, Fisk on the other hand...he doesn't like people who challenge his power. He'll turn the world upside down looking for you."

"The world is 3/4 water. Good luck finding me," AC scoffs at the notion. "What about you?" he asks in concern.

"Oh I was already on his bad side. If he wants to try and come get me I'm not too hard to find."

"I'd almost pity him if he did," AC comments because man, Supes was way powerful.

Superman manages a small wry grin. "What about school in Miami?" he asks about what AC will do now.

"I guess the swim team will have to find another handsome stud," AC says boastfully, his ego showing.

"So...we going to get the truth now? I know you're Atlantean, AC. I had the Invisible Woman do a DNA test."

"DNA...my hair!" AC works out. "You little sneak," he says affronted...though not as much as he could be.

"I needed to be sure. Leviathan was a weapon to be used against Atlantis, yes?"

AC nods. "Yes," he confirms, seeing no point in keeping it secret now. Not after all Supes did to help.

"And did Namor send you?"

Again AC nods. "Yes...behind the backs of the Atlantean Senate by the way. He knew if they found out about this they would demand war as retribution. He doesn't want that."

"And your whole life story you sold Jean?" Superman queries after, trying to see how much lying AC did to his friend.

"Oh it's all true...for the most part. My 'dad' is not my biological father. He did raise me though. I was left with him when I was a baby to keep me safe. My mother was...an important person in Atlantis. She was assassinated," AC relays and you can hear the sadness and hurt in his voice and see it on his face.

"I'm sorry. I lost my parents too when I was a baby so I know the feeling," Superman expresses his sympathy.

"Well the plan wasn't to stop with her. The only way to keep me safe was to make her enemies think me dead so I was sent up here, to a man that was trusted. Most Atlanteans can't survive up here for very long so it was the safest place to send me."

"Very sensible...and your father?" Superman inquires after.

"He was the one who sent me here...but he stayed behind to find and make those who killed my mother see justice. He's still there trying. One day I hope to be able to go home. Until then I do what I can to protect the oceans and Atlantis."

"And the fact everyone in Atlantis thinks you dead made you the perfect operative for this mission. Someone Namor could go to without risk the Senate would hear of it or be linked back to him in anyway."

"You catch on quick, bro."

"And you can't tell Jean any of this why?"

"My mother's enemies still live. If I tell her who I really am she's in danger," AC explains it.

"She can take care of herself. She's probably more powerful than you are," Superman says in Jean's defence. And she deserves better than being deceived after Scott broke her heart.

AC shrugs. "I would prefer not to take the risk. Especially because I can't stay now. You're right. Fisk will come and your friends have enough problems and enemies without adding mine to the list."

"I would argue...except in your position I'd probably do the same," Superman concedes he agrees with AC's thinking. "Just do me a favour. Let her down easy. She's already had her heart broken once in the last couple of months. You break it again and I break you in half."

"Uh...tad overprotective?"

"I always look out for my friends," Superman solemnly vows. "I'll be watching out for you," he adds, showing he considers AC to count as one. Hey, the guy's not so bad. The fact he was trying to prevent a war gets him plus points in Clark's book. Clark can always be more open-minded with people who are trying to protect innocents even when their methods are slightly questionable. And in the end he feels that connection to AC he was looking for. That uniqueness few people can really understand.

AC smiles at Superman's words. Always nice to have friends. And he has this feeling Superman gets what it means to be lonely and different. To be slightly out of place yet to want to use their powers to make a difference. It's just a feeling but AC thinks it's something they have in common. Plus basically Superman is just a good guy.

"Just stay out of trouble, alright, A.C.?" Superman requests because he would not like too many nights like the last one. Nor have to keep bailing AC out of any trouble he gets in. Clark has the feeling that would be a full-time job.

"Try to get in some," AC snaps back as a retort.

Superman chuckles and shakes his head in wry amusement.

"Stay super, bro," AC gives as his farewell. He raises his fist.

Clark raises his and they fist bump their goodbyes.

AC then turns for the mansion to do the part he isn't looking forward to. Saying goodbye to Jean.

* * *

It started with Jean throwing her arms around him, happy that he was back and him apologising and making some rather lame excuses about where he's been. The details aren't too important since they're all lies.

Then the two of them find a quiet spot in the mansion to talk alone.

"You haven't learned, have you? Orange and green, totally hideous, guy," Jean jokes about his clothing choices, the colours of them, trying to lighten the mood.

AC smiles sadly. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

"You're leaving?" Jean asks, her lower lip wobbling slightly in distress.

AC sighs. Not the lip thing. He hates that. "It's for the best. My little activism has pissed the wrong people off. Need to lay low," he explains as generally and vaguely as possible.

"But-but we can help. The Professor has great lawyers if it's a legal issue," Jean argues.

"If only it was that simple. It's not a question of law. It's a question of making enemies of people in power. You guys have enough problems. You don't need mine," he says in a repeat of what he said to Superman. "It'll blow over in a month or two. Trust me. This is not the 1st time for me."

"I can imagine," Jean says softly in acceptance of that assertion. "You going back to Miami?" she wonders.

AC shakes his head. "No, I think I'm going to take some time off, float around for a little while, see where the currents take me," he gives his vague answer.

"Those currents bring you back to Bayville?"

"Not for awhile I would guess."

"Oh," Jean says, extremely sad.

They then kiss.

Jean pulls back. "AC...I understand you have secrets and I would never use my powers to pry at them but don't treat me as an idiot," she requests that he doesn't think she can't see through his lies.

"Fair enough," AC accepts. "One day, I promise," he tells her that he will tell her the truth.

"Ok," Jean accepts and then they kiss once again. Since it's no doubt going to be the last time for awhile Jean makes sure it gets across everything she is feeling for him.

* * *

_Author's Note: I did consider including a whole scene with Daredevil where Clark asks for his help but the more I thought on it the more I didn't like it so I just decided to skip over it and reduce it to a mention. I tried to keep as much of AC's Smallville story as I could but make some alterations to tie him more directly to Atlantis for my plot and for stuff I have planned to add to his backstory. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Aqua part 5; the final wrap-up._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that night Clark finds Jean sitting in the kitchen pigging out on ice-cream.

"How you holding up?" he asks her as he sits down across from her, wondering how she is taking AC leaving. He saw plainly enough she had developed an attraction to the guy. Heaven knows why though. Sure he finds AC alright but didn't see him as Jean's type.

"Fine," Jean says as she licks the spoon and she's not feeling too bad. A little sad but it's not like the heart-wrenching pain of when she and Scott split up. "Thank you by the way," she says to Clark.

"For what?" Clark asks clueless.

"I told AC and I'll tell you; don't treat me as an idiot. You find out he's missing, then you vanish off in a blur. Next day he shows up fine and well. Doesn't take a genius to see the connection, Clark."

"Fair enough...but I can't say anything. It's up to him," Clark warns her he can't reveal AC's secrets.

"Secrets suck," Jean decrees.

"And now you know why Rogue and I broke up," Clark tells her.

Ok, Jean was getting a better understanding of that now. "You talked to Rogue since she came back?" she wonders about the former couple.

"Not much. A word or two. She isn't in a chatty mood," Clark gives one side of it. His side. Honestly he doesn't have much to say to her back in return right now. He's leaving it to Rogue's family to sort out her problems.

"I noticed. And I thought Cypher was the recluse," Jean jokes.

Clark smiles lightly at her joke. "Rogue's problems are Rogue's problems. She has to decide how to deal and come to terms with whatever she did when she was with Magneto."

"Kind of callous for you, isn't that?" Jean questions his attitude.

"Or realistic. Depends on your point of view. I have enough problems, Jean. I can't be trying to fix everyone else's. I've allowed myself to be distracted enough these last few days. I need to get back to finding Apocalypse," Clark declares his intent.

Jean looks at him and worries. This obsession over Apocalypse doesn't make sense. They all want to find and stop the ancient mutant but Clark is taking it dangerously too far.

Clark runs his hand through his hair.

"Thank you again," Jean repeats her expression of gratitude.

"For?"

"Not sticking your nose in like Scott did with AC."

"Jean...I do have to confess I was looking into AC but not because he was interested in you. Not to spill his secrets like I said but there is a...uniqueness about him that I can sympathise with and I needed to know who he was."

Jean cocks her head, wondering what Clark means.

"Though I will say I did tell Scott you were free to date who you want and he needs to stop..."

"Acting like the jealous boyfriend?" Jean puts forward.

"It was along those lines, yes. Part of me gets where he's coming from. I do try to look out for my friends, Jean. We all try to look out for each other. I guess where the line is where you consider that as butting in can be a tricky thing trying to judge."

"Yeah. I guess it can be," Jean concedes Clark's point. "For future reference Scott was over that line," she feels the need to point out.

"Noted."

"So what was your opinion of AC?" Jean asks, interested in Clark's view. She's heard plenty of others from her friends. Betsy's were rather...lurid but that's just Betsy. You either accept it's her way or don't.

"A little misguided in going overboard in his 'activism' but his heart is in the right place. Maybe he just needs that right woman at his side to temper his enthusiasm with some sage wisdom."

Jean smiles at that idea. "Want to know a truth. He reminded me of you."

Clark blinks. "Me?" he questions, stunned. "I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or an insult."

"The former," Jean insists. "After all how many men want to save the world? Lots of people want to change it. The X-Men fight for that change but a lot fewer want to save it. It was...different and refreshing and exhilarating after Scott," Jean says, her face lit up in what is clear infatuation and attraction to AC. The light then dims. "Now I don't know if I'll ever see him again...or even meet anyone like that again."

"I'm not a great person to ask for relationship advice. I do know that Jean Grey deserves someone special and that one day you'll meet that person. Perhaps even someone more special than AC. Perhaps you already have."

"Scott?" Jean says with a small scoff at who she thinks Clark is meaning, showing she is still bitter and hurt at her ex.

"Give it time. Maybe he's still the right one for you, maybe he's not. As you were saying at your Graduation the future is about hope but you don't have to rush to get there. The future will come at its own pace. We're still young...well you are. Me, I feel like I'm a hundred already."

Jean chuckles and shakes her head in bemusement at him.

Clark smiles softly. "Love is about hope too. When the future gets here so will love. You've just got to be ready to let it into your heart."

"Words of advice for me or yourself?" Jean wonders.

Clark shrugs.

Jean rises to her feet and walks round the table. She leans down and kisses Clark on the temple. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up...but take your own advice and realise you deserve someone special too," she advises before exiting the room and leaving Clark with some deep thinking to do.

* * *

**Bottom of the Atlantic Ocean...**

Deep in the ocean AC swam like lightning, here in his natural element. Swimming helped him process events and what events he has experienced these last couple of days.

The good news is that the weapon is destroyed and he might have a new ally in Superman. Bad news is he is going to have to be much more careful next time his visits dry land not to draw too much attention...which is kinda difficult for him and all considering but he guesses he'll just have to make the effort.

AC hugs close to the sea floor, passing by a familiar rock formation. This is the way to go if you don't want to be spotted. The back door if you will.

Back door to what?

That becomes clear as he passes over a ridge line and a gleaming, high-tech underwater city comes into view. AC has to momentarily pause and take in, in awe, his home.

Atlantis.

Not that many citizens of the city knew of his existence. And for now it had to stay that way no matter how much AC wished it didn't because it meant his stay here now would be very short and temporary.

He only came here to give his report.

AC dives down to an old abandoned building on the very edge of the city. Formerly a guard post long ago until Atlantis' boundary was expanded to absorb some of the other nearby settlements, like Tritonis for example, into the Kingdom of Atlantis.

It was part of the system they had worked out. AC enters the building, flicks the lights on and goes over to a box on the wall. He opens it and flicks a switch inside. That'll alert his contact that he's here.

Now all he has to do is wait...and wait...and wait...and...

"Surprise!" a voice cries as two hands cover his eyes. "Guess who?!" the cheery, smug voice asks, clearly celebrating her success at ambushing him.

"Oh no!" AC mock cries in terror. "It's the barbarian, Attuma. He's got me. Help, help!" he mock calls out.

The other person gasps. "How dare you compare me to that...that...well that!" she says, clearly offended.

AC snorts with laughter as he turns round to find himself face to face with a young woman, roughly the same age as him, with long brown hair, brown eyes, slightly pointed ears, dressed in a black bikini-like top. She has a twisted metal bracelet on her right wrist and a similar one, twisted twice around her left bicep. Unlike most Atlanteans her skin is coloured like AC's...only she's not really an Atlantean per say. This is given away by the powerful green tail where her legs should be.

Yes, she's a mermaid...and one of AC's oldest water based friends. He met her because she has too much curiosity for her own good and came up to the surface near where he was living and got herself caught by some fisherman and he had to save her.

Right now her arms are folded across her chest, her eyes are narrowed and she's pouting at his perceived insult.

"Nice to see you, Lori. How are you doing?" he greets her.

"About to commit an act of murder," Lori vows, giving AC the glare of death, showing he's the one she's about to kill for that insult of comparing her to that foul smelling barbarian.

"Lori Lemaris!" a sharp voice reprimands her.

Lori cringes, turns round and finds herself face to face with a man, quite tall, well-built, with flashing green-eyes, light skin and short black hair, with slightly pointed ears, clad in a sleeveless black vest and black pants, a gold belt around his waist adorned with a golden conch shell and golden bracers around his wrists. One other noticeable thing about him was the 2 pairs of small wings on his ankles. His look was of one not amused. "Y-you-your Majesty," she stutters, bowing her head in respect.

AC, for his part, was trying hard not to bust a rib in laughter.

"Orin!" the man snaps in annoyance.

AC rolls his eyes at the use of his birth name. "Go easy on her, Namor," he requests. Namor could be kinda too intense.

Namor, King of Atlantis, relaxes a fraction. "I have warned her repeatedly about not getting involved in this affair...and of her repeated violations of my edict for none to go to the surface," he reminds both of his decree. "I do this to protect all the citizens of Atlantis."

"You can't dictate on curiosity or bravery," AC argues.

"Are qualities I admire...in restraint," Namor argues back.

"She's here. Lets just get this over with," AC tells him.

"Very well," Namor accepts. "What do have to report?"

Yep, Namor is the one AC reports to solely so as to keep this away from the public consciousness, especially the Atlantean Senate. This way Namor can act to keep Atlantis safe while avoiding plunging it into a full scale war with the surface world. As for how Lori got involved...well AC did mention that too much curiosity for her own good bit, right? "The weapon is destroyed...and the Pentagon think it's a design flaw and are pursuing new avenues. It's bought us time until they think of the next new weapon. Nothing more," AC gives his summary.

Namor grumbles under his breath. "It will have to do," he says somewhat condescendingly. "You have done well, Orin."

"Wow, that sounded like praise," AC says in over the top shock. "Did that sound like praise to you, Lori?"

Lori looks like a seal caught in the gaze of a Great White.

"Oh leave her out of this!" Namor snaps in annoyance. "And grow up!"

"I will when you will," AC retorts childishly.

Namor restrains himself. He won't punch the boy no matter how much he wants to. "Did you have any trouble with the surface-dwellers?" he asks.

"A little...but one also helped me. Not a normal one either. Man he had power like you would not believe."

"I am aware of mutants," Namor states. Which is not a surprise considering he is one.

"Not sure he is one," AC hedges his bet. "But I met the X-Men," AC says with a certain smile forming.

Lori spots it and recognises it. "So what's her name?"

"Who?"

"Ha! There was a her wasn't there!" Lori proclaims triumphantly. "I know that look, Arthur," she declares, pointing at his face. She knows that look of infatuation he gets whenever he meets a girl he likes.

"I hate you," AC says, not really meaning it.

"You were on a mission!" Namor almost roars in anger at Orin getting distracted by his urges towards the female sex.

"Oh please. Two words. Susan Storm," AC retaliates.

That shuts Namor up. "That's...different," he declares it, uncomfortably.

"Uh huh," AC says in disbelieving tones. "Do you even think of mother any more?" he asks, sounding hurt at how Namor could possibly have seemingly forgotten her and moved on.

"Of course I do!" Namor proclaims passionately. "Not a day goes by I don't think of Atlanna," he speaks with a great, nearly overwhelming sadness. "But one cannot be held hostage to the past, Orin. If I shackled myself to it I would have declared war on the surface dwellers years ago. One treasures the past but always moves on into the future," he gives sage advice and yes, Namor can do that when the occasion calls for it.

"I did what you wanted...even though its cost me my life I had created up there. The wrong people now know of me so I have to go set up elsewhere."

Lori looks sad and pained for her friend at hearing that. "I'm so sorry, Arthur," she says, rubbing his arm in sympathy.

AC gives her a sad, tired looking smile in return.

"That is...regrettable," Namor phrases it as, showing he does have a little sympathy for the strife AC is in.

"He could do better than that," Lori mutters under her breath, making a face at what she sees as the lack of sympathy Namor is giving considering who AC is to him.

"And I could have you locked up for defying my orders, Lemaris," Namor warns her, having heard her words.

"Leave her alone," AC warns him off. "Look I came here, I reported, can I get back to my exile now?"

"Do you not think it pains me that you can't return home?" Namor asks. "But nothing has changed, Orin. Those who murdered your mother are still amongst us, like some pollution they taint everything and I still have not managed to weed them out...though I shall. Even if it takes me another lifetime I will find every single one of the filth who took Atlanna from us and bring justice upon them. And on that day the whole of Atlantis will celebrate your return...as will I," he says in genuine warmth.

AC's tone and demeanour become more melancholy. "I'll send you a message when I've found a new crib," he says.

"Crib?" Namor questions that term.

"Place, home, residence," Lori explains the slang.

"And how do you know that term, precisely?" Namor asks her with a critical eye.

"Um...I'm observant?" Lori offers.

"Of a world you are forbidden to go to. How many times do we need to have this conversation, Lori Lemaris?" Namor asks her, a little tried of repeatedly having his decree ignored by her. By Neptune's ghost this is the 2nd time he's raising it in this conversation alone. It's only out of respect for Orin, Namor hasn't had the mermaid incarcerated before now. That and the fact he can use her as a liaison to pass messages on to Orin. Ok, so Namor won't say this but Lori being involved can actually be useful to him. He's never telling her that under any circumstances. Not even under threat of torture or death.

"But-but...it's...just so interesting!" Lori cries, unable to hide her fascination with the surface world.

AC chuckles in mild amusement.

"You find this funny?" Namor demands to know.

"We all act as our nature dictates. You're stuck up and arrogant. I'm relaxed and charming and Lori has an insatiable curiosity and boundless bravery. Have to act as the tide moves us to."

"I only wish to protect her...as I do every citizen of Atlantis," Namor repeats.

"And I get that. I do," AC understands the motivations. "You do need to be careful, Lori," he gives one piece of advice on caution.

"I am!" Lori insists.

AC gives her a critical eye. "Perhaps, Namor is right. I've gotten a lot of attention in trying to stop Leviathan. You might want to stay here in Atlantis where it's safe for awhile until the heat dies down."

Lori's face falls. If Arthur is telling her to stay then it must be serious. "Ok, ok. I'll be good. Cross my tail fins," she swears.

"Finally," Namor mutters.

"I'm going," AC says before he gets dragged into another Namor/Lori spat...and it really says something about her doesn't it, that when the occasion call for it she will hold her ground against the big, scary, intimidating King of Atlantis. Though other times Namor can just be too big, scary and intimidating but it doesn't detract from AC's point.

"I'll accompany you to the ridge line," Lori offers. "You can tell me about this girl you met," she says with an evil 'I'm going to torture the information out of you' smile.

"Neptune preserve me," AC says aghast in mock horror.

Lori punches him on the arm for that.

AC looks to Namor. "Stay out of trouble...dad," he says a farewell...a sad one because he's already spent most of his life not knowing his father.

Namor is equally sad about it...but this is what he has to do to keep his son and heir safe. It was a terrible heart-wrenching decision to give Orin up in the first place. One he wishes he never had to do everyday since. Like his dear late Queen, Orin's mother Atlanna, he has thought of his son a little everyday since. When he saw him again for the 1st time as a young adult Namor realised one thing about his son. He looks like his mother. Down to the blond hair and blue eyes. Even the hydro-kinesis comes from his mother. It was a rare gift amongst Atlanteans that Atlanna possessed and passed on to their son. Frankly the only thing Orin seemed to have gotten from Namor were the human genes that made him look human. "I never intend to get into _trouble_," he states a little pompously.

"Uh huh," AC says casually.

"Stay safe, my son," Namor requests from Orin his true desire.

"Do my best," AC promises as he starts to swim off, Lori by his side.

"So...what does she look like?" Lori presses for details on this girl he met. "I bet anything she has red hair right?"

"How did you guess that?"

Lori snorts. "Oh please Arthur. They always have red hair. It's your type."

"I don't have a type," he dismisses her accusation. "And it's AC. How many times have I asked you to call me AC?"

"Look Arthur," Lori says deliberately with a smirk. "Trust me. You have a type. I'm your best friend after all. I know you better than anyone."

"Yeah, well, that person I mentioned who helped me I think I should replace you with him. He only threatened to throw me into the middle of the Sahara. Much less annoying than you."

"I'm shocked, Arthur. Shocked you consider me replaceable," Lori plays along in mock hurt. "I'm indispensable," she boasts.

AC chooses wisely not to comment.

"So who was this person that helped you? You said he had power like I wouldn't believe."

"Oh yeah he did. He's stronger than me...way stronger. Can swim almost as fast. Flies. Shoots fire from his eyes."

Lori's brow puckers in confusion. "Sounds more like a God than a man."

"I said he wasn't normal. Besides he's not a man. He's a Superman."

Lori chews that over for a moment and says, "Is he cute?"

AC rolls his eyes. "No. I'm not setting you up with him," he refuses to do that again. Last time...oh he's trying to block out the last time she talked him into doing that.

Lori pouts. "But I'm your best friend," she plays on his fondness for her.

"Neptune preserve me," AC mutters because he just knows she's not going to drop this any time soon.

* * *

_Author's Note: So if you have AC and Namor in the same universe, both respectively kings of Atlantis in their own separate universes what do you do with them? How do they relate to each other? My decision was to make them father and son which is actually an interesting dynamic I think. I threw in AC's mother Atlanna(or at least her name, her back-story would probably be quite different if I ever get around to explaining it), making her Namor's deceased Queen. My one thing I've wanted to do for ages is throw in Clark's mermaid squeeze from another era Lori Lemaris into one of my stories and finally I've managed to do it. Hooray for me! Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Apocalypse returns in Impact._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Yucatan Peninsula, Mexico...**

A Mayan pyramid. In fact of one the oldest of the Mayan pyramids. On the flat top of it a wind picks up, a small funnel appears clearing away the dust and revealing a ring of symbols. The same ones as in the chamber under the Sphinx and in the cave in Tibet which light up moments before the diamond shaped vessel appears in a blinding flash of light.

Apocalypse has come. To start his great work...or more accurately finish what he started 5,000years ago.

The stone structure beneath crumbles away to reveal a high-tech pyramid had been hidden underneath. Technology identical to that the vessel is made of. Something Apocalypse had made long, long ago during his war against Kal-El.

The top of the pyramid rises and attaches to the vessel which opens and merges into the pyramid leaving the Eye of Ages exposed. Yellow energy ripples and crackles between the Eye and the pyramid as they connect together after so very long.

The Eye opens and a bright glowing pulse of white light clouds the interior...until Apocalypse himself rises from within till he floats a couple of feet above, himself still pulsating and glowing with the radiant energy his servant, Rogue, so generously donated to him.

His arms are folded across his chest. As he stretches them out changes can be seen on the bare skin of his arms. There are what look like high-tech circuits attached to his skin. Like he said to his servant, Rogue, his mistake 50 centuries ago was not embracing this technology as fully as he should have. It is a mistake he will not repeat...and this is only the beginning of the process. When he is done...he will be transformed into his true form and able to fulfil his true purpose as destiny always intended.

Using his vast power Apocalypse connects to the pyramid and activates it. An enormous purple energy dome forms around the pyramid and the surrounding area, clouding the pyramid...and whatever it is Apocalypse intends to do from sight...and harm.

* * *

**Giza Plateau, Egypt...**

A lone man comes to stand in front of the Sphinx. He drops to his knees and starts to pray, lowering his hands to the ground and bowing his head to almost touch the sand.

Then suddenly the ground cracks open. The man tries to crawl away in panic, fearing he won't get away in time. He closes his eyes and waits for the inevitable...but it never comes.

He turns his head back to see a stairway leading down deep into the Earth between the Sphinx's legs. He peers down into the darkness...and sees a figure clouded in shadow walking toward him.

"Apocalypse?" he queries, his voice trembling. Even though 5,000years had passed this man was one of an admittedly small and dwindling number of those who still worshipped the ancient God as they saw him to be.

The figure comes into the light to reveal...Gambit. "Apocalypse?" he queries, somewhat amused by being mistaken for that. He shakes his head. "Naw...but that is the magic word," he reveals.

The man flees in terror.

Gambit sighs in complaint. Why do they always run away. He takes out his bow staff, extends it and throws it, tangling it up in the man's legs knocking him down.

Gambit walks to stand over him. He leans down and picks the man up his robes. "Let have a chat, shall we?"

Gambit then drags the man down into the darkness of the tomb.

The tomb through which for 2 weeks solid Magneto has had the Acolytes scour for any clue, hint, anything that might tell them where Apocalypse might be and what his plans are.

Course the first thing they had to do was clear the tomb of those damn statues. Not a fun few days in the least let Gambit tell you.

On top of that Magneto had become rather dangerously obsessed with stopping Apocalypse at all costs. To preserve the world he intends to create for mutants and not the horror of the one he believes Apocalypse intends to create.

Gambit throws the man he caught down in front of Magneto.

Magneto grabs the man and lifts him off the ground. "You are going to tell me about Apocalypse," he demands in his coldest, most intimidating and frightening tones.

The man is too scared to reply so Magneto throws him down. "See if he knows more than any of the other locals," he commands of the 2 Lady Masterminds off to the side.

They reach out with their power, looking into the man's mind...and sigh tiredly. They shake their heads to indicate he knows nothing more than anyone else they've read.

Gambit shakes his own head. This is getting wearisome. Two weeks they've been at this. 2 weeks of nothing. 2 weeks of not being able to sort out this thing between him and Rogue but Magneto wouldn't allow any of them to leave. Not until Apocalypse was found.

Gambit chases after Magneto who has wandered off down a corridor. "Same old story," he reports. "Prophesy about an ancient warrior who's gonna return one day to rule de land," he tells the story they've gotten out of everyone else they've caught.

"They know nothing!" Magneto snaps in rage as he stop and whips his head round to face Gambit, his expression twisted in barely contained frustration and rage. "Apocalypse will not rule this land!" he decrees. "Not as long as I'm alive."

Magneto then continues to stomp off and as soon as he's gone Gambit blows out a breath. Magneto's been like a bear with a sore head ever since Tibet. He doesn't take humiliating defeat well it seems. Course it probably doesn't help that Polaris isn't talking to him. Father and daughter had a long chat about Magneto's lies over many things. Wanda, the hold he has over Colossus...and well lets just say there were answers Magneto refused to give and that in response it turns out Lorna has a temper that matches her father.

Last Gambit knew Polaris was back in the base taking care of her mother who remains in a coma, not wishing to be in her father's company. And Pietro had gone with her, not wishing to be on the sole receiving end of his father's anger. Gambit, for once, couldn't blame the speedster.

Gambit turns round to find Colossus standing there, glaring.

"His wounded pride will be the end of us all," Colossus states before turning and leaving.

Problem is Gambit couldn't argue with that.

Problems...Gambit has plenty of those.

Not just Rogue.

Alicia.

Upon waking up and being told her mother, Mystique, had not only betrayed them but was now turned to stone and was in the hands of Xavier because Magneto wouldn't have the traitor, as he saw the shapeshifter, anywhere near him...well Alicia is a girl really still. Mystique filled in the void of Alicia's parents who locked her away for being a mutant so to say Alicia was upset by it all would be the understatement of the year.

It was only suppose to be a little bit of fun...him and Alicia. Gambit doesn't want to be the one to have to deal with these sort of emotions. That would make it seem too much like a proper relationship.

Gambit hasn't seen her in days. Last he did see of her she was crying her eyes out in her room. For all he knows she's still doing that.

Gambit doesn't want any of this. This is not his life...all these complications.

He likes simple where he just has fun.

When this whole thing with Apocalypse has blown over remind him to get himself out of this commitment to Magneto so he can go hit the road. Now that sounds much more like him.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Down in Cerebro the Professor is performing what has become a daily task now. Scanning for any sign of Apocalypse.

It should work. Apocalypse is a mutant. Therefore he should show up on the Professor's machine. If anything he should shine like a beacon because of how powerful he is.

The day off at the beach was nice and a good idea but they have to get back to work. Apocalypse must be found and he must be stopped.

"Any luck?" Beast asks as he comes up behind the Professor, dressed in a cream jersey and brown pants.

"I'm afraid not," Charles has to report yet another failure. "Though Cerebro is detecting many new mutants there is still no sign of Apocalypse. And there may not be. With that vessel of his I think he could be outside of time itself."

Beast purses his lips. "There's something else," he can just tell from his old friend's tone.

Charles sighs as he removes the Cerebro helmet. "It's the rate at which new mutants are appearing. It's increasing...and I can't explain why," he reports, truly baffled.

Hank is baffled too. He and Charles did the projections of x-gene growth together. It's been off, way off, their figures for months now. More mutants appearing than there should be. And there is no good reason either he or Charles can come up with to explain it. It simply shouldn't be happening.

"What about you?" Charles asks about Beast's different approach to searching for Apocalypse.

"I've checked every news report of every unexplained phenomena...and then Clark goes zipping off to personally check it," Hank says with an exasperated tone at the alien teen's obsession with hunting down Apocalypse.

Charles momentarily closes his eyes. Clark was as obsessed as ever with finding Apocalypse. He took one day off for the beach...and then there was some other stuff around the young man who saved Jean that Charles knows he is not being told the whole story about and then Clark was back on his single-minded hunt.

It was worrying Clark's family deeply but Clark wasn't in much of a mood to listen to anyone right now. Not even Wanda this time could get him to stop.

Hank continues, "But so far every lead is a dead-end." He places his hands on his hips. "I can't help but think he has quite the agenda after 5,000years," he remarks about Apocalypse.

Charles agreed. "And I believe the key to that agenda is the Eye of Ages," he has come to believe as he brings up an image of the object on Cerebro.

"Wherever it is," Hank comments.

And wherever it is, is where Apocalypse is.

The two exit Cerebro.

"Until we find it we can't even guess at what purpose Apocalypse reshaped it for. We don't even know what it's original one was," Charles gives the scope of the challenge they face. He didn't have enough time to explore the vessel when he was connected to it so he is really clueless as to its function.

"And if you're correct it comes from many centuries in our own future then it may well be beyond our ability to understand," Hank cautions...feeling hopelessly inadequate for once.

"But perhaps not Clark's...or more accurate his father in his Fortress of Solitude," Charles proposes, thinking of using that resource. Usually he doesn't even contemplate asking Clark for anything like that. They all agreed that humanity was nowhere near ready for a Kryptonian level of technology and that it was not to be exploited for their own personal gain but given they face a technology from the future that shouldn't be here this is perhaps one occasion they could bend the rule. It would certainly at least put them on a par with Apocalypse if they could use the technology of the Fortress.

"That still leaves us needing to find it to take to the Fortress," Hank points out.

Charles has to sadly concede that's true...so basically they're still at where they started two weeks ago in being no closer to stopping Apocalypse. "For the moment, until we get a new lead, I'm afraid there is little more we can do," he has to conclude. "By the way how are we doing with Mystique?" he asks for an update.

"I don't want to say it's hopeless, Charles but nothing I have tried so far has worked in disabling her powers. I'm not even sure how it was done to her in the 1st place," Hank has to give the very grave news as comes to freeing Mystique from her stony prison. His voice goes very quiet. "I'm not even certain she's still alive in there," he has to grimly report because there was no way to actually tell that.

Charles sighs. "Don't mention that to Kurt," he requests. "Not until we're absolutely certain."

Hank nods in agreement. "In the meantime I've acquiesced to Kurt's request and allowed him to take Mystique into his room. It makes no difference to my research but it makes him a bit happier."

Charles can't find any reason to argue with Hank's decision. Though Rogue is not happy about keeping Mystique around. He thinks Rogue is blaming the whole thing on her estranged mother because it's easier than facing up to the truth...which they can't be certain of because Rogue has no memory of the 2 months up to Apocalypse's escape.

In any case, despite what Mystique has done in the past, Charles just can't leave her like that. And it's not just because once long ago they were friends. No-one deserves that so Rogue will just have to be unhappy about it.

"How are the students doing at the moment?" Charles asks for Hank's perspective.

"Well as you know a number of them are away home for a break with their parents. We've tried to stagger it as best as possible when they leave and return so there's always a team of experienced students here we can call on in an emergency. As for how the ones here are doing...well you know teenagers. They always find a way to blow off steam."

* * *

Blowing off steam meant a mutant powered version of basketball for the younger mutants still around.

Multiple surrounded Berzerker with...well multiple version of himself, passing the ball from one dupe to the next until Jamie gets himself into the perfect position. He pulls all his dupes back in and he shoots.

The ball is heading right for the basket until Ray blasts it away with one of his electrical attacks.

The ball flies off and heads for, an emerging from the door, Tabby who is mindlessly bobbing around to her music with her earphones stuck in her ears as usual.

The ball misses her, miraculously but bounces all around her instead until it lands neatly in her hand. Tabby arches an eyebrow and looks at the two guilty boys.

They gulp as Tabby's lips curl up into an evil grin. Since Sammy was away back home for a couple of weeks, along with Paige, she wasn't in a terribly good mood so the chance to take out some of her frustrations was one she wasn't going to turn down.

The yelps of pain that follow can be heard for miles around.

Watching on curiously is Doug, still very shy even around the people he's been living with for weeks now. He just...honestly he's never been good with people. Oh sure he can read their body language in an instant yet he's a complete clod around them.

"Hmm the dark side of the force is strong with Tabitha," Kitty remarks as she comes across this scene of the blond tormenting Jamie and Ray. Kitty's trip home to see her parents wouldn't be for a few weeks yet.

Doug blinks. "You know Star Wars?" he asks her.

Kitty cocks her head to the side as she tries to recall whether she's not mentioned that to Doug. She was one of the very few people he actually talked to, mostly because they had a few shared interests as it turns out. He was actually a smart, cute, boy really. Total geek...but than again so is she. She replies to his question. "Course I do. I would, like, totally lose my title as the Nerd Queen if I didn't," she jokes self-deprecatingly. "Then again my boyfriend always out-geeks me...except at computers where he's hopeless. It's completely weird. I've seen him build things out of junk but try to explain computer terms to him his eyes glaze over." Kitty then shrugs. "But a good relationship, I suppose, is one where the couple balance each other out," she comments.

"I'm good at computers," Doug mentions in a quiet voice.

"Yes. I know. You've showed me," Kitty says, smiling at him fondly for being a complete dork at feeling his need to repeat that. Though any chance to get him talking Kitty will take it as an opportunity to help get him out of his shell. Kitty has decided if she can help him do that then she will in anyway she can.

Doug carries on stumbling along, babbling really. "I speak computer. I speak everything. It's my mutant power. There's no language or code I can't decipher given a few hours."

Intriguing. He's never actually said that before. That's a step forward. Kitty continues to use her own geekiness to keep this conversation going. It doesn't matter that Doug doesn't say much in reply. At least he's sticking around and not running away.

* * *

Elsewhere outside Rogue sits by the currently turned off fountain alone and contemplating her life, dressed more back in her Goth look. Purple top, ripped black jeans, trainers...gloves. Until they shrink the power inhibition technology down to bracelet size she's stuck like this again.

Logan spots her on his way to do some work on his bike and decides to try and connect...you know like a father should to his daughter. "Rogue? Still not feeling like joining the others?" he asks as a conversation starter.

Rogue shakes her head slowly.

Logan sits down next to her and places a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Give it time and try not to let it get to you too much."

"It doesn't get ta meh," Rogue claims...though even Logan can see she's lying.

"Rogue...whatever happened with Apocalypse wasn't your fault," Logan tries to make her see.

"Ya don't know that. No-one does. Ah don't know what happened because ah can't remember...and then before that...they're not forgiving meh for what ah did, betraying all of ya," Rogue sulks in her depression.

"You'd be surprised what people can forgive, Rogue," Logan assures her. "Look at me," he uses himself as an example. "Do you think the Professor doesn't know the long list of corpses I'm responsible for yet he lets me stay around children. Forgiveness is fairly easy to give. Trust on the other hand...that takes some time to regain. The question is are you willing to do what it takes to regain it because it is not given freely."

Rogue raises her knees up and rests her chin on them. "Why do you and Dom keep trying?" she asks in a quiet voice.

"Because we're family, kid."

Rogue's expression sours. "Don't call meh kid," she moodily tells him off.

Logan smirks slightly. That sounds more like her. "Where is Jinx?"

"Ah don't know. Ah came out here ta get away from her," Rogue expresses her annoyance at the fact Dom won't stop hovering around her. It's like Dom thinks that if she turns her back Rogue will fall to the darkside again.

Logan chuckles slightly. Yeah. That sounds like Jinx.

Rogue gives him a dirty look.

Logan sobers.

Rogue sighs. "It just doesn't feel tha same any more," she comments. "Being back here. Ah didn't want ta go with Magneto. Ah can't even justify why ah left ta go ta him in tha first place. It made sense then but now..."

Logan feels her pain. She sounds so mixed up and lost and confused. He's been there.

Rogue presses her face into the palm of her hands. "Ah thought it would feel lahke home if ah came back but it doesn't," she confesses. "Nothing feels...right any more. And it did once. When Clark and ah were together and happy ah actually felt for tha first tahme in mah life that everything was perfect but it's all gone now. Clark's lahke a stranger. Mah friends look at meh with suspicion and mistrust...and ah don't even know what tha hell ah did for 2 months under Mesmero's and Apocalypse's control. Hell even tha stuff ah do remember for Magneto..." she trails off.

Logan sighs. Rogue's hasn't talked much about what sort of things she did for Magneto. Yeah they would love to know what the bucket-head does and has planned but not at the risk of pushing Rogue too hard. "Rogue...look at me," he requests of her.

Rogue looks up, her eyes red from suppressed tears.

"I've felt every single one of those things at some point. I can't remember most of my life. I don't know what my real name is nor even how old I am. I've had to live a lot of my life on feelings alone about whether doing something felt wrong or right. Most of the time not a thing sits perfectly right with me. Not even being here," he confesses. "There's always a part of me that itches to be...away...alone in the wilderness but I know I wouldn't be happy there. Not really. I'd be away from my friends...and they are still your friends, Rogue. Don't think they're not. Dom and I...we're your family and we'll never leave you. Though you could spend some time with Kurt instead of me," he tries to make that last part a joke of the horror of being in her company.

Rogue snorts as she wipes her nose on the back of her sleeve. "Not for as long as he insists on keeping Mystique here," she says angrily. "Why do we keep her here?" she wants to know. She hates the woman. She wants her gone from her life. It's part of how she's coping. Blaming it all on Mystique is easier than looking in the mirror.

Logan sort of agrees with the sentiment about Mystique being here. "Because Chuck's a good man," he gives the only explanation he needs to really. "And he won't be that cruel to anyone...even those who deserve it and you should always be thankful he is that good man, Stripes. As for Kurt...well I suggest you ask him. He is your brother after all," Logan tells her if she wants an answer about why Kurt is doing it. Though the reasons are fairly obvious if you know even the basics about the elf.

Rogue rises to her feet and stalks off. "Ah'll think about it," is the non-committal response she gives.

Logan sighs. Two weeks in and Rogue seems no closer to settling back in than she did at the start. Ro said this wouldn't be easy but he never thought it'd be this hard.

* * *

**Giza Plateau, Egypt...**

The Acolytes' search continues through the maze of corridors and chambers.

For one Sabretooth couldn't believe he had agreed to this but Magneto was in such a foul mood even Creed didn't dare question him.

From above him Colossus drops down through a hole in the ceiling from another chamber. The metal-skinned mutant turns to his right to head down the next corridor...only for Magneto to emerge from the darkness ahead of him.

"Where have you been?" Magneto demands to know, her voice even colder than normal.

"I have continued the search for information as ordered," Colossus replies coolly in his thick Russian accent, trying to hide his disgust at this increasingly unhinged man he is forced to work for.

"I told you I wanted reports every 30 minutes!" Magneto snaps. "Time is running out and you are failing me!" he condemns Colossus in raised tones. "If you ever want to see your sister again you will find answers," he threatens before turning his back on the big Russian and walking away.

Colossus' face twists up in fury. That's it! He's had enough! Had enough of all the threats against his precious little snowflake. He stomps up behind Magneto and roughly shoves the helmet wearing mutant hard against a column. Hard enough for Magneto to make some grunts of pain. "Your wounded pride drives you to madness," Colossus lays it down, finally expressing what he has been thinking for days.

Using his powers Magneto flings Colossus up against the opposite wall and pins him there about halfway up. "I will crush you like a can!" Magneto promises darkly, consumed by his anger. How dare he touch him! How dare he question him!

"Then you will attempt it without the aid of Magnetism," Colossus argues as he deactivates his powers to reveal the slightly shorter, normal man with short black hair dressed in a sleeveless black bodysuit. With all the metal gone so is Magneto's hold over him and he drops to the floor. "Let us see how well you fight like a man!" he shouts in long repressed anger as he physically grabs and throws Magneto to the ground.

Colossus advances to finally do what he has long darkly dreamed of to his tormentor. The abductor of his sister.

"Stop!" comes a certain voice, one of a few who could stop Piotr in his tracks.

Polaris...who has appeared with her brother who brought her here.

Lorna's green eyes are narrowed in anger. "I leave for five minutes and I find you fighting!" she yells at the two of them. "I'm suppose to be the child around here. Not you two!"

Magneto rises to his feet. Seeing his daughter has tempered his rage for the moment. "Lorna...I was only..."

"Shh!" Lorna cuts him off. "Not a word from you father. I heard the whole thing you said about Piotr's sister. That's the hold you have over him isn't it? That's the thing you wouldn't tell me. How could you?" she asks in a horrified, angry whisper. "I defended you. I defended you!" she yells to show how much this hurts her. She defended him but it was all lies he told her. "I can accept you're not perfect but kidnapping and holding Piotr's sister?! I'm lost for words. I truly am."

"I do what must be done," Magneto defends himself.

"And that's just like Wanda said you would say to justify yourself...and I notice how quiet you're being Pietro. I strongly suggest you use your speed to get away from me because right now you have no idea how pissed off I am!" Lorna rages, knowing Pietro knew this as well.

Pietro doesn't need told twice and zips off in a wise retreat until Lorna has calmed down.

Lorna glares at her father. "You know I came back because I had calmed down was willing to give you a chance and now...I can't even look at you," she spits in disgust as she storms away.

Magneto's heart throbs in pain...and then he turns and walks away down another corridor.

Colossus considers going after Magneto and finishing what he started but is stopped by Gambit's staff blocking his path. "Easy muscles. Gambit d'inks there's been enough fighting today, non?"

Piotr bats the staff away. "This does not concern you!" he states, anger at Gambit because the Cajun was there that day Illyana was taken. Gambit helped abduct her along with Sabretooth and Haze.

"Like it or not d'is concerns us all," Gambit says calmly, making sure to stare into Piotr's eyes as he says this. "We got one bad mutant out d'ere and like it or not Magneto's our best shot at bringing him down," he argues...and it's true more or less. Considering Apocalypse's power Magneto's the one with the next most power so has the most likely shot at defeating the ancient mutant...for as long as he's thinking straight which is the problem with Magneto being so damn angry.

Piotr shakes his head. "If you're resting your hopes in him you will be disappointed," he states, anger still leeching into his tone before he walks off to find a spot to calm down.

Gambit blows out a breath. When did he start playing councillor to these bunch of children?

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Rogue is walking up to Kurt's room. After thinking on it for awhile she decided she did want to understand why Kurt was so insistent of helping Mystique when in Rogue's head the woman got what she deserved.

It's heading towards being late in the day and the sky has clouded over making everything duller in atmosphere.

Just as she reaches the door Rogue hears Kurt speaking. "Vhy vere you so full of anger?" she hears him ask. She peers through the door opened a crack and finds, to her shock and surprise, Kurt sitting on the end of his bed talking face to face with the statue that is Mystique. She thought it was down in the lower levels.

Rogue slams the door open so hard she almost cracks it. "What tha hell are ya doing with that thing in your room, Kurt?!" she shouts in anger.

"Rogue!" Kurt cries in shock at his sister's surprise appearance. "It's...she can't hurt us any more, Rogue," he tries to make her understand.

"Speak for yourself!" Rogue snaps as every second of having to see that woman brings a tidal wave of bad memories and hurt feelings back. She turns round, unable to look at that thing.

Kurt tries to reach out to his sister, something she hasn't been very receptive to since she returned to the mansion. "I know you have every reason to hate her. So do I," he reminds Rogue. "I mean look vhat she's done to both of us...but she's still our mozher."

Rogue tenses visibly at hearing that. She spins round, pointing an angry finger into Kurt's face. "Your mothah. Not mine!" she proclaims the truth to be. "No mothah would have used, lied ta and manipulated her children like that woman has! Good God Kurt she dropped you in a river and abandoned you!" she reminds him.

"Ja. I know," Kurt accepts the truth with all the sadness due that fact.

Rogue turns away again.

Kurt places a hand on her shoulder. "Rogue...anger and hatred destroyed her. If you don't get rid of yours it vill destroy you too," he gives her the hard truth in an as gentle a manner as possible.

Rogue turns her head back to look at him, sadness in her eye and her lower lip even wobbling a touch to show his words are reaching her. She turns her head away and it drops slightly. "Kurt for all ah know those things have already destroyed meh...and she...what did she do? She voluntarily chose ta help Mesmero ta free a mutant who quite possibly will bring hell ta this earth. She chose ta go along with it when ah clearly couldn't have been in mah right mind. Any decent mothah would have seen it but not her. She let it continue. Hell she even let Mesmero control our so-called sister didn't she? Ah hate her Kurt. Ah hope she's rotting in hell," she states with real venom.

"You don't mean zhat!" Kurt protests. "Zhat's...zhat's just your anger talking."

"You're damn right it is!" Rogue snaps, spinning round to glare at him with angry, pain-filled eyes, breathing hard before she starts to calm down. She then, oddly, laughs painfully sadly. "Ah guess ah really am her daughter," she admits the horrible truth with complete self-loathing that she's going to end up just like Mystique because in her heart all she feels right now is anger and hatred. Rogue then turns and leaves, her whole body slumped in sadness and defeat.

Kurt watches her go with an utter sadness, his heart bleeding for her pain. He just doesn't know how to help her when she can't seem to accept what she has done. She needs to accept her part in it and then they can move on to helping her come to terms with it.

Kurt then freezes when he hears a sound...like water dripping. He turns back to the statue to see...what looks like tears escaping from the left eye, rolling down the cheek and hitting the floor.

Kurt can only look on in amazement and mentally ask, 'Vhat in zhe name of God?'

* * *

_Author's Note: It always bugged me this episode, the way the Professor treated Mystique, giving her away to the Brotherhood because it upset Rogue. What about Kurt? Did the Professor even consider his feelings? And even if it seems hopeless that Mystique could be saved I just don't see the Professor as a man to just give up and leave anyone, even Mystique, like that. It just seemed so unlike how I imagine the Professor to be so I changed it. Course making that change will change how the episode pans out in relation to Rogue, Kurt and Mystique. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Impact part 2 as the X-Men meet Apocalypse for round 2._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Immediately after witnessing this miracle, as Kurt saw it, he had gone to the Professor and shortly thereafter Mystique ended up back down in the lab with sensors stuck to her body. Beast ran more tests while the Professor sat in front of her and once again tried to use his telepathic powers to sense some semblance of life within the stone statue.

After running an extensive battery of tests Hank was once again having to give the same sad report to Kurt as previously. "There's still no sign of life Kurt. Is it possible what you thought were tears was simply condensation?" he proposes, trying to be as sensitive as possible.

"No!" Kurt refutes that, falling back on nothing perhaps but his faith but for him that's all he needs. "It vas more zhan zhat. I know it."

Charles sighs sadly. "Nothing has changed, Kurt," he reports the truth as far as they can tell it. He's not doubting what Kurt saw just the circumstances behind it. "I still can't sense any spark of life," he gives the nothing he has discovered.

"Vhat about her enhanced powers? You said yourself zhat kept you from penetrating her mind," Kurt reminds the Professor, fishing for any reason he can not to give up hope for his mother. "Maybe zhat's zhe problem," he proposes.

"Even if she is somehow still conscious I have no idea how to tap into it, Kurt, let alone restore her," the Professor says trying to be truthful and sensitive to Kurt's feelings at the same time.

"Remember, Kurt," Hank speaks up, "it was her own morphing abilities used against her," he reminds his fellow furred mutant of what they have learned up to this point. "And nothing we have tried can seem to switch her power off. The power inhibitors overload. We can't suspend her metabolism because it's already suspended. If you run a test on her all you get back is that she is a mineral aggregate. If we didn't know who she is it'd be hard to tell she was anything but just an inanimate statue."

"I am not giving up!" Kurt declares. "Zhere has to be a vay! Some vay to deactivate her powers...or...or transfer zhem avay..."

"Transfer?" Charles picks up on as an idea strikes him. "Or absorbed away," he says, looking at Hank.

Hank gets it. "Rogue," he says simply.

Kurt looks back and forth between the two men. "Vhat are you saying? Zhat if Rogue absorbs Mystique zhat could vork?"

"I...yes, maybe. I don't know why I never thought of that before," Charles remarks, amazed that idea didn't occur to him earlier.

"Except Rogue's not really in a cooperative mood," Hank has put the fly in the ointment.

Kurt's face falls, the initial excitement wearing off as he remembers the fact he and his sister were just arguing when this started. "She's so angry and hateful and she blames Mystique for everyzhing. I tried to tell her she has to let it go but she's not in a listening mood," he relays, now feeling quite down in the dumps. "Perhaps if I talk to her again, persuade her," he proposes, thinking that he might be able to talk her round.

Charles tries to think of some words to say about that when a gust of wind interrupts and Clark appears in his Superman costume, a new layer of stubble on his chin indicating his obsession over finding Apocalypse.

Clark's expression is very intense and serious. "It's _him, _Professor. Apocalypse has made his 1st move," he reports, feeling he should let the man know.

Charles straightens up in his chair. "Kurt...I'm sorry but this has to take priority. I promise we'll discuss it more in regards to Mystique when we return. In the meantime do nothing. Even if you can talk Rogue round I will not sanction doing anything without proper supervision. We don't know what would happen to Rogue if she tried to absorb Mystique in this state. She could end up frozen in stone too. You understand?"

Kurt nods. He understands. Doesn't have to be happy about it but he understands.

* * *

The Professor and Beast follow Clark to the computer room where he shows them the feed of a breaking news story in regards to a mysterious energy dome that has appeared over a pyramid in Mexico. A dome that nothing can seemingly penetrate and how the Mexican army has sealed the area off.

"It's him. I know it's him," Clark states with certainty. "After all no-one else, apart from myself, has the technology to create a field like that," he gives a very good reason why it must be Apocalypse.

"That being said, Clark, what help can you provide us?" Charles asks.

Clark makes a face. "Not much if you refer to using Kryptonian tech. Jor-El won't allow it. I've spent hours arguing with him about it but he won't budge on the issue. Feels that's cheating when this is another one of my tests. My 2nd opportunity to seize my destiny. I swear to Rao I was so angry I almost decided to destroy that Fortress and Jor-El along with it. The most I can do, Professor, is to offer you my powers. Well I'm going anyway even if you refuse that just to let you know."

Charles won't refuse for the very reason of not wishing to allow Clark out of his sight. If he's there perhaps he can persuade Clark off the more dangerous courses of actions he might take. "Very well, Clark, but I insist you fly with us in the x-jet. We do this as a team."

"Fine. Whatever. As long as we get there," Clark states, sounding so rude he almost sounds like his alter-ego Kal.

Charles ignores it and looks to Beast. "Hank gather whatever equipment you think might help us," he instructs.

Hank nods and rushes off to do just that while Charles contemplates who else to take along.

* * *

**Giza, Egypt...**

Via a relay brought in so Magneto could stay in contact with his bases the newsfeed about the energy dome is sent to him. He and the Acolytes stand in front of a small communications set-up with a few screens and computers and what not.

Magneto had instructed the followers he normally assigned to keep an eye on things out in the world to scour the news for any unusual reports in the hope that it might lead him to Apocalypse and at last it has paid off. At last he has what he seeks...and he will end Apocalypse today. Magneto will not allow this tyrant, mutant or no, to destroy all his hard work in seeking to liberate mutantkind. Apocalypse will not threaten those precious things to him, like his children. One way or another Magneto will end it.

The Acolytes look to Magneto for instruction. He says nothing and simply walks off.

"Dad?" Lorna queries about what he is doing. After all angry at him or not...and boy is she angry at him, she can see this takes a priority for the moment. She goes chasing after him. "Dad?!" she shouts after him.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

The chosen gather in the x-jet. Superman, Jean, Cyclops, Wolverine, Shadowcat and the Scarlet Witch.

Charles had brought Wanda along because she had a power unlike any other. Perhaps something that could trouble even Apocalypse if it came to that.

Charles had left Kurt behind because he is too emotionally distracted at the moment to be dealing with something this serious. Plus if need be Wanda can do any sort of teleporting they may wish to try. Another reason to bring her.

And Sean was back at Muir Island taking advantage of having a holiday. Terry and Rahne had left with him so that's one less chunk of help they could have brought.

Domino sort of needed to stay behind to keep an eye on Rogue...because simply the girl needed watched over. Rogue was too distracted and distraught and angry to not have someone make sure she didn't do something foolish.

Bringing Rogue along never even crossed the Professor's mind. Rogue doesn't have that sort of level of trust any longer.

And Storm was needed to look after things at the mansion while they were away.

Beast stows away the last of his equipment and gets into the pilot's seat next to Charles at the front of the plane.

"Is this it?" Shadowcat inquires because they seem rather low on numbers considering the ease with which they were previously defeated.

"Yeah, Professor," Cyclops agrees. "Shouldn't we be including some of the others? Storm? Bobby even?" he proposes and Scott cannot believe he just suggested they bring Bobby along. "They'd be a big help in the attack."

"No," the Professor dismisses that calmly but authoritatively as Beast takes the x-jet into the air, down the underground runway and out through the waterfall that conceals the hangar's entrance. "This is a fact finding mission only," Charles describes it as. "As was quite evident 2 weeks ago we are simply no match for Apocalypse."

"Speak for yourself, Professor. I make no such promises," Clark tells him. "If I get a chance I'm ending this," he promises.

Charles pinches the bridge of his nose. He was afraid of something like this in regards to Clark. "Clark, let me say this. I know a lot about obsession and the paths it leads men down. If one is not careful it can lead to your own destruction. If you want an example look at Magneto. Who he is now is formed out of anger and hate and obsession."

"I'm not Magneto, Professor. I'm simply trying to protect you all. That's what my power is for and no-one, no matter how powerful they might seem, is going to stop me from doing that."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Wanda asks Clark bluntly. "Are you even listening to yourself?" she asks, incredulously. "You're even starting to sound like my father," she claims, hoping that gives him enough of a verbal slap to knock some sense into him.

That accusation seems to have the desired effect as Clark stares at Wanda a little shocked, his mouth slightly agape. "What? No I don't," he claims. "Do I?" he suddenly asks, looking around at the other people present.

Logan is the only one who lays it down as it is. "A little bit, yeah," he tells Clark.

It's sudden. It's like Clark suddenly shrinks into himself. His whole demeanour slackens as the tense, intense, serious jackass that was around a minute ago vanishes. "Oh...uh..." he coughs uncomfortably, uncertain what to say now. "Well whatever approach you think is best, Professor," he mumbles, sort of in an apology, sort of because he doesn't know what else to say.

Jean and Kitty share a look. Seriously, Clark's getting worse and it's not like no-one's tried to talk to him. Plenty of them have...and it seems to work for awhile, like just there, but he always seems to jump to his next out of character moment sooner rather than later these days. It's becoming more frequent is what they mean.

They'll have to deal with it later as the x-jet roars into the now night sky as it races to Mexico.

* * *

**Giza, Egypt...**

The Acolytes follow Polaris as she follows Magneto into the chamber with the four needle pillars where Rama Tut's vessel had been.

Magneto stands in the centre of them and uses his power to collect together all the varying metal objects left lying around. Mostly swords and shields left over from the great battle 5,000years ago when Apocalypse was defeated. He pulls them together above his head, reorganising their atomic structure until they form a single metal transport sphere with a hole in the bottom for Magneto to enter through.

"What are you doing, dad?!" Lorna rather shrill tones demand to know. "And what do you mean the rest of us have to stay here?" she asks as the Acolytes catch up to what is obviously the middle of a conversation whose beginning they missed.

"This is between higher evolutionaries and I guarantee you, only one of us will survive," Magneto declares.

Lorna cannot believe her ears. "Are you out of your freakin mind!" she screams at him. "Apocalypse defeated 16 of us like we were nothing. What exactly do you alone, think you can do?" she wants to know what the hell he is thinking.

Pietro zips to his sister's side. "She's right," he agrees with her.

"Look, dad, just because I'm mad at you right now, please don't do anything foolish. I still love you," she assures him, her green eyes glistening with moisture.

"And that's exactly why I have to go," Magneto states as if that makes sense. "To protect you, all of you, my mutant brothers and sisters, from something that threatens to destroy the paradise we are building. You're right, Lorna, none of you are a match for him but it's not the strongest who survive. I have seen plenty of strong men crushed under foot. It is the one who uses strength and strategy together who is victorious...and I need you away from me so I can do what I need to without risking you being injured. I will require to unleash all my power...and there is only one way this can end and I don't want you to see that, Lorna," Magneto says, his voice softer. He doesn't want her to see him commit murder which is what he will have to do. She's too young to have to see that. She's tainted enough by what happened to her mother. "Pietro, look after her until I return," he instructs as he floats inside the sphere which closes up and shoots up through the ceiling and out through the ground into the air.

Back below Pietro puts his arm around a sobbing Lorna, trying to comfort her as best he can. His father...Pietro is lost for words.

Colossus has words and he whispers them to Gambit, in a tone of desperate sadness for what may wait Lorna, who he considers a good friend to him, even perhaps almost a pseudo little sister. "His wounded pride will be the end of him."

Gambit strokes his beard and hopes Colossus is mistaken because if he's not they are all in serious, serious trouble, deeper than the deepest swamp of his home.

* * *

**Yucatan Peninsula, Mexico...**

While Clark helped Logan and Beast unload the equipment they brought the Professor, flanked by Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat and the Scarlet Witch, was negotiating with the local general in charge to allow them to investigate the dome.

It was a tense situation with all this military hardware surrounding the unknown and spooky looking purple-ish energy field.

"What's the progress?" Beast asks as he comes up behind the group.

"They're leery of us...and I can't blame them," Jean says, fully understanding how why they would be. This was way beyond their understanding and experience. Plus you know a year on from the big reveal and mutants aren't exactly loved.

The negotiation finishes and Charles turns round to face the group. "Lets move quickly. They're not giving us much time," he reports that he's gotten them to agree to give the X-Men a chance.

They unpack the equipment and Cyclops, Shadowcat, Scarlet Witch and Wolverine place devices round the dome that look like projectors of some sort when activated.

Meanwhile Jean and the Professor try to reach out with their minds to see if they can sense Apocalypse within.

"I'm not sensing anything," Jean reports despite her best efforts.

"That's because we're being blocked," the Professor with his greater experience can tell. "Superman?" he turns to Clark.

"It's a sphere. Not a dome," Clark reports, his eyes flashing electric blue. "It surrounds the pyramid in all directions and I can't penetrate it with my vision. I can't see anything of the interior."

"So no digging under then?" Jean queries.

"Had to know it wouldn't be that easy," Hank remarks as he plays around with a tablet linking up the 4 devices. "Lets shoot some particle beams in this thing and get a few readings," he proposes because that's what the devices are. Particle beam projectors. Another one of Forge's 'had an inspiration' days. The hope is to try and work out exactly what this energy field is composed of. That's the first stage to figuring out how to penetrate it.

Hank fires the devices up and they fire their beams into the field as he monitors the readings off the devices.

It's only about 10 seconds later that the beams are seemingly reflected right back causing each device to overload and explode.

"That went well," Wanda mutters to herself as she lowers her arm from in front of her face as it was positioned to protect herself. She looks at the barrier and wonders if it's possible for her at all to try and teleport through it with magic or to perhaps disrupt it with her unique probability altering powers. The Professor hadn't wanted to risk trying that first off until they had more information which she guesses is understandable and wise since they haven't the foggiest what the hell it is or how it'll react to her powers. Not to mention they can't know what is on the other side. Could be a death trap for all they know.

Hank lets out a loud sigh. That equipment wasn't cheap you know. "Well on to plan B," he says as he goes to his next idea.

As the team regroups Hank pulls out a bag with the X symbol on it, opens it and pulls out some thick protective gloves for Kitty. They were going to try and get her to phase a remote probe device through the barrier. "As you phase your arms through these should protect you from any kind of energy discharge," Hank tries to reassure Kitty...though he could not eliminate the potential risk to her.

Kitty nods along, understanding perfectly what he means. Well maybe not perfectly but she gets the gist of it. She turns to the Professor who is currently holding the probe device, just adjusting the last few settings on it.

"Just release the probe and withdraw. Do not try and phase all the way through under any circumstances," the Professor strictly tells her.

"Ok. Got it," Kitty assures the Professor as she summons up the nerve and takes the device from him. She walks up to the barrier and can feel a sort of static charge over her skin as she draws near. It's horrible. Like a million ants crawling over her skin...and ew she just completely icked herself out at that image.

Because as far as they can tell no signal can penetrate the barrier the probe has an old-fashioned hard-line attached to its back connected to a control device. Hank fires the probe up and does a quick test. "Go ahead," he instructs Kitty.

Shadowcat phases and pushes the probe into the barrier. At first it seems to be working...but it's like the field adapts and it starts to become harder for Kitty to push it in. She grits her teeth against the strain...just as the probe sparks and shorts.

Kitty is blown back by an energy burst. Clark zips in behind her in an instant and catches her as the probe falls to the ground, clearly about to blow.

Hank rushes in, picks it up and throws it as high as he can where it explodes fairly harmlessly.

Clark looks down at Kitty in his arms, the gloves she is wearing smoking. "Kits?" he asks in concern.

"I'm ok," she assures him. "My hands are feeling a bit toasty though," she tries to make a joke out of it.

Clark smiles at her and helps her pull those gloves off since they'd be too hot for her to touch.

"Want me to try?" Cyclops asks, raising a hand to his visor, ready to try a blast to see what happens.

"No!" Charles refuses to do that. "We must avoid any act of aggression."

"Why?" Clark asks the pertinent question as he sees it. "Just let me punch the thing and see what happens. I can take it."

"We're not at that point yet," Charles again refuses. "I won't take any provocative action until it's the last option," he states clearly, his voice firm and affirmative that he won't be questioned in this regard.

Clark's head suddenly snaps round to the East as he hears something no-one else can. "I think that choice is about to be taken out of your hands, Professor," he says gravely and points. "Look who's here."

They all look to where Clark is pointing to see an oval shaped metal object flying, come in fast and circle round the dome before coming to a stop above it.

"Father," Wanda says from between gritted teeth.

The oval becomes a sphere again and its top opens as Magneto emerges. He then shapes the sphere into a bullet like object and sends it crashing down toward the dome. Upon impact it shatters sending pieces everywhere, smashing into some of the tanks and vehicles and sending the army personnel scurrying for cover.

Clark has to move fast to protect his friends from some pieces, catching or deflecting them at superspeed.

"No. Please Erik," Charles pleads in a whisper for his old friend to stop because this is exactly what he wanted to avoid.

"Are we stopping him or what?" Wanda wants to know as she picks herself up from where she was forced to dive to.

Before Charles can answer Magneto picks up all the tanks and other military vehicles and has them hover around him.

"Let him try," Clark says in one of his sudden mood shifts. If it brings Apocalypse out all the better. He knows, he knows, he's actually backing Magneto on this occasion. Weird day.

While Magneto sends the objects round gathering momentum he reaches out with his powers beyond the atmosphere into space itself and pulls the 3 closest satellites down from orbit.

With a cry of effort he sends the military vehicles down, crashing into the dome, where they shatter as well against the seemingly impenetrable barrier.

It forces the X-Men to take action to protect the soldiers with Cyclops blasting the chunks of vehicle while Jean uses her telekinesis to push them away. Wanda uses her hex powers to age the pieces to dust in seconds while Clark uses his freeze breath to capture the falling debris in a huge wall of ice.

Meanwhile the first 2 satellites rush past Magneto and impact the dome, making the barrier ripple in response to the force being applied against it.

That seems to have the desired effect as rising though the barrier comes the radiantly glowing form of Apocalypse.

"Finally," Clark remarks with an eager grin as he pushes off the ground, creating a crater with the force and propels himself faster than most people could blink at Apocalypse.

It's not fast enough as the barrier, whose surface he is skimming over, suddenly expands in a bulge before him and Clark can't stop in time as he smashes against it at full force. He bounces off of it with more force than he hit it with and shoots like a bullet into the ground, carving out a deep crater and an even deeper hole at the bottom of which he now lies unconscious.

"Superman!" Jean calls out in panic as she tries to see him though all the dust his impact has kicked up.

Magneto growls in rage at the rising form of Apocalypse and aims the last satellite he pulled down at the ancient mutant.

Wanda is frozen as she watches on as memories come back to her of a certain night. This...oh Goddess this is what she saw in her vision. Her father and a ball of fire...she remembers this now...and then he was...oh dear Goddess no!

As the satellite draws near Apocalypse raises his left hand and sends the satellite around in an 180...even if the energy required to do that would seem impossible. It hurtles towards Magneto who barely manages to avoid it.

Magneto looks down at Apocalypse who now raises his right hand and Magneto is caught in an invisible force, dragged down as he screams against it and the pain.

Wanda darts forward...or tries to but Logan catches her to prevent her getting caught in this, to stop her getting herself killed. "No! Let me go!" she shouts, struggling against him. "Father! Father!" she calls out to him in panic at what she fears she knows is about to happen.

Apocalypse closes his hand and ribbons of multicoloured energy surround Magneto, forming a ball which then collapses in on itself, causing an explosion and once the dust clears there is no sign of Magneto.

Everyone gasps in shock and horror.

"Father! Father no!" Wanda screams hysterically, tears streaming down her face. Yes, she hated him but this...she never wanted this. To witness her own father's demise...his murder. She falls down to her knees, sobbing as Jean rushes over to try and help comfort her.

"Erik, no," Charles says in utter grief for his old friend. He looks up at the descending Apocalypse who looks down right at him expressionless...and then to Charles' utter shock speaks telepathically to him.

"_TELL KAL-EL HIS DAY OF DESTINY DRAWS NEARER AND THAT HE WILL GET WHAT HE WISHES ON THAT DAY. JUST THE TWO OF US...AS FATE HAS DECREED."_

And with that Apocalypse vanishes inside his barrier which is as solid as it was to start with leaving a stunned and once again utterly defeated X-Men standing there, helpless with one crying for her lost father, lost childhood...lost a lot of things that she had turned her father into the symbol of responsibility for.

Then the ground shakes. Once. Twice. A third time and a fist punches through the surface and Superman pulls himself out, covered in dirt. He shakes it out of his messed up hair. "Where is he?!" he roars in rage, his eyes burning red, making Clark look as inhuman as he really is.

It is only then Clark actually looks around at the shocked, shaken faces of his friends and the glow in his eyes dims but doesn't subside. "What?" he asks.

Kitty sniffles. "He...uh..." she swallows. "He killed Magneto," she just says it, completely shaken to the core by having to see a man be murdered.

Clark blinks and his eyes return to their natural blue. He finally calms enough to spot Wanda being held by Jean, sobbing into the bosom of the redhead as Jean tries her best to sooth the devastated witch.

"Alright. That's it. I've had enough," Clark states, his voice trembling in anger, the red glow in his eyes returning. He strides up to that damn barrier, pulls his fist back and unleashes a punch with all his strength. The moment his fist impacts there is a not so small shock-wave as all the force of the blow is reflected back on Clark, sending him flying and carving out a trench as he skids to a stop.

Clark picks himself up, dusts himself down and shoots at the barrier, flying at top speed but the result is the same as he is bounced away...quite some distance. He flies back and hovers above it, unleashing the full fury of his eyes...but again the result is the same. The intense beam of heat is reflected back, striking Clark hard in the chest, scorching his jacket black and sending him falling from the sky where he impacts the ground hard.

Clark mutters some obscenities under his breath as he pushes himself back to his feet. "There has got to be way through it," he tells himself. He strides forward again, preparing to try a new trick but is stopped by a furious voice

"Enough Superman!" Charles snaps ferociously...which is so unlike him.

It's enough of a shock to make Clark stop and pause at hearing the man speak like that, perhaps for the 1st time since Clark met him.

Charles' voice falls as does his expression to one of sadness as he raises a hand to his head. "It's enough. We've lost enough people today. It's time to go home," he decides, seeing this is pointless. Everything they tried failed. Every attack either failed or simply was reflected back upon the attacker. Brute force isn't going to get through this barrier. They need to think of something else. They need to go home, analyse what data they have managed to collect and rethink.

Clark looks back at the barrier briefly before he takes to the air and is gone with a sonic boom.

The X-Men pack up with Jean helping Wanda into the jet. They leave feeling as they did 2 weeks ago.

Helpless.

They are so out of their league.

* * *

**Giza, Egypt...**

The whole event had been broadcast live. That meant for Lorna and Pietro they just watched their father die.

Lorna was a wreck, crying her eyes out as Pietro held her. He, himself, was simply too stunned for any sort of reaction. It seems just impossible that such a thing could happen to his father. His father who always seemed so strong and indelible.

The rest of the Acolytes stand in stunned silence...until one person breaks it.

"So...what do we do now?" Regan asks because they, all of them, were Acolytes because of Magneto. They worked for him.

The rest of the Acolytes look at each other. It was a good question.

What do they do now?

* * *

_Author's Note: Apocalypse 2 Our heroes 0. Not going very well is it. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Impact Aftermath._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**At the Institute...**

It had taken Kurt quite some time to track Rogue down but eventually he finds her sitting in the gazebo that overlooks the cliffs. Then he raised the issue he wanted to talk to her about.

Rogue looks at him like he's grown a second head. "Ya actually want meh ta help that woman! Are ya out of your freakin mind, Kurt?!" she shrieks in response to his proposal.

"Zhe Professor zhinks if you absorb her zhat could be enough to shut off her powers and allow her to revert back," Kurt tries to explain.

"Did ya evah think that perhaps she's gotten exactly what she deserves. Considering what ah said earlier why on earth would ya think ah would beh inclined to help her?" Rogue asks Kurt, truly baffled by his thinking.

Kurt takes a moment. "Rogue vhatever she's done I stand by vhat I said earlier. She's our mozher...and I don't believe for a second zhat deep down you zhink she deserves zhis. You're too good a person."

"No. Ah'm really not, Kurt," Rogue argues with that assertion. "Ya don't know what ah did for Magneto."

"I forgive you," Kurt says it.

Rogue looks at him peculiarly. "Just lahke that? Without even knowing what ah've done?"

"You're mein sister," Kurt says it, trying to make her see the parallel between herself and their mother.

"Do ya forgive _her?_" Rogue wonders about whether his forgiveness stretches to Mystique.

"I ask God for zhe strength to do so. I can't hate her, Rogue. Never. I feel sad for her. To have her heart so filled vith anger and hate zhat's she's lost touch vith God's love and sight of vhat is right and wrong."

"Ya don't know what you're asking of meh, Kurt," Rogue tries to make him understand the scale of her own hatred she would have to overcome to even consider helping Mystique.

"Yes. I do," Kurt has to argue with her on that point. It's not like he hasn't felt anger at Mystique. He has. But he uses his faith to help him overcome it and to look past it. "Look, I'm not asking you to say yes, right here and now but please, at least zhink it over...and if nozhing else consider zhis. Does anyvone really deserve to be trapped like Mystique currently is? I know vhat you've said already but I ask you just zhink it over again before answering," he requests of her.

Rogue is hating that pleading look he's giving her. "Kurt..." she demurs.

"Just zhink it over...please."

Rogue lowers her head into her hand momentarily. "Ok, ok," she relents. "Ah'll think about it...but don't get your hopes up Kurt. Ah'm making no promises." She looks up. "And just ta beh clear under no circumstances am ah remotely in tha mood ta forgive her. Nor do ah in any way considah her mah mothah."

Well Kurt was actually hoping for better but he'll take what he can get. "Zhank you," he says softly with genuine feelings of gratitude. He knows this is not easy at all for Rogue.

Rogue was right. He is just like the worst annoying little brother...and that's why she relented even that tiny amount because while she won't consider Mystique her mother she does consider Kurt her brother. So for him she'll give it a thought.

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude...**

Perhaps it was insensitive of Clark to just take off but if he stayed his anger and frustrations would have come out in a more potentially destructive fashion.

Clark doesn't have that much of a temper but what temper he does have has to be controlled. With his level of strength and power if he was to lash out...well it wouldn't be good for anyone around him at the time, lets say that.

Clark paces back and forth, his mind replaying what happened in Mexico over and over and the more he replays it the more rage he feels building until he can't contain it any more and unleashes his anger on one of the crystal columns, smashing it to pieces in a single punch with a cry of frustration echoing around.

Clark stands there, breathing heavily, trying not to lose it.

"You are angry," comes Jor-El's voice into the midst of this.

"What was your first clue?" Clark asks, retorting in a snide tone. "A man died today...and it's partially your fault!" he accuses his father due to the fact Jor-El refuses to lift a metaphorical finger to help.

"Humans inevitably die, Kal-El," Jor-El states a very obvious fact. "What is more important is the future survival of the species rather than a single individual."

"What future is there unless I stop Apocalypse?"

"Then stop him you must if that is what you feel is required."

"How? He has access to technology from Earth's future and you won't let me use Kryptonian technology to counter balance this."

"This is your ultimate trial, Kal-El. The real test of anyone is to win a battle when the odds are against you. Up to now, in the end, your great power has always allowed you to have the advantage. Now you must show your intelligence in devising a way to win when you are in the disadvantage."

"And if I can't?"

"Then humanity will fall as I warned you. This is the moment I have been trying to preparing you for. Your 2nd moment to seize your destiny."

"But isn't it cheating, using stolen future technology?"

"That's why there were strict laws on Krypton governing the possession and use of time travel technology. However, nor you or I can be held accountable if some foolish human from a future timeline chose to abuse it."

"I hate temporal mechanics," Clark mutters because it's just stupidly complex with literally every point in time able to lead to multiple possible futures all of which both exist and don't at the same moment. It gives him a headache. "Why on Earth...or Krypton would this Rama Tut choose to go back to ancient Egypt and make himself Pharaoh?" Clark asks something that has been puzzling him for the last 2 weeks.

"I think I covered that in the term 'foolish human'."

"Was that a joke?"

"No."

"So you're once again refusing to help me?"

"I have taught you all you need to know to figure this out Kal-El...and please this time can we avoid the temper tantrum," Jor-El requests in reference to last time when Clark threatened to level the Fortress. "It is so...human," he says it not as a compliment.

"I take that as a compliment when I know you mean it as an insult," Clark says just to be annoying. He lets out a breath and lets his temper cool.

"I shall never understand your humour, my son."

Clark smirks. Just the way he likes it. Though his smile drops as he can't help but shake the feeling he's been here before, having this discussion...more times than he can seem to remember. Yeah, he knows that makes no sense yet a part of his brain also keeps niggling at him that he shouldn't be accepting this as easily as he is about to in regards to Jor-El's complete lack of cooperation...because he is away to accept it.

What?

No. He's not. He can't. Protect his friends. Protect humanity. That's what got him so angry in the 1st place. His need and desire to do that.

"No," he whispers...because this is wrong. He doesn't know what is wrong but something is. He has to...

A brilliant white light surrounds Clark and the questions fade from his mind. A blank, empty look comes over his features.

"Fate has decreed, Kal-El, that you must arrive at a certain time and place to have your true destiny revealed to you. No matter how stubbornly you might try and fight it, even you cannot avoid this. The time of Ascension draws near. Go now. Resume your life. When the time comes you will be drawn inexorably to where you need to be," Jor-El's voice penetrates right down deep into Clark's mind.

The light fades and Clark blinks, shaking his head for good measure. "Right. Need to go. Things to do. Bye!" he says before blurring off as if that bit never happened...which from Clark's perspective it never did.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

When the x-jet arrives back nothing needs to be said. Everyone saw the whole thing on the news and realise the returning X-Men are going to need some space for awhile.

Some more than others.

Charles retreats to his study to begin grieving for his lost friend. Despite their many disagreements this is the very last thing he ever wanted. He wanted to save Erik not see him killed. He has a terrible dark sadness within him now that he's forever lost that chance to regain his friend. What he can do is pray that wherever Erik is now his terrible burdens that haunted him, that drove him down his dark path are finally lifted and that he has, at last, found peace.

* * *

Hank too, who once regarded Magneto as a friend, grieves in his way. Burying himself in some work, trying to analyse what they did manage to obtain about the energy field. The true scale of the disaster of today will take some time to sink in. Perhaps the best way to react to today is to find a way through that barrier, stop Apocalypse and make sure what happened to Magnus is never repeated.

* * *

Scott is one who never outwardly shows much emotion, needing to be in control, perhaps a reaction to the fact he can never control his powers. However, even Scott is not unaffected by seeing Magneto's death in front of his eyes. They've fought many battles and even though Lionel had people killed Scott never saw it happen in front of him. Somehow, through it all, he had never had to witness 1st hand such a cold, calculated murder of a man like he had tonight. It really hasn't sunk in yet and Scott isn't sure what will happen when it does but once thing is clear. Something has got to change or they haven't a hope or a prayer of stopping Apocalypse.

* * *

Kitty was still shaking like a leaf. It...she's such a cheery optimistic person. Therefore to have to witness Magneto's death has badly, badly shaken her to her core. She just never imagined anyone could be so cold...so cruel...so evil. Somehow it seemed worse than even what Lionel tried to pull. Maybe just because she saw it with her own eyes. Lionel just tried to drop a nuclear bomb on them. She sits on her bed, presses her head into the palms of her hands and tries to drive the images away...but she can't. All she can see, all she can hear over and over is Magneto's last cries before Apocalypse snuffed out his life.

Then suddenly familiar powerful, warm arms wrap around her. Kitty looks up. "Peter?"

Peter smiles gently. "Hey," he says softly.

Kitty sniffles. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I saw the news," Peter explains...and he knew, just knew how distraught Kitty would be. Just seeing it on the tv was disturbing enough regardless that it happened to Magneto. To have been there in person...well he knew Kitty would need him so here he is. As she leans into him he provides all the comfort he can.

* * *

Wanda had finally stopped crying but now she sort of just sat there, in her room, like a zombie, almost unable to process the conflict of emotions within her. For so long her father has been the focus of her anger and hate and now he's gone she's lost that focus...and underneath it all is that long buried little girl who has just lost her father. That little girl who did love him which is why it hurt so much when he threw her away.

Jean had stuck around and Tabby was inevitably here as well trying to help Wanda...though it was hard to think of what to say. Wanda's reaction hadn't really been what anyone had expected considering her well known loathing for her father.

"Wanda, honey," Tabby tries to pry a response from her friend. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Wanda blinks a few times and her eyes slowly rotate round to look into her blond friend's face. She opens her mouth but nothing comes from her...immediately. "...It was just like I saw it."

"Huh?" Tabby queries, puzzled.

"In my vision. He died just like I foresaw and I just stood there frozen," Wanda relays, kinda sounding like she is blaming herself.

Tabby looks to Jean for help.

Jean sits down next to Wanda and puts an arm around the brunette. "There was nothing you could have done, Wanda. There was nothing any of us could have done," she tries to make Wanda see that none of it was her fault.

It was...horrible to witness. Jean is going to be having nightmares about it. She can just tell.

"Wasn't there?" Wanda asks, still sounding flat and listless as if unable to process what has happened.

"No," Jean assures her. "We were...just outclassed," she gives her assessment of what transpired. "Remember even Clark couldn't prevent it," she says, trying to show that if Clark, arguably the most powerful of them all, couldn't stop it no-one was likely going to be able to.

Wanda rotates her head round to look at Jean. "Where is Clark?" she asks.

"Uh...not sure," Jean admits. "I could see if I can find him if you want?" she offers.

Wanda nods slowly that is what she wants.

Jean passes Wanda off to Tabby. "I'll be as quick as I can," she says.

Tabby nods as Jean exits the room. She closes the door and looks up. "Clark," she calls out, not too loud, not wishing for Wanda to hear and upset her more which is why she just didn't do this inside the room. "Clark," she tries again. "Come on Clark I know you can hear me. I need to talk to you," Jean says, the ire in her tone rising the more time passes and he doesn't show.

Jean makes an annoyed sound and stalks off down the corridor. "I swear Clark I'm going to find a way to fry your brain if you're just ignoring me," she grumbles, holding back being completely pissed off at him until she's sure he's not just so far away he's beyond his ability to hear her.

Jean walks to the staff part of the mansion and knocks on the door of Mr and Mrs Kent's room.

The door opens and Mr Kent sticks his head round, dressed in a dressing gown.

"Sorry," Jean apologises first off. "I know it's late but I was just wondering if you've seen Clark. Wanda's wanting to see him," she explains herself.

Jonathan nods along. Tonight's been a bad one. He had watched it on the news and despite who Magneto was and what he had done it was a truly dreadful thing that had happened. They had all tried to comfort the group upon their return and would continue to do so in the days ahead. "He did actually pop by to say he was back but he didn't stick around," Jonathan relays with a sad, tried, worried look in his eyes at his son's increasingly erratic behaviour. "I believe he's still in the mansion somewhere. Have you tried calling on him?"

"Yes...and if he is here that means he's ignoring me," Jean says, sounding and looking annoyed...deeply annoyed. She closes her eyes and reaches out with her powers. Clark's mind is tricky. It can be sensed if he's in a close enough proximity...come on, come on...ah ha! There he is!

Jean's eyes snap open. Now he's going to get it. "Excuse me, Mr Kent," she says her farewell, her voice cool and calculating.

Jean strides purposefully in wide steps towards the stairs. Once down them she heads for the elevator to the lower levels. She summons it, steps in, presses the appropriate button and waits impatiently for the elevator to reach the right level. Once the door opens she resumes her purposeful strides towards the computer room and inside she finds Clark sat in front of the big screen...but can see he is processing information displaying on the multiple smaller screens around all at the same time.

And it all about the same thing. Apocalypse...and that energy field in Mexico.

"What are you doing?" Jean asks him, her voice like ice.

"Trying to figure out a way through that energy field," Clark replies, not even bothering to turn and look at her.

"Didn't you hear me calling?"

"I heard."

"And you ignored me?"

"Busy."

"Wanda's asking for you."

"Busy," he repeats.

Jean's green eyes narrow. Clark has joked about never getting on her bad side. Guess what? He's just got on her bad side.

For Clark, who is just obsessively reviewing everything they have thus far learned about Apocalypse and that energy field, the first thing he notices is being yanked hard out of the chair and flung across the room until he is slammed against the wall. It takes a moment to get over the shock before his gaze focusses in on Jean, her eyes glowing with golden psychic fire. "What the hell, Jean?!" Clark exclaims as he tries...and surprisingly fails to pry himself free of Jean's telekinetic grip.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Clark?!" Jean wants to know...and her voice has this sort of all-encompassing, almost all-powerful sounding echo to it.

Weird.

Almost as if she's channelling and resonating a near limitless source of cosmic power. Well ok that's not what Clark is thinking but it's the actual truth. When Jean's really, really angry she has found she can just tap more easily into that well of potential inside her. The one that comes from the forgotten cosmic entity dwelling inside her.

"Nothing has gotten into me," Clark argues, kinda irritated sounding at being held up like this. "I'm just trying to do what we all are. Stop Apocalypse."

"Ok, then you must have a twin brother because it couldn't possibly have been you that was with us in Mexico and saw what this sort of obsession did to Magneto," Jean says, using mockery to try and get through Clark's thick head.

"I saw...and that's why I'm doing this. So there's no repeat. No-one else is dying. I promise you this."

Jean floats up until her face is close to Clark's. "At what price, Clark?" she asks him, her voice gentler. "Every day it feels like you're pulling further and further away from your family and your friends. And what's to stop you ending up like Magneto? No offence but you're no more a match for Apocalypse than any other one of us."

"I can't possibly see how that would be offensive," Clark sneers, showing he is deeply offended.

Jean reaches out and cups his cheek and Clark can feel a warm heat seep from her hand into him. In fact look closely and you can see sparks of golden psychic energy leave her hand and filter through Clark's skin. "Clark, Wanda just witnessed her father die. Are you really going to subject her to having to watch the same happen to someone she considers her brother?" Jean asks him.

Clark's gaze falls from her her as his expression softens as it seems her words really start to hit home.

Jean moves her hand under his chin and lifts his head to make him look at her soft, concerned green eyes. "Do you know what that would do to her? To your family? Your friends? Me?" she decides to use herself as a separate example.

It's the weirdest thing and if Clark didn't know it was impossible he would swear he can feel Jean's sorrow, regret, compassion, affection even. It seems to calm the tumultuous rage within him he's been dealing with for the last 2 weeks down to manageable levels. "Let me go," he requests in a softly spoken voice.

Jean does so, sensing he's calmed down.

Clark drops to the floor and walks back over to the computer systems...where he promptly turns them off. He turns to face Jean. "I'm going to go check in on Wanda," he informs her.

As he leaves Jean smiles to herself as she lowers herself to the floor. That was...weird. For a second there she could swear she could feel Clark's emotions. His anger, his rage bubbling away just under the surface. There's darkness there...but also great love and compassion though that seems a little repressed. She almost had to pull at it to bring it back into the light...and she's losing her mind. She can't read Clark's emotions.

"_**We can do anything together, Jean," **_a powerful voice speaks from seemingly within Jean's mind.

She spins around stupidly looking for the source. "What? Who?" she asks.

"_**Calm yourself," **_the voice requests and Jean does just that because she just somehow knows the voice is her friend and would never harm her. _**"It's ok. It's fine. You wanted to help your friend so we helped him...a little. Though there is something wrong with his mindscape. I can't quite place it though. I'm a bit rusty," **_the voice admits being out of practice. "**_I have only temporarily calmed his turbulent mind. It will not last. The...imbalance I sensed will become dominant again soon."_**

"How though? Clark's mind..."

"_**Is only a struggle for a mortal to read. For us it's child's play...or it will be when I'm fully restored and you're ready to become one with me. Which you're not yet. Soon. Not yet. Though I didn't wish to violate his mind too deeply. Not sure there's enough of me made whole yet to go that deep even if we desired to...and you deem it important to respect their privacy...and I deem it important to respect your wishes. You are perfect for me as I am for you," **_the voice says and Jean swears blind she's heard that before and also that part of her agrees so wholeheartedly that that is true. That her and this other are suppose to be one together.

"_**Kryptonian..." **_the voice seems to ponder that.

"Uh...yes. His species."

"_**It seems familiar...but I can't quite seem to remember. Like I was saying I am not quite restored to my full self yet. Perhaps I visited their world once. It'll return to me. In the meantime I suggest you keep an eye on him. Like I said something is off with his mindscape. Besides I doubt you'll complain about keeping an eye on him. How do you mortals put it...he's smoking hot?"**_

"Well...I don't see him like that," Jean demurs.

The voice snorts...derisively. _**"Who ogled his butt the first time they met him in Smallville?"**_

Jean's cheeks flush hotly. Ok, so she did.

"_**Plus there was that rather 'interesting' dream you had one night wasn't there?" **_the voice continues to add to Jean's discomfort.

"That...everyone has dreams like that now and again," Jean argues, feeling mightily hot under the collar. It was just one tiny little wet dream...and Clark's not the only one who has ever starred in one. There was this one with Brad Pitt...

Jean snaps herself out of her internal monologue. "I...uh...who are you? Where are you?" she suddenly remembers to ask.

"_**Convenient way to change topics, Jean, my dear one," **_the voice lightly mocks her. **_"Alas I am afraid the time has not yet come for you to remember me. Though you will remember this. Watch the Star Child. There is something wrong as you suspect. Until the time has come for us to become one, once again know that I love you always, Jean. My dear, sweet, little Phoenix."_**

And with that Jean shakes her head. What was she saying? She can't remember. She yawns. Yeah, it's late. Bed sounds like a good idea to her. Needs to get her rest if she's going to keep a closer eye on Clark because there is something way wrong with that boy. She doesn't know what but she just knows something is. Like some voice inside her is telling her so.

* * *

Clark lets out a nice, calming breath as he heads towards Wanda's room. He's feeling...more in control and at ease with himself than he has for awhile.

He doesn't know how he is feeling like this all of a sudden. Maybe it's just that Jean's words got through to him...and he now realises he's been a very bad brother to Wanda as of late. An even worse one today. He's feeling pretty guilty about that.

Well he can make up for it right now and he will.

Clark reaches the room, knocks on the door and enters to find Wanda still where Jean left her. Sitting, staring into space like a zombie.

As Clark walks over to her Tabby gives him the evil-eye. A promise to make sure he pays for taking this long to get his ass here.

Clark bends down at his knees in front of Wanda and takes her hands into his own. "Hey...sis," he says softly, his voice full or remorse and sympathy.

Wanda blinks and her gaze focuses in on him. She blinks more...blinking back tears. "He's...he's gone," she says in a vacant voice.

"I know," Clark acknowledges that she is referring to her father.

"I...I didn't want that."

"I know," Clark says, truly believing in Wanda's goodness, that underneath all her anger and rage and hate she really didn't want to kill Magneto. Clark leans forward and wraps his arms around the grieving young woman. "It's ok," he says, trying to assure her. "It's ok. Just...let it go," he asks her not to hold her pain in any longer.

Wanda's arms rise up and wrap around him, her body starting to gently heave with sobs.

Clark rubs her back and continues with the words of comfort. "It'll be alright. I'm here. I'm sorry it took so long. I promise it'll never happen again," he says to her. He plants a gentle kiss on the top of her head and just holds her as she cries. In fact he'll hold her until she cries herself asleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: Oh Jor-El, what are you up to, huh? Ooh, the cosmic parrot makes a second appearance in my stories and if it seems like it's a little forgetful and absent minded that's on purpose. Occurred to me an incomplete, rather dottled Phoenix is easier to manipulate later on when Jean goes Dark Phoenix on them. Though that's a long, long way off right now. In the meantime we'll get a much calmer Clark, more like himself...at least for awhile. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Impact Aftermath part 2 as we catch up with the Acolytes._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After a long night, the next morning, the Professor calls together everybody into the lobby. It occurred to him during the night that something needed to be said to address what they had faced these last couple of weeks let alone what just occurred yesterday.

"May I have your attention," the Professor calls out as he looks to see if everyone is here.

He spots Wanda...who has shadows under her eyes showing the sort of night she had. Next to her, his arm around her, is Clark. That...surprises Charles a little. It's a small pleasant surprise as matter of fact to see Clark acting more like his sympathetic self.

Elsewhere Peter stands next to Kitty, holding hands. Peter had stayed the night looking after her.

As for Scott and Jean their friends had been there for them. Scott also had his brother and Martha and Jonathan had been available all night for anyone.

Logan had two things. Storm and his usual coping mechanism; beer.

Hank had really spent the night with Charles, them comforting each other. They two were Magneto's friends. They two remember the man Erik had once been.

The crowd quietens down and Charles commences his speech. "I won't lie to you. These last couple of weeks have been some of the hardest we have ever faced. We have faced one our largest set-backs. We have been beaten...twice with an ease I know none of us like to think about by Apocalypse. We have suffered a deep loss. I know that may seem like a surprise to many of you but despite our many differences Magneto was still a human being. He was a friend...a father," he tags on to remind them.

Charles pauses a moment to try and recompose himself. Magneto was his friend. It was a very long night trying to accept what had happened. Not just for him but Hank as well and he'd even been on the phone to Sean and Moira who were also there back at the start when they were all teammates and friends with Magneto. They all had grief to share. He picks it up again, "We will pause and allow time for those who wish to grieve. I plan to perform a memorial service for Magneto. I have to discuss the details with his closest relative here first. It'll most likely be in a few days. Attendance will be voluntarily. Despite who he was Erik deserves at least this."

Another moment. "We will carry on because nothing has changed in the end. What we stand for is as important now as it always was. And, yes, that means we will face Apocalypse once again soon because he must be stopped. If he isn't everything we stand for, everything Magneto died for, will be destroyed. No, we don't know precisely what it is Apocalypse plans but we know enough to know it is not a future any of us would wish to live in."

One last moment. "Take these few days...take whatever time you need to yourselves," Charles permits them. "That is all," he ends this get together.

The group of students and staff start to drift away. Charles lowers his head until he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see it is Ororo, looking at him with a sad smile and vast sympathy.

"Will you take your own advice?" she asks him.

"Hmm?" he queries.

"Take a few days to yourself. I can run the Institute," Ororo offers/instructs him. She knows that however well he hides it the loss of Magneto must be taking a big toll on him. They were very close friends once. Besides with many of the students away visiting their parents the place wasn't as busy or unmanageable as it usually is.

"Thank you, Ororo," Charles accepts her offer, glad of the opportunity to grieve and concentrate on giving Erik a good memorial. Speaking of that he needs to speak to Wanda...who had hung around with Clark at her side. Charles rolls over to them. "How are you doing, Wanda?" he asks, truly interested in her feelings.

Wanda's face grows a little pensive.

Clark answers for her. "We're not quite up to being ready to express our emotions," he explains it on her behalf. Clark had, in fact, spent all night watching over her...and on another day Tabby would have made a joke about that being a fantasy come true, having Clark in her room at night.

Charles nods along. "When you are ready I do wish to discuss a memorial for your father," he makes the proposal to her.

"We'll get back to you on that," Clark again answers for her.

"There's no rush," Charles assures Wanda.

"Thank you, Professor," Clark says.

Charles nods. He almost turns to leave when Wanda's voice stops him.

"Professor?" she queries, her voice a little hoarse and croaky.

"Yes, Wanda?"

"What about Lorna? And Pietro?" she queries after her siblings. They must be going through what she is.

"I don't know," Charles gives the honest answer. "If you wish I can try and find them on Cerebro but I can't guarantee I will be able to," he has to caution because of the cloaking technology Magneto uses to hide his bases from him.

"Ok. If you could..." Wanda requests.

"I shall try," Charles agrees to do.

Clark gives Wanda a gentle supportive squeeze.

Wanda sighs. "I wonder...Pietro will be alright. He's always alright. Looks after number 1. That's my brother. But Lorna...she said something about losing her mother...and she's younger than me...do you think she's alright, Clark?" she asks, thinking of what her younger sister must be enduring.

"I think Lorna is as strong in spirit as her big sister from what I saw when we went to Egypt. I'm sure she'll get through this...and if she was here you would help her, I'm certain."

"Are you?" Wanda asks.

"Wanda...have I ever doubted your intentions? Remember back to the Sentinels. I left what choice to make up to you and I had faith you would make the right one."

Wanda manages a half-smile at that memory. It momentarily eases her aching heart. "I wonder where they are right now," she contemplates.

* * *

**Magneto's base(one of them)...**

With Magneto gone for the Acolytes there was only one real option. Return to base and report to who was next in charge.

That would be Mr Sinister and Frenzy.

That was Magneto's instruction he gave the 2 Lady Masterminds before he left for Egypt originally. That those two would carry on the alliance. Carry on with the great work of creating a mutant nation where all mutants would be welcomed and safe.

They arrive...and the scene surprises them.

"Where is everyone?" Martinique asks because the base is utterly deserted. And it looks like they left in a hurry too from the detritous lying everywhere.

"Gone," a small voice suddenly answers.

The Acolytes turn around to find a devastated looking Haze, her hair, face and costume a mess. It's clear she's been crying as much as Polaris has.

"What do you mean gone, Alicia?" Gambit asks his sort of girlfriend.

Haze shrugs. "Just gone. As soon as word spread of Magneto's demise Sinister ordered everyone to relocate to the Savage Land. I expect all the other bases are just like this one."

"But you're still here?" Sabretooth asks with a suspicious eye.

"Where do I have to go?" Haze asks, her voice hollow. "My mother is a statue and Magneto's dead. I have nothing left," she explains, her expression showing how utterly empty and pointless life now feels to her.

"Where's Valerie?" Lorna asks in reference to Puzzler, a sort of adopted niece to her father and therefore sort of Lorna's cousin.

"If she's not here I guess she's down in the Savage Land," Alicia answers. "Oh...Sinister left you guys a recorded message. He asked me to pass on that message when he saw I wasn't leaving," she suddenly recalls. "It's...somewhere," she says waving her hand about in a vague gesture. "I'm sure you can find it," she says, not really caring before she turns, walks off and starts to teleport.

"Alicia! Wait!" Gambit calls out but it can't stop her as she vanishes in her usual green haze.

"Real good job keeping your birds under control, Cajun," Sabretooth critiques.

"Has anyone ever told you to just shut up," Colossus snaps at the big feral mutant, himself utterly fed-up...and more. With Magneto gone...what about his sister? Maybe this message from Sinister has answers for him. Colossus stomps off in his metal form, determined to find this tape.

Lorna's green eyes suddenly go wide. "Wait a minute!" she cries. "If everyone here is gone what about my mother?!"

Lorna sprints off to the infirmary room her mother has been kept in since she slipped into a coma.

Pietro follows her, slower than he obviously could go. He enters the room just behind her and they both find Lorna's mother has been left behind, still lying there in her bed.

Lorna's heart aches more than it already is. Without someone with proper medical expertise to care for her, her mother will...oh dear God no. "No. This...this can't be happening," Lorna says in a whisper, tears rolling down her face as she desperately wishes this was just a nightmare that she could wake up from.

Pietro so wishes Lorna was right...and that this wasn't happening because...because...he doesn't really know what he does now with his life. He'll admit for awhile growing up he was pretty aimless but once his father came back into his life Pietro had a goal. His father's goal...and now...in fact now who was in charge? Sinister?

Pietro knows for a fact his father didn't trust that guy...and who can blame him. Sinister was creepy...like horror movie creepy. Pietro can't let that guy be in control. He'd destroy what his father was trying to do. Besides if anyone should be in charge it should be the son of Magneto. Him.

Just then both Pietro and Lorna get a telepathic message from one of the Lady Masterminds telling them Colossus has found Sinister's message and they should come see.

Lorna kisses her comatose mother on the forehead and swears she'll be right back. She leaves with Pietro following on behind to find out just what the hell has happened.

* * *

So the abandoned and forsaken Acolytes gather round the big screen in what had been the media monitoring area. This was where Magneto had all forms of media monitored and from where he ran the fake websites where he communicated with mutants around the world, broadcasting his message and indoctrinating them into his way of thinking, organising small sleeper cells, readying them for the day of the general mutant uprising and the war that would inevitably follow.

Gambit hadn't been able to get Alicia to talk to him yet. She had barricaded herself in her room. See this is just what he was thinking the other day. He doesn't need this. These complications. It's only his soft heart that he doesn't want to leave her in this state.

Colossus, who found the message, plays it and the pale faced image of Mr Sinister appears on screen, smiling, showing his pointed teeth. "Ah, greetings Acolytes," he says in his polished, British tones. "If you're watching this message you've no doubt returned to find we're gone. I do apologise for what may seem to be abandoning you but after Magneto...left us..."

Lorna sniffles at that.

"...a hasty decision had to be made. He left very specific instructions. I won't bore you with the details but to summarise it basically he asked for the rest of us to carry on his dream and that is what we have done. We are all down in the Savage Land. Magneto's dream of a mutant nation, a place where mutants are safe from the threat of humanity, will now come into being. You're free to join us. I am sorry but I cannot provide any transportation for you but I do believe young Haze chose to stay behind if you can find her. So...that's it really. I shall see you when I see you. Adieu."

And that is it.

"You have got to be bloody kidding me!" Martinique exclaims in complaint at the fact that's it.

"I agree," Regan says. "Bloody git, just leaving us here. Oh, for the days where plonkers like that were sent to the Tower," she laments nostalgically.

"So what are we doing mates?" Pyro asks them because he's kinda clueless. "Are we going?"

"Screw that," Sabretooth snorts. "I have better things to do than trek down to the south pole," he decides. He didn't work for Magneto for some altruistic goal. That was Magneto's vision. Sabretooth...well Magneto has his ways of persuading you to work for him. "I'm out of here. Don't care what the rest of you do. I have a life beyond this!"

Sabretooth turns to leave only to be grabbed and thrown against the wall and held there by Colossus who is glaring down into the feral mutant. "Tin man you have 1 second to let me go!" Sabretooth roars in anger.

"I will let you go when you tell me where my sister is!" Colossus shouts angrily. With Magneto gone so is the hold over him.

Gambit steps in before this gets out of hand. "Let him go, Ruskie. He doesn't know. No-one does."

Colossus snaps his head round. "You aided in her kidnap," he reminds Gambit.

"Oui," Gambit accepts his part in it. "But the point is she's vanished. Kidnapped by someone with teleportation powers. Magneto obviously wasn't going to tell you d'at. Getting on to two months now from what Gambit knows. Don't know who did it. Don't know where she is. Sorry," he tags on, feeling a little bad for the guy.

Colossus doesn't want to believe it.

"Pietro?" Lorna queries for the facts. Before, he was like their father in not saying. Maybe now he'll say since it all no longer matters.

The speedster sighs and relents. What the hell? Doesn't matter now. "It's true. She's gone," he admits that he knew about it.

"You knew!" Lorna shouts at him. Good God...her family...what are they like. "Wanda's right. She's absolutely right about the two of you. I-I can't be dealing with this right now!" she says, coming close to breaking down so she sprints off.

"Lorna wait!" Pietro shouts and is about to chase after her when Gambit stops him.

"Take Gambit's advice. Let de lady be for awhile."

Pietro shoves him off with a snarl and walks off, human pace.

Colossus releases Sabretooth and just stands there, lost in thought and in the destruction of any hope he had to be reunited with his sister, his precious little snowflake.

Sabretooth could make him pay for it...but you know what the thought of what the big idiot must be going through right now will be keeping Sabretooth in a nice rosy internal glow for a few days. So he just leaves.

"Is everyone leaving?" Pyro inquires.

Regan and Martinique share a look. "It's over isn't it?" the younger asks the older.

Martinique nods. "Yeah. I mean working for Magneto was one thing. Going to live down in that swamp with no functioning sewage system...ew!"

Regan agrees. "Home? To England?" she proposes for what they can do.

"Seems so," Martinique accepts.

"It's not so bad. We could go clubbing. Bloody hell have I missed a good dance."

Martinique actually smiles at the thought. It's so strange that after so long hating each other her and her sister seem to be more similar than she ever thought. May not last but for the moment why not enjoy it as long as she can. Can always get back to trying to kill each other tomorrow.

The two sisters leave to pack their things.

Gambit too doesn't stay or intend to go down to the Savage Land. Like they were saying. It's over. For him at least it definitely is. He's packing his stuff, getting his bike and hitting the road just like he was thinking before.

As for Alicia...he can't force her out of her room. He'll give it one more try to see if she'll talk to him then he's gone.

As for Rogue...give him some time to clear his head and then he'll get back to her. It's not like he doesn't know where she is.

This leaves Pyro standing around awkwardly with a still unmoving Colossus. He looks around. You know what this wouldn't be a bad place for him to just stay awhile. It's shielded from detection and it's not like he has anything to rush home for. Might get there eventually but for right now he could do with just kicking back and taking a vacation.

* * *

Sabretooth is a man who never keeps much personal so basically he just immediately walks out the door.

Where he's going he hasn't decided yet.

Just away.

From everyone.

Probably back into the wilderness until he decides his next move.

* * *

Gambit is a man who never has much. A thief may have a need to leave in a hurry so it doesn't take long before what he wants to take is packed in a bag and strapped to his bike...which has just been left in the rush by everyone else to leave. In fact there's a lot of stuff left behind in the haste. Too easy pickings for him. He likes a challenge.

Gambit had tried knocking on Alicia's door but she still wouldn't answer.

He tried.

He told her he was leaving. What she does now is up to her.

Gambit mounts his bike and prepares to leave when a softly spoken voice interrupts him.

"So you're just leaving?"

Alicia.

Gambit turns his head to find her standing there, one small bag slung over her shoulder which probably contains her belongings and his heart does feel for the truly devastated looking girl. "Gambit owned Magneto a favour. D'at was all," he explains his reasons for being here. Now Magneto's gone there's nothing holding him here.

You can see a thinking process play out on Alicia's face. "I have no-one else," she says, sounding truly sad.

Gambit closes his eyes. He's gonna regret this. He just knows it. "Alright petit. If you want to come with Gambit get on but d'ere's no mission. No great cause. Gambit needs some time where he's comfortable. Take it or leave it," he makes his one time only offer.

Alicia literally has nothing else so she gets on. Whatever Gambit wants, wherever he's going is where she is going. "So, um, where are we going?" she wants to know.

"Home," Gambit answers.

"New Orleans?"

"De one and only."

And with that Gambit fires up his bike, revs the engine and the two are off over the horizon.

* * *

Regan and Martinique Wyngarde have disagreed a lot over the years. Regan has considered her older sister a 'skank', a cheap whore, a...well you get the idea.

In return Martinique has considered her younger sister as someone who just has to steal the spotlight, an attention whore, a...well you get the idea.

It's one of the many things they used to hate about each other. Hence the acts of attempted murder. May not make sense to other people but in their minds it made perfect sense.

Then one day Magneto and their father(Jason Wyngarde aka Mastermind) showed up just when they were about to kill each other and managed to persuade them to try a different path. One where they didn't have to hide the fact they were mutants and try to skirt by on the fringes of society.

The idea appealed to them at the time and they have had some fun since. Especially with Superman...but that story is for another day.

Now it was over. Magneto was dead. And the sisters were packing up and getting ready to head for home. They're certain they'll find something to do...or use their powers to have some fun at the very least.

Martinique is packed and has her bag slung over her shoulder as she looks for her sister. She finds Regan in what is(was?) their father's room. He was on an undercover mission for Magneto until this. Infiltrating the Hellfire Club as a spy. Whatever. It doesn't matter now.

Martinique pokes her head in, slightly puzzled at seeing Regan here. The one thing the two have always had in common is their mutual dislike of their father. Which can you blame them? Absentee father doesn't even come close to covering it. Plus their very conception was their father using his power of illusion to seduce their mothers.

In a sense you could say their lives started on a lie. Not the best start is it?

Martinique finds Regan sitting on the bed looking through a box with papers. "Trying to find our hidden inheritance?" she quips.

Regan looks up and Martinique can sense the shock in the blond's mind.

"What?" Martinique asks.

Regan holds out a letter. "I was just looking through his things and I found that. Read it."

Martinique frowns and takes the letter and reads. As she reads her brow furrows much more deeply. "Lets see...thank you for looking after...yadda yadda...I promise to keep her out of my affairs...yadda yadda...as much as it pains me she can never know I'm her father...what?!" she screams. She looks intensely at Regan.

Regan nods though in a sort of stupor.

"This isn't talking about either of us?"

"No. It's obviously a letter he wrote but never sent. Recheck the date. It's this year."

Martinique cannot believe this. "We have another sister," she says what the revelation is. A sister they never knew existed. One whose existence their father kept from them. "Bastard!" she swears in spite at her father.

"That's my sentiment, yes," Regan agrees.

"Is there an address for where this was going to go?"

Regan blinks. "You want to look for her?" she queries what she thinks her sister is implying.

"Why not? She's our sister," Martinique explains it as if it's obvious they should.

"There's not an address, no but the postscript is in Welsh," Regan points out.

Martinique checks and that's true. Shame she doesn't read Welsh so doesn't know what it says. She'll google it. "So our sister is Welsh?"

Regan shrugs. "We don't have a surname. We have 3 first names. Our sister and her grandparents if that letter's telling the truth."

"It's a start," Martinique says. A surname would be more useful sure but with their combined telepathic powers surely they could find their newly discovered sister even if it takes them awhile. "So Megan," she reads off the name of their sister, "wherever you are get ready because your sisters are coming to find you before dad ruins your life the way he ruined ours," she says...and that gets to the root of why Martinique wants to find this girl. Their father didn't do squat for all of Martinique and Regan's lives. Martinique won't let their sister feel she is abandoned like that...and hey, what's more special than having her as a big sister, hmm?

Regan gets to her feet. "You know what lets do it," she agrees...and hey, what's more special than having her as a big sister, hmm? "By the way did you notice the way he addresses our sister?" she asks Martinique about.

Martinique nods and speaks it with a little revolted tone at how sickly sweet it sounds.. "Yeah. _My sweet little __**Pixie**__."_

* * *

Lorna had returned to her mother's side. She had never, ever felt more lost than she does now. Her father is..._dead._ Her mother lies here as unresponsive now as she has been in the nearly 9 months since she was shot. Deep down Lorna knows that after being like this for so very long the chances her mother will ever wake up are slim to none. Her 'cousin' is down in the Savage Land.

And Pietro...where has he gone?

Ok so she is mad at him over Piotr but the least he could do is be a man and let her vent at him but no! He can't even do that!

Lorna holds her mother's hand within her own. "Mom...I wish you were here," she says, her voice mournful. "Dad's gone...and I don't know what to do," she freely admits she is lost. She's still a young teenager who has lost both her parents in a way. It's amazing she's not a freakin wreck right now...but that may come from her father. No matter what he faced in his life Magneto kept it together, kept fighting, right until the end.

Lorna suddenly bursts out in a sob as her grief becomes momentarily too much for her to contain. She wipes away at her tears when a hand falls upon her shoulder. She turns her head expecting Pietro but finds it is Piotr, his face ashen with sadness. "I'm sorry," she whispers. "About your sister. I didn't know."

Piotr's sadness feels all consuming. "I...know," he accepts her word. "She was the last of my family. Now she's gone and I am alone," he expresses his current situation. He feels terrible inside. He was suppose to look after her after their parents died. He has been living with that failure since the day Magneto took her and now...he doesn't know where she is or who took her or even where to start looking. If Magneto didn't know and couldn't figure it out how can he?

Lorna reaches up and squeezes Piotr's massive, compared to her own, hand, trying to do something to give him comfort. It seems for the moment they only have each other to try and console the other.

There is an uncomfortable sounding cough that interrupts this moment. Lorna peers round Colossus' large frame to see her brother standing in the doorway, bag slung over his shoulder. "You leaving?" Lorna asks him, ire slipping into her voice as if she cannot believe him...which she can't!

"Well with you, yes," Pietro replies.

Lorna frowns. "Leave to where?"

"The Savage Land," Pietro answers as if this should be obvious.

"Why?"

"Because it's our father's legacy and it's our duty to make sure it isn't perverted by Sinister."

Piotr actually snorts. "Since when have you cared about such things?" he questions Pietro's motives.

Pietro's eyes narrow as he glares at the large Russian mutant. "Listen, Jumbo, don't talk to me like you know me because you don't," he snaps.

"What I know is that you think it's your right to inherit your father's legacy not because you have done anything to earn it but just because you are his son and that somehow legitimatises your claim. It does not. Leadership should belong to those who have proved they possess the gifts necessary. You have proved no such thing," Piotr lays down his observations of Quicksilver.

Pietro zips right into Piotr's face...or as close as he can to doing so considering how much taller Colossus is. Pietro is virtually foaming at the mouth in rage. "At least I don't have to have family members taken to knock sense into me!" he snarls.

Piotr's eyes flash in anger and he transforms into his metal form and manages to snatch Pietro by the shirt and lifts him off the ground. "You dare!" he roars in his anger.

Pietro remains remarkable calm considering the situation he is in. "Yeah I dare," he retorts. "And unless you want your ass kicked I suggest you let me go."

"I will teach you the respect I should have taught your father, little man," Colossus vows.

Before either can get to it though two things happen. One, Colossus is jerked away hard to up against the wall and two, metal strips wrap around Pietro and jerk him away to the opposite wall. Standing between the two stands Polaris, her arms outstretched to either side, her eyes glowing with green magnetic energy, as she pins the two using her own vast powers. "That is enough!" she cries, her voice and face showing her deep upset. Tears are welling up once again. "My God what is wrong with you?!" she shouts at the two of them. "My father just died and you two want to fight?" She shakes her head in denial. "No. I won't allow it. Especially not with my mother here. Pietro," Lorna addresses her brother, "you want to go to the Savage Land go but it will be without me," she warns him.

"What?" Pietro asks, truly surprised by what she is saying.

"I...that place...it means nothing to me without dad. My home was wherever he was. He's gone. I have no home now. So go..." Lorna says her voice deflating as she loses the inner strength to keep arguing. She lets him go. "Just go," she almost tells him to get out of her sight.

Pietro only hesitates for a moment before he's gone in a silver streak.

Lorna lets Colossus go and slumps back down into her chair, her head in her hands.

"I...I am sorry," Piotr says as he realises what he has done to her with his outburst.

"So am I," Lorna sniffles. "He actually left," she says in disbelief that Pietro left her. Sure she told him to but he should have stayed and fought. He is suppose to be her brother.

"I am not the best one to judge considering my failure to protect my own sister," Colossus chooses to say.

"Sorry," Lorna whispers before a new slight tension comes to her slim frame. "Sister?" she queries.

"Da?" Piotr says rather confused by her tone.

Lorna looks up, shaking her head. "No. I have a sister," she elaborates, showing what she was referring to. "We...can phone her? Ask for her help. The X-Men's help with my mother...and maybe your sister. Maybe they can think of a way to figure out what happened to her."

Piotr takes a moment to consider that. What the hell? It's not like they have a lot of other options now is it?

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Wanda can remember when her mother died how all encompassing the grief was. A grief that turned to anger that led to her loss of control of her powers that caused her father to lock her away.

This time, she's not angry. She's just...sad. Sad about what is hard to tell. Probably just the fact that despite everything he was still her father and she was his daughter and now he's gone.

She fantasied so often about ending him yet at the back of her head she also thought he was just this indomitable figure that would always be around.

Well that's completely contradictory.

Wanda sighs. She's sitting on a bench in the garden part of the mansion grounds. She needed to be alone for awhile, alone with her thoughts. At least she's not crying any more but processing this...it won't sink in.

The way Apocalypse destroyed her father...it was just so ruthless and cold...and she saw it in front of her eyes. She can't stop seeing it. It keeps replaying over and over in her head and she keeps trying to figure out what else she could have done.

She's going to drive herself crazy. Clark's already mentioned that to her because he did the same after his mother lost her baby. He said as much as it is human nature to think about 'what if?' that she has to let it go. Not necessarily today but he joked she was already crazy enough.

That got a tiny smile out of her. Once upon a time she would have gone nuclear on someone even joking about her being crazy considering the _place _her father sent her to but Clark just manages to get away with it. Clark's been...amazing. More like the guy she first met than he has been for ages. He's been a bit...odd to say the least lately but it's like someone slapped some sense into him.

Speaking of Clark, Wanda can see him approaching her now.

"Hey," he greets her.

"Hey," she returns.

"I don't want to intrude..."

"You never intrude, Clark," Wanda assures him.

Clark smiles at that. The goofy one. Wanda hasn't seen much of that grin lately either. "There's a phone call for you," he lets her know.

Wanda's face screws up in puzzlement. "For me?" she queries. Who would be phoning her? Almost everyone she considers a friend is here, at this mansion. Though in Rogue's case friend is stretching the definition to breaking point right at the moment.

Clark nods. "It's your sister."

Wanda's eyes go wide. "L-Lorna?" she stutters so in surprise is she that the green-haired girl would call her, especially after their last meeting where they slapped each other.

Clark shrugs, unable to explain why.

Wanda rises to her feet and strides briskly toward the mansion. Once inside she picks up the phone. "Lorna?" she queries.

"Wanda? That you?" comes the reply.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"It's um...well I, uh...I need you," Lorna confesses in a tone of utter desperation.

Wanda blinks and looks up to Clark who is still with her.

He nods with his head for her to accept the request.

Wanda takes a breath. "Ok. Ok. I'll help you," she agrees to. "Now tell me where you are."

* * *

_Author's Note: So that's the end of the Acolytes for now. Having Gambit head home to New Orleans sets up Cajun Spice for when I get around to it. I feel kinda bad that I've left the real possibility of sweet little Pixie having to deal with her older sisters. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. __Next up; Impact Aftermath part 3 as Wanda and company come to the aid of her sister._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Formerly Magneto's base(one of them)...**

Well the time for not revealing where this base is is over. If you consider that it didn't take the Acolytes too long to get from the Sphinx back to it you can guess it can't have been that far away.

Yes, the X-Men found a base in the Sahara once but the Sahara is the largest desert in the world. It's not hard to relocate the base to another remote location in that vast dry wilderness. There is this space between Egypt and Sudan called Bir Tawil that is one of the few last unclaimed territories on the planet and that is where the base is.

And that is where the x-jet and the Velocity come to land outside the small complex of interlocking metal domes, smaller ones around a large main one.

After Wanda got off the phone with her sister the next thing was to tell Storm, who was filling in for the Professor in running things, what was happening and the next thing after that was to put a team together. Course there was the issue of the fact some of them were away home and that others were not up to the task after recent events.

Kitty was a wreck, being comforted by Peter. And Storm decided she needed to let Jean and Scott off any pressurised situation being they too witnessed Magneto's death.

And Rogue and Kurt had their mother issues they were dealing with so weren't in consideration right now. And Domino was still concerned enough about Rogue's attitude she felt she needed to stay and keep an eye on her sister so Rogue didn't do anything stupid...like run away again.

Storm brought Logan along because he always found a way to cope and Beast was required because of what Lorna told Wanda in regards to her mother even if Storm had really wished to let Hank have a day off. He smiled and assured her he'd cope.

Of course Wanda coming along was a necessity and Clark insisted on coming with her.

Also on the team was Betsy since a telepath is always sensible to bring along. And Iceman since he was the last X-Man who either wasn't on holiday or wasn't up to the task. Bobby was never in a rush to go home. He never enjoys it very much.

Because Storm wasn't sure what they were getting into she also rounded up whoever else she could find to come along just in case. Boom Boom, Volcana, Berzerker, Havok, Impulse, Forge, even Dust and Penance. Sooraya wished to help if she could.

The group of 15 disembark from both aircraft and head for the obvious entrance where they find Polaris and Colossus waiting for them.

"Lorna was telling the truth," Superman mentions as they walk along, his eyes flashing that electric blue that indicates he is using his x-ray vision. "There's virtually no-one else here. Apart for Pyro," he says in reference to what Lorna has said about everyone being gone. "Though they left a lot of stuff behind. I'm not comfortable with just leaving it here," he expresses his opinion considering what they know about what Magneto gets up to.

"Neither am I," Storm says in agreement.

They reach the entrance.

Wanda walks up to her sister who looks about as good as Wanda does, which is to say not very. Wanda then does something out of character and gives Lorna a big, fat hug.

Lorna leans into it and returns it.

"How are you doing?" Wanda asks.

"Terrible. Yourself?"

"The same."

The two sisters pull back and manage a small wry grin at each other.

"So Pietro just up and left did he?" Wanda wants reconfirmed what Lorna said over the phone.

"Yeah," Lorna says in a flat tone.

"I wish I could say I was surprised but I long ago lost any faith in him," Wanda gives her rather downbeat view.

"I kinda got that from our last meeting," Lorna tells her.

"Yeah. Sorry I slapped you," Wanda apologises for that.

"Me too."

"Really?"

Lorna nods.

"Damn. I only said it because Superman made me."

"What?!" Superman cries.

Wanda smirks. "Gotcha bro."

Superman rolls his eyes.

"Bro?" Lorna questions.

"Well kinda. Sort of adopted brother since my real one wasn't up to the task and...he's been great. Always there for me you know?"

"I kinda do," Lorna admits, her gaze drifting at Colossus who has been a great friend for her. Always there.

"Polaris," Storm addresses her, feeling this her moment to step into the conversation. "Or do you prefer Lorna?"

"Either's fine," Lorna says, not really bothered either way.

"Ok," Storm accepts. "We need to get started. If you will show us where your mother is, Beast will attend her," she requests. "Meanwhile, Wolverine, Havok, take the others in two teams and conduct a thorough search. Like Superman was saying there is most likely equipment and other items we don't want left lying around. If you find something you don't understand don't touch it. It may be dangerous. Have Forge examine it or call myself and Beast," she instructs.

"And Pyro's around somewhere," Lorna adds. "If you leave him alone he shouldn't be a bother."

"He better not be," Logan mutters threateningly.

Storm sighs but smiles softly. "Logan," she says with a beautiful chime in her voice.

"I won't kill him. Good enough?" he offers.

Storm nods. "Now, Superman, Scarlet Witch you stay with Beast and myself," she decides lastly. It could go without saying that Wanda sticks with her sister and Clark seems to be in full on overprotective big brother mode but sometimes you just need to say those thing that don't need to be spoken in any case.

With Storm's orders given the others organise themselves into two groups and the 3 groups head in their separate directions.

* * *

As soon as they reach Suzanna Dane, Beast busies himself assessing the situation while Lorna explains what happened to her. With the aid of Superman's superlative vision Beast soon finds the medical records and notes taken by whomever it was Magneto previously had attending to Ms Dane.

Wanda's emotions are mixed. This woman, lying there, is the one her father had the affair with. The one who helped him cheat behind her mother's back. Then again, look at the poor woman, lying there, for, from what Lorna says, the sole crime of giving birth to her half-sister. Some FOH racists. Then on top of that she is trying to come to terms with the loss of her father and the cacophony of emotions that has unleashed. She sighs. Going to be a long, difficult few days.

She looks up at her younger...sister. And Lorna is her sister despite it all. When she first learned of Lorna's existence Wanda didn't know what to think but then Kurt showed up and they talked and he asked her which would she prefer. Lorna to be her actual sister or just someone with magnetic powers her father sold a story to.

At the immediate moment back then Wanda couldn't answer it and Kurt suggested it was something she think about. And on and off she has for the last several months. Would Wanda like it for Lorna to be her little sister? Does she want to be a big sister? Does she want to be a big sister to another sibling who just mindlessly follows her father?

Well that last question is kind of moot now. Right now Wanda supposes she should be there for Lorna who is probably feeling more broke up than she is over their father's death. She puts a comforting arm around her sister's shoulders.

Meanwhile Clark is trying to figure out if this is the appropriate moment to resume that conversation he was having with Colossus while they were down in that maze under the Sphinx. He was trying to get to know the guy to try and figure out what it was Magneto had on the Russian to control him. Now Magneto is..._gone _what does it mean in relation to that leverage whatever it is.

Clark eyes the stoically silent man. He raises his hand to his mouth and fakes a polite cough. "So...how are you?" he asks, being a little tentative in his tone.

Silence.

Well that's kinda expected actually. Colossus isn't the chatty type. Clark carries on. "I've been trying to comfort Wanda. Despite it all she has just lost her father regardless of who he was and what he has done. Not sure anyone deserves that sort of end. Trust me. I know. I was there. You've been helping Lorna I'm guessing."

"Da," Colossus says quietly. He has tried despite his own loss...or maybe because of it.

"You have to stick by your sister no matter what, right?" Superman says, without realising the effect such a statement would have on Colossus.

Piotr stands rigid for a moment before he stomps off. "Excuse me," he says, his voice breaking with emotion.

Superman scratches his head, confused. "Um...I've blundered somehow haven't I?" he asks, just recognising the reaction.

Lorna face-palms herself. "I should have said."

"Said what, child?" Storm inquires.

"Piotr...he has a sister. A younger sister."

It snaps in Clark's mind almost instantly. "That's the hold Magneto had over him. Your father had his sister."

"Did he?!" Wanda demands to know, her voice rising in anger.

Lorna nods, rather pathetically. "I don't defend him. In fact just before he...just before we were shouting and arguing about what he had done. Oh God that was just about our last words. Me yelling at him," Lorna starts to sob.

Storm takes the girl into her arms. "Shh. It's ok," she tries to comfort the young teenager. "I'm sure he didn't take it to heart and knew you loved him," she assumes.

Wanda wants to...goddess she doesn't know what.

Clark takes a moment to think. "Storm may I...?" he asks, nodding his head in the direction Colossus went, indicating he wants to go after him.

Storm nods her permission. It was actually a nice reminder that Clark seems to be acting much like his normal self than he has been recently that he's actually asking instead of just blurring off whenever he feels like it.

Clark leaves briskly to catch up with Colossus.

Beast heard everything but had focussed himself solely on examining Ms Dane. It wasn't looking too hopeful from these medical records he was perusing. The brain damage that bullet caused was quite severe. The woman is lucky to even be alive to be in a coma. He's not sure there is much more he can do than to provide the same intensive care that will keep the woman alive.

That being the case he better start thinking on how they'll transfer her to the jet so they can take her back home with them.

* * *

Clark catches up with Colossus easy enough. "I'm sorry," he starts with, apologising for his blunder. "I know I can sometimes have a mouth that speaks without thinking but I can sorta see why you're hurting. I have a sister and at least 2 people I think of like sisters. I know how much pain I would be in if I lost them. In fact I mean I felt that sort of pain the other week after Apocalypse's escape. Wanda had a vision about it and somehow the power of that vision put her in a coma for a week...and I felt so helpless. All this power at my fingertips and I failed to protect her."

That last line makes Colossus stop, his head bowed. "She was the last of my family," he says, his voice full of anguish. "Our parents and my older brother had passed on and it was my duty to care for her."

"Then Magneto came," Superman guesses.

Colossus nods. "To recruit me. How he found me I do not know. At first I refused."

"I can see where this is going," Superman says in fatalist tones. "He took your sister to force you to work for him."

"Da," Colossus confirms.

Superman places a supportive hand on the man's shoulder. "What's her name?"

"Illyana."

"My God is the Lord or the Lord is my God," Superman gives the meaning of that name. He's expanded himself to learning as many languages as he can in his spare time. Why? Well he doesn't really sleep any more so he needs to fill in the time with something.

Colossus nods. "I call her my little snowflake because as each flake is unique and special so is she."

Superman smiles. "That's lovely," he remarks about the sentiment behind Colossus' choice of nickname.

"I even gave her a necklace with a small golden snowflake attached once. She always wore it...and now she's gone," Colossus says, his heart broke.

"Gone?" Superman queries.

"Magneto held her away from me, where I never knew but after his _defeat_ by Apocalypse I sought answers from those who might know. Apparently she was taken by someone else over a month ago."

"Who? How?"

Colossus shakes his head. "They did not know. Some sort of teleportation power."

Superman's eyes dart back and forth as he thinks. "Do you know where she was exactly?"

"No."

"Can we find out?"

Colossus turns his head with a querying expression. "Why?" he asks, not seeing the point.

"Depends on what sort of teleportation method was used but some leave a particle trace behind that can be detected, perhaps even followed to the source but we would need to find the room she was in."

Hope...or at least a small amount of it rises up within Colossus at what Superman is saying. "We could ask Pyro," he suggests.

Good an idea as any Clark supposes. "I'll get Betsy just to make sure he won't lie to us," he tags on.

* * *

Back with Storm, Wanda, Lorna, Beast and Ms Dane, Logan wanders in to give an update in person on the progress of their search.

"There's some creepy labs here Frankenstein would be proud of," Logan mentions, clearly both perturbed and angry because it reminds him of the places where he was when he was in Weapon X. What he can remember of it anyhow. It's more a feeling than a memory to be honest.

"They belong to Sinister," Lorna says, overhearing this.

Logan stiffens at the mention of that name. His hands clench into fists. "Essex," he growls.

Storm looks a little confused. "Who?"

"Nathaniel Essex. He's a mutant. Goes by the name Mr Sinister. Thinks himself God. Experiments to create a 'perfect' race. He's sick beyond what you can imagine," Logan says in disgust.

"How do you know him?"

"SHIELD," Logan answers. "When I worked for SHIELD one of our assignments was trying to catch him. Slimy little toad. Always manages to slip away but found plenty of his labs. You don't want me to describe the kind of twisted stuff found in those. Lets just say he makes Mengele look like a saint by comparison."

Beast's eyebrows rise. Joseph Mengele experimented on those in the Concentration Camps. Got the nickname the Angel of Death. He is everything Beast despises of a supposed man of medicine. One does no harm. One does not do what he did...and to hear Logan claim this Mr Sinister character is even worse...well that can't be good to say the very least.

"And he was here?" Storm asks, looking at Lorna.

Lorna sighs. "It was an alliance thing. I don't think dad ever trusted him. He was just useful or something. Truth be told he gave me the creeps."

"You have no idea mini-magnet," Logan tells her. She has no idea what sort of person Essex is.

"Mini-magnet?" Lorna queries.

"He does that to everyone," Wanda explains. "I think my last one was Broom-Hilda," she complains about it. Complains over Logan's tendency to give everyone irritating little nicknames.

"Where is this Mr Sinister now?" Storm asks.

"Where is everybody?" Wanda adds on. "Look we didn't press at first Lorna but we have a right to know."

Lorna sighs again. She brushes her hair back. "It was dad's dream."

"What was?" Wanda presses.

"He wanted a place where mutants would be safe. A nation of our own. Like a mutant version of Israel," she uses an appropriate analogy of Israel being a nation for the Jews.

Storm, Logan and Beast look at her intently. They had no idea Magneto was planning this. Though they suspected he was planning or doing something in the background. Something to explain his periods of dormancy when he didn't act against humans.

"Let me guess with him as supreme ruler," Wanda says with a shake of her head and a touch of venom in her voice. "Why am I not surprised? It's always about his ego."

"Hey!" Lorna objects to that.

"Please," Storm intervenes. "Let us not fight," she says before the 2 sisters get into it again.

"Where is this nation?" Beast asks. "It's a very crowded world. You can't easily hide hundreds of mutants in one place."

"I...what would you do if I told you?" Lorna wants to know before she says anything.

Good question.

Since Storm is in charge for the moment she guesses it falls on her to make a decision. "We're not going to go there. At least not right now. Nor do anything to start a war. We won't fight hundreds of our kind, Lorna. However I think I would speak for the Professor when I say that a mutant nation is not the answer to the problems we face."

"That's your opinion. It wasn't my father's. Nor the opinion of the hundreds of our mutant brothers and sisters who followed him."

Storm sighs. "Ok. We won't press you for the location today but if you stick with us Lorna it will be raised again one day. You understand that?"

Lorna nods. She guesses she can't blame them for wanting to know.

"Excuse Logan and I a moment," she says, pulling Logan out the room. "Rogue's never made mention of this," she has to raise.

Logan rubs his face. "I know," he grimly accepts.

"I know we agreed patience but there's patience and then there's vital information we need to know. An entire nation of mutants risks fundamentally changing the political balance on the planet. Not to mention I can imagine the reaction of the other nations when it is discovered," Storm with grave feelings about how this will pan out.

Logan can see what she is seeing. Rogue's...what to do with his daughter. They'll be a long talk when they get back. "What do we do about it?"

"Well I'll discuss it with Charles upon our return but the fundamental question is Logan what can we do? We can't force en mass hundreds of our fellow mutants out of what they may now consider their country, wherever it is, can we?"

"Suppose not."

"We would need its location first and visit it. Assess the situation on the ground. The most we could attempt is for Charles to try and persuade them through argument that this is not the solution. However, the truth is they chose to join Magneto and they chose to follow his path. With his passing he may have become a martyr to them and his cause an obligation they feel they need to see through."

"I get the feeling our headaches could shortly become much bigger," Logan phrases the possible consequences of this.

* * *

"Was that really necessary, Colossus, mate?" Pyro asks in a complaining tone as he rubs his head. He was sat, slouched over, his lighters torn off.

"You attacked us first," Colossus retorts. "All we wished was to talk," he points out to the fire-starter. See what happened was that he and Superman came to talk and Pyro jumped to instinctive response of trying to cook them. Kinda pointless when both Colossus and Superman are fireproof.

Though Superman's grumbling about the scorch marks on his jacket. One of these days Clark will find a material that's as durable as he is.

Betsy is chuckling under her breath at Clark's mumblings. He's so cute when he's being goofy. Oh what might have been between them, huh? Oh well. Move on. She has Warren now.

Anyway perhaps they were a little rough in disabling Pyro, hence the bashed head but Colossus is not in the best mood.

"What do you want to talk about?" Pyro asks, his head pounding. He swears he has double vision now.

"What do you know of where my sister was being held?" Colossus want to know

"Don't look at me. That wasn't my department," Pyro sort of pleads innocence over Colossus' sister being held. "That all happened before Mags recruited me. He never had me involved in watching over her."

"Can't imagine why," Superman mutters. You know apart from the fact Pyro's clinically insane.

"He's telling the truth," Betsy confirms.

"Course I am you daft pom," Pyro says, somewhat insulted he is getting doubted.

"Listen you bloody Aussie, don't make me mind fry you," Betsy warns him about insulting her. "Now either you help us or I take a trip through your mind and I really don't want to do that since you're clearly nuts. That being the case I'll make sure to leave you a gibbering vegetable...which lets face it would be an improvement!"

Pyro recoils from the feisty English girl and relents. "Ok, look, taking the little shiela wasn't exactly kosha in my book either. All I do know is that Mags was a control freak. Always wanting to be in control and watch over people. If there's a clue it'll be in his quarters. Try there," Pyro suggests.

Colossus must admit that's actually a good idea. He's amazed Pyro could come up with it.

Superman and Colossus take the suggestion up and soon force their way into Magneto's private quarters, which were sealed off, while Betsy lets out a dreamy sigh as she admires the two, big strong men. Hey Warren or no, she can still look.

The 3 walk in and look around.

Betsy arches an eyebrow. "A throne?" she scoffs at the sight of the metal throne in the centre of the room. "Really? I'm not a trained psychologist but I think that certainly is saying something about the man," she says, being rather deriding.

"He believed himself superior to others," Colossus describes what he thinks Magneto thought about himself. "His pride and ego were his undoing."

"Yeah," Superman draws out with a sad sigh. His eyes look around, his vision better than others. He points over at the wall and a bank of monitors. "That looks like a security camera system. If Magneto wanted to keep an eye on everything..."

"He might have had the big guy's sister here under constant surveillance," Betsy finishes. "If he recorded it..."

"Then her disappearance might be in the archives," Superman finishes.

"Why don't you get started on that and muscles and I will look around," Betsy proposes. "That ok big guy?" she asks Colossus. "Supes here will let us know once he's got something," she says and she's saying it because Colossus needs something other than to just stand there waiting around. He needs a distraction.

"I would really appreciate someone to watch over her. She has a habit of getting into trouble," Superman requests, clearly on the same wavelength as Betsy.

"Trouble is my middle name," Betsy claims proudly.

"It really is. I've seen her birth certificate. I think her parents must have been psychics too," Superman says with a cheeky grin.

Betsy sticks her tongue out at him.

"I will watch over her," Colossus gives his ascent.

"Thanks," Superman says.

While those 2 go off Clark sits himself down in front of the screens. He locks his fingers together and cracks his knuckles. Being a reporter in training he's made sure to pick up as many tricks as Kitty and Chloe were willing to teach him about computers. Lets see how good he is.

* * *

While Wanda is finding it tricky she is trying to be nice to her younger sister. Tricky in the sense she's really not good at connecting to people. Especially when those people tend to be her family.

But for the sake of the poor comatose woman who happens to be Lorna's mother Wanda is trying...though forgive her if she does not agree with a single nice thing Lorna says about their father.

"You really hate us, don't you?" Lorna suddenly asks, referring to herself, her father and her brother.

"I don't hate you," Wanda corrects the younger girl on one aspect but not the other two.

That doesn't escape Lorna's notice. "But our father? Pietro? Valerie?" she presses for Wanda to make clear.

"Valerie who?" Wanda asks, lost by that name since she doesn't recognise it.

"Puzzler."

"I know of her," Wanda admits.

"Well she's sort of like an adopted cousin. Dad looked after her because her grandfather was an old friend of his."

"And yet there I was abandoned and forgotten," Wanda feels the need to remind Lorna again. He can find time for an almost complete stranger but not for his own daughter it seems which only adds more hurt to the oodles Wanda already has.

"Uh..." Lorna stammers for a response. "I don't know what to say."

"Just don't apologise for him. I can be upset he's dead but don't expect me to forgive him just because he is."

Lorna plays with a lock of her green hair.

Wanda sighs. "And where is Puzzler?" she asks, forcing herself to be interested.

"With the others I assume. She's not here as far as I know."

"Lorna...what do you expect out of me?"

Lorna shrugs. "Nothing really. I...just didn't know who else to call for help. I...it is wishing for too much to have a family?"

"No...but as far as I'm concerned father lost the right to be included in my definition of family when he threw me away. Lorna...I've tried so hard to consider what you are to me. I've decided I'm not averse to calling you my sister."

Lorna's face brightens slightly at that.

"However as I was brutally truthful that time at the mansion I will always remain so. I'm not going to start remembering father more fondly or excusing him just because he's dead. It's up to you whether you can live with a sister like that."

Lorna is silent for a moment before saying, "Pietro left. You came." And that is all she needs to say really.

Wanda manages a smile at that and Lorna returns it and for one brief shiny moment the two girls feel that sisterly connection. It's a start.

Meanwhile Beast is just about ready to move Ms Dane into the x-jet so they can take her back to the mansion.

At this moment Superman arrives with Betsy and Colossus tagging on.

"Ah, Superman how fortuitous," Beast remarks. "I could use your help in moving Ms Dane," he requests.

"Of course, Mr McCoy," Superman says politely. "But first, Storm," he addresses her. "I've managed to track down where Colossus' sister, Illyana, was being held."

"Was?"

Clark winces slightly. "Right, right. Slipped my mind. Colossus told me she vanished over a month ago, kidnapped by someone with teleportation powers. I was thinking if we found the room we could scan for a particle trace left behind."

Storm is not a stupid person but she is not an expert on teleportation powers either. She turns to the nearest authority. "Hank?"

Beast strokes his chin. "Possible. Many variations on teleportation power do leave behind a sub-atomic particle trace. However, they do decay over time. After over a month...it may be difficult."

"But not impossible, right?" Superman says, giving Beast a look not to shatter Colossus' hopes just yet.

Beast manages to cotton on. "Oh nothing is impossible. We have the necessary equipment back at the mansion."

"That's on the way."

"How is that on the way Space Boy?" Logan asks.

"Oh the room's not here in this base," Superman starts to explain.

"You think Magneto would keep her in the same place as our friend here?" Betsy says rhetorically.

"I traced the signal back. The co-ordinates are back in the States, in the deserts of the south-west," Superman informs them. "I'm going to assume this is yet another base we'll have to look through."

Storm rubs her head just above her right eyebrow with a single finger as she thinks. "Ok, Wolverine, stay here with a team, finish searching and packing everything up. The rest of us will first take Polaris' mother back to the mansion, pick up the equipment we need and head to this new location," she decides.

"I also managed to get a recording of Illyana's disappearance to analyse. We should arrange a download of all information we can find back to the Institute, assuming it all hasn't been deleted."

"Good idea," Storm agrees. "Logan, get Forge to do that will you," she requests.

"Sure," he agrees.

"Now lets us move Ms Dane," Storm decrees.

"Is there any help I can provide," Colossus offers out of his true nature and because he feels an obligation to Lorna, who he has come to see as a good friend.

"The more the merrier," Beast quips and with that they get to work.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well at least Wanda's trying to be nice to her sister. And now the X-Men learn of what Magneto was actually up to and Logan's right of course. It only makes their problems a bigger headache. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Impact Aftermath part 4 as the X-Men attempt to locate Illyana._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**The South-West United States...**

So dropped off Ms Dane, picked up the equipment they required and minus Polaris who wished to stay by her mother and also minus Wanda who chose to stay with her sister the rest of them headed off to this arid corner of the US.

From one desert to another really.

At first they couldn't see this base at the co-ordinates Superman had gotten but after using his x-ray vision Superman found it hidden within one of those massive rocky outcroppings that litter this part of the country.

Once they found the way in they found it to be just as empty as the other base and clearly left in the same hurry just like the other. It was much smaller so shouldn't take them too long to search through it and find the room they are after.

Team-wise there was Storm, Beast, Superman, Colossus, Betsy, Dust and Penance. Since they knew there was no-one else at the other base, apart from Pyro, Storm chose that her team needed the telepath hence Betsy's involvement.

That left Logan with plenty of options just in case. He still had Iceman, Volcana, Boom Boom, Berzerker, Havok, Impulse and Forge with him in what was only a salvage operation now.

Right now Storm leads the team in a standard and proper search. She knows it must be killing Colossus to not do this faster but if they are going to do this they must do it right. There is no guarantee that there aren't some leftover security measures and defences left active.

The search goes on room by room, Storm noting the things of interest they'll return to. They stop in one room dominated by a cylindrical device of some sort.

"What is that?" Dust queries.

"It's Magneto's x-gene enhancer," Superman answers. "I remember it from that time I was in Rogue's memories," he explains how he knows what it is and makes sure to keep his distance. The device uses kryptonite after all.

Beast's eyes widen in fascination. He had wondered for ages how such a device worked and now it looks like he'll have one to study. It might aid him in figuring out how in more detail how kryptonite mutates DNA and perhaps aid in trying to figure out a cure to the degenerative disease the meteor mutants are suffering from.

"You think it's the same one?" Storm queries whether this is literally the same device and then explains why that thought has occurred to her. "I mean that was in the base on the US/Canada border which isn't so far from here."

"You think they brought it here?" Betsy queries.

"They would have evacuated it after we stormed it. We always made that assumption," Beast recalls.

"I believe Magneto had more than one version of the device," Colossus adds.

Beast runs his hand over the cylinder. "That would be sensible," he comments about it. Sensible to have back-ups.

"We'll come back to this," Storm decides. "We came here to find Colossus' sister," she chooses to make that a priority. Besides it's not like the device is going anywhere while if there is any chance of finding Illyana it fades with each passing moment due to particle decay.

"Of course," Beast agrees.

They resume their wanderings and open up a door to a small room. Colossus' eyes identify something familiar and he walks over to a sparse bed where a teddy bear sits, forgotten. He picks it up and hugs it to his chest. "I gave Illyana this," he says, his voice choked with emotion as he recalls that day. It was a 'reward' from Magneto for his 'loyalty'. A few hours spent with his sister. He gave her this and read her a story. It is one of the few happy memories he has from the last year and a half.

"And one day you'll return it to her," Superman says confidently, despite knowing the difficulties of that but hey being an optimist beats being a pessimist. Wow, it feels like he hasn't thought in such a way for a long time.

This exchange indicates that this is the room they seek and Beast now studies the room carefully and mentally plans out where to put the scanners. "Ok, Superman if you'll bring the equipment from the jet we'll get started immediately," he requests.

"On it," Superman promises and vanishes in a blur only to reappear moments later with the requested equipment.

He helps Beast set it up, a scanner in each corner of the room.

"If everyone could please vacate the room," Beast requests because they could very well disrupt the results. What he is looking for, if it's there at all will be tiny and easily swamped by anything else. Everyone does so and Beast gets the scan started. "This is going to be slow," he cautions. "What we're looking for will be very faint so I'm having to do a slow, detailed scan."

"We'll complete our search then," Storm decides to resume that and hopefully by the time they're done so will the scan be.

* * *

"Hmm," Beast ponders as he reviews the readouts. It had taken awhile exactly as he warned but he was finally getting somewhere. On a screen he adjusts the settings to enhance what it is displaying. It is showing a scan of the room. "See that," he points at what he is meaning to the rest of the group who had finished their search and had packed up most of this base ready for transport. It would probably take a few trips to get everything back to the mansion.

Superman leans in. What it looks like is a...scar? "That looks like one of Nightcrawler's dimensional doorways," he remarks what it most reminds him of. That is what it shows. A very faint, jagged line in space/time...or more accurately it is the echo marked out by the particle trace.

"Rrr?" Penance queries in what sounds like interest.

At Colossus' look Betsy says, just to make sure the Russian boy doesn't go hunting Kurt down, "I'm going to go with it is something that resembles Blue's powers and it wasn't him himself."

"Uh...that is what I meant, yes," Superman clarifies.

"The vibration of the trace particles doesn't match Kurt's," Beast just reinforces that. "It's not the same dimension Kurt travels through though it does seem to be fairly close on an initial inspection. Might be a related spacial domain."

"It means whoever took Illyana pulled her out of this dimension, yes?" Superman queries for clarification.

"Indeed," Beast confirms, with a small smile. Clark has been so much more like his old self this trip. Attentive, quick, smart, eager to help in anyway he can.

"Can someone clarify, please?" Colossus requests.

"Right," Beast says.

"Of course," Clark says, taking up the lead, getting a chance to do what he rarely does and show off how smart he actually is. "Ok, ok. You are aware of the idea of other dimensions around us, yes?"

Colossus nods slowly. He's not an expert or anything but he knows the general idea.

"Some are more connected to this universe than others. Nightcrawler teleports by entering one of these dimensions and then exiting it at another location. It leaves behind a particle trace like we were saying earlier. Every particle in the universe vibrates at a particular frequency, the same frequency. It's unique to this universe. A particle from outside this universe vibrates at a different frequency unique to the physical laws of wherever it comes from. In fact the uniqueness of that vibration leads you into the multiverse theory and parallel universes but that's not relevant to this. The point is since every dimension has a unique resonance frequency you can identify them. What we're detecting here isn't the same particle trace as the dimension Nightcrawler travel through. However it implies that whoever took your sister either travels through a different dimension in a similar fashion or possibly just lives there. In which case I have just dug myself into the hole of having to inform you your sister may be in an entirely different dimension. Sorry," Superman rambles with a wince. "Feel free to hit me for being insensitive," he offers.

Betsy brightens. "Really?" she queries with disturbing enthusiasm for taking up that offer to hit him.

"Not you," Superman shoots her down with a scowl.

Betsy pouts. "Spoilsport."

Colossus isn't going to hit him. There's not anger. Just overwhelming sadness on his part that he has failed his little snowflake this badly.

"You shouldn't lose hope," Beast speaks up. "It's not impossible we can find a way into this dimension. Forge managed to alter his Middleverse generator to send those lizards back into Kurt's teleporting dimension. We can possibly alter it to send someone into this one."

"This is possible?" Colossus queries.

"Possible, yes. Tricky, also yes. The particle trace is very faint. I can't be certain I can nail down the exact frequency...and it does it have be exact. Even the slightest fraction of a degree out and you end up in the wrong place. And getting there may be the easy part. Getting back out is another question."

"But we can try," Storm says.

"Try, certainly. Just don't expect a result today or tomorrow," Beast cautions. "This will take some time for which I apologise considering I know how much you must desire to see your sister."

Colossus sighs. "You are trying which is more than I should expect considering my actions working for Magneto," he says apologetically.

"We would always help those in need, regardless," Storm tells the big Russian. "It's part of what it means to be an X-Man."

"Until then you can come stay with us," Superman proposes. "Right, Storm?" he sort of prods her into it.

"I see no reason why not," Storm says in reply. She doubts the boy has anywhere else to go.

"I would not like to be a burden," Colossus says.

"Pft," Superman scoffs at that. "Trust me you wouldn't. I mean if we can put up with Betsy..."

"Hey!" the purple-haired telepath protests. "What's wrong with me?"

"You want the list?"

Betsy's face twists up in annoyance. "Listen here you bloody git if anyone is a burden it's you and your split personalities."

"I don't have split personalities. Jor-El fixed them."

Betsy looks to Storm with an arched eyebrow seriously questioning that.

Storm thinks her reply back. _"Just let it go, Betsy, please. He's been much more like himself today. Lets not do anything to risk him having a relapse."_

Betsy internally sighs. "_Fine," _she thinks back to Storm, accepting that. For today she'll let it go.

Storm turns her attentions back to Colossus. "The choice is yours. We can provide you with a room if you wish to stay while we continue to try to locate your sister," she makes the offer.

Piotr thinks. Well one thing he needs to consider is what Lorna is going to do. Since he sees her as basically the only friend and connection he has he would want to talk to her. "I will return with you for the moment but I make no guarantee on how long I shall stay," he gives his decision.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

In ideal circumstances Storm really did want to give Charles his time to grieve over Magneto's death. Sadly they did not have ideal circumstances. When they left Ms Dane here it was in Charles' care.

Now they were back from out west and she was filling him in on everything. On the piles of abandoned equipment that would need several trips from both Bir Tawil and the US south-west to bring back to the mansion. On what they had so far concluded on where Illyana Rasputin might be. On the fact Magneto had been trying to create a mutant nation somewhere but out of sensitivity hadn't pushed either Lorna or Piotr(as he asked to be called rather than Colossus, mostly due to the fact Magneto was the one who gave him the name) to reveal it.

Rogue on the other hand...

Well Logan was back too and he was not happy with his daughter in the least for keeping that secret.

Storm suspected that right after she leaves here, trying to keep the situation between Logan and Rogue calm will be her next task.

Charles lets out a long, sad sigh. "Had my failure be that complete, Ororo?" he asks of the white-haired woman in relation to Magneto. Dividing up mutants from humans would have solved nothing. It will solve nothing. It's going to be a big problem going forward once the rest of the world learns of the existence of this mutant nation. At least with Magneto Charles knew who he was dealing with. Now...who knows what sort of leader will emerge.

Ororo feels immense sympathy and sadness for Charles. He always hoped somehow, some way, to be able to reach Magneto and stop his friend's descent down his darker path. "Charles, you did everything you could," she assures him. "Magneto chose his path. You chose yours and not even your indomitable will could pull Magneto back from his."

Charles knows what Ororo is trying and he appreciates it but he's too much in a malaise right now for her words to quite persuade him of their truth.

"As I said this morning Charles, take your time. None of these problems are going to need to be solved with immediacy. I'm not even certain what we can do in relation to this mutant nation. I was telling Logan that we can't force these people to leave or change their minds and that's correct isn't it?"

Charles nods. They can't force these people to do anything even if he desired to do so which Charles doesn't. Though once they discover its location a trip to see this nation to gather intel at the very least would be wise.

Which of course brings it full circle back to the issue of Rogue's continual silence on her actions while working for Magneto.

Time for Storm to get on that.

* * *

Rogue finds herself sat down in her room, surrounded by Logan, Domino and Storm and getting the feeling she's about to get a scolding for something. "Uh...what is going on?" she asks.

"Family meeting," Domino says in a cheerful voice that contrasts with her deadly serious face. Yes, Logan had filled her in and she too was kinda annoyed at her younger sister.

"Is this about meh helping Mystique because lahke ah told Kurt ah'm thinking on it," Rogue says, guessing, incorrectly, this is what this is about.

"No. It ain't about Mystique," Logan tells her gruffly. "It's about what ya did for Magneto. It's time to talk. We've been patient enough with ya, Stripes. It's time ya spill."

Rogue looks from one stern face to the next to the next. Even Storm is looking deadly serious. "It's...what do ya want meh ta say?" she asks them. Rogue could barely reconcile her own memory of those things. They all made sense at the time but now they don't yet she remembers doing them.

"Rogue," Storm says in a calm but firm tone. "It is not that we wish to feel like we are pressurising you. We understand you need time to adjust and absorb what has happened to you but surely you realised there were things we required to know that Magneto was doing that are not overly personal to you."

Rogue again looks between the 3 faces and something clicks. "What have ya learned about?" she asks, realising they know something.

"Magneto's mutant nation," Storm states.

"Oh," is all Rogue can lamely manage.

"Oh?" Dom queries. "That the best you got?" she mocks, showing her annoyance.

"Now wait a second before ya start yelling at meh," Rogue tells them to hold off. "Just ta beh clear ah was nevah let in on tha details of that. Magneto didn't trust meh. He trusted very few with tha whole truth."

"But you knew about it," Logan can take from her words so far.

"Well ah was an Acolyte," Rogue replies to that.

"And you didn't think this was something we needed to know?!" Logan does shout at her.

"What business is it of ours if some mutants want ta go live in their own country?" Rogue asks back, not backing down nor being intimidated by Logan. "What is so wrong they want a place where they can beh safe, huh? Not everyone is as stupid as us ta put ourselves front and centre of every bigot in tha world who wants ta exterminate us!"

"That's not the point!" Logan roars.

"Ah think it is!" Rogue shouts back.

"Logan, Rogue," Storm's commanding voice intervenes. "Enough, yelling. We're not here to start a shouting match," she tells them both off.

Father and daughter glare at each other but stop yelling.

Storm takes a calming breath. "Rogue," she addresses the teen. "The point is a mutant nation changes things. Everything. The entire world and wherever it is it can't remain hidden forever. You're right in that if people choose to go live there they are free to make that choice but don't sit there and pretend you can't realise there are serious consequences."

"Yeah," Dom agrees with Storm. "Consequences we'll have to deal with and it would be much easier to deal with if we got some prior notice and had time to plan. That ever occur to you?"

"Well...no," Rogue admits that it didn't occur to her, caught up as she was in her brooding and depression over her loss of control over her powers.

Logan looks at his girlfriend exasperated. He just doesn't know what to do with Rogue right this second and he's hoping Ro knows something to say.

Ororo rubs her head. "Rogue. We need to know what you know."

"Ah don't know much. Ah told ya. Magneto kept meh out tha loop. Speak ta Polaris," Rogue tells them, having heard Lorna was here. "She was in on everything."

"Lorna will be dealt with in time," Storm assures Rogue but knowing it will have to be sensitively handled what with the death of Magneto being so very recent.

Dom is thinking. "Ok, lets go with you didn't know the whole story setting up an entire nation requires...a whole bunch of things. Materials, equipment to create homes and proper sanitation systems and so on and so forth. Someone would have to go get things like that. Did you ever do anything along those lines?"

Rogue's face gives it away long before she says anything.

"Uh huh. That's what I thought," Dom says with a sigh.

"And what else did he send you to do?" Logan asks. "Did you go wage his war on humanity for him?" he presses, his voice gruffly deep.

Rogue is now looking decidedly more uncomfortable. "Ah...uh...ah swear ah nevah killed anyone for him," she says.

The 3 adults share a look. For her to say that first off sorta implies she did a lot of things just short of actually killing people.

Rogue seems to strengthen her resolve. "Ya want ta condemn meh but ah will say this. Tha reason ah left, tha power inhibition stuff, ah still think it was wrong. Ah still think it will bite us in tha ass one day. That hasn't changed and it's not goin ta. And if ya think ah am going to meekly just change mah mind and return ta playin' tha good little X-Man all of a sudden y'all are deluded." Rogue gets to her feet. "And ya know what ah don't really need ta justify mahself. Y'all want meh ta take responsibility for mah choices and not blame tha fact mah mind was out of balance? Then fahne! Ah take full responsibility and ah will not apologise for what ah did. Are y'all happy now?!" she yells before storming off.

Dom winces as Rogue slams the door shut too hard and it ends up hanging off its hinges. "Well that coulda gone better," she remarks morosely.

"Ya think, Jinx?" Logan asks giving her a look.

Ororo lets out a breath. "She's just reacting against us. Teenagers do that. Let her calm down. We all know she's been feeling guilt over her actions despite her words."

"I don't get why she can't talk to us," Dom reflects. "All 3 of us here have done things we aren't proud of. If anyone understands it's us but instead she's lashing blame around, mostly on Mystique."

"Well can't blame her for that. That woman has a lot to answer for," Logan says, understanding why Rogue would do that. He has no love lost for the shapeshifter.

Ororo agrees up to a point. Mystique had undertaken many hurtful actions she has to be held to account for. However, "Mystique can only be held to account for her own actions and Rogue can only be held to account for her own. And yes, you are correct Domino about what the 3 of us have previously done in our lives. I do sympathise with what Rogue has been through. I truly do. However, we can do nothing to aid her if she won't tell us what she did. Not to judge her. Only to help her through this. She has to stop fighting us."

"Don't expect that any time soon. She's as stubborn as him," Dom cracks a jest, nodding in Logan's direction.

Logan glares at her and lets out a low growl while Ororo lets out a small innocent laugh.

Logan rolls his eyes and folds his arms across his chest in full on grumpy mode.

Ororo returns to the topic of Rogue. "All we can do is be here for her and wait until she wants to talk because we're not going to force it out of her."

"Wanna bet?" Logan challenges that. "Give me an hour alone with her."

"No, Logan," Ororo refuses that. "Rogue has the sort of personality that the more you push the more she simply pushes back. She is not going to make this easy."

"Oh just like her then," Logan cracks a jest, nodding his head in Dom's direction.

Dom puts her hands on her hips and huffs theatrically.

Ororo chuckles behind her hand. What a family she has gotten herself involved in. Logan and Dom bickering away like siblings almost(well technically they're cousins) and Rogue being as stubborn and insular as she was when she first arrived. Funny thing is that for the reward being with Logan she wouldn't have it any other way. She may need professional help.

* * *

So she has a sister.

Weird.

It's only now as she sits with Lorna, watching over Ms Dane, that Wanda finally feels the realisation sink in.

She's known for months yet it's only now it feels real.

She's a big sister.

Oh crap.

How the hell does she do this?

She can't be a big sister. She's a mess. Thanks to her father. She has no idea how to be the big sister to anyone.

If you say Clark is sorta her brother then so far Wand has been the little sister. The one Clark looks out for and helps. She has no idea how to do the reverse...well except from being bossy.

Wanda doesn't even know what to say really about the state Lorna's mother is in that would be reassuring or something.

Lorna suddenly yawns...loudly.

"Tired?" Wanda queries.

Lorna nods.

Yeah. It was getting quite late now and it had been a long day.

"Well luckily we have a bed all set-up for ya."

The two sisters turn their heads to find a certain fizzy blond at the door.

"Lorna this is my roommate Tabitha Smith aka Boom Boom. Tabby, meet my...sister, Lorna," Wanda does the introductions.

Tabby grins in a warm fashion. "Nice to meet you, Limey."

"Limey?" Lorna queries with a frown.

Wanda pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head. "She means your hair. She's giving you a nickname based on your hair colour."

Lorna frowns more. Her hair isn't lime green...is it?

Wanda gives Tabby a look and the blond just looks back with her best shit eating grin.

This is just...fantastic in Tabby's view. Imagining Wanda trying to deal with a little sister now. It's going to be high-larious.

Before leaving Lorna leans down and kisses her mother on the forehead. "Goodnight mom," she whispers, still always saddened at the state she leaves her mother in every night. At least her mother was in a place she would be looked after now. That alone assures Lorna that she made the right choice in calling her sister and the X-Men for aid.

Once she has said her parting words for the night Lorna follows Tabby and her sister.

Wanda frowns deeply as Tabby leads them to their room and finds the 3rd bed, removed after Amara left for the Academy of Tomorrow, is back and Lorna's belongings are there sitting on the floor next to the bed. She then aims a look at Tabby who smiles innocently...too innocently.

Lorna moves over and collapses on the bed while Wanda leans over and whispers into Tabby's ear, "What the hell?!"

"Oh come on, she's your sister," Tabby argues like it is obvious, whispering back. "And she just lost her father too, remember. You should be here for her...at least to start with. She can always move out later once she has settled in more."

Wanda supposes Tabby's right. It's just been such a long, emotionally draining day. She needs sleep...which she didn't get a lot of last night, what with seeing her father dying over and over in her mind. She's too tired to argue. She just wanders over to her bed and follows her sister in collapsing down upon it.

Tabby has to hold back a snort of laughter at the 2 girls in virtually identical poses. Yep, definitely sisters.

* * *

Clark's got that dilemma again. Of new people in the mansion. Only these ones he is not ready to let know who and what he is considering where they just came from. That probably means more time spent being Clark Kent in the glasses and more effort to restrain his power use and pose as the mere human.

It's just what he'll have to do he supposes. For the moment, since Colossus hasn't met 'Clark' yet, he's still dressed up as Superman as he seeks out Colossus, trying to find where he's gone. The Russian boy may have come back to the mansion with them but he wasn't currently in the mansion. He was outside.

"Admiring our little farm?" Superman queries as that is where he finds Colossus. Standing at the edge of the small farm they have running now. After 20 months of work since they arrived his father had really got it into shape. Even recently got some chickens so they could have fresh eggs. Clark has to hold back his guffawing at the memory of when the chickens arrived and Domino's reaction. She has a phobia to chickens and it was just high-larious to see her freak out.

Piotr was actually in a way admiring the small farm. "Reminds me of home," he says wistfully and as he was here looking at it he was thinking back on happier times. When his parents were alive, his older brother, little Illyana. His mother was so happy to finally have a girl. Their family was then complete. "She was so small," he says.

"Illyana?" whom Superman thinks he means.

Piotr nods. "When she was a baby. She would have fitted in one of my hands. We weren't a rich family or important but we were happy as we had each other."

"Well personally I think everyone is important. That's why I use my powers to save them."

"That is a good way of thinking," Piotr must concede.

"Want to know a truth. I grew up on a farm. All I had was my parents and we weren't rich or important either but like you were saying we had each other and that was enough," Superman reveals, trying to keep the details vague but also trying to find a way to connect.

Piotr carries on, his voice fading with each word, each disaster that occurred. "Then it all started to fade away. My brother died in an accident. My parents in a house fire till it was just myself and Illyana. It was my job to take care of her."

"And you will because we'll find her," Superman assures him. "We don't give up around here. Trust me. I've lost people too. Not a sister. An ex-girlfriend and the daughter of a good friend and no matter how the odds are stacked against me finding them I will never stop trying. I can't. I guess I'll add your sister to the list."

"You hardly know me. Why would you do that?" Piotr wonders.

"Kinda of in the job description as soon as I put on the spiffy suit. Though admittedly this is like my 5th costume because I can never seem to settle. Saying that this one I've had the longest so far. I just wish the jackets didn't keep getting wrecked. You won't believe how many I go through and I...what?" he asks as he finds Piotr staring at him oddly.

"Do you not require to breathe?" Piotr asks at that babble.

"Actually I can hold my breath for over 30 minutes so no, not too often but if you think I'm bad just wait until I introduce you to Spidey. I swear his mouth has a motor because it just never stops."

Piotr has no response to that.

Clark takes a moment...and a breath. "Look I may not know entirely how you feel, Piotr. All I ask is that you give us a chance to see if we can trace your sister. That's it. No-one will ask anything else of you. You don't have to be an X-Man and join the cause or anything like that. You can have a room with a bed to rest your head on and 3 square meals and apart from that you can be left alone if you so desire. Though I would find that gets lonely quickly but that's me."

"Magneto gave me no choice," Piotr says in sullen tones.

"We're not Magneto. And choice is part of what the X-Men fight for. To create a world where you are free, even if you're a mutant, to live your life how you want. You know within the law." Clark places a supportive hand on Piotr's shoulder. It's weird seeing him not in his metal form Clark must admit since before today that's all he had seen Piotr in. "At least give us a few days," he requests.

Piotr sighs and looks back outward across the small farm. Truth is he has very little appetite to go back to his family's farm and be there all by himself. It would just be a terribly stark reminder of how badly he has failed. Therefore, he might as well stay put. At least for Lorna's sake until he is sure she is settled into whatever choice she makes. He feels he should be a good enough friend to do that.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well at least they might have a small lead in finding Illyana though don't expect a miracle breakthrough any time soon. Rogue's refusal to allow herself to fit back in to the mansion and open up keeps her in a frame of mind close to how she actually was in Cajun Spice so this is me setting that up as it draws ever nearer. Yeah, I know I took the chapter down and put it back up with extra. I wasn't happy with it or how I broke it up for the next chapter. This is better to me. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Impact Aftermath part 5 as we wrap this arc up._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**The Savage Land...**

The long lost tropical valley hidden at the bottom of the world had many lakes and even an inland sea. In this sea there were islands and on one of those larger particular chunks of land was where the new mutant nation had based itself.

It made sense for defence against the many tribes of primitive, savage humans and even some mutants that lived in the valley to set it up on this island.

Plus there were the ruins of an ancient citadel of some sort that sat there that had intrigued Magneto before his untimely end that he thought could be the centre of the new nation. A palace to rule from and look down at the masses below is another interpretation.

Around this ruin and inside it were languages of many cultures and symbols that resembled the ones on the 3 stones. At the time Magneto assumed it was the language of Superman's people though he could not read it.

From the other languages he could decipher Magneto had been able to work out a basic story. This place was a base, a refuge in some sort of war. After learning the story of Apocalypse's defeat under the Sphinx he had been able to put the 2 things together and realised this place had been built by that Kryptonian in the story as part of his long war against Apocalypse. A base of operations where he and his allies could gather and from which to strike out.

Of course none of that matters now to Magneto, now he has departed this mortal coil...as far as anyone knows.

That left Sinister in charge. Along with Frenzy and once Pietro had gotten himself down here he was intent on making sure he was involved in the decision making so that his father's dream would live on.

None of them realised the historical truth of this place as Magneto had kept it to himself. Though Sinister was clever enough to work out the architectural concepts of the building were so advanced that only an extraterrestrial race could have possibly been behind its creation

The 3 of them stand on a balcony of the citadel which is in the process of being repaired and rebuilt. 5,000years takes its toll on even a Kryptonian structure. They look out as the rough shape of a settlement is starting to form below.

For now most of the citizens of this new nation were living in temporary shelters, tents essentially, but hard work was being carried out on building what would essentially be the Capital of the 1st mutant nation. You can see the layout of streets and more permanent structures in the very beginning of being constructed.

"Impressive sight isn't it," Sinister remarks to the other 2.

"Yeah. It's just like Broadway," Pietro says sarcastically.

Sinister sighs. "Patience must be had, Mr Maximoff. Rome wasn't built in a day as the saying goes."

"Was it really wise to leave the rest of the world and pour all our resources into this?" Frenzy asks. "It leaves us unable to respond to whatever the humans are up to," she points out which is the reason why she wasn't certain this was a good idea.

"I wouldn't agree with that," Sinister dismisses her argument. "With the teleporters we have at our disposal the world is only moments away for us but for them we are hours away even if they knew we were here...which they don't. And the quicker we get our nation up and running the sooner we will have resources to spare to attend to the outside world," he makes a point.

Sinister turns round to address the superstrong dark-skinned young woman face to face. "Now, Frenzy, since we don't have a functioning security force yet and since it seems most of the Acolytes have chosen not to join us maintaining order will have to fall to the Brotherhood. Recruit any extra personnel you think may help," he basically orders, putting her in charge of law enforcement to put it simply.

This is on top of the fact Frenzy already had been tasked with external security. Talk about too much work. She really will need to pick up some extra help. She has a few in mind and the rough idea of how to divide up the responsibilities. You can never fault her for being anything but professional in her job.

"What about your little gang?" Pietro asks in regards to the group Sinister has following him around these days.

"Yeah," Frenzy agrees in the idea of using them. "What are you calling them these days? Your Marauders?" she says with a snort of indignation at that.

"My associates will perform whatever task **I **require of them," Sinister lays down, making it clear they are off-limits to Frenzy and Quicksilver.

The two share a sceptical look. Both are well aware Magneto didn't trust Sinister and neither do they. They'll be keeping a close eye on him, make no mistake.

Not that Sinister could care less even if he chose to read the thoughts going on through their minds. Being practically immortal he works on an entirely different time scale to them. Their tiny minds can't even begin to comprehend what he plans or when he thinks long term, he's thinking decades, centuries even, ahead.

Now looking out below at the mutant nation and beyond at the Savage Land his mind is filled with the possibilities of what he could accomplish here. After all to him what is this valley but one giant Petri dish.

Oh the things he will achieve. Just another step closer to creating that perfect race. The ones who will inherit the Earth. The ones he will create and be seen by as God.

That's not ego talking. It's a simple truth. If only his dear old friend Charles(Darwin that is) could see him now. He would be truly astonished...and probably envious. Charles was ridiculed and constrained by lesser minds and the culture of the time. Sinister is not.

And that is why he will succeed.

That and he really is just that much of a genius.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

It had been a few days since Magneto's death and Piotr had stayed as he decided. Found himself helping Mr Kent on the farm as a simple means of keeping himself busy. It was familiar and that helped and for the moment he saw no urgency to leave. The X-Men were continuing to try and find his sister and he wished to stay at the very least until he was certain Lorna would be ok.

It's been quite good being here, really Piotr would say. Despite everything he has done the others are invariably polite to him. Some even try to befriend him. He gets on best with Mr Kent's son, Clark, since they are both farmer's sons. Have stuff in common. Turns out they both like drawing too. Piotr hadn't had a chance at Magneto's to practice his secret love. Art. Drawing, painting, maybe even try his hand at sculpting. Finally having found a place he isn't required to perform a mission Piotr realised he now had the time to return to his art.

The other new guest of the Xavier Institute, Lorna, had her sister to help her settle in and Wanda was trying really, really hard to make it work. They had their shared grief which helped. The fact they could share it.

And grief sort of brings them to where the two sisters are now. Standing out in the grounds, dressed in black. Wanda had a black vest top and a skirt with lace overlying while Lorna's was more a simple black dress.

It was the memorial service for Magneto. The Professor was going to conduct it personally. No-one had been forced to attend it due to the fact how some might feel about Magneto but several did. Clark was there to support Wanda. Martha and Jonathan just felt that despite it all even Magneto deserved a proper send-off. It is their nature. Claire's is to be rude and volatile and she felt no obligation whatsoever to attend so she didn't.

Like the Professor Hank was once Magneto's friend so inevitably he came.

Ororo felt it only dignified to attend as well and to many a surprise Logan joined her. Logan has his reasons...but recall this. Logan was there when he and Cap freed the young Magneto from the camp. Logan saw with his own eyes what it was that in the end defines Magneto. He saw the very worst of humanity. Does he agree with what Magneto has done? No but he understands where it came from.

At the back of the gathering Jean attended as well...though that was partly because she had this nagging urge lately that she was suppose to watch over Clark to see if he relapsed. He's been actually very like himself these last few days. It was nice to see him that way again.

No surprise in that Colossus did not attend the funeral of the man he blamed for so much of his sorrow.

The Professor was surprised but glad so many showed up. "Lets us begin," he says, gathering everyone's attention. "We are gathered here today to remember the life of Erik Magnus Lensherr. It may surprise some but Erik would not have wanted a memorial."

Wanda isn't sure she would agree with that considering her opinion of her father and his ego but keeps quiet for Lorna's sake. Her sister was upset enough by today...which is why Wanda did most of the discussion with the Professor about this memorial these past few days. As much as she dislikes her father she was the older sibling. It fell on her to sort this out and with the support of her friends everything that is happening today she discussed and agreed with the Professor.

Charles continues. "I will try to give him a service he deserves."

What follows is a slightly abridged version of a Jewish funeral service due to the lack of a body and the fact Erik had really stopped practising or believing in the faith but Charles thought it best to give Erik this sort of send off and Wanda basically agreed with him in the end. Charles reads out biblical passages as is tradition followed by a silent prayer.

Charles moves on to the eulogy. "For a lot of people he was only known as Magneto, an intractable enemy but to me he was a friend. His past would be considered tragic. He grew up during one of the greatest conflagrations this world has ever seen. He suffered and endured that which would have broken lesser people. These experiences filled him with anger and resentment. I tried to help him see past this. That revenge would never bring him peace. I failed. However some people may see his consumption by these dark feelings as a weakness. They would be wrong. They do not appreciate the strength he had within himself. In the end what he desired most was to spare future generations the pain he had endured. I abhorred his methods. I do not make a secret of this. However, I cannot fault his strength of character. In the end one thing remains constant. He was my friend and he always will be. I only hope now that he has found the peace that so eluded him in life. Goodbye Erik. Goodbye," he says sadly.

Lorna is crying softly by now and Wanda is holding her.

Charles reads the traditional prayers to finish off the ceremony.

And that is that. Somehow it just doesn't seem enough.

* * *

Later that day Charles finds Hank down in the computer room. "What are you working on, Hank?" he asks.

"The footage we have of young Mr Rasputin's sister's abduction. I've been using varying enhancement algorithms," he explains. The problem was that it was so swift. One moment the girl is there. The next there is a flash of light and she's gone. Even freezing the image at the moment of the flash hasn't helped because the light is blinding. The enhancements Hank are working on is trying to filter out the bright flash and reveal what actually happened at that moment. It was getting there. The computer is currently just currently rendering the new enhanced image and Hank's waiting for the result.

Charles comes to a stop next to the blue furred mutant. "Back to work?" he queries with a sad smile.

"I'm afraid the world doesn't wait for us, Charles," Hank says ruefully. Plus he likes to keep himself busy when facing emotionally trying times.

"Indeed not...and you're correct," Charles concedes that the world does indeed not wait. "We do have many issues to deal with. How goes analysis on the energy dome?" he asks in reference to problem number 1; Apocalypse.

"Slowly," Hank gives the greatest understatement ever. Getting nowhere would be more accurate.

"And Mystique?" Charles enquires about problem number 2.

"No change and last I heard Rogue hadn't agreed to help. Kurt's been badgering her for days if Rogue's mood is any indication."

Charles sighs. Truthfully unless Rogue agreed they were almost out of options for Mystique.

"Hello," Hank says suddenly as he leans in closer to the screen and peers at the frozen image the computer has thrown up having finished the new rendering.

Charles leans in too. The image shows Illyana sitting in her room/cell. The perfect freeze frame shows the dimensional door, a crack in space/time, open and out the crack stretches a hand reaching for the young blond child. It's hard to be certain but the hand seems to show white skin...and by judgement feminine in appearance.

"Now who are you and why are you doing this?" Charles mutters, trying to wrap his mind around why anyone would take Illyana, who as far as they knew, was just a normal 9 year old girl. Magneto's reasons were known but this person who took the girl they had heard nothing from. It obviously wasn't for the same reason or they would have contacted Piotr so the questions remain who and why.

"What can you ever really know of other people's souls, of their temptations, their opportunities, their struggles? One soul in the whole creation you do know: and it is the only one whose fate is placed in your hands," Beast quotes. "C.S Lewis."

Charles always admires Hank's ability to find a quote for almost any situation and adds the most appropriate question of all. "Where did you take her?"

* * *

**Elsewhere(a very hellish place)...**

The idea of Hell is one that has haunted mankind since the first time he achieved sentience. What most don't understand, bar a few exceptions, mainly the magic users who protect Earth, is that there is not one singular Hell.

There are varying Hell dimensions ruled over by competing Hell Lords, all trying to gain dominion over all.

One of these dimensions is known as Limbo. In many ways it looks like the Hell people envision. Fire, brimstone, demons of varying shapes and sizes, the whole thing. That's because they get it from Dante's famous poem which he wrote after having actually visited Limbo.

Needless to say that's a long story.

Limbo is not the most powerful or largest of the varying Hell domains but what it is is a vital nexus. It's connected to everywhere. To the other Hell Dimensions. To Earth. Therefore its ruler is in a vitally strategic position.

Its current ruler looks in many ways like that typical image of the Devil. Red skin, horns from his forehead, spaded tail, even his short hair was red. Though he attempts to wear fairly regal dress down to even wearing a cape. He is called Belasco.

He has ruled here in Limbo for centuries.

He has a few goals.

Ultimate power. Freeing his Gods(known as the Elder Gods) from their imprisonment and in reward they'll grant him ultimate power.

You may be seeing a theme here.

These things take time. Luckily he's immortal.

Everything was going along fine until the day the Prophesy was told.

'A rain of fire will signal the descent of the Star Child. He will be as a God though not born as one and his light will sweep away the darkness that troubles our world.'

Belasco, like many other of his kin who resided in that darkness, took the Prophecy to mean their end. That this Star Child is their undoing.

Question is what does one do about it.

For Belasco that answer literally dropped in his lap one day.

Sort of.

He was in his throne room when space and time cracked open in front of him and the person that emerged from that doorway, her first words spoken to him was an offer on how to escape the Prophesy. That the Star Child was their common enemy who would destroy them both unless they killed him first.

Belasco was intrigued enough to listen. She had a plan. First thing was he gained an apprentice. The one perfect person he could shape into the weapon that would defeat this Star Child. The one perfect person his ally foresaw as being able to circumvent the Prophecy. Right now, within his stone Fortress, that apprentice floats, crossed legged, studying dark tomes, absorbing their knowledge and dark magic. A young blond haired girl dressed in dirty, ripped clothes. A top that was surely once white and shorts that are the same and dangling around her neck a golden snowflake necklace.

"You have to admit she has taken to this more easily than even I foresaw," his ally says to him as they both watch his young apprentice.

"Indeed," Belasco must concur. At first, of course, the child had been frightened and panicked over her abduction yet in a remarkably short space of time, with his ally's aid, she not only accepted her fate but embraced his teachings with much enthusiasm. It only went to show his ally has made a good choice. "Your foresight serves you well my dear Black Swan," he compliments her.

The tall, lean yet toned, white-skinned with long white hair woman standing next to him arches a single white eyebrow above her coal black eyes. In contrast to her white skin her clothes are all in black. A tube top, tight pants, long fingerless gloves that cover her entire arms, boots. The woman once known as Patricia Swann but that was a long time ago. Before she fell into the cracks between dimensions. And the things she has seen...oh the things she has seen.

They changed her in ways you can't imagine. Patricia Swann no longer exists. There is only the Black Swan now and she has a purpose, a mission and it needed Belasco and it needed the girl in front of them. She foresaw this and so much more.

Black Swan was the one who took the girl from Magneto. She saw the girl, where she was, who she was and so she breached reality and grabbed her and brought her here.

And don't judge Black Swan by her appearance. She may seem even a little fragile in appearance. She can easily punch your head off, not to mention shoot concentrated white energy beams from her eyes. And her gift to breach the walls of reality...not only breach them but to actually be able to see the cracks in the walls and open them at her will. The first time she did it was an accident but a fortuitous one. Where she ended up taught her so much that has brought her to here and now.

Belasco returns his attention to the girl. To the girl once called Illyana Rasputin. She had another name now. A more fitting one for an apprentice of his. He reaches to his neck where a pendant hangs. He opens it and inside is a pentagram with 5 spaces at the points. One has been filled with a blood red stone. When he fills the other 4 he will finally have the means to free his Gods. Why shouldn't he take advantage of the fact that Illyana can also help him fulfil his destiny while also using her to destroy the Star Child.

Answer is there is no reason. Illyana's pure soul was perfect for his needs.

How does he fill the other 4 spaces? How does he create the stones?

Easy. He takes Illyana's soul a piece at a time. That's what the stones are and will be. Pieces of Illyana's soul forged into a new shape. Every time he does this the gap left behind is filled by the dark magic he is teaching her.

There are consequences to this of course. Being here in Limbo more time has passed than back on Earth. The 9 year old girl as she was is rapidly approaching the cusp of puberty now.

And taking away her soul...

What is a demon?

It's a creature with no soul.

Every time he takes a piece of Illyana's she becomes part demon. The changes have already begun evidenced by the spaded tail swinging below the hovering girl and the two tiny bumps on her forehead that are her horns waiting to emerge.

She was a good apprentice. Perhaps the best one Belasco has ever had and he can tell this even in the early stages of her teachings.

"She will be perfect," Black Swan decrees. "She is the one. The one I saw who can tip the balance in our favour, change the force of fate, the ultimate weapon of death in our war for survival against the Star Child."

"You foresee this?"

"Not in the traditional sense. I told you I fell into the gaps between reality. I can see the cracks, the patterns, how it all fits together and plays out. There is nothing psychic about it. I guess this must be how God feels."

Yes, the ego. Black Swan could be quite arrogant and regal. It was tolerable for Belasco simply because he needed her if he was to win...and winning in this case meant survival. A cause very close to his black heart.

Black Swan silently chuckles to herself. Men. Demons, Hell Lords, Humans, they're all the same. Back when she was Patricia Swann she could always talk them into doing anything she wanted. She always won the debate...except once. The Star Child.

And of course that is what this is all about. In that place in between realities, where she saw the patterns of the universe she saw his future and what she must do to prevent it. And don't judge her. You can't imagine what she has seen and how her experiences have changed her. What she does in aiding Belasco she must do.

"The Prophecy will change," she declares with absolute certainty. "You want to hear the new one?" she asks him. "How it will foretell our victory."

"Enlighten me," Belasco agrees to hear it.

Black Swan clears her throat and tells Belasco exactly what he wants to hear while using Illyana's new, more fitting name. "The Light of the Star Child will be extinguished, snuffed out, suffocated by the shadow of the Darkchylde."

* * *

_Author's Note: So what's Superman's two biggest weaknesses? Answer; Kryptonite and Magic. So therefore if you're going to create a weapon to kill him you better use at least one of those and hence poor Illyana. This is my addition to her story. The reason she gets abducted to forge her into the weapon to put an end to Superman. And in case anyone was wondering no, I hadn't forgotten Patricia Swann as you can see. It was a sudden brainwave I had when I was mulling over showing what had happened to Illyana as to who would be behind it and why. Who would guide Belasco to her. __Oh Patricia where have you been and seen to turn you into this huh? Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Clark has a brainwave over how to free Mystique._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**At the Institute...**

A few days later and the 2 'guests' are settling in. Piotr had found aiding Mr Kent on the Institute's small farm a good distraction from his depression over his sister and he found Mr Kent a warm and understanding man. A good man. Proof, if any was ever needed, that not all humans are like what Magneto use to claim. Not that Piotr ever bought what Magneto was selling.

As for the search for his sister and how it was going, they had still not been able to narrow down the exact quantum frequency of whatever dimension Illyana is either in or was transported through.

They did warn Piotr it would not be easy nor quick. He accepted they were trying their best and had decided for now their offer of a roof over his head and 3 meals a day was one he would take. He may eventually decide to go home but not in the immediate future.

Wanda and Lorna had begun to engage in some proper sisterly bonding. You know talking, learning about each other's lives, finding out what each other likes and dislikes are. That kinda thing.

Though in Wanda's case it was mostly because Clark kept encouraging her this was the right thing to do.

Wanda was terrified half the time she was going to screw this up and lose the chance to have at least one member of her family she could connect to.

Both sisters still had their sadness and grief over their father to share. It still weighed down even upon Wanda despite her wish it wouldn't.

How can she hate him so yet still mourn his passing?

It doesn't make sense to her.

As for Lorna...she was still a bit lost, not entirely sure what she was doing or where her life was heading. What she did know was that Wanda was here for her when literally she has no-one else left what with Pietro abandoning her...and you know what, it was nice. It wasn't perfect or anything but she and Wanda were just about getting along like proper sisters. Their father was still a sore point but as long as they avoided talking about him too much they got along.

Apart from that life at the Institute has gone on as fairly normal with Lorna and Piotr starting to learn about the sheer complexity of the X-Men's lives and the stories and dramas that play out almost every day.

Lorna's mother had been moved up from the infirmary into the mansion, into a room that was hastily adapted to care for her. With Clark and Bart around those sort of re-purposing issues don't take too long. It was decided that this was more comfortable surroundings for the comatose woman rather than down in the lower levels which aren't the most welcoming of places, being they're more functional than anything.

Also, yeah, Mystique was still a statue. They still had no idea how to penetrate that energy dome in Mexico and it may just be Wanda but Jean seems to be hanging around with Clark much more these days.

They were always friends but they didn't hang out all the time before and almost every time she sees Clark now, there's Jean.

Wanda mentioned it to Tabby(big mistake, she knows!) and her blond friend jumped to what Tabby's mind always jumps to...seemingly. That Jean has the hots for Clark.

Seriously?

Scott and Jean break-up then literally the other week she was swapping spit with that AC guy and now she's what? Hunting Clark like she's in heat or something?

Jean may not be Wanda's closest friend but she doesn't quite buy that. It's just not Jean to act like that.

There must be another explanation.

As Wanda and Lorna enter the kitchen that morning what do they find but Clark and Jean, helping out together to make the breakfasts, chatting away amicably.

Ok, maybe Wanda needs to start listening to Tabby more often.

"Morning Lorna!" one Alex Summers sitting at the table greets the green-haired girl.

"Oh...uh...hi Alex," Lorna says back shyly, half-hiding her face behind her long green hair.

Wanda's eyes narrow. Is Lorna blushing? Oh don't tell her Lorna has a thing for Alex. Please. Wanda will never live down the shame...that's a joke by the way. Well maybe not. Maybe yes. Wanda hasn't decided yet.

On Alex's part he is simply feeling like he should do what he can to cheer Lorna up, make her remember the good things in life and help her move past her grief.

Wanda knows how to shut this down. "So Alex, you and Roulette still together?" she asks, making it sound like it is a simple honest question on her part.

Alex blinks. "Uh...yeah. As far as I know. She's visiting her parents. Why do you ask?"

Wanda shrugs. "Just curious. Hadn't heard you mention her much lately. Wondered if you two might have had a fight or something. Tabby's always telling me I should show more interest in my friends' lives."

"You have a girlfriend?" Lorna asks Alex, her tone decidedly cooler and more serious and intense than it had been a few moments ago.

"Yes. Didn't I mention that to you?" Alex asks innocently.

Lorna frowns. "No," she says sharply.

"Uh...whoops," Alex offers sheepishly. He's not sure whose reaction he should be more worried about. Jen for forgetting her or Lorna for him forgetting to say.

Lorna sits down, clearly not happy at this news.

Wanda sits down with a coy, smug little grin. See best big sister ever. The one thing anyone should do is steer clear of the Summers brothers. She then gets the feeling of being watched. She looks up to find Clark looking at her with an arched eyebrow of questioning.

Wanda shrugs and brushes it off. "So what's on the menu this morning?" she swiftly moves things on.

Clark looks at Jean and his expression is one asking for help. He's not as oblivious as people think. He saw what Wanda did.

Jean shrugs. The one area she shouldn't get involved in is anything related to the Summers brothers. She and Scott were barley on speaking terms and when they did speak it was short and distant and cool to each other.

Clark just rolls his eyes before doing his customary push of his glasses up his nose. With Piotr and Lorna around he was having to play the mere human more often than he usually does because obviously he wasn't going to just tell former Acolytes who and what he is. Though with his luck as of late they'll probably discover it by the end of the week.

At this moment Kurt walks in, looking beat and down in the dumps.

"Yo, Kurt, man. You look terrible," Bart comments in a not at all subtle approach. If Jubilee was here she would have hit him but she's not here and that means Bart is both sad and bored. Not a good combination. "Trouble sleeping?"

Kurt slumps into a chair and smacks his head down on the table.

Clark sighs. He has a feeling he knows what troubles his friend. "Rogue's still not agreed to try and help Mystique has she?"

Kurt shakes his head. The answer is no, she hasn't. It's gotten to the ridiculous point now with all her procrastinations that she's 'thinking' about it. Truth is if she was going to agree to do it she would have by now. She's just trying not to hurt Kurt's feelings in saying no.

Clark sighs again. He really doesn't want to get involved. It's not him being heartless. He feels bad for Kurt but the last thing he wants is to get dragged back into Rogue's life. See thing is remember Chloe saying to him that he wasn't actually completely over Rogue. Well Clark's concluded the way to be able to get to the place he can move on is to minimise his involvement in her life.

May seem daft or perhaps not even him but it's been over 6 months since they broke up. It shouldn't still be a thing...only it still seems to be because he has absolutely no urge to try and find a new companion.

It's weird. It's not like he doesn't find varying women attractive. Course he does. See him and Callisto for one example. See the almost relationship he was close to having with Andrea before that all went horribly wrong. He might have considered something with Betsy if she hadn't made that stupid decision to 'protect' him behind his back. He's forgiven her for that by the way but it's all too late now. She's moved on to Warren...and good for her. Clark's hopes it works out and she's happy.

Hell even the 2 Lady Masterminds were damn sexy and how he got out of that closet they trapped him in is a story that Clark will never tell.

Point is for one reason or another all Clark's relationship attempts lately went horribly wrong in each case and therefore Clark has decided, and he knows he's said this before but he really, really means it this time, he's decided he's going to try and avoid complications in his life. Perhaps that's right for now. At least until they stop Apocalypse...and he's realised in that regard Jean was right. His obsessiveness before was going to get him killed like Magneto.

So he's no longer obsessed...but that doesn't mean he's not trying to help. Jor-El may be refusing to let Clark use any Kryptonian tech to help solve the issue but Clark still has his mind and the teachings Jor-El has given him to solve it. May take him awhile because he's still a long, long way from being finished with his teachings and he's most probably not at the level required to fully understand the physics behind that energy dome but Clark likes to think he's relatively smart and therefore he can come up with something eventually.

Clark looks back at the kitchen scene with poor Kurt and Bart and Alex and Lorna and Wanda and...

Hold the phone.

Wanda? Wanda. Wanda!

"Oh Rao. I'm an idiot," he mutters to himself.

Jean overhears it. "Well I wasn't going to say it but now that you mention it," she quips with an impish grin.

Clark shoots her a look for that before turning back to the idea that just hit him. "Kurt," he says.

"Ja?" his, still head pressed to the table in depression, friend queries back.

"If I understand it correctly what we need to do is turn Mystique's powers off, right?"

Kurt raises his head, a puzzled look on it why Clark is asking that. "Ja," he confirms.

"Then you don't need Rogue. Wanda can neutralise mutant powers."

Jean's mouth hangs open slightly agape. Clark's right. How did they forget that?

Kurt's eyes widen as the revelation sinks in. His head turns in Wanda's direction, his expression asking the question as eloquently as any words could.

Wow. Wanda's caught completely off guard here.

"Can you do that?" Lorna asks curiously, still learning the full extent of her sister's powers. When Wanda told her she was a sorceress in training...well Lorna's 6 year old self took over and she totally went squee. Then she asked if it was anything like Harry Potter. Wanda's expression in response had Lorna rolling on the floor in stitches.

"Uh...yes," Wanda answers. "But...Mystique...I don't know what Apocalypse did to her. I'm not sure. Kurt, I..." at seeing the glimmer of hope in his eye what was going to be excuses from Wanda fall away. She just lost her father and she's lost her mother. To do the same to Kurt, to someone who's been so nice and kind to her...she can't do that to him. Wanda sighs. "I can try. That's all I can promise, Kurt," she says.

Kurt breaks into his toothy grin. "Zhat's all I ask," he assures her.

* * *

So it's back down into the lab for Mystique, sensors attached so the Professor and Hank can monitor every moment.

Wanda had taken a few minutes to herself to mentally prepare. Using her powers requires focus, something she isn't always good at due to her repressed rages and anger. She was much better than she was in that regard. Thanks to a lot of people. The Professor, Clark, Dr Strange had all helped her learn control.

Lorna was sticking with her sister out of an interest really. She had been on the receiving end of her sister's powers once when they 1st met but now she could just watch and learn what it is her sister can really do.

The floating crossed legged in meditation pose Wanda is in is some start to this learning process.

Then Wanda's eyes snap open, glowing scarlet red. "I'm ready," she announces as she stretches out her legs and floats down gently to stand on the floor.

Lorna accompanies her sister down to the lab. Once in they find Kurt and Wolverine also present. Rogue was not present. Considering her mood and feelings towards the shapeshifter they didn't even bother asking her if she wanted to witness this because they all knew what the answer would be. No.

Logan was here in case this worked and Mystique tried something as soon as she was free...assuming the shapeshifter is even still alive.

"Are you certain you want to do this, Wanda?" the Professor wants to be sure.

Wanda's eyes flick to Kurt. For him, yes. "I'm certain," she assures the Professor.

"Very well," Charles accepts. "Now it's a very simple idea I want you to concentrate on Wanda. Shut Mystique's powers off and she should revert to her normal. Just that idea. Shut her powers off," he advises her.

Wanda nods along. "Shut her powers off, got it," she says.

Charles looks up at Mystique and actually really hopes this works. Because if it doesn't it's Rogue or nothing because they're out of ideas. Hank and him have tried everything else they can currently think of. He looks to Hank who nods he is ready. Back to Wanda. "In your own time, Wanda," he tells her to begin.

Wanda takes a breath and raises her hands, her fingers in the sign of the devil. Scarlet red energy starts to gather around Wanda's form, her eyes glow deep scarlet and the energy coalesces around her hands. In her head she's simply repeating what the Professor was saying. _'Shut her powers off, shut her powers off, shut her powers off...'_

A hex sphere starts to form around Mystique's stone form as Wanda begins to cast her spell.

Nothing seems to happen at first but the glow in Wanda's eyes intensifies and she ramps up the power. She can feel it now. Mystique. She can feel Mystique. It's amazing. Every cell and she can feel the wrongness that was inflicted. It's like every cell is being commanded to remain as stone. A force greater than Mystique's own will which is why she's trapped. She can also tell something else. "She's alive," she announces, her voice having an echo to it.

Hope explodes within Kurt at hearing this confirmed. He had had faith but to hear those words makes it real.

Charles looks at the statue and then back at Wanda. That's...good actually. "Her powers, Wanda. Can you shut them off?"

Strain starts to form on Wanda's face. "I'm trying. It's like a force left behind, commanding her cells to obey one order, take one form."

Hank and Charles share a look. That's...well they don't have a word right now to describe it. It's not magic though. The prison was designed by the Kryptonian who defeated Apocalypse. This is some sort of technology, a last safety measure probably to try and prevent Apocalypse's escape. It's what they speculated at least in the last few weeks.

Wanda pushes back against the force. Ok, so trace the source back and cut it off. There! With one final push Wanda casts her spell and disables the source and hopefully that will shut Mystique's powers off.

Wanda staggers back in the room and Lorna helps catch her. "I did it...I think," she announces, a little breathless.

Except Mystique is still stone.

Wanda looks up and her face falls. "I'm sorry, Kurt," she apologises. "I tried. I thought..." she trails off.

Kurt's heart feels pain. He doesn't doubt Wanda tried. He walks over to his mother and takes her hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze...and as he does so the stone cracks and chips and pieces fall off to reveal...skin? Not blue but definitely skin. "Dr McCoy!" he calls out.

Hank rushes over and spots what Kurt has done. He picks at the cracks and more pieces fall off. Slowly Hank starts to pull away piece by piece at the stone casing until suddenly it just cracks all over and slides off Mystique's body, forming a pile around her feet. She topples over, unconscious into Beast's powerful arms.

Everyone looks on in amazement at seeing the very naked and very human looking woman with a mop of short brown hair on her head.

"Vhat's happened to her?" Kurt asks in panic.

"I don't know," Beast admits as he lowers the woman to the floor and rolls her on her back and that is when they all get a good look at her face for the 1st time.

They all gasp because what they see is someone who greatly resembles an older looking Rogue without the white stripe in her hair.

"What the hell?!" Logan exclaims...and he barely remembers not to swear in presence of kids.

Charles blinks. In all the time he knew her he never saw this appearance. She always took on the form of a blond haired woman which clearly was just another disguise. How can she look like...he stiffens as he remembers something. "Hank, what colour are her eyes?" he asks.

Hank bends down and pulls her lids open slightly. "Green," he reports.

"The same green as Rogue?"

Hank nods.

"Same hair, same eyes..." Charles murmurs lost in a memory.

"Professor?" Kurt queries.

"Stryker," Charles says. "When we were at Alkali Lake he said Rogue looked like her mother. Same hair, same eyes."

"You can't be serious," Wanda says at this revelation.

"No. No fucking way," Logan says in denial not able to not swear now, shaking his head furiously. "No way in hell Chuck. I did not have a daughter with that woman!" he says in revulsion at the idea.

"Hey!" Kurt protests. "Zhat's mein mozher you're talking about!" he takes offence on her behalf.

"No offence Elf but no way can I stand that thought," Logan says. Just the thought of it is making him sick.

Hank intervenes. "Perhaps we can save this debate until I get Mystique to the infirmary. In case it escaped everyone's attention she's been stone for 3 weeks and while she is breathing and her heart is beating I know little about her current state beyond that," he points out with some urgency.

"Hank is correct," Charles agrees. "And until we know for certain what is going on I must ask it does not leave this room. Clear?"

There are mumbled replies of agreement as Hank picks Mystique up and carries her in his arms.

"Good," Charles says. "Now while Hank checks on Mystique's state I will do the parental tests. We need to know for certain. That ok with you Logan?" he asks.

Logan shakes his head. This is a nightmare come true. "Whatever you have to do Chuck," he acquiesces. All he can hope is that he doesn't get the answer he fears because it has so many ramifications...including the fact Mystique was there. Part of Weapon X. She could have the answers to the questions that plague him about who he is.

Logan needs to get out of here before he does something he regrets so stalks off to the Danger Room to go take his frustrations out in relative safety. Not his, everyone else's.

* * *

Later Kurt sits by the bedside where his mother lies unconscious, a drip in her arm giving her much needed fluids. By now she's been dressed in one of those hospital gowns.

Hank has essentially finished his tests while Charles analysed the DNA ones.

"So is she alright?" Kurt asks.

"She's alive," Hank gives the first general statement. "She's suffering from exhaustion. Her powers have been essentially on and used at their full capacity and beyond non-stop for 3 weeks. Apart from that she's in good health really...well by human standards," he augments his statement.

"Is she human?" Kurt asks.

"We're all human, Kurt," Hank points out which makes Kurt smile in response given how ironic that statement is for the 2 blue furred mutants. "If you mean physically then yes, she's more or less like any other normal human being at the moment. Until Charles finishes the DNA analysis I can't say more than that as to what has happened to her."

Kurt looks at the sleeping figure that so spookily resembles Rogue. Not completely of course. There are differences...and she doesn't look all that old. Not as old as Kurt thinks her to be which is at least as old as they think Logan might be which is the 9 decades range. Heck you would be pushed to say she looks old enough to be his mother full stop. She looks around the 30-ish mark.

However this is his mother. The woman who gave birth to him...and he has never seen look this helpless. He know what Rogue would say if she could see him now. Basically incredulously asking what the hell he is doing being here and that Mystique doesn't deserve it and so on and so forth.

The truth is Kurt loves his adopted parents. Loves them as much as he loves Amanda. Make no mistake about that but this is his birth mother and he can't...he won't give up on her. He sighs and then looks at Beast. "You vere friends vonce, Ja?"

"Well I'm starting to rethink that," Hank must confess.

"How do you mean?"

"If she is Rogue's mother and I emphasise the conditional clause but for argument's sake say she is. That means she was part of Weapon X. Did she go there after Charles disbanded us that first time or was she always working for them as a spy?"

"Ah," Kurt says. "So you're rezhinking everyzhing zhat happened back zhen?"

Hank nods to confirm he is. Then again there were others back then he also thought were his friends and look at how they have all ended up. Angel betrayed them to the Hellfire Club. Magnus is dead. Joining dear Darwin in whatever follows this life.

Kurt takes his mother's hand into his own. "Do you zhink she was conscious in zhere?" he wonders.

"I can't say Kurt. It's impossible to know until she answers it."

"I...just vant answers you know. All mein life I have vanted answers on vhy. Vhy she has done all zhe zhings she has. Vhy was she so full of anger and hate. Vhy she left me," he says that bit with much sadness.

Hank looks at Kurt with sadness and sympathy.

"And knowing who mein fazher is. Zhat vould be nice too," Kurt tries to make jest though seriously he would like to know who his father is.

Hank always admires Kurt's ability to be cheery and use the strength of his faith to keep him going through almost anything.

"Vhat are ve going to do vith her?" Kurt wonders.

"A good question," Charles answers as he rolls in. "We'll need to summon the staff and discuss it."

"You've finished," Hank realises what Charles' appearance at this juncture means.

Charles nods. He has indeed. And the answers are ones that are going to create a whole new range of problems.

* * *

At first Charles gathers the staff outside the infirmary. He doesn't want them to see Mystique unprepared.

So there stand Domino, Ororo, Logan, Martha and Jonathan. Sean was still on his vacation. Though just wait until Charles has to tell the jovial Irishman this tale. Charles can just imagine Sean's reaction because remember Sean was there too, back in the old days when Mystique was a supposed teammate.

Charles locks his fingers together and lays them on his lap.

"So what's up Doc?" Dom quips.

Logan rolls his eyes. "That's getting old Jinx," he complains about her overusing that stale, old joke.

"Not as old as you," Dom hits back with.

Logan glares at her while everyone else has amused expressions at the antics of those two.

Charles smiles briefly. "If I may begin. Logan knows what this is about and now it is time to inform the rest of you."

"Inform us of what, Charles?" Ororo asks with a curious eye.

"We've freed Mystique," he just lays it down. "She's asleep in the infirmary."

Charles pauses to give them a moment to absorb that before he gives them a summary of what they did with Wanda's aid. "I would have told you sooner but we needed to be certain of a few things first."

"What things?" Jonathan asks.

"Why she looked human when we freed her for starters," Charles replies.

"And?"

"I've analysed her DNA and I think Wanda may have overdone it. I asked her to shut Mystique's powers off and as far as I can tell what she did was deactivate Mystique's x-gene."

"She's lost her powers? Permanently?" Martha queries.

"Permanently I can't guarantee but for the moment she's stuck in her...I'll just use the term original human form. The one she was born with before her x-gene first activated."

"Get to the rest of it, Chuck," Logan says wearily, knowing what's coming.

"Get to what?" Ororo asks.

"I'll show you," Charles says as he turns and rolls into the infirmary with the rest following on. He explains as they approach the bed, Mystique face not yet able to be seen, "When we first saw Mystique we realised she bears a remarkable resemblance to someone we know."

Hank and Kurt are at the bedside as the group arrive and they all get a good long, look at Mystique.

There are a few gasps.

"By the Goddess, she looks like..." Ororo starts but can't finish it.

Dom does. "Rogue. She looks like Rogue. And what Stryker said..." she recalls, having been there that day. She looks at the Professor for an answer.

"I've done the parental test. She is Rogue's biological mother," Charles confirms.

"Ugh, I feel sick," Logan mutters, holding a hand to his stomach.

Dom holds her hand up in front of her face. "The blue tinge in my skin," she suddenly realises and looks at the Professor again to ask whether this is where her skin colour comes from.

Charles nods. "I did a test for you too, Dom. Yes, Mystique's one of your genetic donors," he can confirm.

"Whoa that means we're related elf," Dom says to Kurt, which isn't a bad thing at all. Kurt's a great guy.

Kurt hadn't realised that till Dom just said it. He actually smiles a little. Dom was great as matter of fact. "Mein Gott, Rogue's mein half-sister," it also just strikes him.

"Oh it gets worst, elf. If you're related to Stripes and Jinx, you're related to all the other Weapon X progeny," Logan puts the downer on this.

Kurt's mind is reeling. As he recalls Rogue said there were like a dozen of them or something. He's gone from being an only child and orphan to an insane extended family.

"So she was there, part of it then," Dom gets to the sobering thought of Mystique being part of Weapon X.

"We can only assume. Until Mystique wakes up and decides to answer some of our questions we can't be certain," Charles answers...and he has many questions himself for her.

Martha raises the next most obvious issue. "Who's telling Rogue?" she asks.

That's a very good question. Who is going to tell Rogue?

* * *

_Author's Note: Who is telling Rogue? And I did long ago hint at the possibility Mystique was Rogue's actual mother and now I confirm it...and where the blue tint in Dom's skin comes from. And I had a thought if I was going to change the plot and free Mystique then there should definitely be consequences for her. Hence the loss of her powers. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Mystique wakes up._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Of course the answer to the question is that her family are going to tell Rogue and that's exactly what they did. Kurt, Logan, Dom and Ororo sat the Goth girl down and explained everything to her.

Rogue's first response is inevitably predictable.

Denial.

She shakes her head and refuses to believe this. "It's impossible. It can't beh. S-she...she only adopted meh. She can't beh mah actual mothah!" she cries. It was easier to deny a link when she was only the adopted daughter. To be an actual biological daughter...

Rogue shudders involuntarily and feels like retching the contents of her stomach out.

"Believe me, Stripes, I know how you feel," Logan assures her he emphasises with her. He's still feeling ill at the thought.

"DNA tests don't lie, Rogue," Ororo points out, trying to sound as gentle and sympathetic as possible.

Logically Rogue knows that to be true but her mind refuses to accept that. "It has ta beh a mistake," she hisses.

"I wish," Dom says with an ironic sounding tone. "But afraid not. I've got the blue in me to prove it."

Rogue looks at her sister. The blue tinge to Dom's skin. "Ya too?"

Dom shrugs. It's not...well the point is Dom has had to accept there are probably a lot of nasty people's DNA that made her. She's pretty certain or at least has convinced herself that Stryker's is in there as well and believe her when she says she hates that man with a passion. She makes that point to Rogue and follows on with, "I'm certain this has be said before and will be again. Who your parents are don't define you, Rogue. This is about letting you know the truth. And as I recall you hate people lying and keeping secrets from you unless that's changed while you were away?"

"Well no, it hasn't," Rogue confirms she still hates that.

"Then there we go. We're telling you the truth like you desire. Mystique's your mother. Deal with it. On the plus side Kurt's now your half-brother. That's a plus. Deny it," she dares Rogue to knowing she won't because Rogue likes Kurt.

Rogue looks at her, now she knows, half-brother. "This is so messed up," she mutters.

"Ja. Tell me about it," Kurt agrees with the idea.

"Kurt...nothing has changed from what ah said before. Ah hate her...and now did she know ah was her daughter? Ah mean her actual daughter."

"We do not have that answer," Ororo tells Rogue.

"In any case it just...it's still tha same. She's used meh, lied to meh, manipulated meh. How can ya expect meh to just forgive her?"

"We don't," Logan says. "Like Jinx said this is just telling you the truth...and if you want I'll let you watch while I literally strangle the rest of it out of the witch."

"Hey!" Kurt protests. "Again, zhat's mein mozher," he repeats what he said previously.

Rogue smiles a tiny amount at Logan's imagery. "What will happen ta her?" she asks.

"We wait till she wakes up and then get answers out of her," Ororo states. "Though not in the way Logan is suggesting," she points out.

"And then? Are we offering her a place here too because there is no way in hell ah will live under tha same roof as that woman," Rogue warns.

"Haven't thought that far ahead," Dom gives the truthful answer. "Just take it a day at a time."

"A day at a tahme," Rogue snorts. She rubs her face and makes a decision. "Ah won't go and drain tha life out of her...and believe meh ah'm more than a little tempted but she tries ta bond or something ah swear ah'll personally throw her out of here. Ah get tha Professor feels tha need ta help her but none of y'all can really imagine just how angry ah am at her. Keep her away from meh or ah will not be held responsible for mah actions," she lays down just how far she'll tolerate Mystique's presence.

Well it wasn't as good as her family was hoping but it's better than it could have been. The real test is what happens when Mystique finally wakes up.

* * *

There have been many times in her life Mystique has been hurt or injured. Sometimes extremely severely but she always survives.

Right now she isn't feeling in pain. In fact she feels pretty cosy. Like she's lying on something soft and comfy.

Though she is feeling very, very tired.

Her mind is trying to recall how she got here.

Wherever here is.

What's the last thing she recalls?

It takes her tired brain several moments to recall the information.

Mesmero...Apocalypse...Rogue...the plinth...pain...fear...she was turning to stone...and there are fleeting things after that...it's fuzzy, she thinks Kurt's there, arguing with his sister.

Mystique forces her eyes open to gaze at a plain white ceiling. She cocks her head before looking around. An infirmary bed?

It definitely is. There's even a line going into her left arm...her human looking arm?!

What the fuck?!

Mystique raises her right hand to in front of her face and just stares at it. The pale cream skin where blue should be. She tries to make it change but nothing happens. No matter what she tries, how hard she tries, her hand won't change.

What have they done to her?!

And when she finds out who they are she's going to make them wish they hadn't been born.

Mystique's first task is to pull the line out of her arm. Uncomfortable but she's survived worse. Next is to pull herself up to a sitting position...which takes an enormous effort on her part due to the exhaustion of her body.

She throws the sheets off revealing she's in one of those god awful hospital gowns. She swings her legs round so they're dangling off the edge of the bed. She lowers herself gently to the floor, making sure not to make any sound. There's no-one here right now but that could change any second.

The floor is cold against her...she thinks this with disgust, _human _feet.

She takes it steady. One foot in front of the other as she feels very weak and isn't sure how long she'll last.

Long enough to get out of this place. She guarantees that.

Mystique reaches the door and opens it to reveal metal corridors...that look familiar.

Can't be.

Mystique wanders on and the more she walks the more she starts to realise where it is she might be.

If she's right then the elevator out of here is...next left.

Bingo!

Mystique hits the switch and the elevator doors open. In she steps and hits the button for the floor she wants. She leans against the wall to keep herself upright, fighting off the urge to curl back up to sleep.

The doors open and it reveals what she was afraid of.

Xavier's.

Damn, damn, damn. How did she end up here?

Worry about that later.

Leave, escape, regroup. That's the priorities.

_Whoosh!_

The noise, the gust of wind.

"Nice to see you up and about Mystique. Taking a little stroll were we?" that amused baritone speaks.

Mystique looks up to see Superman, arms folded across his admittedly impressive chest, blocking her way. "Get out of my way," she demands, trying to sound and look intimidating which is kinda hard when she's barely able to stand on her own two feet.

"Vhat's zhe rush, mozher?"

Mystique freezes at that voice as Superman steps aside to reveal Kurt behind him.

Clark brought him here because you think for a second he wasn't keeping an eye and ear on Mystique. The second she woke up he heard the increase in her heart rate and he decided the best thing to confront her with was her own son.

Kurt stands there, many emotions flickering away inside him.

Mystique swallows hard. "Kurt," she says, her voice barely even a whisper.

"Vhat's zhe rush?" Kurt repeats his question.

"I...uh..." for once Mystique is lost for words.

"Are you zhat ashamed of me you have to sneak avay?"

"What? No! Kurt, I have never been ashamed of you, ever!" Mystique denies that accusation. "You're my son. I'm always, always proud of you," she insists.

"Zhen vhy are you alvays running avay from me?" Kurt asks the very pertinent question.

"That's not it at all. I'm protecting you. Always," Mystique tries to make him understand.

"Protecting me, I see," Kurt drawls. "Vell zhen go," he tells her.

Mystique cocks her head to the side, wondering if this is a trick.

"Go on," Kurt insists. "I promise neither Superman or I vill stop you. Go on. Leave."

Mystique takes a few cautious steps as if testing this. When no-one reacts she presses on, determined not to look back.

"At least you're not dropping me in a river zhis time," Kurt adds.

Mystique's heart shatters and falls into her human looking feet. She stops virtually mid-stride.

"And you know," Kurt speaks on, "you might vant to stick around and find out vhy your powers are gone, vhat's happened in zhe 3 veeks since you vere turned to stone."

Mystique turns round. "3 weeks?!" she exclaims, having had no idea that much time had passed. It's a bit of a shock believe you her.

Kurt shrugs, playing it nonchalantly. "Vell you know just thought you might be curious but if you're too busy abandoning me again please carry on leaving. You'll just prove Rogue's right. Zhat you're really no mozher at all to either of us."

Mystique is conflicted to say the least. She doesn't want to be here...yet she does want to know what has happened to her...and the look Kurt is giving her. This is always easier when she doesn't have to look him in the eye, in those yellow eyes he got from her. She sighs and relents. "Ok, ok, I'll stay. Just till I get my strength back mind you," she warns her son.

Kurt grins. "Zhat's fine," he accepts. "Let me escort you back to your bed," he offers, holding his hand out of her to take.

Mystique walks over and Kurt links their arms together as he escorts back to the elevator. It'll actually take Mystique a few hours to realise that her own son just totally guilt tripped her.

* * *

"Xavier!" Mystique yells at the man from her bed as he rolls into the infirmary after being told their 'guest' was awake.

"Hello Raven," Charles greets her using her real name. "Welcome back to the world of the living."

"Can it!" she snaps. "I just want to know what the hell you've done to me! I can't shapeshift!"

"You know," Hank says as he accompanies the Professor, "she's just as warm and cuddly as I remember her to be," he says with cheeky sarcasm. In fact he personally hadn't talked to her since that first class of X-Men broke up 2 decades ago.

Mystique shoots him a glare. "Henry, do you want to know where I'll shove that attitude of yours?" she asks him threateningly.

Kurt coughs. "Mozher...you're a guest," he reminds her.

Mystique wants so much to argue that but the mere fact Kurt is here and calling her his mother means too much to her. She goes for folding her arms across her chest defiantly instead. "What did you do to me?!" she repeats her demand to know.

"Saved your life," Charles retorts just as bluntly as forcefully as her. "Not that I expect thanks from you."

"Good because you're not getting any," Mystique says in an almost childish huff. "And you still haven't answered my question. What has happened to my powers?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Hank asks her.

"Tibet. Being turned to stone," Mystique answers, her voice emotionless as she tries to purge the feelings of fear she felt at that moment.

"You remember?" Kurt asks, his expression full of horror she remembers.

"Just that moment really."

"Your powers were turned against you. Charles and I speculate it was a last security measure to try and prevent Apocalypse's escape," Hank relays.

"And we'll discuss that, I promise," Charles feels the need to advise Mystique on. "But to answer your question for 3 weeks we have tried to shut off your powers to no success. Since science failed us we turned to magic...so to speak."

"Huh?" Mystique says, truly lost.

"Vanda. Ve asked Vanda to use her powers to neutralise yours," Kurt explains.

"And it worked," Hank states the obvious.

"However," Charles adds on, "we think Wanda went too far, further than she meant to."

"Which means what?" Mystique asks with a critical eye.

"Essentially she deactivated your x-gene."

Mystique' jaw hangs open agape. "My x-gene? Deactivated...y-you mean...I-I'm...one of..." she can barely say it, "_them," _she hisses in disgust.

"Raven, we're all human," Charles phrases it, knowing what she is talking about, what she is referencing by 'them'.

Mystique snorts in revulsion. "Speak for yourself, Charles," she dismisses that notion.

"And vhat is wrong vith humans exactly?" Kurt wants to know. "I'm dating vone!"

Mystique groans. "Don't remind me. Why couldn't you find a nice mutant girl?" she wonders.

"Mozher!" Kurt snaps, genuinely annoyed this time at Mystique's criticism of Amanda.

"Kurt, you're my son, I do love you but I'm not going to change my opinion on humans for you," Mystique lays it down.

"Yet you left me vith 2 humans," Kurt argues back.

Mystique sighs. "I figured you would ask about that," she says, reluctant to pull up the memories and pain.

"Perhaps that can wait until later," Charles suggests. "That's the sort of conversation you two should have alone."

"Ja," Kurt agrees.

Mystique silently agrees too. She has no wish to air her personal laundry in front of Xavier. She returns to the issue of her powers. "Is this permanent? This deactivation?"

"Don't know," Hank admits the truth. "It could be simple exhaustion. Your powers are simply resting after the strain they've been under and therefore they may return in a few days."

"Or Wanda has robbed me of them permanently and now I'm stuck due to that stupid little..."

"Raven," Charles cuts her off with a stern tone, knowing what was coming. "Wanda saved your life or would you have liked to remain stone...which would have almost certainly killed you eventually."

"Mozher you're alive. Isn't zhat somezhing to be zhankful for?" Kurt asks her.

Mystique's face falls. "I suppose," she mumbles, very half-heartedly. It's not like she wants to die but being one of _them..._is that really living?

Charles knows they are other things they need to discuss and he would rather do it alone. "Kurt, I must ask you to leave. There are issues we need to discuss with your mother that I'd rather you not hear right now," he requests.

Kurt frowns, wondering what but decides to do as asked. "As you vish, Professor," he accepts.

There is a moment until Kurt has exited the room...in his usual puff of blue smoke.

Mystique looks at Charles and Hank curiously and perhaps with a little trepidation. "What do you want to know?" she asks, guessing, correctly, they want to ask her about subjects they don't want Kurt to hear about.

"We'll get to that," Charles tells her. "First I have to inform you that Erik's dead."

Mystique is utterly stunned into silence. It takes her a few moments to find her voice and when she does it has a bit if a stutter to it. "W-what do you mean Erik's dead?"

"Apocalypse killed him."

Mystique is once again stunned to silence.

"Why Raven? Why did you free him?" Charles wants to know.

"The same reason I do everything. To protect my children. Mesmero promised me they'd be safe and Rogue..."

Hank cuts her off. "Can't remember a thing. Not for the 2 months prior to that day in Tibet."

"She can't?" Mystique queries that, genuinely puzzled. "But I thought..."

"Well she thinks you once again lied to, used and manipulated her. To be frank she blames everything on you."

"No change there then," Mystique states, trying to hide the pain that idea causes her.

"Again I ask why Raven?" Charles repeats his question. "Apocalypse was locked up in a prison that would have stood until time itself wore away that mountain. Instead you've unleashed an Omega Level mutant who will bring utter darkness to this world if he is not stopped."

"It is better to be the right hand of the devil than to stand in his path," Mystique argues her point back.

"That's not good enough, Raven. Erik is dead. Many more could possibly die. Why?" Charles keeps hammering home his point.

"It is good enough!" she insists forcefully. "For my children I'll do whatever it takes, make any deal I have to...and this couldn't have been prevented. Irene...she saw. She saw it coming. The only thing I could do was choose what I thought would ensure the best chance for my children to live...and as for Erik..." she shakes her head. "We stopped being friends long ago. It was a business arrangement, nothing more," she describes it, showing, or trying to, that his death doesn't effect her as much as people might think. "I thought he was the best shot and when I thought Apocalypse was a better one I switched...and what has exactly happened Charles? Just tell me what has happened," Mystique wants the gaps filled in.

Charles does so, summarising the story they found under the Sphinx to what happened when they first confronted Apocalypse to their last encounter in Mexico where Magneto died. "What are his plans, Raven? What is that dome about?" he wants to know so they can plan how to counter whatever it is Apocalypse is planning.

"I don't know!" she insists which earns her sceptical looks. "You really think I was let in on the truth when they set me up to be turned to stone? And you judge me after the ease with which you have been beaten twice now Charles? If you had any sense you'd join him too."

"Irene is not the only one gifted to see the future, Raven. I've got two students here that can see the future and that poor child Magneto was holding also foresaw the coming darkness. The details were blocked but they saw enough to know that what Apocalypse wants to bring is a world none of us, not even you I think, would wish to live in. We'll fight him to the end."

"And what of you, Raven?" Hank asks her. "You were betrayed as you said. You'd really still join him? Always took you more for a getting revenge type of person."

"Only if it's practical. As Charles said, he's an Omega Level mutant and immortal. I'm nothing if not pragmatic," she describes herself.

Charles shakes his head at her. "Very well, I'll accept you weren't let in on all the details but to make it clear it is almost certain Rogue was being controlled in some fashion. Plus when Apocalypse took her memories he took away her control over her absorption powers. I thought you should be made aware."

Mystique does feel for her daughter in that regard.

"Now another topic," Charles wants to move on to since they've exhausted this angle for now. "Weapon X," he states.

"What about it?"

"You were part of it. Please don't insult me by denying it," Charles requests of her.

Ok, so Mystique won't insult him and stays silent.

"Were you ever part of the team, Raven? Or were you always a spy for Weapon X? And please if we were ever really friends give me the truth," he pleads from her.

"You want the truth?" she asks him.

"If that's at all ever possible for you," Hank slightly demeans her.

"Very well, the truth," she agrees to give them. "I've got nothing to lose now have I," she remarks in rather fatalistic tones. "It's not as simple as you wish it to be, Charles. I was both. Yes, Weapon X wanted someone to keep an eye on you. That doesn't mean I wasn't part of the team. For one brief moment I really hoped it might work and I could give up that life with Weapon X but we all know how it ended."

"And after we broke up, you went back to them?" Charles wonders what she did when she left after the X-Men's defeat at the hand of the Hellfire Club.

"For awhile. Until I ended up pregnant with Kurt. I knew what my superiors would do when they found out."

"So you went to Erik," Hank can assume from what they know. They know she was with Magneto when Kurt was born...or at least very little.

"I trusted he had the power to protect my son," she explains.

"Only he didn't," Charles states. "He experimented on Kurt."

Mystique's face goes rigidly cold. "He lied to me. He promised he could make Kurt look 'normal'. I knew Kurt could never get by in the world looking like he did. Magneto promised me he could reverse it until at least Kurt's x-gene activated but...the details don't matter. He just didn't do as he promised."

Charles would like to know the details but it can wait. "I want to return to Weapon X, Raven. Why didn't you trust your superiors?"

Mystique snorts. "You know why. Look at what they did to Logan. All they cared about was creating their damn perfect weapon. You think for a moment I'd let them touch Kurt?!" she cries, insulted he would think she'd let them.

"Did you know William Stryker?" Charles presses her on, slowing building towards the climax.

"Lunatic," Mystique describes him as.

"His work?"

"He was a geneticist. Trying to alter us, find a way to transfer multiple mutant abilities into a single individual and create their perfect weapon."

"The breeding program?"

"What breeding program? What are you on about?"

Hank answers that one. "It seems Stryker was crossing the genetic codes of all the members of Weapon X, trying to breed the perfect weapon. He created, from what we know, at least a dozen children."

Mystique blinks and then swallows hard. "I...didn't know," she confesses. "Wait does that mean he...that I have..."

Charles nods. "Other children created from your genetic material? Yes."

Mystique eyes Xavier. "You said that with certainty, why?"

"Because I know of at least 2...sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?!"

"You're aware of Domino?"

"I keep an eye on your X-Men, Charles, yes," Mystique gives a roundabout way of confirming that she does know of Domino.

"The blue tint to her skin. Where do you think it comes from?"

Mystique swallows again. "Me?" she asks in a quiet voice.

Hank corrects any misnomer. "To be accurate you are one of at least 8 donors that contributed to Domino. Stryker tried to merge all of them within her, in the hope, somehow, she would inherit multiple abilities. Didn't quite turn out as he expected. I believe she has the eyes of the one known as Silver Fox...and Logan's taste for Canadian beer. Genetically speaking you're first cousins."

"Spare me the technical crap, Henry. My DNA was stolen. I was violated!" Mystique reacts angrily. "Who's the other? My other..._child_?" she asks.

Charles and Hank share a look. She hasn't worked it out. Mystique's clever. Therefore why?

"Raven, when was the last time you looked at yourself in this form?" Charles asks, gesturing at her current appearance.

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Please," Charles implores her to answer.

Mystique shakes her head. "I don't know. I can't remember. A long time ago."

"Back during Weapon X?"

Mystique shrugs. "Possibly," she accepts she might have taken on this form then.

"Do you remember what you look like?"

Mystique looks skyward as she tries to recall. "Brown hair, green eyes..." she trails off, showing she can't really remember beyond the very basics.

"Hank, a mirror," Charles requests.

Hank departs and returns with a small, round, hand-held mirror which he passes to Mystique.

"Look at yourself," Charles requests of her.

Mystique eyes him suspiciously before she raises the mirror and gazes at her own reflection. She actually gasps, seeing it instantly. "That's...can't be," she says in denial.

"I did the test while you were asleep. You are Rogue's biological mother," Charles tells her.

Mystique is utterly shocked. She never imagined. "I didn't know. I swear."

"How did you come to adopt her?" Charles wonders about the circumstances of how that occurred.

"Irene. Said she had a vision. That I needed to get this child from an orphanage..." Mystique stiffens. "Irene!" she snaps through gritted teeth. "She knew!" she accuses her friend.

"That seems likely," Charles says, knowing the scale of Irene's powers and her tendency to not be entirely forthcoming when she chose not to be.

"How did Rogue end up in that orphanage?" Mystique asks back, needing details herself now.

"From what we know after Weapon X was...after Logan..." Charles tries to think of the correct words.

"I know what happened to the program. Just get on with it," Mystique tells him.

"Well after that Stryker didn't have the time nor resources to look after mutant infants whose powers wouldn't emerge for well over a decade so he dumped them off at varying orphanages."

Mystique frowns. She always considered Rogue her daughter and now, as it turns out, she really is her daughter. Her own flesh and blood. Hers and... "Who's the father? Who's the other genetic donor?" she has to know.

"Weapon X," Hank answers.

Mystique goes deathly pale. "Oh no! Not him! You can't possibly mean him! Anyone but him!" she pleads, begs even.

Hank smiles a little amused. "Funny. That's just what Logan said more or less."

Mystique holds her stomach which is turning. "I'm going to be sick," she declares.

"That too," Hank adds.

"You should have left me a statue," Mystique mutters. That was a far better image than the alternative of having to deal with the idea she and Logan...

Ugh, she's definitely going to be sick.

* * *

_Author's Note: You shouldn't be expecting Rogue to be bonding with Mystique any time soon. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Kurt finally gets the chance to get answers from his mother._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Raven Darkholme has lived a long life. Longer than most people speculate. In fact if she was being honest she has spent more of her life going by that human name than she has by what she considers her true name; Mystique.

Due to her rather blue appearance it means she has lived a hard, persecuted life or a life where her mutant gifts were simply seen as a tool to be exploited.

If you had lived her life you would hate humans like she does.

She has been exploited by them far too often and now she learns she was utterly violated by them. She honestly did not know what Stryker was up to with her genetic material.

You see this is why for one brief period of time she really did hope Charles could pull his dream off. To live in a world where mutants and humans were equal sounds nice. She was not, at that time, so trodden down by life she couldn't see it.

Then they met the Hellfire Club and reality bite back down hard on her butt.

That first class of X-Men she was part of was probably the last time Raven had hope for a better future.

Since then she has just been pragmatic. Make the best deal, whatever it is, for herself and more importantly her children.

Only trouble now is she doesn't know how many she might actually have thanks to Stryker.

Remind her next time she sees him to kill him...slowly and painfully.

Remind her to do the same to Mesmero. There was no question he lied, used and betrayed her. Left her to essentially die to free his master. They had a deal...only it was never an honest one. That's the conclusion Mystique has been coming to as she took the time to think things over. The things Charles filled her in on. Make no mistake one day Mystique will get her revenge on that bald headed circus clown reject.

For Kurt's sake...and a concession of the simple need to regain her strength she had stayed put in her infirmary bed. It was now the day after she originally woke up and Kurt had been visiting her constantly. One time with that girlfriend of his...and Mystique was really, really civil to the girl despite her low opinion of humans. She swears she was nice for Kurt's sake.

Kurt was visiting her now, this time by himself. His expression tells her something. Since she herself takes on many body shapes she's a master at body language.

"You have a question," Mystique says.

Kurt's eyes dart back and forth. "Um...Ja, I do. Vell a few actually," he admits. He hadn't known when was the right point to raise them.

Mystique sighs. "I suppose that was inevitable. Go ahead. Ask them," she offers. Why...well she doesn't know why she's agreeing to do this really except some part of her thinks Kurt finally deserves this.

"Vell...uh...vhere vere you born?" Kurt comes up with randomly to begin.

"I was born in the Austro-Hungarian Empire."

Kurt's brow furrows. "But didn't zhat cease to exist at like zhe end of zhe First Vorld Var?"

"Very good," Mystique praises him. "I'm glad Xavier isn't neglecting your education."

"But zhat makes you..."

Mystique smiles genially. "You should never ask your mother her age, Kurt," she gently chastises him. "But to satisfy your curiosity lets just say I saw the dawn of the 20th century and leave it at that."

Kurt does so...but whoa. His mother is well over a hundred. He had no idea. "Vhere exactly vere you born?" he presses for.

"It's modern day Austria," Mystique relents...slightly in narrowing it down.

"You're Austrian?"

Mystique nods.

"You don't sound it," Kurt remarks.

Mystique chuckles lightly. "It was a long time ago, Kurt. My accent has long ago left me...though I can still enact one if need be."

"Vas mein fazher Austrian too?" he asks.

Mystique's face grows much more sombre. "Your father...is complicated."

"Please," Kurt pleads. "Please. I need to know."

Mystique sighs. She supposes she owes him this. "You know I was working for Weapon X?"

Kurt nods. "Ja. I zhink Logan vants to have vords with you about zhat," he mentions.

"I bet he does. I can also guarantee he won't like my answers," Mystique cautions.

Kurt cocks his head curiously.

"But that's not your problem," Mystique brushes it off. She'll deal with Logan. She knew she would have to at some point once she decided to stay for a little while. "Anyway Weapon X," she returns to. "Via an order from up above I was assigned to go undercover in Austria ironically enough. I was to infiltrate the staff of an important Austrian politician who had been appointed to the European Commission. The objective of the mission was to gain inside knowledge on our supposed European allies. Honestly the fact he ended up falling in love with me was not my intention at all."

"He's mein fazher?"

"No. You see Weapon X was not the only organisation trying the same trick. Another member of staff was also a spy. He was charming and witty and I became quite infatuated with him and well one thing led to another. That man, he's your father."

Kurt leans forward, intrigued. "Vhat's his name?"

"Azazel. His name is Azazel. He's a mutant. In fact your teleportation powers come from him. He can do that trick as well."

"Really?" Kurt says with real interest at discovering where that part of him comes from.

Mystique nods. "Also, like us, he would not pass for a normal human."

"Zhen how vas he a spy if he can't blend in?" Kurt wonders.

"Oh he's been around a long time. Knows magic. Enough to pull off a glamour spell to disguise himself."

"Vhat does he look like?"

"A lot like you actually...except he has red skin...and small horns..."

Kurt's eyes widen in horror. "He sounds like zhe devil," he says, bringing up a fear he has considering his appearance.

Mystique snorts with laughter in amusement at that. "No. He's a mutant. Trust me. Though he has used the fact he resembles the devil to his advantage over the centuries."

"Centuries?!"

"He's immortal...or close to it. I think he was born during the Dark Ages...though that's only a guess. He's not much for being honest about things like that."

"Says zhe pot to zhe kettle," Kurt cleverly retorts to his mother.

"Don't sass your mother," Mystique tells him. "My point is at the time he was born it helped him survive to let people think he was evil incarnate. Completely went to his head. Trust me on that."

Trust her? Even Kurt's not that gullible.

"In fact there's a whole class of mutants who are, what you would call, demonic looking. They're referred to as the Neyaphem," Mystique continues on. "Considering how old Azazel is I would suspect most of them are either his children or his descendants."

"I have more brozhers and sisters?" Kurt asks, shaken by this revelation. Good God he hasn't had time to absorb all the ones he might be related to from Weapon X and now his mother is dropping this on him that the fact that there might be even more siblings and cousins to him.

"I wouldn't consider them as that," Mystique advises. "Trust me they're scum. Just like their father."

"I'm guessing it vasn't a happy ever after for you two zhen," Kurt can assume from her tone.

Mystique snorts derisively. "No. Charming and witty are just his surface traits. Dig a little and the man's a complete lunatic. Like I said all that resemblance to the devil went to his head...or he's just so old he's lost his marbles. Haven't seen him since I discovered I was pregnant with you. Have no care to."

"So you don't know vhere he is?" Kurt asks her.

"Nope. And if you're wise you won't go looking for him. I know you may want to Kurt but if you think I'm bad I can assure you he's much, much worse," she tries to warm him off any notion of trying to seek out Azazel wherever he is. Truly Mystique hasn't seen nor even heard of him in years now. She wonders if someone finally got him. She wouldn't shed any tears if that was the case. She continues with, "That's why I was never going to let him near you once I discovered I was pregnant. That would be another reason I went to Magneto. I knew he had the power to protect you."

"Except he didn't did he," Kurt says with deadly seriousness.

Mystique sighs, knowing what he is referring to. Magneto's experimentations on him. "It's not what I wanted Kurt. The problem is you were born blue and I knew you would never blend in. You would suffer like I had when I first became a mutant. Magneto promised to fix it. Make you look normal. He only ended up making it worse."

"How? Vorse how?"

"When you were born you resembled me a lot more. No tail. Ten fingers and toes. I think Magneto's blundering amplified your father's genes more, changing you into how you appear now. I was so angry at him. Called him a monster...which the potential to be one is within him."

"Vas mozher," Kurt corrects her to Magneto's now deceased state.

"Right, right, was," Mystique corrects herself.

"So you ran avay vith me? I know a little about zhat," Kurt says. The little being from that time Rogue dreamed about it which were essentially Mystique's memories Rogue had previously absorbed.

"I tried. I was upset and angry and not thinking clearly. I just wanted you away from the man who hurt you," Mystique explains and there, for once, is the real caring mother coming through.

"And dropped me," Kurt states.

Pain etches into Mystique's face. "One of the worst moments of my life, seeing you fall, like it was in slow motion. I truly thought you wouldn't survive."

"But I did...and yet you never came back."

It hurts Mystique he thinks that. "You're wrong Kurt. I did. I searched down that river for days for you," she says with strong conviction.

Kurt is surprised by that...but it warms him slightly inside to know she had at least tried. Shows that there is something redeemable within her. A spark at least.

I did find you," she says in a quiet tone. "But by the time I found you, you were with the Wagners...and I saw that they had accepted you. You were smiling and happy and..." she trails off, her gaze dropping to her lap as the weight of the memory pushes down on her.

"And?" Kurt pushes for.

"And I saw the chance for you to get away from my life and the dangers of it so I took it and left you. You probably hate me for it."

Kurt shakes his head. "Nein, mozher. I don't hate you."

"You don't?" Mystique asks with hope creeping in that perhaps it's not too late to bond with her son.

"No," Kurt affirms. He can see, from his opinion that what she did was an act of love as matter of fact. "I just vant to know vhy."

"Why, what?"

"Vhy are you so angry and hateful zhat it drives you to do zhe zhings you do...which I cannot approve of mozher."

"Humans, Kurt. Humans made me what I am. Their hatred of me, of our kind. Xavier's living in a dream. There will never be peace. That being the case it is simply a matter of survival."

"So you hate zhem back as much as you zhink zhey hate us, Ja?"

"Kurt...I shouldn't have to explain this to you," Mystique argues. "How have the humans treated you simply because of how you look?"

"Depends on zhe human. I won't paint zhem all vith zhe same brush."

"That's Xavier talking," Mystique accuses that essentially these are not Kurt's ideas.

"Nein. It is mein own thoughts. I remind you mozher I'm dating a human...and she knows vhat I look like and there are two humans here zhat are the kindest, friendliest you vill ever meet."

"Oh wow 3 out of 7 billion," Mystique pours scorn on Kurt's arguments.

Kurt sighs. He can see this is not a debate he's going to win today at least. However he does add, "It's more zhan 3. Remember mein own parents."

Mystique shrugs as if this doesn't detract from her point at all.

"I don't hate zhem. I feel sorry for zhem zhat zhey have lost touch vith God's love for all zhe zhings he has created."

"Kurt don't take this the wrong way but that's a load of crock."

"You're kinda cynical you know," a voice breaks in here.

Mystique turns her head to find the mutant known as Domino has joined in. Dom hadn't rushed down here to see one of her genetic parents. Mostly because she's been occupied with Rogue who, as you can imagine, isn't exactly Ms Cheery and Accepting about this.

Mystique looks the woman up and down as Dom strides over. She can see the solider training immediately. It's just the way they move, even stand. Soldiers have it drilled into them. "Huh, he was right," she comments.

"Who was right about what?" Dom wants to know.

"Henry. You do have Silver Fox's eyes," Mystique refers back to that and she can see it as clear as day those very identical eyes to the woman she use to know a long time ago.

Dom arches an eyebrow. "And what did I get from you I wonder? Apart from my blue tinged skin. My sparkling personality? My killer figure? My ability to make a hundred quips a minute?"

"The 1st two I would go with."

Dom grins a little. "Well look at that. You do have a sense of humour!" she says in mock surprise.

Kurt giggles at that while Mystique scowls. Kurt laughs harder and points. "That's your scowl Dom!" he claims.

Dom smirks. "So it is. Of course it's also Rogue's."

"How...how is she?" Mystique asks at the mention of her daughter.

Dom pauses a moment. You can hear a want in Mystique's tone. A genuine need to know of her daughter. "Well I have had to spend the last 24 hours preventing her smothering you in your sleep but apart from that she's her usual moody, brooding self."

"She hates me that much?"

"It's more her anger," Kurt gives his opinion. "Misdirected I zhink. She really can't remember zhe last 2 months before Apocalypse's escape and before zhat...vell her mind had been influenced by vone of zhe personalities she absorbed and now she's full of regret over vhat she did for Magneto."

Mystique sighs. Deep down she had felt something was off about Rogue over that but had pushed that nagging voice aside on the hope Rogue had genuinely 'seen the light' so to speak. Seems she was wrong. Another thing she has been wrong about as of late.

"Though your choices in using her didn't help," Dom feels the need to remind Mystique.

"I've said all I need to say about that. I do what I feel is for the greater good."

"Yeah it's amazing how many people have used that excuse over the centuries isn't?" Dom says sarcastically.

"You don't know..."

"What!" Dom shouts, catching both mother and son off-guard by the ferocity of the tone. "I don't know what it means to be persecuted for how I look? Uh, hello! Have you seen me?!" she gestures at her face and her obvious mutation. "I was created in a lab. I was abducted off the street and had my life destroyed by Stryker who wanted to turn me into his little soldier/assassin. To ensure my 'loyalty' he put a control chip in my neck that now can't be removed for fear of at best paralysing me and worse killing me. What don't I know, huh?" she asks, listing only some of the things she has suffered through in her relatively young life and of course to make the contrast between how Dom lives her life compared to Mystique's choices.

Mystique remains calm...surprisingly. "You're young. Give it a few years," she gives her opinion.

Dom laughs bitterly. "No wonder Rogue wants to smother you," she comments. "I'm slightly tempted myself right now."

"You'd have to get in what is a very long line," Mystique comments dryly about the huge number of people who wish to try and kill her.

"How can you say zhat so casually?" Kurt asks, unable to understand how his mother can so easily dismiss that idea of her life being under threat.

"Because I've had to live with it most of my life. You get use to it after awhile."

Kurt looks at Dom as if to say 'I give up'. Though he doesn't. He just...doesn't get his mother at all.

"So what are your plans, Mystique?" Dom asks suddenly.

Mystique frowns. "Plans?" she echoes.

"As in what now? What is your next move? You going to stay or leave as soon as you've figured out a way to screw us all over. That is why you're still here, right? To figure how how to destroy us all?"

Mystique's currently stuck as green eyes narrow. "For your information for once I don't have a plan. I'm just here because..."

"You have no-one else. You burned all your bridges when you joined up with Mesmero and now without us you are completely on your own. No plan. No cause to aid. No powers. Just you relying on our generosity," Dom says being very intuitive.

"I'd manage," Mystique insists, snapping in a defensive tone because it hits the mark too close. She really doesn't have anything any more. All her plans have crashed around her leaving her far too reliant on that generosity Domino mentioned. She hates it...but she's never going to admit it.

"Would you?" Dom questions that. "When was the last time you didn't rely on your powers? Must be awful frightening for you. Before you could always change shape, blend in, disappear. Now you're stuck. Just like the rest of us you can't hide any more for the 1st time in what? A century?"

Kurt watches on, staring intently at his mother who is looking decidedly more and more uncomfortable and he wonders if Dom is right. Has Mystique stuck around because she's afraid of going out there into the world on her own without her powers to hide behind. His mother would never admit that but Kurt can see Dom might have struck upon something.

Dom carries on. "For the first time in a long time you sit there and realise that you don't have anyone you can fall back on except the people whose ideals you deride. You don't have anyone because you don't trust anyone do you? Do you even have anyone you call friend?"

"I have a friend," Mystique says in a tight tone. Irene. Irene's her friend.

"Wow 1 out of 7 billion," Dom mocks using Mystique's earlier words, picking up the singular Mystique used.

"Dom," Kurt says, asking her not to keep pushing.

Dom ignores him. "Choosing to be alone may make you self-reliant Mystique but it also means that when you get in over your head you have nothing else to call on. Just look in the mirror to see what happens then. Do you really want to die alone, Mystique? With no-one there to care or remember you? Because that's where you're heading."

Mystique glares at the monochrome woman. "Is there a point to this?"

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if you want to go out shopping to get you some clothes?"

Mystique blinks.

Kurt blinks.

The sudden change of topics was just plain disconcerting.

"What?" Mystique asks, utterly confused.

"I realised you have no clothes because they were part of your shapeshifting powers. Unless of course you like the hospital gown look. I mean, sure, I could pull it off. With a body like this I can pull almost anything off," Dom boasts, showing her vanity. "Assuming you can't and that you don't care for that look I'm offering to take you shopping," she clears up her offer.

"What you just said..." Mystique tries to ask what the hell that rant was about.

Dom waves that off. "You shouldn't listen to me. I just tend to babble incoherently sometimes. It's my flaw."

Kurt isn't buying that. He thinks Dom's just been very clever in hitting the mark and then before Mystique can go all defensive and close up and brush off the accusations Dom so completely switches gear his mother is caught out making it all the more likely Dom's points hit home. Well he thinks. Then again Dom may have just gotten to the real reason she's here. Dom can be wildly unpredictable at times. "Vhy you?" he asks. "Vhy are you volunteering to help?"

Dom shrugs. "Well as much as it might turn my stomach we are family and if she tries something I'm well trained to be able to snap her neck like a twig," she says far too lightly.

"You have such a big heart," Kurt compliments her sarcastically.

"I know right!" Dom says cheerfully.

"You are utterly insane," Mystique comments.

"I'd like to think so. Otherwise just think how dull I'd be!" Dom proclaims, a manic, slightly unstable expression on her face...a deliberate one on her part. The gleam in her eyes illustrates how much she is enjoying herself right now. "So come on Mys-take. Get your ass out of that bed. Time to get you back into the real world."

"It's Mystique," she corrects.

"That's what I said. Mys-take!"

Mystique drops her head into her hands. You know what leaving is looking a really good option right now.

* * *

**Bayville Mall...**

Of course Mystique didn't leave. In some borrowed clothes that Domino lent her because they are of similar build and height she finds herself..._shopping._

Mystique can't even the remember the last time she did this apart from when she was buying groceries.

She certainly hasn't figured out what Domino's game is after all she said.

Why the hell did she agree to this again?

Yes, she needs clothes now she's lost her powers...and she wants to believe that that is only temporary but none of that explains why she agreed to be right here and right now in this blasted mall.

"Do you ever smile?" Dom wonders because Mystique's just been Ms sour-puss all day.

"Yes. When I'm torturing smart-ass monochrome mutants," Mystique replies in a perfect dead-pan.

"Huh. Luckily I'm not one of those then isn't it," Dom responds with a shit eating grin.

Mystique rolls her eyes.

Dom playfully bumps her hips into the woman. "Come on. Live a little. Look at us here out in the real world and I've not even been insulted yet as a mutie freak. It's a good day!" she declares it to be.

"You do realise the looks you've been getting from the moment we've arrived?"

"I always get looks. Not to toot my own horn but I'm smoking hot."

"Well as long as you're not tooting your own horn," Mystique sarcastically replies with an eye roll for good measure.

"You're just not one of these people that finds shopping therapeutic are you?"

"No."

"How about a spa day? I know a place and this masseur guy...called Guy actually. You can't imagine the magic his hands can produce. The most pleasure a woman can receive from a gay man."

Well actually Mystique might consider...no. What is she thinking? She shouldn't be listening to this. She shouldn't allow herself to get comfortable at all around these people. That's dangerous. To allow herself to get comfortable, lower her guard...always leads to disaster.

She's only staying until she figures out her next move...and for Kurt...and Rogue if she can ever get her daughter to talk to her. In truth Mystique hasn't tried yet to approach Rogue. She's been more concentrated on getting her strength back. Well it's back sufficiently now so perhaps once she returns to the Institute she can attempt to talk to her daughter.

Mystique shakes her head. "You know why they look at you," she says, circling back round to what she meant.

"Course I do," Dom confesses she knows exactly why she gets looks. "But I won't let it stop me living my life how I want. When you do that you simply hand victory over to the other side. There's no law that stops me."

"Not yet," Mystique corrects pessimistically.

"Hey, look, I get enough moody and broody from Rogue. You could at least pretend to be a summer person."

"And miss out on the chance to annoy you?" Mystique mischievously snarks back with a smirk.

"Well guess who isn't getting a Christmas card from yours truly."

"Somehow I think I'll survive," Mystique dead-pans.

"That is what you're best at, no matter whom you hurt in the process" Domino says it in such a way it can't be mistaken for anything but a dig at Mystique and her choices.

Mystique's jaw twitched. She had punched out people for less...but then again she's no longer quite the person she was is she right now. No powers. Oh she still has the skill set but...she just lets it go for now.

* * *

The drive home is in silence...Mystique so wishes but Domino just doesn't know when to shut up and now they're stuck in a jam due to some major fire up ahead so Mystique's torture seems to have a few more hours possibly to go.

Mystique's just trying to tune Dom's voice out. Then she steps out the car to make that even easier. She wasn't the only one who has stepped out. People just can't resist gawking at tragedy.

Idiots.

That's one of the nicer words Mystique can come up with as people move past her to go have a look.

Dom cuts the engine and steps out too. Looks like they won't be going anywhere any time soon. "Want to have a gander?" she asks of Mystique.

"And be reduced to one of these gawking morons, no," Mystique snorts in disdain.

Dom shrugs. "Suit yourself. I'm going...plus I have the keys just in case you think of trying to leave," she warns Mystique, rattling the keys in her hand. With that Dom heads off to take a look.

That leaves Mystique standing there...like a lemon. She groans. "I can't believe I'm considering this," she grumbles to herself as she follows Domino.

What she comes across is an entire apartment block in flames...then she notices a couple of things.

One a red/blue blur rescuing people and two the fire is being drawn away from the building up into the air towards a flying girl dressed in flaming reds and oranges, her hair transformed into flame.

Superman and Volcana saving the day.

Volcana's ability to control fire allows her to do this. To pull it all away from the block and to her...though it is taking an immense amount of effort on her part to control...and the intensity of all that fire is making even her sweat. Once she has absorbed all that fire and heat and energy she needs to release it safely so flies straight up as fast as she can, as high as she can, before unleashing it all in a blinding flash that dissipates safely through the air.

Dom stands there, arms folded across her chest, an expression of pride on her face. "See what my fine teaching can accomplish, huh?" she says to Mystique, taking at least some of the credit for how good Clark and Claire are.

Mystique is about to say something derogatory when she is stopped by the fact the assembled crowd is cheering and clapping the actions of the young heroes. Of two people everyone basically assumes are mutants. She blinks in complete surprise, stupefied by actions she never thought possible from humans.

"So what was that you were saying about only 3 people out of 7 billion?" Dom asks, not missing the total irony of this situation and the opportunity to rub Mystique's face in it.

* * *

_Author's Note: Kurt getting answers at last and his father getting a mention and an explanation of what it was Magneto did to him. I had a long think on what it was and decided to go with that Kurt was slightly closer looking to his mother when he was born and Magneto just basically messed it up. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Mystique reaches the crux of the matter. Will she stay for her children or once again leave them?_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**At the Institute...**

"So I heard you had a trip out," Hank says genially as he does his next battery of tests on his old friend Raven down in the infirmary. "That must have be nice for you."

"Spare me the small talk, Henry," Mystique coldly dismisses him. "I only care about when my powers will return."

"Nothing has changed from yesterday," Hank reports on what he finds. "Your x-gene is still dormant."

Mystique makes a disgusted sort of noise at that news, at that fact she's still like she's one of _them_.

Hank sighs. "Tell me Raven, did you ever consider any of us your friends?" he asks, feeling a need to know.

Raven gives him a wary look. "Your definition and mine of what friend is will be different."

"No doubt but by your definition?"

By her definition? Let her see here. "Well I suppose back then I didn't find you unbearable," Mystique says with a casual smirk.

Hank rolls his eyes. "Warm praise indeed from you," he mutters with the necessary sarcastic edge.

"What do you want me to say Henry?" Mystique asks him of what precisely he expects from her. "At the back of my head I always had to remember that being part of the X-Men was a job for Weapon X."

"That does explain why you did never seem to open up," Henry comments, settling something he remembers, namely Raven's lack of complete honesty when it came to her life-story.

"I stick to what I said yesterday. I hoped for a moment it could work, Xavier's dream but reality bites hard in the end."

"Don't I know it," Hank mutters to himself in regards to his now hairy appearance. That's reality biting hard. He lets out a sigh. "Well for now Raven you're in fine health," he returns to why she was here in the first place.

"Except I'm trapped in this human form," she says with disgust, revulsion even. "Is there not some way to reactivate my x-gene?" she asks, almost desperately. She just can't live like this. Being stuck in one form. It's not right. It's not...normal. At least if she knows she'll get her powers back she'll make herself grin and bear it in the short term.

"It...you need to rest, Raven. Like I said your powers were strained beyond their limits. You need to give it time. I certainly would not even consider what you're asking for at least several days," Hank cautions here because frankly he's still not sure what Wanda did or how she did it. In fact what he's not saying is that he's not sure he would ever attempt what Raven is asking. Messing about with genetics at that level when you're not sure what you're doing is not wise to say the least. Also as she is the damage Raven can cause is lessened.

"Henry I do not desire to be here any longer than I have to," Mystique tells him in no uncertain terms that she doesn't want to be here.

"Have you told Kurt that?" Hank asks her back, knowing that Kurt would be hurt to learn that his mother is once again planning to walk out on him...or so it seems like to Hank.

Mystique stiffens and tenses. "I-I'll get around to it," she stammers her response, showing she really hasn't thought through how to break it to her son yet.

Hank could say something but he's not a parent. He doesn't have that experience but to him it doesn't seem like the right thing to do Raven is planning.

* * *

Night-time is when Mystique chooses to venture up from the lower levels. She has no wish to talk to any of Xavier's students but she has...ok she has the munchies. She waited until she thought they would all be asleep and made her way to the kitchen.

She peers into the fridge...

Ooh beer!

She could do with a drink.

In fact she could do with many, many drinks.

After all look at her and the situation she is in.

Stuck in one shape like a human. Relying on Xavier of all people. Finding out her DNA has been used to create children without her knowledge.

And worst of all discovering she has a daughter with Logan.

And that daughter hasn't come to see her and doesn't seem likely to be inclined to. Preferring instead to blame Mystique for everything bad in her life.

Oh yeah she could seriously do with getting hammered frankly.

"I don't remember giving you permission to take my beer," comes one very gruff voice from behind her.

Mystique momentarily closes her eyes and swears under her breath. Why isn't he in bed? She stands up and turns round, her glare stern and fixed on him...and he's giving her the same look back. "Logan," she says his name coldly.

"Mystique," Logan says her name back equally coldly.

"Well I'm leaving," she states and moves to walk past him.

Logan blocks her off. "Don't think so, Smurfette," he tells her. He hadn't expected to find her here but now he has he's going to take advantage of the situation to get his questions answered.

Mystique sighs. "Take my advice, Logan, you don't want to go there," she warns him off, knowing the only thing he would talk to her about; Weapon X.

_Snikt!_

One set of claws pop. "You don't have your powers to help ya any more," he says in a thinly veiled threat.

Mystique's glare hardens. She doesn't like threats. "Don't think you can threaten me, Logan. You can't. I'm not afraid of you. In fact I'm trying to be nice to you."

Logan snorts. "You? Nice? Give me a break, lady," he dismisses her.

"Certainly. What bone do you want broken first?" she asks him coldly.

"My bones can't be broken...which ya know because you were there!" Logan cries in raised tones, his long repressed anger threatening to break loose.

"What, Logan? What do you want to know? Who you were? What sort of person you were? The work we did? None of it is relevant to the here and now."

"It is to me!"

"No. It's not! Do you think for one moment you are anything like the person you use to be? That person is dead. They killed him the moment they wiped your memories. I accepted that. You may share his face but the person I knew is gone. You have to accept the same. The person you were is dead. Make the best of what you have now. Me, telling you anything will only torture you further which is why I don't tell you. I'm being nice."

"I'm already tortured! I don't sleep. I have nightmares almost every night of things I might have done but can't remember. Of things being done to me! I go through life trying to grasp some tiny fragment of who I use to be. Does that sound like a kindness to you?!" he snaps at her.

Mystique turns her gaze away from him. The pain and anguish in his face isn't making her choice seem as nice as she was thinking it was only moments ago.

"What did I do to you that you hate me this much?" Logan asks her because frankly he isn't buying she's being nice to him. She doesn't tell him because she hates him. Because she enjoys torturing him in return for something he must have done to her he can't remember.

"I don't hate you, Logan," Mystique insists.

"Yes, you do," he argues.

"I hate what you represent. The face that is a reminder of the..._friend_ I lost," she says, sounding more genuine. Sounding sad for something she lost.

Logan...believes her. His senses give him a sort of inbuilt bullshit detector. Basically he can tell when people lie. "What was his name? Your friend. Tell me that and I'll let it go for tonight," he offers.

Mystique sighs and god knows why but gives him the answer. "James. His name was James Howlett."

* * *

The next morning it had not escaped Ororo's attention that Logan never joined her in bed. Up bright and early she determines to find him before she aids with making the breakfasts.

The trick to finding him is to know where he keeps his secret beer stashes. His attempt to keep his favourite Canadian beers away from Domino.

It never works. She always finds them.

And Ororo too knows where most of them are. Therefore for as long as Logan hasn't gone off on his bike somewhere she has a pretty good idea where to look for him.

It turns out to be the garage and from the number of empty bottles is clear he's been here for awhile...possibly all night.

"So care to tell me what has brought this on?" Ororo queries of her boyfriend.

Logan glances up at her for a moment from where he sits before he downs the contents of yet another bottle.

Ororo sighs. She can see he's having one of his more serious crisis moments. Trust her she can just tell. She goes over and leans against his bike, folding her arms across her chest. "Talk to me, Logan," she pleads of him.

"I bumped into Mystique last night," he says in a tense voice.

Ororo looks at him curiously. "Did she tell you anything?"

"It's more what she refused to tell me," Logan answers back. It had been bothering him all night. What she said about his hating the fact he reminded her of a person who was dead. What did that person, that person Logan use to be, mean to Mystique. How close were they? He tells Ro this, tells her almost all of the conversation from last night, feeling he shouldn't lie to her.

Ororo's brow furrows slightly, listening to his thinking. "She's not completely wrong," she decides. "You yourself admit you're most likely not the man you were...but then again none of us are who we use to be even if we can remember it. We all change and grow. We are all different people at different stages of our lives. I've been a thief and a Goddess and now I'm a teacher."

"Yeah but what was I to her? Work colleague? Friend? Close friend? More? Is that why she hates me that much?"

"You hate her back," Ororo points out calmly.

"Yeah, I do," Logan admits.

"And to be blunt Logan whatever you and Mystique were in the past is exactly that, in the past. Or at least I hope it is or I will fire a lightning bolt into places which will ensure you will never reproduce," she says in a scarily nice tone.

"Ro, you know there's no-one else but you. It's just...frustrating," he says and you can see the frustration on his face. He's so close to answers. Finally he has someone who can give him answers but she won't.

"I understand that, Logan, I do but working yourself into this state won't help," Ororo tries to advise. "Whatever happens with Mystique you have to decide how you move your life forward. The question is does whatever answers she might be able to give you fundamentally change your direction."

"I don't know," Logan gives his honest answer.

"We'll work it out together. That's what couples do," Ororo points out.

Logan sighs. "You're better than I deserve. You know that."

"Yes...but what else is news?" Ororo quips with an impish grin.

Logan manages a small chuckles at that. He shakes his head and says the one thing he did learn from Mystique. The little bit he hasn't told her yet. "James."

"What?" Ororo queries with the necessary level of confusion.

Logan taps his chest with his thumb. "James Howlett. That's my name...at least if I am to believe the former Smurfette."

Ororo's expression breaks out into a face-splitting smile. "James," she repeats the name with a new-found warm affection for that name.

Logan winces slightly at her saying it. "I think I'll stick to Logan," he decides that sounds better. "James...is the name of a man I can't remember being right now."

Ororo strides forward, leans down and kisses his cheek. "In public I'll stick to Logan. In private..." she leaves it hanging suggestively with this 'bad girl' look in her eyes.

Logan smirks. "Always knew you were a bad girl deep down Ro," he lightly teases her.

"It's your bad influence I can assure you," she teases back.

"Who? Me?" Logan points at himself, feigning innocence making Ororo laugh in that beautiful way Logan loves.

* * *

On the area of God, Mystique had come to conclude there were 2 possibilities. Either he doesn't exist or if he does he really must hate her for some reason.

How is this relevant to now?

Well there she was taking a morning stroll around the lower levels, making sure everyday to get her full strength back for when she decides to leave and who by random chance does she bump into but her own flesh and blood, her daughter.

Rogue.

The look she is getting from Rogue right now makes her buy that latter option. God hates her.

"Ah have nothin ta say ta you," Rogue spits out, once she had gotten over the shock of bumping into Mystique.

"Rogue, wait a sec..."

Rogue doesn't wait and barges past Mystique...hard. Hard enough for when their shoulders collide Rogue's extra durable body no doubts leaves what will form to be a bruise later.

Mystique swears as she rubs at her sore shoulder and then strides off after her daughter. This was not exactly how Mystique was planning it but now they are in each other's company this is her chance to sort things out with Rogue.

Mystique follows Rogue into what is the Danger Room. Rogue had booked it for a morning workout since with her powers it's not easy to do an intensive workout. That and she hadn't signed up to rejoin any team so solo workouts were her norm right now.

"Ya just don't listen do ya!" Rogue shouts at the woman as soon as she spots her.

"Rogue...ignoring me won't make me go away," Mystique states sternly, not backing down.

"No?" Rogue challenges that. "How about ah throw ya as far as ah can inta tha sea. Ah've got a killah throwing arm," she threatens.

"Why won't you even talk to me?" Mystique asks, imploring her daughter to do so.

"About what?!" Rogue exclaims, throwing her arms into the air for good measure. "All tha tahmes ya lied and used meh? About how ya nevah noticed ah wasn't quite right in tha head? Oh ah know how about how ya willingly let them use meh ta free perhaps tha most dangerous mutant on tha planet!"

"I didn't know!" Mystique shouts out. "I honestly didn't know you were being controlled. You have to believe me!" she implores.

"No. Ah don't," Rogue states it bluntly. "Ah don't have ta believe a word ya say...evah! Ah don't have ta talk ta ya. Y'all are not right in the head Mystique if ya think ah'm just suddenly goin ta forget what ya have done ta meh."

"What I did was for the best for you...for all my children."

Rogue glowers in hate. "Do not call meh your child!" she snaps. "Ah don't care what some damn test says. Y'all are not mah mothah. No mothah sets out ta deliberately hurt their child because that's what ya did Mystique. Ya hurt meh and ya don't even care do ya?"

"Of course I care!"

"Oh so what? It was tough love?!" Rogue snorts in disgust.

Mystique shrugs. "Sort of," she accepts it basically was...in Mystique's head it was a sort of tough love. No-one else would probably call it that though.

Rogue waves her off. "Get lost, Mystique," she tells the woman, having born as much as she can stand in present company.

Mystique shakes her head. "No," she refuses. "We're sorting this out," she declares.

Rogue's eyes alight with fire and in close to a blur of motion she has set herself at Mystique and propelled the woman hard against the wall, making the similar looking older woman cry out in pain as Rogue holds her there, one hand round the throat. "All ah have ta do is squeeze," she threatens ta end it, once and for all.

"Than you really will be like me," Mystique says, not sure what that is coming from but having a feeling it's deadly relevant to this.

That seems to slap Rogue in the face and she lets go and staggers back a few steps as she now realises what she was about to do, what she was about to become. She's breathing heavily, not through effort but through the weight of her emotions. "Ah am nothing lahke ya!" she hisses. She points an angry finger into Mystique's face. "Nevah will ah beh lahke ya, ya cow-faced witch! Why don't ya just go rot in hell!"

"Is that what you want, Rogue?"

"Yes!" she screams, letting out her full rage. "That's what ah wished from tha moment ah saw ya turned ta stone! That ya were dead and rotting in hell! Then at least ya would know a fraction of what ya have put meh through!"

Mystique is truly shocked by the genuine venom in her daughter's voice. This is more than her anger talking. This is really what Rogue wishes had happened. Mystique...she had no idea she had hurt Rogue this much. She knew she had caused her children pain. She's not daft but never did she imagine she had pushed any of them this far to hate her this much. She always thought in time they would see why she did what she did but not with Rogue. It's clear as day to Mystique now. Somewhere she crossed the point of no return with her daughter.

And now Mystique is the one who feels hurt. In fact she's pretty certain there are tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh spare meh tha crocodile tears," Rogue sneers, thinking that is what they are. "Just go Mystique before ah use ya as mah workout session," she threatens to do.

Mystique doesn't need told twice. She turns and leaves, a trickle of tears running down from her left eye. Now why does that seem familiar?

* * *

"I'm leaving."

Charles was in his office when Mystique burst in and just stated that. He frowns. "Why?" he asks.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Charles. You helped me, I'm grateful but..."

"You think me a fool?" he guesses how she was going to finish that sentence. "For aiding you? Or just my general outlook on life?" he wonders.

"I know you won't consider it that I owe you anything but I do which is why I'm giving you the courtesy of informing you beforehand."

"You know I won't stop you leaving, Raven, if that is what you truly wish but if you owe me then give me an explanation."

Mystique's face grows tense. "It just...isn't right. Me being here. I'll never be accepted."

"By whom? The students will tolerate you if I say so and Kurt...has loved being able to talk to you. As for Rogue..."

Mystique flinches. She's usually better than that at hiding her feelings but this one is too raw.

Charles gets it now. "I see. You've talked to Rogue haven't you."

"Reading my mind?"

"No. Don't need to. I can imagine how that conversation went. Didn't think anyone could scare you off, Raven."

"I'm not scared!" Mystique argues passionately, feeling that as a sting of an insult. "I can just see my being here is not an aid to either of us."

Charles knows this tone. She's set her mind in stone and he's not going to be able to dissuade her. "Like I said I won't stop you but you have to remember you just can't blend in any more as you use to. Once you're outside these walls...well there are law enforcement agencies that are seeking you. Ones that may be able to figure out who you are even without the blue skin."

Mystique folds her arms across her chest. "Your concern is touching Charles but powers or no I can take care of myself just fine."

"I never claimed you couldn't. It's about risk management."

"You're starting to sound like one of these ridiculous life coaches," Mystique critiques. She then laughs bitterly. "I would love one of them to even try their mumbo jumbo after living my life."

"As you say Mystique it is your life. Leave if that is what you want to do but I make one small request."

"What?" Mystique asks, eyeing him sceptically.

"Don't leave without at least saying goodbye to your children. They deserve that at the very least wouldn't you say?"

Mystique says nothing but simply turns and leaves the room.

Charles sighs. He had hoped for...what?

Better?

From Raven?

Maybe like with Erik he's looking for the person he thought use to be his friend but given the revelations since her awakening that person may never have existed at all.

How many times can anyone take these repeatedly disappointments before they lose heart?

* * *

Down in the infirmary, as she packs the clothes she got yesterday Mystique is grumbling at herself that she should never have let Kurt talk her into staying even this long in the first place. It was a mistake. She let herself get too caught up in the desire, the want, to reconnect to her son.

Her precious little baby boy.

God, he was so beautiful when he was born. He still is.

But all this is too hard. Rogue's vitriol has reminded her of just how hard it is. It is also a painful reminder she doesn't need of how badly she has failed to be a good mother.

"So running away are you?"

That coldly spoken question makes Mystique pause and turn her head to spot the red-headed woman she knows to be one of those humans Xavier allows to remain. Mystique never did understand what the hell he was thinking. She had made no effort to try and talk to them in her time here so far. "What do you mean?" she has to ask, her voice as icy as the Arctic snow.

Martha folds her arms across her chest. Like with Magneto she had long been wanting to have some words with Mystique and after hearing Charles mention the woman had decided to leave realised her chance to do so was running out. "Isn't that what you're doing? Running away from your responsibilities. That seems to be all you ever do," she criticises.

Mystique, for her part, cannot believe this human, any human, would have the gall to say things like this to her. "What do you know of it?!" she snaps.

"Well I am a mother so quite a lot actually."

"Then I shouldn't have to explain how I would do anything to protect my children. You would do the same."

Martha scoffs. "And you think causing them pain is justified in that regard."

That does sting Mystique. "It was necessary."

"Was it? Was it really? Why? Why was it necessary? Why did you do any of it and it has to be more than just it was necessary. Why abandon Kurt? Why use Rogue? Do you even remember the reasons or have you got so twisted in your own head you can't even straighten out your own lies any longer."

"I did it for their betterment! I left Kurt with people who would care for him and keep him safe. I wanted Rogue safe from Xavier and his foolishness so yes I lied to her! Yes I used and manipulated her! And no, none of it was easy."

"But it was necessary," Martha says in mocking tones.

"Why are you even talking to me? You don't want me here any more than I want to be here," Mystique thinks.

"And what are you basing that on? This is the 1st time we've ever talked."

"You're human," Mystique says as if that explains everything.

Martha chuckles humourlessly. "And? Hasn't stopped me looking after your children now has it?"

Mystique doesn't comment.

"You know I had a pretty low opinion of your parenting skills before now but seeing this," Martha gestures at Mystique's packing up to leave, "only confirms you are a much worse parent than I thought. Honestly I thought Magneto was bad," she says, her tone clearly implying that Mystique is worse than Magneto.

Mystique's eye actually twitches at this point, being compared to Magneto. "Magneto?" she queries, her voice full of icy venom.

Martha smiles, almost in ignorance and nods. "Hmm, hmm."

"You're comparing me to Magneto?!" Mystique's voice rises in volume and ire, frankly unable to believe this.

"Lets see. Parents who abandoned, manipulated and used their children for the supposedly greater good so yeah, I think there's a comparison to be made there," Martha says, showing remarkable calmness and bravery.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Mystique exclaims in a shriek.

"Not knowingly."

"I've nothing like that man. His one and only priority was his own damn ego and the 'cause'. Mine has always been my children."

"Has it?" Martha seriously questions that assertion Mystique is making.

"Yes!"

"Then be here for them!" Martha suddenly snaps in a complete 180 mood turn. "Can't you see that they need you. Rogue especially."

"She hates me."

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question. Do you love her?"

"Of course I do."

"Then make up for it. She needs you. Ever since Tibet she's been cutting herself off, lost in introspection and anger and guilt and regret. In the 3 weeks since she returned she hasn't spoken once of what she did for Magneto. To no-one. Not me, not her brother, not her father."

"Can we please not refer to that man as her father," Mystique requests. "My stomach is not that strong."

Martha must admit to taking some pleasure in Mystique's face and that thought. Not very charitable she knows but very human. "Parents love their children unconditionally in my view so who her father is shouldn't matter. You want to prove you're better than Magneto than prove there is more to you than lies and manipulations. Do the hard part. Be a mother. Or take the easy way and run away. I mean I'll be here to pick up the pieces of your children's broken hearts but you have to know there is only so much any heart can take. One day you'll pass the point of no return and they'll never, ever forgive you. Is that what you want?"

Mystique can't answer right away. "I think it's already too late for Rogue," she says in a whisper.

"I don't," Martha disagrees. "Rogue needs her mother...or in this case a mother who knows the type of tasks Magneto must have sent her to do. And I think you do. I think if anyone can understand her right now it's you."

Mystique hadn't quite considered that before now.

"If you want an opinion..."

"I really don't."

Martha gives it anyway. "I think fate's given you a chance. How many years have you already lost, Mystique? How much have you missed out on discovering who your children are as people? They'll be adults soon and you will have missed out every single day of them growing up if you leave. Leave now and you may never get another shot at this or stay and fight, no matter the difficulties fight for your children as hard as you've been fighting against them all this time. Be a mother...or be a coward. Your choice."

Martha then leaves Mystique all alone. The human woman felt better for saying all that. She's long wanted to give that woman a piece of her mind and lay out some truths...but on the other hand Rogue and Kurt need their mother. For Wanda and Magneto it was already past that point of no return she mentioned. For Mystique and her children Martha didn't think it had quite reached that point yet though it was close...especially for Rogue. The woman needed a kick in the pants. As much as Martha doesn't think Mystique's much of a parent some part of her feels a need to have at least tried.

* * *

The sun had set when Charles found himself in Raven's company again. He was surprised to see her. "I thought you would be long gone by now," he remarks.

Mystique's face gives away nothing. "I've been thinking."

"About?"

"I'll stay...for my children I'll stay," she informs her that she's changed her mind. She thought long and hard what that human woman said to her and she realised, as much as she hates to say it, that the woman was right. She had been given a chance. Perhaps her last chance. She knows it won't be easy but she'll fight. This time she'll fight.

"I see. You are aware that will not be easy on you, yes?" he queries in relation to just how everyone will react to her presence.

Mystique can imagine so considering her previous actions. "I'll survive," she says in reply.

"Then I'll arrange a room for you."

"Just to be clear Charles I still think you're a naïve fool who are probably leading us all into disaster," Mystique tells him her opinion of his philosophy hasn't changed.

"Then at least you're here to protect your children from my foolishness," Charles says with an annoying grin.

Mystique rolls her green eyes. She's pretty sure she regrets this already.

* * *

_Author's Note: So at long last Logan knows his name. Methinks Storm can have a lot of fun with him over that. A Martha/Mystique scene has been long overdue. And now Mystique is staying...that'll be, uh, 'interesting'. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; A Cajun Spice/Scare combo._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As you can imagine the next few days are awkward to say the least.

Mystique, one of their most intractable enemies, is now living with them.

At least for the ones who were there. The process of students leaving for and returning from holidays continued. For one Kitty was off back home to her parents needing a break from all this having had witnessed Magneto's death. As great as Peter had been being there for her Kitty needed the comfort of the familiarity of her home and her parents for a few weeks. And this time they had figured out a way for her to take Lockheed home with her.

Back to Mystique needless to say she didn't get the warmest of welcomes...not that she expected one. Not that she wants one. She could care less about their sneering looks and snide words given in her directions when they think she can't see nor hear them.

She isn't staying for them. She's staying for her children.

Kurt at least was happy she was staying around. He was the easier of her two children for her to try and make amends to...and she did want to make amends. Really. This time she means it.

Rogue on the other hand...

Yeah, lets just go with Rogue utterly could not believe they let Mystique stay. She was furious about it. Seriously does no-one care what she thinks? Does no-one care the hurt that woman has inflicted upon her?

The answer is apparently not. Some friends. Some family.

Rogue had rebuffed completely any attempt Mystique had made to talk her, shunning her wherever and whenever possible. If they bump into each other Rogue ignores her as if she isn't there. That's Rogue's way of coping. She just imagines real hard Mystique doesn't exist.

If only her subconscious would let her off that easily...

_Rogue is running...from what...to where...kinda escapes her right now. All she knows is she has to run. Run far, far away and so she is through streets littered and scarred by the ravages of a battle that must have been fought through here recently._

_She hears noises behind her._

_Someone chasing her._

_Two someones she thinks._

_She has to get away. That's all she knows. Has to get away. Hide._

_She smashes her way into a ruined building and runs down some stairs into the cellar and curls up in the corner, trying not to make any sound._

_It does no good as what is a giant hand smashes in through the roof above her and grabs her, lifting her into the air. Suddenly another hand reaches for her and a tug of war starts with Rogue in the middle as a prize._

_The 2 competitors?_

_2 giant sized versions of Apocalypse on one hand and Magneto on the other._

_As the two titan sized versions struggle against each other Rogue slips out from between their grasping hands, falling into the street below, impacting a ruined car, crushing it under her durable body._

_It's enough of an impact that she feels it and she struggles to roll herself off the vehicle and slips over the side to the ground. On her hands and knees she looks down to see her reflection in the car side mirror that must have fallen off._

_Rogue's eyes widen in horror at the reflection. Not her reflection. Blue skin, red hair...Mystique._

"_No," she whispers in denial. "No, no, no, no," she says in stunned horror as she tries to get away from the reflection, stumbling over herself as she goes. "No, ah'm not lahke her. Ah'm not!" she proclaims, tears welling up in her eyes at even the thought she is turning into her so-called mother. "Please. Gawd. Ah'm not lahke her," she sobs...raises her hands to cover her face only to see the skin has turned blue..._

"NOOOO!" Rogue screams as she shoots up, breathing hard, trying to work out where she is.

She's...in her room. In bed.

Oh thank God, it was only a dream. Well nightmare.

As Rogue calms down she starts to think to herself about the fact that this can't go on. Her being under the same roof as Mystique.

She has no urge to run away but...maybe a break. Getting away for a few days will let everyone know just how strong her feelings actually are.

Show Mystique that it's time for her to get the hell out of all their lives...permanently this time.

* * *

"You're doing what?!" Logan exclaims at an impromptu family meeting Rogue called early that morning. He was there along with Kurt, Domino and Storm, all in Rogue's room.

"Leavin," Rogue repeats, a firmness in her tone that is trying to show how this is not up for debate. She's merely being courteous and letting them know.

"Vhy?" Kurt asks.

"Ya know why, Kurt," Rogue says bluntly. "Ah can't stand being in tha same house as that woman as she tries and...and...well what exactly is she trying?"

"She's trying to make it up to us. Trying to be our mozher," Kurt gives the answer Mystique gave when he asked her...and he believed her. There was just something different in her eyes and her voice this time that made him believe she was being genuine.

Rogue laughs bitterly. "Right," she snorts in disbelief. "Ah'm sure that'll last all of tha 5 minutes it takes her ta figure out how ta screw us ovah again."

"Stripes," Logan says. "You know I think like you do but Chuck believes she merits a chance...and for his sake I'm giving her one...in that I haven't sliced her up yet."

Ororo groans. She and Logan had had many a...lets call them debates over the fact Mystique had been allowed to stay. "Rogue...I'm cautious about her too but she does seem more genuine in her aims this time. There is no need to leave. I'm certain if we talk to Mystique we can get her to give you more space."

Rogue shakes her head. "That's not good enough. Ah know ya mean well Storm but ah'm sorry it ain't good enough," she tells the white-haired woman. "Y'all really have no clue do ya, what it means ta meh for that woman ta beh around. Tha things she has done...mah whole life is a lie thanks to her."

"Oh bullshit," Dom cuts in rudely, having been forced to listen to more of this 'woe is me' tripe than even she can stand. "That is utter grade A crap. Your whole life is not a lie. Finding out she's your mother is no worse than finding out Hairy's your father or that you're a subject of some sicko's science experiment. In fact if it is anyone's case you should be getting on it's that Destiny person's who must have known all along who you were from the moment she sent Mystique to find you at that orphanage."

"Well it's not exactly lahke ah know where Irene is or ah would have words with her," Rogue argues...and by the way that's just another dagger through her heart. Irene raised her. Irene was the closest person she ever had to a mother and look how that was built on lies too.

"And how is your life any more a lie than mine?" Dom asks the very good question considering she was created in exactly the same way. "The difference is you don't see me acting like a huffy 7-year old," she accuses.

"Ah am not acting lahke a 7-year old!" Rogue refutes that accusation.

"And you're totally avoiding refuting my point," Dom argues. "Look, if Mystique is lying about her true intentions I'll kick her head off, I promise but if she genuinely means to try and make amends than you should just allow her one last chance."

"She's had her last chance at least 3 chances ago!"

"Who are you really angry at? Her or yourself?" Dom asks it very bluntly.

"Her!" Rogue snaps, red-faced with anger.

"And what of her? Hmm? If she really wants to change how does it help her that you do nothing but constantly snipe and attack her."

"You're implying she has a heart ta hurt. She doesn't."

"You really zhink zhat?" Kurt asks, unable to believe it. Yeah, his mother's heart is no doubt harden but he doesn't believe she is without one.

"Can ya come up with a bettah explanation as to how she can hurt us tha way she has?"

"Rogue, I have never denied she has hurt us," Kurt points out a fact. "But I refuse to believe she is beyond redemption vhich is vhat you are implying."

"Ah'm not implying anything. Ah'm saying it explicitly." Rogue takes a breath. "Look ah know what y'all are tryin ta do. You're trying ta talk meh out of leavin. Let meh save ya from wasting more tahme. Ya can't change mah mind. Ah'm going for at least a few days. If Mystique is still here when ah get back then..." Rogue leaves the threat hanging. "Ah need some air but ah assure y'all ah'll beh gone before tha day is out," she tells them before leaving the room and away from them before they talk her to death some more.

* * *

A short time later Rogue finds herself in that gazebo overlooking the sea mulling things over.

Though what is left to mull over she isn't sure. Her mind's made up. She's told her family her position. The ball's in their court now.

"Now that look I remember."

Rogue's head jerks up slightly, her eyes darting around until she spots him floating down in front of her, over the edge of the cliff. Her ex. "What were ya saying?" she asks.

Clark, in his Superman costume, folds his arms across his chest. To even go out for a relaxing fly these days he has to put on the suit. Especially what now with Mystique staying. Thanks in no small part to his mom. Oh he knows what she was thinking...or can at least make a good guess. He just doesn't know whether her meddling is the best idea on this occasion. "I was saying I remember that look Ms Broody Moody."

"Broody Moody?" Rogue queries with an odd expression aimed at him.

Clark shrugs. "So what's bothering you?"

"Are ya actually talkin ta meh?" Rogue asks. "Cause we haven't really done much of that lately."

"I know," Clark acknowledges her point. "Then again it's 50/50 whether you would accuse me of sticking my nose in to your business and I certainly wouldn't want to do that. We did break up for a reason."

"Yeah," Rogue acknowledges that, though with a touch of sadness.

"But even if we're not as close as we use to be I can still be your friend and an ear to listen," he offers.

Rogue sighs and places her elbow on the gazebo banister and rests her head on her hand. "It's probably what y'all would think it is," she says.

"Mystique?"

Rogue nods.

"Well you know me. I'm for giving most people a second chance," he remind her of what he is like...or use to be like...or is like again. You know he's gone through a lot of mood changes lately. He would say it's not normal...except he still really isn't sure what counts as normal for a Kryptonian.

"Ah. Now ah remember why we broke up. It's all comin back ta meh," she jokes with fatalist humour.

"I thought it was because you're impossible," Clark quips.

Rogue gives him a dirty look.

Clark holds his hands up at her look. That was always the thing about Rogue. Words were not always strictly necessary for her to get her feelings across. "I remember well enough your feelings for Mystique, Rogue. I'm not belittling them. I promise...but is running away the right solution?"

Rogue could ask how he knows but she knows how he knows. Superhearing "Y'all shouldn't eavesdrop on people's private conversations," she tells him off.

"Then how would I know how to avoid my sister?" Clark asks back innocently. Claire's been in a really bad mood as of late because her girlfriend, Marie, is in France, visiting her parents for a few weeks. Marie just has a way of taking the edge off Claire's short temper and moods so when the french girl isn't here his sister is...prickly to say the least.

Rogue rolls her eyes at him.

"You can't keep doing this, Rogue," Clark advises her. "You've been back getting on for 4 weeks now and you barely interact with people who were your friends before you left. If you gave them a chance they'd forgive you...well for the most part."

Rogue shakes her head. "No," she refuses. "Ya know why?"

"Enlighten me."

"Because they'd ask questions. Questions ah don't want ta answer."

"About what happened when you were with Magneto," Clark guesses.

Rogue shrugs.

Clark rubs his forehead as he thinks. He was really just trying to be nice when he spotted her. Not be her agony aunt. He sighs. "Rogue all I can say is that from personal experience running away never really solves anything in the end. As difficult as it is you've got to find some accommodation with Mystique...and I don't mean you have to forgive her or accept her as your mother. I mean just find a way to live under the same roof. If not for your sake, for Kurt's. You have to know how happy it makes him to have his mother around."

"Till she double-crosses us all again," Rogue mutters.

"What? Like you," Clark says in an accusatory tone. "You do remember you betrayed us all and left your team at Magneto's mercy, right?" he asks her with a pointed look.

"Don't evah compare her ta meh!" Rogue snaps. "Not after everything she has done! Tha tahmes she has used meh!"

"I have no doubt she's used a lot of people...and you're still ignoring what I said about Kurt. And you can add Dom...and heck I think Logan would like some answers from her. Not to mention the Professor and Dr McCoy use to think they were friends and it turns out she was a spy yet they haven't tried to force her to leave despite that. So to sum up, get over yourself. The whole world doesn't revolve around you," Clark tells her, a little fed-up of her ignoring the effect Mystique has on everyone else and is only thinking of her own troubles. While trying not to belittle her feelings or pain Clark has to say Rogue's being utterly selfish.

Rogue's mouth hangs slightly open. She can't remember the last time Clark talked to her like this. Oh wait, yes she can. The day they broke up. She gets ready to retort when a phone rings, interrupting her and knocking her off her stride.

Clark reaches into his pocket, notes the caller id and answers. "Superman superheroing services. $10 call out plus $10 per hour. You can't beat our prices!" he jokily answers it. His jovial attitude quickly sobers as he listens to whoever is speaking on the other end of the phone. "When did this start?" he asks and then nods a couple of times. "Ok, Chlo give me a moment to let them know what's going on and then I'll be there asap, ok?"

"What?" Rogue asks as he hangs up.

"Oh now you pretend you're interested in something other than yourself," Clark says somewhat snidely but he's in a hurry.

"Hey!" Rogue protests. He's making her sound like a self-centred cow.

Clark waves her off and is gone in a blur leaving his ex behind.

Rogue steams and is about to charge off after him when there is an odd rustling from the nearby bushes. Rogue's head snaps round. She's too highly trained not to realise that's suspicious. If she isn't mistaken the sound indicates the size of a person. She cautiously strides towards the foliage, leans forward to try and peer through the leaves...when the end of a staff shoots forward and stops just below her nose.

Before Rogue can react it emits a coloured gas that she inhales and she immediately feels groggy and it isn't long before whatever agent it is overwhelms even her constitution and she topples over unconscious.

Emerging from the bushes, bo-staff in hand, is a certain Cajun in his long brown coat.

Gambit retracts his staff back in on itself and slips it back in his pocket. "Apologies, Cherie but Gambit saw you were way too tense and needed to..._relax."_

Before anyone else comes Gambit has Rogue hoisted over his shoulder and is sneaking out the way he sneaked in. He is a thief after all and sneaking through security systems is his job. He was worried for a second there Superman might spot him but lady luck seems to be with him today.

And lady luck is sort of why he is doing this. It's been against him from the moment he returned to New Orleans.

But this can work out.

Not only for him but Rogue as well. He's been watching the mansion long enough to get a good impression of what is going on. He can help her. She can help him.

And maybe, just maybe, they can settle what it is that happened between them before the whole thing with Apocalypse blew up.

Of course first off he has to get Rogue out of here which is going to be a bigger strain than he thought. "Cher, Gambit really d'inks you need to cut down on de snacks," he mutters in complaint at her sheer weight of the young woman.

* * *

What Chloe was phoning Clark about had just hit the news by the time he gets to see the Professor.

There's been an 'accident' at the Luthorcorp Chemical Plant releasing some sort of strange toxic cloud over Smallville. Inevitably Lex had tried to cover it up at first which meant the effects had already started to affect people. No-one knew what it was doing exactly because Lex hadn't said. All they did know so far was that anyone exposed slipped into a coma.

It's only now when it can't be hidden that Lex has been forced to come clean which is of course far too late.

"I should go alone, Professor," Clark is saying to him as he stands in the Professor's office. "If it's already spread to the population anyone you would send with me would be at risk."

"What about you?" the Professor asks with concern.

"I'm virtually invulnerable, Professor," Clark reminds the man.

"I think the key word is virtually," a voice pipes in.

Clark turns his head to find Jean, her head popped round the door, listening in.

Jean steps inside the room. "There's no guarantee you wouldn't be affected too, Clark," she argues.

"Perhaps...but it's very unlikely," Clark thinks. Only a very few things can harm him in anyway.

"Still going alone is stupid," Jean tells him. "If you're going then I'm volunteering to go with you."

Clark and the Professor both look at her with appropriate level of surprise

Clark shakes his head. "Ut uh. No way. If you think I might be vulnerable, Jean, I can say you almost certainly are. I won't risk it."

"Someone...an **X-Man**," Jean puts the emphasis on because it's something Clark currently is not, "needs to be on the ground making an assessment of the situation and judging whether this is something a full team is needed for...and since you pointed out the potential risk it should only be 1 person and I'm volunteering to be that person."

"You're not an X-Man either...technically," Clark argues back since Jean's been taking it easy in Generation X as of late so as to give Scott and her breathing space from each other after their break-up. "And if I was going to take someone it would be Wolverine for his healing factor."

"But he has no medical expertise to examine the victims. I have some basic training from Beast," Jean continues to argue.

"Pft," Clark scoffs. "No more than I could learn in 5 minutes from reading a book or two."

Jean scowls at him. "Now you're just being mean," she tells him off. "And it's not going to work."

"What's not going to work?"

"You being deliberately mean so I lose my temper and storm off and let you go alone. I believe I have mentioned not to treat me like an idiot," Jean says with a smug, smarmy tone.

"I liked you better when you were yelling at Scott or making goo goo eyes at AC," Clark dead-pans.

"I never made goo goo eyes at AC!" Jean refutes that. Gave him admiring looks maybe, he was handsome, but goo goo eyes, never.

"Keep telling yourself that."

Jean's green eyes narrow. Oh he thinks he's so damn smart. Well he isn't.

The Professor coughs to remind the two of them he's still here. "If you two are finished arguing like an old couple," he remarks.

Both Jean's and Clark's eyebrows rise significantly at that remark.

"Oh hey no..."

"We do not sound like an old couple..."

At least it got their attention which was the point in Charles saying it. "Well then perhaps you'll listen _like an old couple _to my decision," he basically reminds them that he's in charge.

"Right, of course," Clark accepts.

"Whatever you decide, Professor," Jean accepts.

"If Jean understands and accepts the risks then yes, I would prefer her to go and assess the situation before any decision is made about sending in a full team and I would feel better doing so if you agreed to look after her, Clark," Charles gives his decision.

Clark can just see the guilt trip unfolding in front of his eyes. Jean's basically going anyway and if he doesn't take her he's going to feel all guilty if something happens to her. See this is why he prefers being his own boss and doing stuff on his own. "I'm taking you both off my Christmas card list," he mutters in complaint as he gives in to the inevitable.

* * *

_Author's Note: I wanted Cajun Spice to be Rogue and her family as much as possible so I needed a major distraction for other people hence blending in the Smallville episode Scare. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Cajun Spice/Scare part 2._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As Rogue starts to come round she gets the sensation of being in something that's moving. In fact it sounds like she is on a train travelling along tracks.

Rogue tries to move her arms and legs but finds they are restrained by something heavy and strong. She opens her eyes and looks around to find herself propped up against some wooden crates in a freight train boxcar carriage, alone apart from one certain Cajun leaning up against the wall next to the open side-door.

"What do ya want?" Rogue asks him bluntly. She can't figure out for a moment why he would kidnap her.

"I've been watching ya, Cher. You're such an unhappy girl."

"Gee can't imagine why. Maybe it's tha fact you've abducted meh and tied meh up..." Rogue looks down at herself, "in chains," she says what it is she is tied up with, with the dripping sarcasm she is famed for.

"Well rope wasn't likely to hold you now was it, Cherie."

"Stop calling meh that. Ah'm not your Cher, Cherie or any othah stupid nahme ya can come up with," Rogue tells him as she tests her strength against the chains. So far they're not breaking as easily as she thought they would.

"I'm wounded. After all de nights we spent together," Gambit pouts.

Rogue rolls her eyes. "Ah told ya in Tibet ah can't remember a dang thing since London...and now you're what? Stalking meh? Newsflash Swamp Rat, girls don't find creepy stalker types attractive."

"Gambit consider himself more of a facilitator in d'is case. I'm giving you de chance to get what you want."

"Which is what?"

"Freedom...from Mystique."

"Ya know abut her?" Rogue asks, her voice quietened by true surprise that Gambit knows what is going on in her life.

"Gambit hear d'ings," he gives his very vague explanation. "So you guys freed her den."

"Wasn't mah idea," Rogue mutters in not even barely hid disdain.

"Gambit imagine not...but even if you can't remember our time together Gambit feels he can still help you. For old time sake."

"Out of tha goodness of your heart?" Rogue queries extremely sceptically.

"If you like," Gambit lets her think what she wants. "Look at de facts as far as your life is concerned. You've been battered from pillar to post. Everyone looking to use you for one scheme or another. A fine woman like you shouldn't be tied down to someone else's plots. You should be out d'ere making your own way, living your own dreams, living your life free. Gambit knows de feeling because I was not working for Magneto out of a dream but out of an old favour I owed. Dat debt is paid in full and now I'm trying to live my own dream. From experience Gambit knows de hardest step to d'at is the 1st one. You feel tied to your friends, maybe even an obligation to de Professor so Gambit is simply giving you a friendly, helping push out de door."

Rogue's green eyes narrow as she glares at him, trying to figure out his game. Stupid, smug, handsome face. She mentally cringes. No, not handsome. Sexy, maybe...no! It was nothing. Casual flirting. She was not herself and it was harmless fun. There is not anything serious between them. She doesn't feel anything so he can just stop trying to use his charm on her. It won't work. "Release meh!" she snaps.

"In time," Gambit promises. "Once you've had a chance to calm down, think and realise I'm doing you a favour."

Rogue blows a loose strand of hair out of her face as he tries to use that disarming smile on her. Just wait till she finds a way to break these chains. Then she'll fix him.

* * *

**Approaching Smallville...**

Jean can use her powers to fly but she can't fly as fast as Clark can which is why she finds herself pressed against him, one of his powerful arms around her waist, the other in her hair making sure she keeps her head buried in his chest as he flies at supersonic speeds towards Smallville.

They had left Bayville as soon as Jean changed into her costume.

Jean can feel the wind whip past, blowing her hair about. It was actually breathtaking to feel yourself accelerate through the sound barrier without a plane. She wonders if this is how Clark feels every time he does it or whether it gets old after awhile.

From her own experience of flying Jean doubts it's the latter. Personally she could never see herself getting bored with the amazing sensation of defying gravity.

She moves her arms, tightening her grip around Clark. She really shouldn't think this considering the situation they're heading into but how can you not notice the fact Clark's built like a God and she's practically entwined around him. He feels amazing, he smells amazing, he's so warm, keeping her warm, when she should be freezing cold.

And these are so not thoughts one should have about their friend. Especially considering she doesn't know where she and AC stand...assuming she ever sees him again.

Jean mentally shakes her head. She should focus on the mission right now and not her love-life.

Clark does feel Jean squeeze him that little bit tighter. You know despite everything he said about avoiding complications like relationships, Clark is not blind to beautiful women.

And Jean's beyond being merely a beautiful woman and they're wrapped up so tight together he can feel her soft and rather ample curves pressed up against him. She feels rather...nice. More than nice really but as he said he wants to avoid complications and Jean has to remain in the friend zone no matter what the Kal-like area of his brain would like to imagine.

Luckily he flies fast and arrives in Smallville quickly so he can end this awkwardness.

The best place to start is where Chloe was when she called him. The Smallville Mutant Community.

The place is actually looking much more like a proper small village what with the X-Men's help in rebuilding it after the battle with Lionel. It's also littered with posters and signs in regards to Lilandra's run for Mayor in the very soon to come election. It was suppose to be next week as matter of fact. No way to know whether that'll still hold true considering what is happening now.

You can see the stress lines forming on Lilandra's face even as they discuss what is going on, standing in the kitchen of the main house, Clark's former home. Some members of her community have succumbed as well which only adds to Lilandra's worries.

Chloe too was nervous, illustrated by her chewing on her lower lip in her nervous habit. How can you not be worried when there's a toxic cloud above your head. So far, as far as Chloe knows, Lois was alright but that could changed any moment. It could changed any moment for all of them.

"Do we know anything about this toxin?" Jean asks.

Lilandra shakes her head. "No. Lex has instigated a media lock-down. What I do know is what I felt when my people succumbed."

"What do you mean?" Jean asks.

"Fear. All powering fear. So overwhelming I could sense it from miles away and it's just not my people. It's everywhere in town. I know you just got here but reach out with your powers and you'll feel it too."

Jean had kept her mind locked down but now that Lilandra asks she loosens her controls...and it is almost overwhelming just like Lilandra says. Everywhere there is fear. "What is that?" Jean asks in a whisper under the psychic weight.

Lilandra shakes her head. "I can't be certain. I'm never there when it starts. I'm always too late. By the time I arrive they're already in their coma. I would need to be in contact with their mind before they succumb to have any notion of what is happening to them."

"Can you experience a fear so overwhelming your mind shuts down?" Clark asks the 2 telepaths.

"It would have to be incredibly intense," Jean gives the answer.

"And it doesn't explain why I can't wake them," Lilandra points out. "If it was just a psychological break I could reach them but I can't reach them at all once they're in their comas. It has to be physical. Something inside their brains impeding function."

"Can I see one of them?" Superman asks in reference to one of the victims, thinking he could try his x-ray vision and see what he can see if there's anything to see that's within his visual range. That's around the cellular level currently.

Lilandra glances at Jean who gives a nod to indicate that it is ok.

Lilandra nods her agreement and leads them off across the community to a new larger building where the sick are being kept and cared for. Essentially it was their own small medical clinic and they had it for 2 reasons. 1; they had gained a couple of newer members of the community with some medical experience and for small things it made more sense to treat them within house, being self-reliant and 2; they were mutants and not exactly loved to be able to trust in the use of Smallville's Medical Centre.

Inside the facilities resemble a Third World level but what more can you expect. There are several beds filled with comatose people. Lilandra leads them to one and Superman's eyes flash electric blue as he studies the person, focussing in on the brain.

"Hmm," he makes the noise as he frowns.

"What?" Chloe asks him.

"I may be wrong but it looks like the brain is infected with a bacteria," he relays what he thinks he sees.

"It's a disease?" Jean queries.

Superman shrugs. "Perhaps but I've never heard of anything remotely like this."

"Me neither but if it's a bacteria rather than a toxin we could try antibiotic treatments," Jean proposes as one way of attacking it.

"Clive!" Lilandra calls out to one of the doctors nearby and a dark-skinned man in his 20s comes over. What is very noticeable about him is the fact his eyes are a luminous bright purple in colour. You couldn't miss the fact that was at least a physical mutation the man possessed. As he draws close Jean and Lilandra talk over with him what they've just discovered.

Meanwhile out of the corner of his eyes Clark notices Chloe seems to have developed a nervous twitch. "You alight, Chlo?" he asks her.

"Uh yeah...I just need some fresh air," she says, oddly jittery for her. Chloe then heads for the door..._but when she opens it she doesn't find the outside but a dark, spooky corridor, like in a basement or something._

_Chloe presses on. As she walks a clanking sound is suddenly heard and there is an electricity surge, and the small amount of light there was in the corridor goes out, leaving Chloe in almost complete darkness. Slightly startled, Chloe squints her eyes to see better and keeps going forward. Up ahead she sees a soft blue light coming from underneath a door. Chloe walks very slowly forward and opens the door to look inside._

_Chloe peeks into the room anxiously. She sees a woman with short dishevelled hair sitting hunched over in a chair with her back to Chloe staring at a dark window. The floor is black and white chequered. Chloe blinks several times in confusion and then enters the room, walking toward the woman slowly. Upon closer inspection, she see that the woman is wearing a straitjacket. Her head is bent over and her face can't be currently seen. _

_The woman whispers hauntingly, in a voice Chloe dimly recognises, "I've been waiting for you, Chloe."_

_Chloe swallows hard then queries in a quiet, scared voice, "Mom?"_

_"You can't escape this, Chloe. None of the women in our family ever have," the woman says in the same haunted tones as before._

_Chloe continues walking toward the woman until she is standing right behind her. After a long moment of terrified stillness, Chloe reaches out her hand as if to touch the woman's shoulder. When she is about to touch it, she pulls her hand away fearfully. Then after thinking about it some more, she reaches out again and rests her hand on the woman's shoulder._

_Suddenly the chair whips around to face Chloe, and Chloe jumps back with a start as she sees the face of the woman in the straitjacket and it is a dark and frightening version of herself with large black eyes and dry crusty lips. _

_Chloe starts to scream hysterically. "Aaah! Aaaah!"_

_The other Chloe looks up at her quietly and opens her mouth wide. It's like a camera shot next that goes into the darkness of her mouth as the real Chloe continues to scream before she suddenly finds herself also bound in a straitjacket._

_"No! No!" she screams hysterically as she runs from the room, struggling against the straitjacket..._

"Chloe!" Superman shouts in panic as he holds the struggling girl for the few moments before she passes out, completely still and unresponsive. "Chloe?" he queries in panic. He then looks up at Jean whose eyes are wide in fright.

Clark picks Chloe up and Clive leads him to an empty bed where Clark lays her down for the man to examine his friend.

"It's just like the rest," Clive reports that Chloe has succumbed to the darkness.

Clark moves swiftly back to Jean. He takes her by the arms. "What did you see?" he asks her, shaking her gently. He knows she saw something telepathically.

"Superman," Lilandra's sharp tone intervenes. "Give her a minute," she instructs.

Clark lets Jean go but he's upset over his friend. It was all so sudden. One moment Chloe was fine. The next she was screaming hysterically.

"In your own time, Jean," Lilandra says encouragingly, sympathetically giving the younger woman a reassuring rub on the arm.

Jean nods and then relays what she saw. The whole scene with Chloe and the insane Chloe. She hadn't meant to pry but she just felt the sudden, swift change in the young woman's mind and latched on. "It was awful. It was like her deepest rooted fear was brought to the surface and she was forced to experience it," she gives her opinion of what is going on.

Clark's brow furrows. "You said she thought the woman was her mother, why?" he asks.

Lilandra sighs. She knows why. "Has Chloe ever mentioned her mother to you?" she asks.

Superman shakes his head. "Not really. Just that she left when Chloe was very little."

"Chloe's been looking for her," Lilandra relays what she knows because she helped Chloe search, using her money and resources to locate Moira Sullivan.

"And?" Jean presses for.

"She found her...in a mental institute. She didn't leave Chloe. She was sectioned. She had a mental breakdown...and as it turns out mental illness runs in the family. Both Chloe's grandmother and great grandmother endured a similar fate. It seems there is a hereditary psychiatric disorder that runs through the female line."

"So Chloe's fear is that she's next, that she's destined to go insane as much as I don't like using that word," Jean summarises it.

Lilandra nods.

"She never told me that," Superman says with a sad look. If she had Clark would have been here for her in an instant. "Wait Lois' mother is Chloe's mother's sister. They have the same grandmother. She's in the female line too. Does she know?" he wonders.

"Honestly I don't think Chloe could work up the nerve to tell Lois," Lilandra says what she believes to be the case.

Clark looks back at his stricken blond friend. "We're not going to get answers here. I think it's time to go to the source," he proposes.

"Lex?" Lilandra says with a derisive snort. "Good luck," she says with a hint of sarcasm. "See this is exactly what I've been warning about in my election campaign. Lex is backing my opponent and I warned them of the dangers of a repeat of the previous mayor being too cosy and too soft on the Luthors."

"Yeah...well I won't be," Superman vows. Not with Chloe now infected too. Now Clark's pissed at whatever stupid little secret thing Lex was developing this time.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jean asks.

"No. You better stay and see what you can do to help," Superman suggests. "Besides one of us has to tell Lois about Chloe and be here when she arrives and it won't be me," he assures them before he is gone in a blur.

"Coward," Jean frames what he is in relation to Lois.

Clark heard her and if he was still there to reply he would say better a coward than having to face Lois' wrath.

* * *

**Smallville Chemical Plant...**

Last time Clark was here was when Andrea got split into two. Not his fondest memory because it put the kibosh on any chance he and Andrea had of 'hooking up' as the saying goes.

He can see the damage caused by the explosion but what he can't see is Lex who is nowhere in sight.

Though it seems he is not the 1st one to think of coming here. He should have known she'd be here.

One burst into superspeed later and he's appearing like a ghost in front of a certain geeky looking female Daily Planet reporter. "Looking for the coffee machine?" he quips...and then catches the superpowered punch that follows in his left hand. "Is this how you greet all your friends, Andrea?" he asks with his goofy grin.

Andrea Rojas narrows her eyes behind her glasses...her actually needed glasses because she is blind as a bat. "Only the smart ass ones," she replies in her no nonsense attitude. She takes her hand back. "Haven't seen you in awhile," she remarks.

Clark shrugs, trying to play off lightly the fact he's been avoiding her for months. "You know how it goes. Busy, busy," he says lightly. "So save me some time, what have you got?" he requests.

Andrea isn't not noticing he's avoiding answering her point about them not seeing each other much but in a situation like this she always puts business before pleasure and tells him what she has discovered so far from her sneaking around. "It's a weapon for the military. Mutated bacteria through exposure to meteor rock."

"The creation of biological weapons is illegal," Superman states.

"Well I think they were trying to get around it by creating something non-lethal. You've seen what it does by now, yes?"

Clark nods to confirm he has.

"Imagine if you could incapacitate the enemy for a short period."

"I get that but it's not incapacitating them. It's putting them into comas by making them experience their worst fears."

"Huh?" Andrea inquires.

Clark briefly relays what has happened with Chloe and what Jean saw in her mind before she passed out.

Andrea's angry now. Chloe is like her best friend and to learn she's now been infected. Oh she is so going to kick Lex's sorry ass...even more than she was going to anyway for the many attempts on her life, Nightwing's life, she is certain Lex is behind. "Well I'm pretty sceptical when it comes to Lex."

"For justified reasons," Superman excuses her. "I know the sort of stuff he gets up to these days...unfortunately," he says with one last tinge of sadness for the friend Lex use to be.

"Thanks," Andrea accepts his excusing of her with a smile before carrying on, "My point is despite how sceptical I am I doubt all this that is happening today was on Lex's agenda...nor do I believe that the bacteria was meant to have this affect. It's all just one colossal screw up most likely. Lex overreaching."

"Accident or no he shouldn't be developing weaponised bacteria in this plant this close to a populated town," Superman doesn't excuse Lex that. "Where is he?" he gets back to why he is here in the first place.

"I had a poke around, with the panic security isn't so tight. Overheard a radio message and it seems he's got an experimental antidote and he's away to the Medical Centre to test it," Andrea relays.

"Which is where you were away to before I appeared?" Superman guesses.

"Good guess. We'll make a reporter out of you yet," she quips.

Clark frowns. "I'm already a reporter...in training."

"Uh huh," Andrea says in a disbelieving tone.

"I am!" Superman insists.

"Sure you are but since you're here Mr 'Reporter in training' you can give me a lift to the Medical Centre," she tells him since he is substantially faster than she is.

"What am I, a taxi service?" Superman jokily complains.

"Taxi drivers get paid. You don't," Andrea replies to that in a dead-pan.

Clark rolls his eyes but sweeps her up into his arms anyway and they zip off to the Medical Centre.

* * *

**Smallville Mutant Community...**

To say the last several months have had their ups and downs for Lilandra Neramani would be a great understatement.

She took up a leadership role amongst the meteor mutants because a, she is one and b, no-one else was standing up for them. Too many of them had been shunned and outcast to the lands that had been the Kent family farm.

Since then she has tried to do all in her power to build up this community, earn the trust of the rest of the town of Smallville, help keep law and order by, where necessary, stopping any rogue meteor mutants, show mutants are just like everyone else...and it was going along ok until Lionel Luthor nearly destroyed them...well he nearly destroyed everyone in a nuclear mushroom cloud.

In the aftermath of that battle Lilandra was, to put it mildly, downcast to see so much destruction of the hard work she and her community had put in. However with Charles' support she pulled herself back together and with his continued support and that of the X-Men they had rebuilt their community beyond the point where Lionel ruined it.

Good way to rub it in Lionel's face.

Not very charitable thoughts about a dead man she knows but she can't help it.

Then of course there was the former Mayor, William Tate, who tried to have them forcefully evicted from the land until his long buried crimes came to light and he was arrested and forced from his job.

Which of course brings us to today and Lilandra fighting to get elected into that job. It wasn't her original aim but when it became clear that the only serious contender for the job looked like another Luthor lackey she realised the risk of simply facing the same problem as she did with the former Mayor. Waiting to be evicted. The land ownership issue is a legal nightmare at the minute. It's one of those things lawyers love because it'll probably take years to sort out meaning big fat pay-checks for them.

So anyway after discussing the mayor situation with Charles at length and with the support of her community Lilandra put herself up as a candidate. The funny thing is that she has learned that while she hates politics she's actually quite good at it. Probably comes from her mother. As for who will win...last poll she saw had her slightly behind. The point of all of it actually is not necessarily to win but to gather a large enough support, to have enough people hear her arguments and sympathise with the struggles of her people that they can't be ignored or pushed around or threatened with eviction again.

In the longer term Lilandra would like to heal the schism in this town. Most of her people are Smallville natives who are just very estranged from their families. In fact that's part of her pitch. Healing the wounds, being one community, pulling together all their resources to create a prosperous future.

Oh listen to her. Even in her head she's sounding like a politician.

And what good does that do her now as her people are inflicted with this disease and what can she do about it?

Criticise systems of Kings, Queens, Emperors and Empresses all you want at least they have the power to have people like Lex Luthor dealt with. In this system he can seem to get away with just about anything because he's close to the right people.

And look at the result. Her people...

Lilandra's looking at them right now lying in beds. Jean was outside waiting for Lois to arrive to come see Chloe.

Maybe Lilandra will join the fellow telepath if only to clear her head for a few minutes.

_Lilandra steps outside into the almost bruised looking sky overcast with clouds and polluted with this disease Lex has unleashed upon them all. She looks around for Jean but can't see her._

_A sound like thunder cracks overhead and Lilandra looks upward, trying to peer through the clouds because it doesn't sound quite right._

_The clouds seem to become...disturbed and then descending out of them comes what is clearly an extraterrestrial spacecraft. A huge green vessel that looks like two half-circles intersecting at right angles in the middle. The larger one being horizontal and the smaller one vertical._

_Lilandra's eyes go huge. "C-can't be," she stutters in fear, taking steps back until she suddenly bumps into something...or should that be someone._

_She turns round to find herself face to face with a man of 6 foot with what appears at first to be short black hair. He has hazel eyes above which are eyebrows that not only go along the top of the eyes but round circle round top and bottom as well. He also has a moustache and short beard. Around his head is a golden headband with an elaborate decoration on the front consisting of three jewels, two small ones above one larger stone. He wore a green armoured suit that was moulded to his body and over that armour was sleeveless and legless regal robes that hanged down to above the knees with a spider emblem in the middle of the chest._

_"N-no...you can't be here," Lilandra says in total disbelief._

_The man looked at her with a fixed cold gaze. "Did you really think you could hide from me on this primitive backward world my dear half-breed mongrel of a sister," he says, his words laden with prejudice at Lilandra's genetic make-up._

_Lilandra swallows hard. She knows who this man is. "D'Ken."_

_"That's your Lord and Emperor, ruler of the Shi'ar Imperium you are addressing. Please do so in the appropriate manner," he commands her with little respect of her._

_"I am addressing my brother," Lilandra says as calmly as she can. "The only question I have is are you going to kill me?"_

_D'Ken smirks cruelly. "Eventually...but first I think we have to reduce this, what you must laughably call your kingdom to dust." D'Ken presses a switch on a bracelet he is wearing and he and Lilandra are teleported from the ground to the bridge of the starship. "Commander...fire!" he orders._

_"No!" Lilandra screams and rushes her brother but is restrained by two guards as the ship's weapons reduce her community...and the rest of Smallville to nothing but vaporised dust on the wind._

_Tears flow from her eyes as devastation racks her body at seeing the death of all she holds dear..._

"Lilandra!" Jean calls out as she feels her fellow telepath succumb to the fear. She rushes over just as the older brunette woman topples over to the ground unconscious.

Directly behind Jean is Lois who had just arrived and was about to go ape-shit on these lot on her cousin's behalf but is now actually at a loss for words.

Jean cradles Lilandra's head in her lap. She looks up at Lois and both have the same concerned expression.

"We're all running on borrowed time aren't we," Lois guesses that it must be only a matter of time before they all succumb.

Jean swallows and looks down at Lilandra. She knew the risks when she volunteered to come. Without a cure...well Lois is right. They are all running out of time.

* * *

_Author's Note: So a crazy space Emperor who is her brother and will destroy everything she holds dear is Lilandra's biggest fear. Now whose not been honest about their origin? I think she has. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Cajun Spice/Scare part 3._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Smallville Medical Centre...**

By the time Clark and Andrea arrive it's clear the facilities are being overwhelmed with patients. They're lying out in the corridors there are so many of them.

"If this spreads beyond Smallville to say Metropolis..." Andrea says, being the fatalist one.

She doesn't need to say it. Clark can pretty much guess what would happen...and the problem is what can he do?

What can he do?

He can fly, superbreath...

"I can redirect the cloud," it suddenly occurs to him.

"You think so?" Andrea asks him. "It's spread pretty far," she cautions.

"I can try," Clark promises to give it his all.. "If I can re-compact it, try and freeze it the bacteria should become inert...at least until I can find a place to safely store it. I can't do anything about those already infected but I can stop the spread beyond Smallville."

"Then go. I'll talk to bald-zilla."

"Bald-zilla?" Clark queries with a queer look at her.

Andrea shakes her head. "Remind me to stop hanging around Lois," she requests as an indication as to where that came from.

"I tell myself that everyday. Don't hang around Lois," he jokes.

Andrea eyes him. Chloe had mentioned he and Lois didn't entirely get along. "Just...save the day," she says with hope he can.

Clark places two fingers to his forehead and gives her a little salute before taking to the air and getting to work.

Andrea marches through the corridors looking for Lex, moving past all the comatose people. She's not worried about being infected because she almost certainly already is. The only question is does her enhanced body have the ability to keep her safe or is it merely only delaying the inevitable. Just makes it all the more important she finds Lex now and gets some damn answers. The world deserves the truth. This time Lex won't get away with brushing his crimes under the carpet.

With the chaos all around her it's not too hard for Andrea to get where she wants. All proper quarantine procedures are breaking down under the sheer weight of numbers. It's all going to hell to put it succinctly.

All apart from one door which is expertly guarded by men in protective suits. Suits that have the Lexcorp logo on them. Ah ha! The game is afoot.

Now how to get past them.

Andrea walks up to them and waits for them to try and stop her progress...which they do. At which point she breaks out her fighting prowess and superior strength and skills and knocks them into tomorrow.

Hey, she's in a rush. The world's falling apart in case you didn't notice. No time to be subtle.

She barges through the doors and reaches another set...through which she hears voices. She peers through those round circular windows and sees on the other side Lex speaking with a doctor, both dressed in protective suits, standing on front of a glass window which looks like the view into an isolation room.

Andrea snorts. Isolation. Bit late for that now.

She sees the doctor fill a syringe with some kind of clear liquid.

"Mr. Luthor, we have never tested this antidote. I urge you to try it on one of our lab animals first," the doctor is cautioning about testing this on a real living patient.

"Look around you Doctor Ford, we're running out of time to stop a pandemic. Do you see any other options for us right now?" Lex asks, sounding rather cold about it.

Dr Ford sighs in resignation. "No, sir, I don't. But please remember, this is like a flu inoculation. It contains traces of the infectious element," he reminds Lex of what the antidote is.

"Is that your way of telling me the patient's gonna get worse before he gets better?" Lex questions for clarity.

"Assuming it works..." Dr Ford hedges his bets as he nods slightly.

"Lets get on with it," Lex commands and the two enter the isolation room.

Andrea gently pushes through the doors, bent down low and silently walks to the window and peers inside.

Lex is now sitting down at one side of a man lying in the bed while Dr Ford is at the other side preparing the arm for the injection. Despite her mistrust and dislike of Lex Luthor Andrea prays to God this works.

Dr Ford sticks the needle in the man's arm and injects the antidote.

There is a short pause as they wait for a reaction, and then the heart monitor starts to beep at frightening speed as the man's eyes open wide and he grunts painfully. He sits up, wildly reaching for Lex, and Lex stands up, backing away and knocking his arm against a table. The heart monitor flat-lines, and the man falls back against his pillow, dead.

Lex glances down at his arm where he hit the table and sees a small tear in his protective suit.

_This is when Andrea bursts in...literally kicking the door down, her face twisted in rage. "You monster!" she accuses Lex in utter pure fury._

_There were two guards in the room. As they reach for Andrea she punches them in the chest...with her full strength meaning she caves their chests in, killing them. She stalks up to Dr Ford and with a quick motion snaps his neck like a twig leaving only Lex left. Before he can say anything Andrea moves in, sends her right arm forward...into Lex's chest where she then proceeds to rip his heart out._

_As Lex falls over she looks at the still beating organ in her hand, a faint twisted smile threatening to pull at the corner of her lips. She then looks back to the window where still peering through is herself, that version's eyes' wide in fear. "Oh come on," Andrea says. "You know the truth. You know deep down this is who we really are."_

_The other Andrea screams..._

* * *

Outside up in the sky Clark had struck upon the idea of trying to create a vortex by flying round in a tight circle really fast. The hope being he pulls everything in the area, including the bacterial cloud into the funnel he is creating.

That's the theory anyway.

Whether he can do it is another question. Whether he is powerful enough to generate the forces required...well all he can do is try his best.

Once he has done that his next thought was to freeze it. That should cause the bacteria to hibernate so to speak to survive the cold. That'll buy time at the very least.

Round and round, faster and faster, trying as hard as he can and the vortex starts to form, a red/blue streaked funnel of air and cloud and dirt and bacteria. As he goes round Clark starts to blow out his freeze breath forming an enormous elongated chunk of ice.

When he thinks he has done all he can he catches the icy chunk before it falls to Earth and shatters. He brings it down slowly and places it on the ground. There we go. He did it!

"_YOU REALLY BELIEVE YOU'VE SAVED THEM. YOU'VE ONLY DELAYED THE INEVITABLE...KAL-EL," an immense voice echoes all around._

_Clark spins round until he comes face to face with the source. "Apocalypse," he spits out._

"_YOU WASTE YOUR TIME EXPENDING EFFORT IN PROTECTING THESE INSECTS. THEY ARE DOOMED TO GROW OLD, WITHER AND DIE WHILE WE, THEIR BETTERS, LIVE ON ETERNALLY. OUR TASK IS TO RULE THEM AS IS OUR RIGHT."_

_Clark's eyes narrow. "You want to know what I think of that?" he asks, his voice edged with anger, tension...and just a hint of fear. Clark pulls his fist back and unleashes all his strength...only for his fist to go right through Apocalypse as if he is a ghost. The momentum causes Clark to fall right through the ghostly outline and fall flat on his face...into mud while Apocalypse's laughter echoes in his ears._

_Clark pushes himself to his feet and as he wipes the mud from his eyes he finds the sky has darkened over with dark, angry clouds and all around him are graves. An endless field of graves. "No," he whispers. He shakes his head in denial as he reads the faded names of all his loved ones on the time worn stones. "No. It's not possible. I can't be here!" he cries._

_In response Apocalypse's voice echoes through the endless monument to death. "THERE IS NO CAN'T. THIS IS YOUR INEVITABLE FUTURE. YOU HAVE ALWAYS KNOWN IT TO BE TRUE. HERE LIES THE HUMAN RACE. DEAD THROUGH YOUR FAILURES."_

_It all starts to well up inside Clark. Grief, anger, fear that Apocalypse's words might be true. That all this is his fault, his doing, his failure and through that failure he ends up alone. A poor lonely immortal on a dead planet._

_Then the ground shakes hard...and harder and harder until it cracks open, fissures form under his feet. In the distance massive volcanic eruptions in every direction he looks. It's like the planet is tearing itself apart...just like Krypton._

_Then just like Krypton it explodes from the inside out, the intense fire consuming Clark in blazing hot white heat..._

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Logan and Jonathan are just engaged in their usual maintenance tasks. With many of the students gone it was a chance to get some proper work done on the plumbing which is again acting up. It's ridiculous. The plumbing was all replaced when they rebuilt the mansion last year. It's suppose to have a lifetime guarantee yet the kids have managed to wreck it in less than a year.

Anyway the two men were down in the void between the ground floor and the lower levels mending the pipework.

"So how are we finding Mystique staying with us?" Jonathan wonders about how Logan is coping. He himself...well Martha had told him what she had done. He just took it as a mother feeling sympathy for a fellow mother thing. Like her he's all for giving people a chance. Though for Mystique he feels this could be the last one she gets when it comes to relation to her children.

Logan makes a grunt. He gets why Chuck is doing it. Doesn't mean he likes it. "The second she strays out of line I'm cutting her head off," he vows.

Jonathan isn't sure whether Logan is serious or not. He's not a fan of violence yet understands that Logan has suffered much of it in his life. "Violence only begets violence," he gives Logan his philosophy.

Logan makes a sort of noise that gives no indication what he is thinking.

BAMF!

The space is filled with choking smoke and that sulphuric smell that only comes from Nightcrawler teleporting.

"ELF!" Logan bellows between coughing fits.

"Sorry," Kurt apologises.

"It's ok, Kurt," Jonathan says between his own coughing fits. "What can we do for you?"

"Have you seen Rogue?" he asks, getting to the reason he's here.

"Down here?" Logan asks back.

"Nein, I mean at all in zhe last few hours. I can't find her."

"She's left already?" Jonathan asks having heard about Rogue's threat.

Kurt shakes his head. "Nein. Dom's checked her room. All her belongings are still zhere but she is just novhere to be seen. I've looked all over!"

Logan's brow furrows. If her stuff is still here where could she have gone? He sighs.

"You go. I'll finish the plumbing," Jonathan offers.

"You sure?" Logan asks.

Jonathan nods. "Yes. I'll, uh...I could ask Piotr to help. He tends to be looking for something to do and since he did say he ran his farm after his parents died he must have done the general maintenance."

Logan can see Jon-boy's reasoning is pretty sound. "Alright elf. Lets go," he agrees to help. He raises his hand which Kurt takes and the two teleport off.

* * *

Logan's number one advantage in hunting down Rogue. His nose. Which had led him into the grounds of the mansion heading for the gazebo.

What doesn't help is the criticisms from the peanut gallery he's attracted. Domino, Kurt, Storm...Mystique too, he thinks with a sick stomach at the idea of her. He's barely tolerating her presence.

Mystique is here because she is concerned. She's trying really, really hard this time. Rogue may not want to talk to her but she is still the girl's mother and her daughter is missing. Not her only daughter mind you.

Mystique has not forgotten about Alicia. Problem is she doesn't know where Alicia is. Polaris and Colossus had been no help at all. The last time they saw Alicia was just after Magneto's death in the base but where she went from there no-one seems to know and Charles can't find her on Cerebro.

The fact she's not showing up makes Mystique wonder if Alicia is down in the Savage Land. Oh yes she knew all about it and knows that whole valley is shielded from detection. Charles had pushed for answers from Mystique on the topic. He clearly knew about some of what Magneto was planning but not the specific location. She skilfully fobbed him off. If Polaris isn't talking then she certainly isn't.

Logan gets near the gazebo when he sniffs that bit harder near the bushes and then makes a growling sound.

"What is it?" Ororo asks, knowing he's found something.

"I smell Cajun," he growls in low anger.

"Gambit?!" Mystique chokes. She knows he and Rogue...slept together. Something Rogue can't remember. Charles gave her the bare bones of what happened between the two in Tibet. That being the case why is the no-good Cajun here now?

"How did he get through zhe defences?" Kurt asks.

"He's a thief," his mother answers from him. "It's his job to get around defences and bypass security systems."

"You know anything else about him?" Dom asks, fishing for information that might help track him down.

"I didn't care for him so didn't get close to him so no, I don't know much," Mystique gives the honest answer. "Beyond he's a womanising, cheating, untrustworthy..."

Storm cuts Mystique off right there. "If that is the case why was he working for Magneto?" she asks.

"All I know is that he owed Magneto a favour."

Dom eyes Mystique closely, wondering how truthful the still powerless shapeshifter is being. She turns her gaze to Logan. "Hairy, can you track them?" she asks.

Logan nods. "Yeah...and I think we need to hurry."

"Vhy?" Kurt asks.

"I smell traces of a knock-out gas. I recognise the scent."

"He abducted her!" Mystique raises her voice in ire. Oh he is so dead. She already planned to rip his balls off for touching both her daughters. Now she's just going to skip all the way to homicide.

"Zhere's no vay he could hold her," Kurt thinks considering how powerful Rogue is.

"I wouldn't put it past him, elf," Dom cautions. "I saw enough of him when we were chasing after the great bald circus freak and his chosen company at that time to know he's pretty resourceful," she points out, referencing when she, Logan, Sabretooth and Gambit were chasing after Mesmero, Mystique and Rogue to Tibet.

"Domino's right," Mystique agrees that Gambit could come up with something.

"Logan, lead the way," Storm orders, taking charge of the situation.

"This way," he says, pointing in the direction they need to head to and he leads the group off.

* * *

**Smallville...**

Clark jerks awake with a start, gasping for breath and looking around. He's in...a field...next to that chunk of ice. Overwhelming fear is making his heart pound against his ribcage.

It takes a moment for Clark to realise what has happened. He was infected...he faced his worst fear...yet he's awake and not in a coma.

Clark pulls himself to his feet.

Andrea.

He needs to check up on Andrea. He's not sure how long he's been unconscious. Probably too long. Quick check on his watch...yikes! It's been hours!

He takes to the air and toward the Medical Centre.

It doesn't take Clark more than a momentary scan to spot her...spot her lying on the floor in a certain part of the hospital. Clark blurs through the corridors until he's at her side. He bends down and checks her pulse. It's still there but she's unresponsive. A coma. Just like everyone else.

Clark stands up and looks into what is an isolation room. The man in the bed is dead. Clark can't detect a heartbeat. What happened here?

Clark sniffs the air...like Logan taught him. There's a scent he recognises. Lex. Lex was here...and then he left.

The age of the scent...Clark can't be certain but it's possible Lex just went right past Andrea, leaving her lying there.

That's just...well it's not going to reverse Clark's currently low opinion of Lex. That's for certain. He once more bends down and gently scoops Andrea up into his arms. Because of her mutation he can't leave her here and risk her secret identity being exposed.

In a blur he's gone and only seconds later he's back at the Mutant Community...where it doesn't take him long to see things have gotten worse in his absence.

Once he finds a spot to lay Andrea down he finds himself standing over the unconscious Lilandra, standing next to Jean. Not too far away he spots Lois sitting next to Chloe.

"I talked to the Professor while you were away," Jean tells him.

"Uh huh," Clark says, which asks her to carry on.

"As soon as he can get the proper protective and isolation gear together he and Beast and a small team will come to assist."

"I don't think we have that much time, Jean," Clark cautions. "I saw a dead man at the hospital. He may only be the first," he says with due sadness at the fact a human being has died.

"So what do we do?"

"According to Andrea, Lex was suppose to be working on an antidote. That's why she was at the hospital, looking for him. I know he was there because I could detect his scent but by the time I got back he was gone."

"Got back?" Jean asks in puzzlement.

"Oh I created a twister and pulled everything in I could and then froze it. I hope that got most of the bacteria out of the air but it may already have spread too far amongst the population to stop its spread without that antidote."

"We're relying on Lex?" Jean queries that sceptically.

"I know. The irony's not lost on me." Clark sighs. "There's one more possibility for an antidote."

"Which is?"

"My blood."

"Huh?"

Clark turns his head to look at Jean sincerely. "I've been away so long because I was infected."

"Y-you were?" Jean asks, her face showing her concern.

Clark shakes his head in disappointment...at himself. "I should have realised as soon as Andrea told me what she discovered Lex was up to."

"I don't understand," Jean says, her expression of one suitably confused.

"The bacteria...Lex created it by mutating a bacteria strain to create something new. Considering we're in Smallville guess what he was using to mutate it?"

It takes Jean a moment before it clicks. "Kryptonite," she says in a whisper.

Clark nods to confirm she's right before shaking his head again. "You'd think me throwing most of the stuff into space would slow him down," he grumbles under his breath.

"What?" Jean asks, not catching that.

Clark has not told anyone he threw all that kryptonite Lex had collected into space and has no intention of starting now. Though he always assumed he never got it all. Seems his assumption was correct. In response to Jean he says, "The only time I have ever been sick was when I was exposed to some spores from the storm cellar which had been coated in kryptonite dust. That time it took my ship to cure me. This time it seems my immune system managed to fight the bacteria off. Probably the second only time in my life it has had to work hard. Though I did go through what Chloe and Lilandra did. I saw my worst fear only when it reached the crux of it I woke up...unlike them."

"What did you see?" Jean wonders.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Clark answers...and it's not. What he saw, apart from the addition of Apocalypse, it's what he saw when the blind prophet Cassandra touched him and he shared the vision. The vision of his immortality. Of ending up alone. The fact his fear is that it's caused by his failures...well he's had a lot of time now to brood over that vision and that's just some of the thoughts he's mulled over.

Jean wonders even more now what that is.

"The point is Jean I fought it off. It means the cure to this disease is in my blood," Clark gets to the point.

"Clark...that would take a major effort to isolate your immune system...whatever passes for your immune system," Jean cautions, readily getting what he is meaning.

"It would take the resources of someone like Lex Luthor."

Jean's eyes go wide. "You can't! Clark once he sees your blood he'll know!" she points out, referencing his alien origin.

"And if I don't hundreds of people, perhaps thousands will die," Clark argues. "What's my secret worth compared to that?"

Jean is torn. He's right. Of course he's right. If his blood will stop the spread Clark's selfless nature would lead him to offer it and damn his secrets. On the other hand someone like Lex Luthor knowing what Clark is and having access to his amazingly powerful blood...she shudders to think. In the end though the most important thing is the lives of innocent people. "Do you even know where Lex is?"

"I know he was at the Medical Centre so he can't have left town since they've locked the town down. It won't take me that long to search for him."

Jean rises up on her toes and kisses Clark on the cheek. "Be careful," Jean says softly.

Clark smiles softly at her concern. He gives her a wink and is gone in his usual gust of wind.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

The search for Rogue led to the train yard and that was as far as they could get. The train had obviously long gone. Then it was back to the mansion and the last course of finding her; Cerebro.

"I have her," the Professor announces from within his mutant tracking machine. Only Logan was currently here with him. "Her and Gambit," he announces. "They're moving south," he relays as he brings up a map showing the two red circles that are Gambit and Rogue.

Logan quickly realises something. "Look where they're heading," he says.

Charles isn't sure at first what Logan means until the feral mutant points far down south on the coast. "New Orleans. Where Gambit comes from I believe."

Logan snorts. "Convenient. It's where I'm going to bury him," he says, sounding deadly serious about it.

Charles sighs as he removes the helmet. "You must do as you feel as Rogue's father but be warned this is the last help I'll be able to give you. I must leave for Smallville and deal with that crisis."

Logan nods in understanding. He had seen the news about the toxin or whatever it was afflicting the town. "You do what ya have to Chuck. I can find Rogue the old-fashioned way," he assures the man in the wheelchair it's fine.

"I suspect you'll have company," Charles says wisely in reference to the rest of Rogue's family. Ororo, Kurt, Dom and Raven.

"I make no promise about the former Smurfette returning in good health," Logan says gruffly.

Charles smiles. He knows it's been a strain for everyone trying to get use to Mystique being around. "Good luck, Logan," he wishes him.

"To you too, Chuck," Logan returns the sentiment.

* * *

_Author's Note: Andrea being afraid of herself. Of the darkness inside her and that one day it'll consume her and she'll cross the line she can't return from. Clark's vision in the episode was being rejected by Lana when she found out what he was. Since he has a home at the Institute with people who know and accept him I figured it wouldn't be his deepest rooted fear any longer so I chose his fear of his immortality and tossed in him ending up alone because he failed to save everyone. That sounds like something he would deeply fear. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Cajun Spice/Scare part 4._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Rogue is not enjoying herself. She can tell you that. By now Gambit's playing a game of solitaire on top of a wooden crate and she's still chained up. She's starting to think that that was no simple knock-out gas and that somehow it's left her weaker than she normally is because she just can't seem to break these chains. What sort of metal is this anyhow?

Rogue gives it a rest for a moment and looks at Gambit curiously. "What is it with ya and those cards?" she asks. "Ah nevah did get it," she admits from what she can remember of the time spent with Gambit.

Gambit slightly arches an eyebrow. "Well it's like having 52 small explosives tucked away in one little pocket," he explains. Gambit flicks the pack from hand to the other. "I always save her for last," he says as he plucks the Queen of Hearts from the top of the pack. He kisses the card. "My lucky lady," he pronounces it to be.

Rogue rolls her eyes. "You're kissing a card," she puts him down.

"She's gotten me out of a whole lot of jams."

"Maybe ya should get in less jams," Rogue snidely advises.

"Aw, Gambit thought you liked jams, Rogue. You certainly got in enough with me."

Rogue sighs. "Ah wasn't lyin in Tibet ya know. Ah can't remembah," she says, her voice not laced with anger any more. More sadness than anything.

"Gambit believe you...and it may surprise you but I'm not looking to pick it back up...unless you are."

Rogue's answer is a glare that can melt steel.

"Ok. Like Gambit said he's just trying to help you but tell me Rogue you truly have no happy memories of our time together before your memory loss."

Rogue sighs...again. "It was fun ah confess...at least it was fun then. Now..." she shrugs. "Things are different. Ah'm fed up and tired of working for one man's crusade or anothah's."

"Then you do see why Gambit brought you here, oui? To be free."

"It does sound nice," Rogue says wistfully. "Ya know ah don't hate any of them back at Xavier's...apart from Mystique."

"It's not about dem though. It's about you. D'ere's nothing wrong in once in a while thinking of yourself first. D'eir cause doesn't have to be yours. Once you've figured out what you want d'ere's no reason you can't remain friends with d'em."

Rogue seems to think on that for a few moment before saying, "Let meh go. Ah promise no trouble."

Gambit seems to accept that and bends down where he uses his powers to break apart the chain. "You're making de right choice, Cher. It's about choosing your own destiny is all."

"Good idea," she replies as she bursts free of the weakened chains and slams an open hand palm strike into Gambit's chest sending him tumbling backwards towards the open door where he barely manages to grab the sides before he falls out.

Rogue grabs a metal bar and slams it against Gambit's hands. Not hard enough to break his bones but enough to make him cry out in pain. She leans down on the bar and presses her weight down on his hands. "Ah don't lahke it when people drug and kidnap meh," she states, quite clearly irritated at him.

"What happened to no trouble?" Gambit asks, his voice strained by pain and effort to keep himself in the train.

"Kicking your ass is no trouble at all," Rogue cleverly sasses. "Did ya learn anything from our tahme together because if ya really had ya would have remembered ah hate it when people try ta push meh in any direction," she points out.

"Point taken," Gambit accepts. "Here's mine," he says back and the whole carriage sparks with his power. "Pull me in or I blow d'is boxcar off de tracks."

"Go ahead. It'll barely mess up mah hair," Rogue calls what she thinks is his bluff since her durable body can probably take that no problem.

"Maybe not. But what about de other people on de train. I blow it de whole d'ing derails."

Rogue looks into his eyes and truly wonders whether he would...ok yes he would. She makes a noise of annoyance and yanks him in by one hand and throws him across the carriage. "Ya probably are tha only one crazy enough ta do it...well ya and Dom."

Gambit picks himself up with a groan. God how had he forgotten that temper of hers. "We do what we have to, Cherie," he tells her.

Rogue grabs him by his shirt and lifts him off the ground with one hand. "Now why don't we find out what this is really about, huh?" she asks him now she's in the advantage. She brings her free hand to her mouth and uses her teeth to pull her glove off. Now she'll get some damn answers.

Gambit surprises her by grabbing her wrist and bringing her bare fingers millimetres from his face. "Go ahead. Gambit's not afraid. Absorb my thoughts and you'll see Gambit means you no harm. Dat all I've said so far is de truth."

Rogue is puzzled. He's serious. Usually most people are terrified when she's about to absorb them, that she'll stumble upon something they want to keep secret. She tosses him away. "Ah've already got enough of ya inside mah head. Ah don't need any more," she grumbles at him as she stalks away to the other side of the carriage. She already has Gambit in her head after he touched her in Tibet. That's plenty annoying enough as is.

Rogue sits herself down on a crate and folds her arms across her chest in a huff, utterly missing Gambit's sly smile.

* * *

**Smallville...**

Clark managed to track Lex down back to the Chemical Plant. He knows his parents and his sister would think this a totally stupid plan but he has to do something to try and save these people. Even if that means giving his blood to Lex Luthor.

Rao even he thinks this is a stupid plan but he's made his choice. Has to stick to it. He's probably going to regret this.

Using his x-ray vision Clark can see part of the facility has been turned into a trauma centre to treat what must be infected Luthorcorp personnel.

He can see Lex pacing back and forth outside the isolation area where there are many doctors working.

Unbelievable. The Medical Centre is overwhelmed and short-staffed but Lex seems to have plenty to spare.

Not the time for his grudge with Lex he knows.

When he blurs inside he finds Lex on the phone. Lex's brow instantly turns into a frown at seeing Superman.

"I'll keep you updated," Lex says to the person on the other end before he hangs up his phone.

Dr Ford who is also in the room spots Superman. "How did you get past security?"

"It's okay, Dr," Lex says grudgingly. "Superman has a habit of being where he isn't wanted," he makes the not even remotely subtle slur.

"We're running out of time," Superman states. "Your disease is still spreading."

"We're working on it," Lex tells him pointing at vials of liquid in an incubator.

"Antidote?" Superman queries. "Have you even tested it?"

"It's not ready," Dr Ford relays which is a no.

"So you don't know whether it will work."

"You have a better suggestion?"

"Yeah. Use me."

Dr Ford looks at Lex, confused.

"I was infected by your disease but I woke up. If analysing my blood will end this then I'll give you whatever samples you need," Superman offers.

Lex is intrigued for many reasons. Not just a cure for this but a chance to study Superman who Lex just knows is not your average mutant. Though right now the chance for a cure is more important since he fears he too has been infected with the bacteria.

"Even if your immune system could offer us some sort of insight, I don't know, those kind of tests take months, years to analyse. No, no," Dr Ford refuses as it would simply take too long.

Lex walks toward the incubator holding his hand to his head pensively. There are beads of sweat forming all over his scalp. He turns back to Superman. "He's right," Lex says in agreement with Dr Ford's analysis as much as he hates to admit it. "We have a new antidote that we can test in a few hours."

Superman's eyes narrow. He can see the beads of sweat on Lex's forehead. It makes him suspect something. "A few hours? How many will die in that time?" he asks looking from Lex to Dr Ford and then back to Lex.

"The antidote needs to be heated to 1000 degrees Kelvin until it clears. Otherwise, it's useless," Lex informs Superman of the simple basic facts that can't be changed.

"This time we're gonna test it first," Dr Ford insists.

"What do you mean this time?" Superman asks, his voice going grave until it hits him. "That dead man at the hospital. That was you!" he accuses, angry as hell at what Lex has done.

"Like you said people's lives are at stake. We're running out of time," Lex retorts. "We took a risk and it failed but if we hadn't that man was dead anyway," he says callously.

"You don't know that," Superman argues.

Dr Ford, at least, has the decency to looks guilty over that. "He's right Mr Luthor." He points to the window through which can be seen all the patients. "Look at them, Mr. Luthor. Look at them. Are you going to point the finger and decide which one of them is going to take the potentially lethal injection? Whoever it is, you could be killing them too."

Lex looks to the window, contemplating those words.

"You waste your time Dr," Superman cautions him. "Desperate men do many things."

"What do you mean?" Dr Ford asks.

Superman nods his head at Lex. "He's infected. I can see it on him."

Dr Ford looks at Lex with wide eyes and then shakes his head. "We're probably all infected," he accepts what is probably inevitable. "No. We just need to get this antidote ready. It's our only shot."

"1000 degrees you said?" Superman asks Dr Ford to reconfirm.

Dr Ford nods.

Superman's eyes light up bright red and fires his heat vision at the incubator, raising the temperature to 1000 degrees in seconds. The dark solution in the vials becomes clear and the incubator beeps.

Dr Ford looks at Superman in disbelief, having never seen anyone use such power like that in person, close up.

Before anyone can stop him Lex walks toward the counter, grabbing an injection gun on his way, and opens the incubator, pulling out a vial and sticking it into the top of the gun. Without a word, Lex sticks the needle into his own wrist and injects himself with the antidote.

Both Superman and Dr Ford are shocked by his actions, not expecting that at all_. _

"Mr. Luthor, no!" Dr Ford cries out as he and Superman grab Lex whose eyes roll back in his head...

___In Lex's mind ____t____here is a flash of white and suddenly Lex ____stands____, dressed in ____a ____white ____suit____, behind the desk in the White House in Washington, D.C. _

___Then ____we ____sho____ot across ____a field in Kansas with a farm house and a couple of barns in the background. Far off in the distance, several missiles soar straight into the air leaving long white tails of smoke behind._

___Back in the White Hous____e ____Lex steps away from the desk and walks toward a door at the side of the office that leads to the outdoors. He opens the door and the sun shines brightly on him as he looks out. He sees one of the missiles land and cause a massive explosion that covers nearly everything in sight._

___The world shifts and Lex is now standing in the middle of the field. _

___Then we see a shot of Earth from space as missiles are launched from many different locations, arcing miles over the land and crashing with devastating explosions, leaving huge circles of fiery destruction all over the planet._

___A return to____ Lex standing in the field, but now the ground is nothing but dirt and human bones. He looks around with a dark smile as the sky fills with blood red clouds ____which soon deposit a rain of actual blood._

___Lex looks down and spots a piece of a shattered mirror. He looks down and the reflection he sees is one of his dead father Lionel..._

Lex jolts awake to find Superman and Dr Ford kneeling next to him.

"I'm alive?" Lex queries breathlessly.

"Thank God it worked," Dr Ford says with utter relief. "I'm gonna start disturbing the antidote," he says.

"I'll take them," Superman offers. "I can get it around fast."

Dr Ford looks to Lex who nods his approval.

* * *

Back with Rogue and Gambit she is sitting on the floor, her back up against the wall while he sits on one of those crates, playing with his cards once again.

Rogue glances up at him. "So what brought ya round ta come spy on meh?" she asks him...finally asks him what was obvious from his previous words.

Gambit shrugs. "Spying is such an inaccurate word," he refutes the term. "Gambit was just looking out for you. Now dat Magneto's gone Gambit felt he had one last favour to pay to you. Deny it all you want Cher but d'ere was something d'ere between us."

"Ah nevah denied anything. Things are just different now. Ah'm different." Rogue looks out the door. "Where are we going anyway?"

"New Orleans. Thought it a good place for you to start from. If you want to it's not even that far from where you come from."

Rogue eyes him curiously. Well she was wanting to at least leave for a few days and here's as good a place as anywhere else she supposes. So Gambit may have done her a favour...though his methods leave a lot to be desired.

* * *

**Smallville...**

Lilandra jerks awake screaming in terror to find two powerful hands taking her by the arms.

"Hey, hey, easy, it's ok, calm down, calm down. Everything is fine," a voice tries to reassure her.

Lilandra takes deep heaving breaths and finds herself looking into the intense blue eyes of Superman. She looks around. Everything is fine. Nothing is destroyed. "I was infected," she says breathlessly as she realises what has happened.

"Yes...but you'll be fine now," Superman assures her.

Lilandra looks at him puzzled.

"Lex actually came through with an antidote," he explains. "It's just getting distributed now. It's very intense as you just experienced so we're having to do it rather slowly."

Lilandra looks around and can see a couple of formerly comatose patient up and awake as a couple more are being injected.

"You've got a visitor," Superman tells her and then stands back to reveal who it is.

"Charles," Lilandra says with a smile and huge relief and warmth in her voice at seeing him.

"I'll leave you to it," Superman says, wisely seeing he's the 3rd wheel right now. Plus he wants to go check up on Chloe and Andrea anyhow.

Charles rolls up next to her bed and takes her hand, squeezing it. He was glad and very relieved to find by the time he got here that a cure for this disease had been found. He doesn't know what he would do if anything happened to Lilandra.

"Carry on fighting. That is what you would do," she says.

Charles suddenly realises he must have been projecting. Deep emotions always make it harder to keep the mental barriers up and keep in control of his thoughts. He blushes slightly.

Lilandra smiles at him.

Charles coughs. "So Jean told me what this disease did. How was it to face your fears?"

"Not an experience I care to repeat," Lilandra answers as she sits herself up.

"I can imagine not," Charles understands completely. It can't have been pleasant. "If you ever need to talk about it..." he offers.

"Thank you," she says gratefully. "Perhaps one day," she errs on the side of caution because telling him would involve telling him the secret about herself she has kept. As to what she is. Her story...her mother's story. Her whole sad twisted family. Is it any wonder she doesn't speak of it.

Charles won't push. For the moment he'll just be here for her.

* * *

Across the building Clark is badgering Beast. "Did you bring the _special_ syringes?" he queries in reflection of the fact that to get through Andrea's skin and deliver the antidote will take the specially strong needles.

"I did," Beast confirms as he pulls one of them out from his medkit and fills it with the antidote. Thank the Lord for his good providence in delivering this. He prepares Andrea's arm and then looks at Clark. "Ready?" he queries.

Clark nods and he moves to restrain Andrea. The reaction to the antidote is very severe and with her level of power...well someone needs to hold her down. "Ready," he verbally confirms.

Beast sticks the needle in and injects the contents of the syringe. The reaction is immediate as Andrea's eyes fly open and she screams in terror. "No! I'm not a killer! I'm not!"

"Whoa, easy," Clark tells her as he has to apply a great deal of strength to hold her. "Calm down. Of course you're not a killer," he tells a bald-faced lie. Her dark-half, that time she was split in two killed someone. She can't remember and Clark is never going to tell her.

Andrea sucks in large lungfuls of air as she starts to regain her sense of awareness of her surroundings.

"It's over," Clark tells her. "You're cured now."

"Listen to Superman," Beast says, trying to aid in the calming process. "You're going to be fine."

Andrea swallows hard. "I'm ok," she says half-breathless, half-tearfully.

Clark eases his grip slowly. "Yes. You are," he confirms for her. He runs her arms in a soothing manner.

"Well I'm going to administer the antidote to others," Beast announces.

"Yes, thank you Beast."

"Thank you," Andrea hiccups.

As Beast leaves Clark looks on with soft concern. "Whatever you saw it's only a subconscious fear," he tries to reassure Andrea. "Trust me. Experienced it myself."

"You were infected?!" Andrea exclaims in surprise.

"Yes...but I cured myself. Super immune system comes part of the package," he faux boasts about it.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing I haven't see before," Clark gives the same vague response he gave to Jean. "Nothing I don't know already about myself. You...you fear you're a killer I got from your screams? Andrea...that's silly," he again lies to her but it's better she thinks of herself as a good person. That way she does good as Nightwing.

"I almost did remember. When we first met. If I talked myself into it once then I could do so at any time," she says in reference to how close she came to killing her mother's killer...and she would have if Clark and Claire hadn't stopped her.

"Yeah...and I could sneeze and literally blow someone's head off tomorrow. These are the burdens we face."

"Don't do that," she warns him off.

"Do what?"

"Make a joke. Make light of this."

"I'm not," Clark insists that is not what he is doing. "The point is Andrea you were angry and grieving and it twisted itself into hatred of one man. Wow you and Wanda should form a club," Clark says absent mindedly since how similar that is between the 2 girls.

"What?"

"Nothing," Clark says, trying to brush that off because it's not relevant. "I was trying to say that you focussed on Snake as your coping mechanism for all that grief and anger. Now, you've moved passed it. You showed the true strength you have. You used your past as the motivation to do good and you'll never let yourself return to that one moment of weakness when you almost gave in to those darker impulses. We all have our moments. It's...human."

"Ironic statement coming from you," she says, referencing the fact he's an alien.

"I like to think my nature gives me a unique insight on the human condition," Clark believes.

"Maybe it does," Andrea agrees. She sighs and tries to block out the images running through her head of her fears.

"You ok now?" Clark asks her.

"I will be," Andrea says with a slightly forced smile.

"So it's ok if I go see Chloe. Remember she got infected as well."

Andrea's eyes widen in concern as she recalls Clark telling her that. Chloe was like her best friend. "Of course, of course. Go," she waves him off.

Clark gives her a smile and goes to help Chloe now...even if that means dealing with Lois. The things he suffers through in the name of his friendship with Chloe. If only people knew.

* * *

**New Orleans...**

Some time later, after the sun has set and mostly unseen in the darkness lands the Velocity and from it disembark Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler, Domino and lastly Mystique. Because of the crisis in Smallville the Professor had needed the x-jet.

The group have landed near the main freight yard for New Orleans. It doesn't take Logan's nose long to find the right boxcar but its inhabitants are gone. Their scent heads into the city itself.

Mystique lets out an exasperated sound.

"Problem?" Dom asks.

"I hate this city," Mystique gives what is bothering her. For Rogue though she'll endure.

"I'm guessing there's a story behind that."

"A long one."

"Another time," Logan suggests for hearing that.

"So Logan's nose aside how do ve find zhem?" Kurt wonders as he fiddles with his holowatch, flicking it on. If they need to go into a city he needs to blend in.

Mystique knows how. "There are two groups in this city. Two guilds. The thieves and the assassins. They've been at each other's throats for centuries. Gambit's a member of the thieves guild. Find them and you'll find him and where he is Rogue is.

"I know where we can go to ask the right people," Storm says.

"How do you know?" Mystique asks, looking at the near Goddess intently.

"Gambit's not the only member of the thieves guild you know," Storm replies, her tone giving the hint. She's a member of the thieves guild. Legacy of her childhood.

The group look at the skyline of the city. Let the hunt begin.

* * *

_Author's Note: Lex's vision is just basically the same one he had in the episode with the added part of him seeing himself in the mirror as his father. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Cajun Spice/Scare part 5_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Smallville Mutant Community...**

The situation was finally under, more or less, complete control now. With Superman's superspeed the antidote had been delivered in record time and the outbreak could be considered contained.

The fallout...well that was up to the politicians. The Professor and Lilandra were succoured away discussing that right now what their response should be.

Clark found Chloe outside staring up at the stars. Night had fallen. He stands beside her and shoves his hands in his jacket pockets. Still in the Superman suit mind you.

"Amazing isn't it," he says, trying to start off a conversation with her.

"What is?" she asks back, her voice willowy as if her thoughts are far off in the distance.

"Despite what we know was up there today the night sky is still beautiful," Clark describes the vision of the heavens before them.

Chloe smiles slightly. "Yeah. It is," she agrees. She takes a deep breath and releases it. "So have to say can't believe Lex acted selflessly and risked his life testing that antidote," she mentions what Clark told her.

Clark makes a face. "Once upon a time I truly would have believed it selfless but a lot has happened since then and since he was infected was it selflessness or a simple act of desperation?"

"Gee and here I thought I was the cynical one," Chloe snarks.

"Well you or Lois. It's a close run thing," Clark quips.

Chloe snorts.

"So...Lois around?" he asks, his voice almost sounding like it has trepidation in it.

"Asks the boy with supersenses," Chloe mocks him slightly.

"I'm making polite conversation," he defends himself.

Chloe rolls her eyes. "The answer is no. She's off trying to get a statement out of Lex for Andrea."

"She still going to be a reporter?" Clark queries about Lois.

Chloe nods. "Sure. She's already sorted out the college place and is waiting for a reply from the Planet on her internship application."

"You're proud of her aren't you," Clark detects in Chloe's voice.

"She's my cousin, Clark. I would be proud of her whatever she chooses to do," Chloe makes the point.

"Right, right," he says as he rocks back and forth on his heels. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't you tell me about your mom?" he finally gets to what he started this conversation for.

Chloe lets out a deep, slightly shaky breath. Tears well up in her eyes. "What's there to say? That she went cuckoo," she says, trying to hide her pain under her usual snark.

"She's ill, Chloe. That's all it is. An illness," Clark says, his tone soft and sympathetic.

Chloe sniffles. "I guess Lilandra mentioned it," she works out since that was the only other person that knows.

Clark nods. "When you succumbed to the bacteria Jean picked it up from your mind," he explains why Lilandra had to speak of it.

"Great. That's all I need," Chloe mutters, unhappy at seeing her family history exposed.

"I'm sorry," he says and then gives her a great big hug.

Chloe leans into the great big dumb alien and rests her head on his chest. "The real kicker is it's hereditary," she mentions.

"Yeah. Lilandra mentioned that, but listen, hey," he says in soothing tones. "If there's one thing that I've ever learned that's penetrated my thick skull, as you often claim I have, it's that you're not destined to follow in your parent's footsteps. There's no guarantee you inherited this too."

Chloe sighs. "Thank you," she says softly. "So what about you? I think I heard Jean mention you succumbed as well."

Clark snorts softly...which is not so soft and blows Chloe's hair about. "Stupid kryptonite altered bacteria. I should punch Lex to the moon," he mutters.

"Sounds like a plan," Chloe jokes.

Clark smiles.

"So I've shared my pain. What's yours_? _What is Clark Kent's worst nightmare?" Chloe wonders.

Clark sighs. "One day I'm going to buy a t-shirt and have it emblazoned with 2 words. Immortality Sucks."

Chloe pulls back and looks up into those baby blues that make almost every woman she knows swoon slightly. "What?" she asks, confused.

"I'm immortal Chlo. You know that."

Chloe nods. Yeah, back when her ex-boyfriend Jordan, who could see how someone died when he touched them, touched Clark he said how Clark had no end. Like Clark lived forever which Clark was then forced to confirm that he was going to.

"Then imagine how that ends. It ends with me alone, having literally outlived the human race. Everyone I knew gone because no matter what I do I can't save you from the inevitable encounter with death," he says with a stark hollow horror. "People dream of living forever. They don't have a clue what that means," he says derisively of that particular fantasy.

Chloe struggles with a response because she can't stop him ending up alone. She's human. She'll age and die. What she comes up with is, "You know I really got a taste of what it was like to keep my mom's secret, and I've never felt more alone. I guess that's what you've had to put up with most of your life."

"More or less," Clark confirms. "It's weird when people think they're so close to you but have no idea what you're really going through."

Chloe could finally understand Clark a little better now. "I'd hate to live my whole life like that."

"It's not as bad as it use to be."

"Being able to be honest with the others at the Institute?"

Clark nods.

Chloe nods as well. "Yeah, I must admit fessing up, it's amazing how quickly that feeling of loneliness disappears."

"Hmm, hmm, so when are you going to tell Lois? She's on the female side of your family too. You know hereditary?"

Chloe cringes. Clark's right. Lois needs to know. "I didn't know how...and I don't want to upset her. Her life's actually going good. She even got herself a boyfriend," she tries to explain why she's been putting off telling Lois...beyond her own fears.

Clark's eyes go wide. "Lois got a boyfriend?!" he exclaims in surprise nay outright shock that such a thing is possible. "How did that happen?"

Chloe's lips manage a small smile as she recalls this. "Funny story. She was visiting Lucy."

"At military school," Clark iterates where he thinks Lucy is or was last time he heard.

Chloe nods along. "Anyway the General showed up," she says in relation to Lois' father, "and Lois hit it off with one of his underpaid underlings. They've been dating a month now."

"What's his name?"

"John. John Corben."

"Poor sod...I mean lucky guy."

Chloe slaps Clark on the chest for that. "You're not even trying," she criticises him for not even being remotely subtle in expressing his completely irrational inability to get along with Lois.

"I know she's your cousin Chlo but there's just something about her that rubs me up the wrong way. She's blunt, she's rude, she's inconsiderate to everyone's feelings and doesn't care who she hurts as she tramples over them. Plus she never knows when to shut up," Clark lists a few of the things that annoy him about Lois.

"Those are her good points," Chloe jokes with an innocent expression.

Clark rolls his eyes. "The point is I'm sorry but she irritates me...and despite that fact you still need to tell her."

"I know, I know," Chloe accepts. She's not looking forward to that particular talk.

* * *

Across the community is another person looking up at the stars lost in introspection. That person being Andrea Rojas.

"Andrea?" a voice queries. A voice belonging to Jean Grey. "You ok?" she asks.

Andrea blinks and turns her head to gaze upon the redhead. The couple of times Andrea's been at the mansion she's talked to Jean. The girl seemed nice enough but Andrea is not good at getting close to people. She turns back to looking up at the stars. "I'm fine," she says shortly.

Jean can tell from the tone that the brunette is far from fine. "Whatever you saw is just a fear. We all have them. Mine's losing control of my powers and being overwhelmed by the voices of millions of minds, driving me insane," she reveals in the hope Andrea might open up.

There is silence for a few moments before Andrea speaks. "Do you ever fear you're capable of committing murder?"

Jean is seriously caught off guard by that one. "Well I guess if I lost my temper and lashed out with my powers I could kill someone," she supposes.

Andrea shakes her head. "I don't mean in the heat of the moment. I mean cold, calculated, deliberate intent murder."

"Is that what you saw? Yourself murdering someone?" Jean probes.

Andrea nods very slowly. "I came close with the man who killed my mother. You can't imagine how close I was."

"But you didn't," Jean points out the facts as far as she understands them of that.

"But am I capable? Have I already done it?"

"What?" Jean asks, totally lost.

"How well do you know Clark?"

Jean's not sure how that is relevant but she'll play along. "We're not best friends or anything but we're friends," she replies what she believes she and Clark are.

"Do you know what happened when I was split into two?"

"Just the basics," Jean admits all she heard of that.

"Before it happened Clark and I...we were getting close. I thought, maybe, we were at the start of something," she tries to explain, with a want, a regret of not getting something that might have been good. "Then I get split in two and afterwards his attitude has changed completely. He barely talks to me. He, in fact, avoids me and the only conclusion I can come to is that something happened when I was two people. Something happened or he saw something in me that has disgusted him."

Jean frowns. The truth is Clark and she have never discussed that in detail so she doesn't know. "Clark's...not one to be disgusted," she will says in his defence. "He's a very forgiving guy...except..."

"Except?" Andrea asks, now looking at Jean intently.

"It may not actually be you, Andrea," Jean explains that the brunette may not be at fault as she believes she is. "Lately Clark's moods have been swinging about wildly. One moment he's his usual helpful, cheerful self, the next he's almost the complete opposite. Rude, obstinate, prone to angry outbursts, then on other occasions stone cold. I hate to use the word but sometimes lately he's just plain..._alien._"

Andrea blinks, a puzzled, confused look on her face. "Do you know what's causing it?"

Jean shakes her head. "Wish to God we did. Maybe it's normal for him for all we know. The Kryptonian equivalent of a time of the month," she quips.

Andrea snorts out a small laugh and Jean joins in with her. Laughter is always therapeutic.

The two girls feel a weight lift.

"Look," Jean says as she reigns her laughter in. "I'll talk to him if you don't think it's me butting in," she offers.

Andrea takes a moment to chew that over before making a decision. "Could you?" she asks.

Jean nods. "It's not a problem," she agrees, feeling she should try and help. Though the way Andrea is describing Clark's attitude to her is cold even for him and his odd moods.

* * *

**New Orleans...**

Rogue and Gambit travel through streets in the midst of a festival. Not Mardi Gras(which Rogue secretly loves). Wrong time of year but it's a pretty fun looking shindig nonetheless.

Gambit bumps into a guy and Rogue rolls her eyes automatically. She stops, folds her arms across her chest and taps her foot impatiently.

"What?" Gambit asks at her intensely grumpy expression.

"Return tha wallet ya stole," she tells him off. She knows Gambit well enough to know what trick he pulled. Nimble thief fingers.

Gambit looks at her and sees she is serious. With a sigh he returns the wallet claiming the man 'dropped it'.

"Happy now?" he asks her.

"No...but wasn't that tha reason ya abducted meh in tha first place?" she queries with an arched eyebrow.

"Well in dat case dat little jazz club over d'ere," Gambit points at it, "serves de best jambalaya. Gambit guarantee you will have felt like you've died and gone to heaven after one taste."

Rogue is sceptical of that but she is hungry so why not. "You're paying," she informs him.

"I'm what?" Gambit asks flustered by that. Him? Pay? He's a thief, not a charity.

"Beh a gentleman...or at least try," she tells him as she walks towards the club.

"Gambit's always a gentleman," he argues as he follows her.

Rogue snorts. "Gentleman mah shapely butt," she mutters under her breath.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city Rogue's family is trying to track her down. This festival makes it more difficult because the extra people and all the rest that comes with a party like this obscures almost any chance Logan has of picking up the scent unless it's very fresh.

It also means the contacts Storm might have amongst the thieves guild are out in the city busy doing their quote unquote 'jobs'. The ones they could find so far hadn't been much help in that either they hadn't seen Gambit or they were not willing to talk about it.

"I really, really hate this city," Mystique is grumbling as they push their way through the throngs of people.

"So you keep saying," Logan complains at her complaining.

"I love this city!" Domino proclaims with a big huge smile at the party going on all around her. "Man, next year I should make sure to be here for Mardi Gras!" she decides.

"Oh zhat does like fun," Kurt must agree.

"No. It's not," Mystique debates that, perhaps giving a hint that whatever it is that irks her about this city involves that very festival.

Domino groans. "You're as grumpy as Hairy here is," she complains.

The looks on Mystique's and Logan's faces at being compared to each other in any way makes Storm burst out in a long, loud laugh.

Then suddenly Logan grabs a man walking by and sniffs him. He growls. "Gambit," he relays the scent he picks up on the man.

Storm takes over and politely questions the man and after describing Gambit the man relays bumping into such a man and gives a direction where he last saw him. Storm thanks the man and the group move out.

* * *

Rogue and Gambit have gotten themselves a table in the jazz club and are just waiting to be served.

"Ah must admit ah miss places lahke this," she confesses a truth to Gambit.

"Yeah," he agrees. "D'ey don't have places like d'is up north."

"So since you're back ya visitin your family?" Rogue asks him, playing nice, knowing that Gambit comes from here.

Gambit sighs. "If you can call d'em d'at. Have to visit de bum d'at is my father sometime tonight," he says regretfully.

Rogue would say she shares the sentiment but Logan's not that bad really. She would admit despite his roughness he's tried really hard to make this father/daughter thing work since they discovered how they were related. Gambit...did they ever talk about his dad before. Not really. As she recalls Gambit always changed the subject whenever they got near the topic of him or his past. Which is of course what she tends to do too.

"So here we are," Gambit suddenly sort of announces.

Rogue arches an eyebrow at the implication in his tone. "Which means what? Don't get any ideas in your head Swamp Rat. Tha only thing ah remember about us is some casual flirting and anything after London there is a fair chance ah was only Mesmero's puppet. Ya don't know tha real meh."

"Don't I?" Gambit challenges that. "You're here aren't you. You could have left any time after Gambit unchained you but you stayed."

Rogue shrugs. "It was convenient for meh," she brushes off anything he might be implying. "Plus Gambit, nahme one tahme we evah really talked ta each othah about anything serious about ourselves. Ah don't know who y'all are any more than ya know meh."

"D'at can change," he offers suggestively. "Plus Gambit thought you absorbed him," he points out she should know him.

"See. Just goes ta prove mah point. Ya don't meh because ya don't know how that works," Rogue argues. It's not that simple. It's never that simple for her that she just knows the people she absorbs. She gets fragments mostly. Unrelated pieces all mixed up with other people's memories.

Gambit could never resist a challenge and Rogue's still a huge challenge he can see. He could spend the night trying to break through her defences but he can see his rather bad run of lady luck as of late is going to cut that effort short.

"Julian," he cries out, standing up, as he spots a menacing looking man with brown hair. 3 other large men move to encircle him and Rogue, restraining them...or in Rogue's case she lets them think that until she sees what this is about.

"Well if it ain't de infamous Remy LeBeau," the man Gambit called Julian says as he advances on the restrained couple. "D'is just saves me de trouble of hunting you down."

Julian then pulls out a bo-staff just like the one Gambit possesses.

_'Interesting,' _Rogue thinks to herself. Why does this guy seem so like Gambit? Not that she's particularly worried. He could hit her with that staff until it shatters into a million bits and she would barely feel it.

As Julian advances Rogue uses her vastly superior strength to flip the guy holding her over her head into the man with the staff. She grabs the guy holding Gambit and tosses him across the establishment while Gambit uses his own staff to sweep the feet away of the 3rd man.

Julian's face twits with anger and he rushes at the couple. Rogue's response is a bored looking kick sending him flying back, crashing through the door to the outside which shatters from the impact.

"Not bad Cherie," Gambit comments with a lazy grin as the two make their exit...only to be tackled from behind by the other 3 members of the gang. One slams into Gambit while the other 2 try and overpower Rogue who they have quickly ascertained is much stronger than she looks.

Gambit grapples with his foe until he squirms loose and runs over to a nearby parking meter. Using his powers he charges it up and the coins inside fly everywhere striking his opponent hard. He smirks...for the 2 second before Julian tackles him.

Rogue finds herself trying to be pinned face-down. Gawd dang it! Though the truth is Rogue has the strength of at least 50 men so they really can't hold her. She just needs to get some purchase on the ground...and with a flex of her arms sends her opponents flying. She gets to her feet and dusts herself down. "Boys, did your Mamas not teach ya that that is no way ta treat a lady," she sasses.

Rogue then spots Gambit in trouble. Julian has slammed the Cajun up against the wall and is preparing to unleash the heavy artillery. He pulls his right hand back in a fist...which is when Rogue zips over, pulls her glove off and touches the man on the back of the neck, sending him collapsing to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Rogue takes a few gasping breaths as memories flood into her mind. Some place away from here...out in the swamps...a man being held, tied to a chair...

"Time to go," Gambit declares as he pulls out a handful of marbles from his pocket, charges them up and throws them at their opponents, creating the space for him and Rogue to make a getaway.

Gambit drags...or Rogue lets him drag her round a few corners before she stops him and yanks her arm back.

"Alright, enough Swamp Rat. Ah got a dose of memories from that lug. This is about that rivalry thing ya once mentioned ta meh between tha thieves and tha assassins ain't it," she accuses him.

"I quit," Gambit insists. "It's just d'ey don't know when to let go and let de past be de past...but it's not really your concern, Rogue. Gambit brought you here to set you free so go, be free. I've got to go deal with some stuff. Thanks for all your help back d'ere."

Gambit starts to walk off.

"Why didn't ya tell meh they kidnapped your father?" Rogue demands to know because Gambit had to know before he came visiting her. That's what she saw in Julian's mind. That the assassins are holding Gambit's father hostage.

Gambit stops and looks back at her. "Because you didn't need any more trouble. Like Gambit said he just wanted to help you be free. Gambit only just got de message about his father so I accelerated my plans a bit and brought you here since it was on my way...but d'is is as far as you need to come, Rogue. Goodbye, Cherie we had some good times," he says his farewells with a wink. He starts to walks off.

"What about your father?!" Rogue calls out after him.

"Gambit reckon he'll just have to go get him...as soon as he finds out where he is," he replies as he vanishes round a corner.

Rogue stares into space, thinking over things. She then rolls her eyes. No matter who or what Gambit is she can't let his father suffer when she has the power to do something. She just can't be that heartless. That's Mystique's role and Rogue refuses to be anything like her mother. With that thought she chases after Gambit.

Gambit has a sly smile on his lips. It's a gamble but he has a feeling she'll...oh merde! His eyes widen as he spots Storm up ahead amongst the crowds. What's she doing here?!

He turns round and almost bumps right into Rogue whom he drags into a nearby alley before she spots Storm or vice versa.

"What are ya doing?!" she demands to know at being dragged like that.

"I...uh, just don't want you to be seen with me. It's dangerous," he says, his voice sounding nervous.

Cue another eyes roll. "Ah'm pretty durable in case ya forgot," she points out.

Gambit gets a certain smile. "Oh Gambit remember d'at pretty well."

Rogue punches him on the shoulder because she knows what he's referring to. It's clear in his voice. What she can't remember. Sleeping with him. "Pervert," she mutters.

Gambit rubs his arm. Ok, he must remember not to antagonise her too much.

Rogue folds her arms across her chest. "Look, listen, ah know where they're keepin your father."

"You do?" Gambit says with close to forced sounding surprise. "Where?"

"Bloodmoon Bayou...but you'll never get past their sensors and water mines without meh," she argues since she now has their locations in her head, taken from Julian.

Gambit raises his hand and waves her off. "No, no. Gambit can manage on his own."

Rogue rolls her eyes again. Men and their egos. "Listen ya dang stupid, stubborn Swamp Rat, this whole thing was about freeing meh from Mystique, then how can ah act lahke her and ignore someone in need? Ah need ta do this if for no othah reason than provin ta mahself ah'm not her," she sorta pleads, haunted as she is still by that dream of her being her mother. That's what triggered this whole thing to begin with, with her running away.

Gambit bows his head as deep serious thought seems to come over his face as he contemplates her offer.

* * *

Back with Storm she meets up with the others outside a jazz club. There is carnage outside and Logan is inside getting answers...in his own unique style.

"Well I'm not Sherlock Holmes, though I would love to get to know Benedict's Cumberbatch if you know what I mean," Dom says with a naughty suggestiveness.

"Actually do," Mystique finds herself saying.

Dom gives a supportive point at the brown haired woman with a giggle. "My point is I reckon Gambit's been here," she concludes pointing at all the chaos around them.

"Certainly his style," Mystique agrees.

Storm examines a mark on a wood pillar holding up a covered up area outside the club. Her fingers trail over it.

"Vhat is it Storm?" Kurt asks.

Mystique makes a face at seeing her human looking son. This...fraud he goes under is exactly why she does what she does. She wants a world where he doesn't have to do that.

"This is the mark of the assassins' guild. This is one of their fronts," Storm figures out from the mark alone.

Dom frowns. "Gambit had to know that so why did he come here?" she asks the pertinent question. He had to know the reaction he would get.

"He's playing a con," Mystique gets. "And he's using Rogue," she adds, her anger growing.

"For vhat?" Kurt asks. "Vhat's his goal?"

"I don't know," Mystique says with a shake of her head. "I do know I'm going to feed him to the alligators," she promises.

"Mozher," Kurt warns her off that kind of thinking.

Mystique snorts and folds her arms across her chest, returning his words with a stern steady gaze.

Logan emerges from the club after 'interrogating' the appropriate people. "Yeah Gambit and Rogue were here," he can confirm.

"What else did you get?" Storm asks.

"They've taken the Cajun's father hostage as part of their feud. I guess they know Gambit will come."

"A trap?" Dom queries.

"Probably," Logan assumes.

"Zhat's vhat he vants to use Rogue for?" Kurt queries.

Dom nods. "Of course," she says with a snap of her fingers as she figures it out, "Makes sense. If you want to spring a trap you need to know what sort of trap you're walking into."

"And Rogue can absorb that knowledge," Mystique picks up Dom's thinking.

"Yeah, well, from what the guy was saying Rogue's not the first girl the Cajun got to try this trick," Logan mentions.

"What do you mean, Logan?" Storm asks.

"Well they mentioned this blond girl who tried to rescue the guy but she got caught. A blond girl who appears in a green haze," Logan says what he got, looking intensely at Mystique, waiting for her reaction.

Mystique's eyes go huge at the revelation and calls out in motherly panic. "Alicia!"

* * *

_Author's Note: I can't possibly see anything but good in the future for Lois' new squeeze, can you? Seems Clark is in for some uncomfortable questioning now doesn't it. His secrets are definitely under threat. Well Rogue showing some glimpses of being selfless again. It's a start. And we get a little closer to finding out what happened to poor Alicia. Thanks to everyone who write reviews. Next up; Cajun Spice/Scare part 6._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Smallville...**

In what is her home Lilandra and Charles have more or less finished planning their strategy for tomorrow. With the crisis of the disease now under control it left the question of her response. Remember she is running for Mayor so tomorrow she will hold a press conference where she addresses what has happened.

Lilandra has the basics of her speech worked out already.

That left her sitting there as Charles kindly gazes at her.

Charles rubs his hands together in his lap as he tries to gently raise the next topic. "Are you ready to talk about your experience?" he asks in relation to whatever it was she saw when she was afflicted.

Lilandra sighs and she rubs her head trying to push the horrifying images back. Telling Charles would involve telling him the whole truth and she's not sure she's ready for that. It would be one reason their relationship hasn't progressed as deeply as she wishes it would.

How does she even start to tell him she's only half-human? And that her other half is literally out of this world?

It's a wall between them. The question is has the time come for her to tear that wall down and tell him the truth.

Is she ready to take the chance as to how he'll react?

In her whole life so far she has never been this close to revealing her truth. She's never met anyone she's felt like she could tell them the truth until she met Charles.

But the truth is that this isn't the best time. There's too much going on and she would need at least a couple of days to go through everything with him. "Not today, Charles. I'm sorry," she apologises for not being able or ready to go that final step.

"I understand," Charles says, though you can't miss a touch of disappointment in his voice and in his expression.

* * *

Outside Jean has tracked Clark down. "Clark, you have a minute?" she queries of him. With no-one else currently around she thinks they're able to talk freely.

Since Chloe, at his gentle insistence, has gone to share with Lois the truth of her mother's fate he actually does. "How can I help you, Jean?"

Jean rubs her arm. She wants to be sensitive but she did promise Andrea she'd help. "So I was talking with Andrea..."

Clark seems to instantly tense slightly.

Jean notices but pushes on, "Ok I'll just get right to it. She seems to think you're avoiding her."

Clark snorts...with enough force to blow Jean's red hair about. "That's silly. I've just been very busy is all."

Jean looks twice at him...while trying to fix her hair. God, does he have any idea how long it takes for her to sort her hair. Obviously not or he wouldn't have messed it up. "That's not actually a denial, Clark," she points out.

"Whatever," he dismisses her.

Ok now that's getting into rude territory. Jean presses on, trying to get him to give a definite answer. "She seems to think it started when she was split in two. That something happened you don't want to tell her about," she focusses in on that.

"Have I ever mentioned how I find the female need to gossip and be nosy very, very irritating," Clark says to her, his tone very short.

Hmm, now he's being defensive. "Did something happen, Clark?" Jean asks him.

"Nothing important or I would have told her, wouldn't I have?" he points out in a slightly aggressive tone as if daring Jean to challenge that.

Jean can't read his mind but she can tell he's covering up something because otherwise why doesn't he just say 'no, nothing happened'. Jean tries a gamble and says, "I was thinking perhaps I could use my powers to try and help piece her memory of that day back together."

Clark's head whips round so fast the air actually cracks. "Don't," he says, his tone deadly serious. "Don't do that."

"Ah ha! Something did happen!" Jean accuses him, her finger pointing accusatory into his face.

"And Andrea can never, ever remember. Jean, please, I'm asking you let this be forgotten."

"Why?"

"Because it'll destroy her. I won't do that."

"It's the truth. She deserves the truth."

"And what is truth?" Clark asks her. "The truth is if she remembers, or I tell her, everything she is trying to be will unravel. And I'm not exaggerating, Jean, you will destroy her. Is that what you want on your conscious?"

"What happened? What is it you're trying to hide?" Jean tries to pry the details out of him.

"I can't say. I won't take the risk."

"You don't trust me?" Jean asks him, pretty sure she's feeling a sting he doesn't seem to.

"2 seconds ago you were insisting we tell her the truth," Clark points out as to why he won't tell her in case she goes off and tells Andrea. "What happened must remain forgotten. For Andrea's own sake. I asked you to drop it. Now I'm telling you; drop this," he says, his tone and his expression hardening.

"Oh and what next you're warning me?" Jean derides him.

Clark fixes her a very hard, very cold glare. "If you make me," he warns her in close to a low growl.

Jean takes a step or two back. She has rarely every felt threatened by Clark but right now she might just be terrified of him. "Who are you?" she asks, not recognising this man standing in front of her at all.

Clark shakes his head sadly. "You remember why Rogue and I broke up? What was upsetting you about AC?" he asks her.

"Secrets," Jean recalls.

"You don't even have the slightest inkling of the secrets I keep. Not even Rogue really does...probably not at all now since Apocalypse took away most of what she had previously absorbed but that's not relevant really," Clark decides though secretly part of him is kinda happy that Rogue's probably lost most of what she once absorbed from him. Makes it easier to keep his secrets.

Clark looks at Jean and speaks with a deadly seriousness about how he sees this situation with Andrea. "You talk of trust. How about you trust that if I keep things secrets I have a good reason to do so. Now I'll talk to Andrea. I probably should have before now," he concedes that was probably a mistake on his part not to do so and allow her questions and doubts to fester, "but what won't be said is what happened that day...and I want you to listen to me real carefully here, Jean. Let this go. You have no idea the Pandora's box you are threatening to open. For Andrea's sake, if she asks you what I said, nothing happened. If you consider Andrea a friend you will let this go," he tells her.

"Don't use that consider her a friend guilt trip crap on me Clark," Jean now warns him off.

"I'm not using anything. I've told you you're not telling her. Take some advice and don't make me explain the unspoken 'or else' of that sentence. Take a long hard think about that," Clark advises her before he stalks off, turning his back to her.

Jean is taken aback and just stands there. What does he mean 'or else'? What exactly would he do? Clark wouldn't...he couldn't...

Once upon a time Jean was certain she knew the answer to that without question. Lately with Clark's mood swings...she isn't certain any longer. In fact she's never felt this uncomfortable around him before. Not even when he was on his red kryptonite rampages because at least then there was an excuse for his behaviour. Now...she needs to have a long hard think about this.

* * *

"Wow," Lois says.

"I know," Chloe says back, understanding the revelation she has just dropped on her cousin.

They were at Chloe's house. Chloe had phoned Lois and asked her to meet there and Chloe told her cousin everything about her mother.

Lois wrings her hands together as she tries to absorb this. Even though she is older she doesn't really have that many memories of her aunt Moira. Certainly no-one told her her aunt was locked up in the funny farm. She'll have to remember to chew out her father out over that because no doubt he knew and chose not to tell her. Seriously he treats her like a child...or worse one of his subordinates.

Chloe blows her bangs out her face. "I, uh, don't really know what else to say. Just that I knew you needed to know."

"You should have told me sooner, Chlo," Lois mildly criticises. "I would have been there for you."

"I didn't know how to tell you, Lo. I was freakin out," is all Chloe can say in her defence, her tone apologetic.

Lois can see that as matter of fact. "I understand. So did you go visit her?" she wonders.

Chloe shakes her head. "I couldn't," she says, her voice shaking slightly. "She's practically catatonic and the thought of seeing her like that..."

Lois moves off her chair and goes to give her cousin a great big hug. "Hey, it's ok, Chlo," she says. She rubs her little cousin's back. "But if you do want to go see her just say and I'll come with you," she promises.

"Thanks," Chloe says with a small hiccup. She pulls back and wipes a tear away. "Are you ok? You know with the hereditary thing?"

Lois shrugs. "There's not much I can do about it so I won't let it weigh me down," she gives her view.

"You always have a unique view of the world, Lo."

"Thanks...I think."

* * *

**New Orleans...**

So Rogue and Gambit, ahem, 'borrowed' a boat and headed out into the swamps, towards Bloodmoon Bayou. Behind them they are towing a small inflatable raft.

Using the memories Rogue stole she is guiding them through the mines hidden just beneath the surface of the water.

Rogue's at the front of the boat whilst Gambit's at the rear steering.

"So why all this trouble?" she asks him. "Ah thought ya didn't lahke your fathah."

"I don't," Gambit admits it with a touch of bitterness clear in his voice. "Just because someone adopts you doesn't make them a parent."

"Yeah...and just because someone maybe your biological mothah doesn't make them a parent eithah."

Gambit isn't entirely sure who she is referring to. She never ever mentioned her biological parents to him. Just grumblings over being adopted by Mystique so he focusses in on that instead. "Gambit take it Mystique didn't adopt you out of motherly instinct," he assumes.

Rogue doesn't correct him on the nature of her maternal relationship with Mystique. It's not his business. She snorts derisively and says, "Lets just say all she was interested in was mah powahs and how they could benefit her solely."

"You and Gambit could write a book about it," Gambit suggests with grim humour. "Been down de same roads."

Rogue eyes him and wonders if he's once again trying to connect to her. "Don't think yourself that special, Cajun. Had a boyfriend who has a lousy fathah too," she points out in relation to Clark and Jor-El. "Difference is, ah guess, lahke ya, he would try and rescue him if he was in trouble," she thinks Clark would do if Jor-El was real. It's just Clark's nature. "Can't say ah would do tha same for Mystique," she points out a difference and then goes silent. Would she not do the same? Yeah, Mystique...Rogue hates her but would she really allow the formerly blue coloured witch to fall to her fate?

Rogue's pretty certain there was a time she could answer that without a thought. Now...the Professor did try and teach her better right?

Rogue's point is she's sitting here with Gambit and she knows, more or less, what sort of man he is and he's being more altruistic than her right now.

That has to be saying something.

Then it occurs to her she did have the chance to rescue Mystique. To try and free her from her stony prison and she refused. She sighs. "You're doing more than ah evah did," she says with a sad reflection that Gambit's actions are really showing her up and Rogue's not sure she likes what it is showing her.

* * *

Behind them Logan's managed to track down their scent to the edge of the water. "They took off from here," he tells the group minus Kurt who appears a few seconds later in his usual puff of blue smoke carrying something compacted into a cube shape.

"I got zhe raft from zhe helicopter," he announces, explaining what it is he is carrying. "Vant to take turns blowing it up?" he asks Dom.

Dom smirks evilly. "Sure, blue. I'll go first," she offers and then presses the button in the middle of it which activates the auto-inflate function.

The raft inflates and Kurt topples over under, being buried under it.

There are laughs all round...even from someone you wouldn't expect.

"Mozher!" Kurt whines.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Mystique says...between guffaws but come on. It's just too funny. Despite her worries over Alicia she just can't help herself.

"I'm suing for divorce," Kurt mutters back at his mother.

* * *

Gambit and Rogue continue along in silence until she spots these gnarled old tree roots that form a sort of arch over the water.

"We're almost there," she tells Gambit, recognising this from Julian's memories. "Head under those roots. It's tha only safe way."

Gambit follows her instructions. They spot a large house up ahead. They know they'll be seen soon enough but that's alright. They've planned for that.

Mere moments later the boat is destroyed by a bazooka round.

Luckily they were not in it.

For a few moments they disappeared behind some foliage and they transferred into the inflatable.

The ones who fired the shot will think them dead giving them the edge of surprise.

They paddle up to the jetty to the house, their attackers gone, thinking them dead just like planned.

The two climb up. Luckily a dense mist has fallen making it easier to be shrouded in its comforting coolness.

They make their way towards the house, hiding behind a large tree trying to plan their way in without being seen...when Rogue gets a sudden memory flash.

A camera. There's a security camera in a tree...this tree!

She looks around and spots it. Gawd dang it!

She throws herself at Gambit to knock them out of the way before they get seen. Her durable body makes more of an impact than she intended, knocking the wind out of him.

Gambit groggily moves his hand around to get purchase on something.

Unfortunately for him what he gets purchase on is Rogue's cheek and she instantly absorbs his powers...and his memories.

Rogue jumps to her feet breathing hard...and soon is seething with anger.

When Gambit starts to come round her first instinct is to wring his neck. She resists...barely. She grabs his jacket and lifts him up. "How dare ya!" she hisses. "Ya sanctimonious, lying sack of crap!"

"W-what?" Gambit asks, half-dazed.

"Your thoughts are in mah head," Rogue explains. "Ah know everything! Ya played meh!" she angrily whispers at him.

She shoves him back down and walks away.

"Rogue," he pleads at her.

"All of it from tha start was part of your plan. That's why you were in Bayville," Rogue spits out in bitterness.

Gambit struggles to his feet. "Let me explain," he begs.

Rogue turns back round, her green eyes full of rage and hurt and anger and pain and stalks up to him. "It was nevah about freeing meh! It was about using meh! Using mah powahs. Ya knew that club belonged ta tha assassins. Ya knew as soon as they saw ya they would attack and while it was a gamble ya rightly guessed ah might use mah powahs to absorb tha information ya needed," she says, jabbing him in the chest hard enough to probably leave a bruise later.

"I'm sorry, Rogue. Gambit had no choice, saw no other way," he tries to explain, tries to justify himself as he rubs the spot she was jabbing him with her finger.

Rogue's hands clench into fists. "Ya lied ta meh! Ya used meh! You're no bettah than Mystique," she spits out furiously and then storms off. This time for good.

"My father's life was at stake," Gambit tries to make her understand, calling out after her as loud as he dare this close to the house. "And not just his..."

He doesn't get to finish that as Rogue vanishes into the mist. Gambit's head falls. He really didn't want to hurt her. Really. Like he said he had no other choice, no other options. She was his last play, last roll of the dice.

Gambit looks towards the house. Well Rogue got him this far. He should be able to finish the job by himself now.

With that in mind he strides toward the large, imposing structure.

* * *

Rogue cannot believe him! Of all the nerve! It's just like Mystique. Lies, manipulations, no consideration of her feelings at all.

God she wants to just...

Rogue pauses.

Desperation?

Why does she feel desperation?

It has to be Gambit's feelings.

Rogue rakes deeper into the memories and her green eyes go wide.

Alicia!

Her sister...as much as that thought turns her stomach.

Rogue sees the memories now.

Alicia left the desert with Gambit and they came here. Almost immediately after arriving Gambit learned his father had been taken and he sweet talked Alicia into trying a rescue only something went horribly wrong.

Alicia was suppose to just teleport in, grab Gambit's father and teleport out but she never returned. They must have made her somehow. Probably have her drugged up if she's still alive...or at least that was Gambit's thoughts on the matter.

Rogue can see he was desperate, out of options. He couldn't break in here by himself. He needed information to get through the defences. He needed her and her powers so he came to Bayville, spied on her, learned what he needed to manipulate her and then when the opportunity arose he abducted her and here she is.

Rogue turns her head back towards the direction of the house and then forward again, torn over what to do.

She didn't even remotely like Alicia.

Rogue's head drops. Yet if she is not going to be like her mother and just use and abandon family as she sees fit she can't leave.

Hell even Gambit's trying to rescue the father he doesn't like.

All of her mood today, her choices, has been about trying to drive away the fear of ending up like Mystique. That's why she wanted Mystique to leave. She feared if the woman stayed around she would rub off on Rogue or something.

It's like an epiphany or something. Rogue suddenly realises she's letting Mystique drive her choices. She doesn't really want to leave the mansion. It's literally the only place she has ever considered home.

She also then realises just how much of a bitch she's been these last few weeks to everyone. Ironically it's Gambit's memories of him spying on her that gives her that 3rd person perspective on her behaviour. Even he thought she was out of order...and if Gambit, of all people, thinks that Rogue must have been really acting awfully.

She cringes. Has she really been that bad?

She really didn't mean to be like that to her friends. Really, she swears she didn't.

In the end, as she stands here, Rogue realises what her choice right here is. This is about who Rogue is. What sort of person she wants to be. She has to make that choice for herself. Not let Mystique drive her to make a choice she doesn't want.

And she doesn't want to be the sort of person who just walks away from those in need. Not even her no good sister.

That means there is only one choice for her to make.

Rogue turns around and starts running towards that house.

With her stolen knowledge it's really easy for her to sneak in and find her way around...and she finds Gambit and his father cornered by two men with heavy weapons.

Rogue sneaks up behind them, removing her gloves in the process. She doesn't really want their memories but this is the easiest way to remove them from the scene. She reaches up and touches them both on the back of their necks, absorbing them and knocking them out cold.

She looks at Gambit and his father. "Lets go," she orders sternly.

"Remy, she did all that with a touch of her finger?" Gambit's father, Jean-Luc, queries with interest.

"Forget it!" Gambit snaps, seriously starting to regret coming here. The moment he found his father he had found that nothing had changed. His father was still locked into this endless blood feud with the assassins. He was only interested in using Gambit's power to destroy them once and for all. That's all his father has ever seemed to be interested in when it comes to himself. His powers and how his father can use them to help himself. Is it any wonder Gambit doesn't visit very often? In fact he left in the first place to get away from this nonsense and as soon as his father is safe he'll probably be leaving again as quickly as possible.

Coming back here in the first place, Gambit can now see, was a huge mistake on his part. He had thought coming home might give him a chance to think and reassess where his life was going now that Magneto was gone. All that has happened so far since he returned has just been a reminder of how much he hates his so-called family and that this is the last place he should have come to.

Course to be in a position to leave he has to get through this alive first...which even with Rogue's help is not going to be easy.

* * *

_Author's Note: I did seriously consider Lilandra spilling the beans to the Professor about herself but in the end I decided this just wasn't the right time nor place. Just when you think Clark's back to his more normal self he goes all dark and moody on Jean. Ooh and is this Rogue finally turning the corner? Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Cajun Spice/Scare part 7._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Gambit and his father catch up with Rogue who is trying to access the right memories to find Alicia. Unfortunately as soon as they reach a large hallway they're met with more men with more heavy weaponry.

"Ah don't have tahme for this crap," she mutters as she charges forward.

The men fire...but their bullets bounce off her body. She discovered this on a mission for Magneto. Her powers, her durability, had grown so now bullets didn't harm her...though it still did sting like a mosquito bite. Rogue soon has disarmed and laid the men out.

"A woman like that," Jean-Luc mutters, considering the possibilities of such a powerful person and what she could do for him.

Gambit knows what possibilities his father is thinking. "Don't even d'ink about it," he warns his father off as they walk over to where Rogue is.

Then suddenly there is a rumbling and the sound of thunder.

"A bit odd for a storm at this time of year," Jean-Luc idly remarks.

A small smile comes to Rogue's lips. She knows that sound well. "Oh you'd beh surprised where storms can pop up. Where ah live we get them quite frequently. This way!" she orders the two to get a move on.

They start running again to where Rogue thinks Alicia is only to run into more men and they're carrying really heavy weaponry. The stuff even Rogue can't take. She means geez, talk about overkill.

Then the whole house starts to vibrate and shake and the wall behind the men crumbles away as it is sucked up into the air by an enormous but compacted spinning vortex. It sucks away the men too.

The wind almost blows Rogue, Gambit and Jean-Luc off their feet.

They look up as Storm floats down, dressed in her costume, her eyes glowing white, looking every bit the wrathful weather goddess.

"That one controls the weather," Jean-Luc says in awe.

Gambit rolls his eyes, knowing what his father is thinking.

"Meet mah family," Rogue says...and she says it with pride having gotten a taste of what Gambit's father is like. And you know what she's not as surprised as you might think at Storm's appearance.

Storm glides down further, truly glad they were able to track this place down, seemingly in time. "Are you alright, Rogue?" she asks with concern, her fierce glare flickering to Gambit who must admit to feeling a tad nervous as to what this woman might do to him.

"Ah'm fahne," Rogue assures Storm. "But we need ta find Alicia."

"She's here. We know," Storm relays to Rogue that they are aware of the situation and then explains how they know. "Wolverine made a kind gentleman _volunteer _a story."

Rogue actually breaks out into a smile as she imagines that.

"Don't worry," Storm assures Rogue. "Domino and Mystique are on it."

Rogue's smile fades away. "What do ya mean Dom and Mystique are on it? Mystique's here?!"

"It was all we could do to stop her coming by herself. She was concerned about you," Storm explains.

"Ah...uh..." Rogue falters, not knowing what to say. She really didn't expect Mystique to come, what without her powers and all she's pretty vulnerable.

Before any of them get a chance to contemplate that further they come under fire from the rooftop.

Nightcrawler appears next to that man with his usual theatrical show. "I'll take zhis," he says as he grabs the gun and vanishes away.

Rogue has to smile at that too. God she can't believe she's actually missed this whole crazy X-Men show but what she is discovering right now is that she has. More than she'll ever admit.

She also sees many, many reinforcements coming to take them all down. If Dom and Mystique are on it(and she at least trusts Dom) then perhaps it is best she sees Gambit and his father to safety so with that the 3 of them run for the jetty while Storm rises back upward to provide the air cover.

* * *

Inside the house Dom and Mystique have broken in through a window. Dom draws her guns and leads the way. They barely exit through the door before they are under attack from 3 armed men. Dom returns fire while Mystique reaches in underneath the long black coat Dom is wearing and pulls out the 3rd gun Dom has strapped under her arm.

"Hey! That's mine!" Dom complains. She hates it when people steal her guns.

Mystique response is to shoot the 3 men dead-on with an ease even Dom would envy.

"Uh, wow, ok," Dom remarks, bemused. "Just remember it's a loan," she warns as the two walk on.

"Yeah, yeah," Mystique says dismissively.

"And keep it on the stun setting. Otherwise I'm leaving you to hang out to dry with the Doc when we get back," she also warns.

Mystique rolls her eyes. Xavier and his morals and ethics but for an easy life she'll agree to keep it non-lethal for the moment.

The two women make their way through the corridors checking room by room for Alicia, ignoring the commotion outside since that is the necessary distraction they require, until finally they find what they're looking for.

"Alicia!" Mystique cries as she runs over to the girl chained to a bed, a drip going into her arm.

Domino pulls the drip out and tastes the liquid on her tongue. "Whoa, that's strong stuff," she says as she spits it out. "Could be why she didn't show up on Cerebro. It's suppressing her metabolism so much it couldn't pick her up at this distance," she speculates. It was one thing none of them had been able to figure out after they found out Alicia was here. Why didn't she show up on Cerebro?

Mystique doesn't really care as she brushes the blond hair back affectionately, taking in her daughter.

Dom watches on, watches the older woman's real concern. It's clearly written on her face. She takes her gun back from Mystique, changes the settings and uses it to blast the chains apart before she re-holsters it. "Ok, you carry her, I'll cover you. We need to go," Dom advises, taking charge.

Mystique says nothing back but simply scoops her daughter up into her arms and gives Dom a nod that she's ready to go.

* * *

Outside Rogue, Gambit and Jean-Luc are being fired at from an upper walkway...well until it suddenly collapses that is, due to Wolverine cutting through the support beams.

Sadly there's a lot more men with a lot more fire-power on that walkway and with an angry snarl he methodically cuts his way through all the supports.

His help allows Rogue, Gambit and Jean-Luc to reach the end of the jetty and steal a boat.

More men take firing positions but Storm soon is sending bolts of lightning down upon them.

Meanwhile Nightcrawler has 'borrowed' his own boat. Wolverine rushes over and jumps in as they take off in pursuit of Rogue and company...who are also being pursued by at least 4 boats belonging to the assassins including one driven by their old friend from the jazz club; Julian.

Julian's face is full of determined anger. After all these damn years waiting he won't miss his chance to get rid of the LeBeaus once and for all and perhaps strike a fatal blow to the thieves guild.

"Look out!" Rogue calls out, pointing at a mine.

Gambit barely avoids it but one of their pursuers isn't so lucky and gets blown to bits.

Nightcrawler and Wolverine pull up side of Rogue's boat while Gambit hands the controls over to his father as he pulls out his pack of cards, charges them up and lets them go, carried on the wind, hitting another of the pursuing boats.

Logan pulls his boat up close to the shore as they approach an overhanging branch. With a quick pop of his claws he slices through it, letting it fall behind him right into the path of another of their pursuers.

That's all of them apart from Julian who pulls out his big gun and starts lobbing explosive rounds at the 2 boats ahead of him forcing them to make evasive manoeuvres, weaving through the roots of the Mango trees.

It sends Wolverine and Nightcrawler off course leaving Julian alone in his pursuit of Gambit. He is not letting them get away. Not this time.

The chase continues until Julian and his driver manages to pull up alongside, smashing into the side of Rogue, Gambit and Jean-Luc's boat, sending them flying off a tree root and spinning through the air, tipping all 3 out.

For Rogue she finds herself about to become gator food as she heads for a small group of them.

Despite her resilient body, instinct takes over and she covers her eyes, trying not to look at what is coming...

...except it never comes. No splash. No gators trying to chew her up. Nothing.

Rogue slowly uncovers her eyes to find herself...well to find herself just sort of floating there in mid-air.

"W-what tha hell?!" she exclaims at her current predicament. She can't fly. She's never flown before.

This is the situation when Wolverine and Nightcrawler finally catch up. Both blink in surprise at seeing the floating young woman. "Elf," Logan snaps of the stupor first. "Go fetch her," he instructs seeing she's rather stuck there.

"Right," Kurt says, his tone showing how off-put he is. He vanishes in his puff of blue smoke and reappears on Rogue's back. "So how's it hanging, sis?" he asks her with a great big goofy grin at his quip.

Rogue audibly groans at the terrible pun. "Kurt, have ah evah told ya y'all are tha annoying little brothah ah nevah wanted?"

"Many times," Kurt takes it in good humour.

"Uh huh. Ah meant it," Rogue says with a smirk showing she didn't.

Kurt chuckles and Rogue joins in as he teleports her to shore, next to where Jean-Luc has pulled himself out of the water which leaves Gambit in the water being encircled by Julian's boat.

Julian aims the boat right at Gambit who manages to swim just enough to the right out of the way but close enough to impart a charge on the boat as it passes by.

Julian and driver make a dive for it just moments before the boat blows up. They find themselves in the water near Gambit but before they can act a whirlwind rises up.

Storm has caught up and she soon sucks them into the air and flings them away. Where? Right now she doesn't care. Just away.

Gambit swims for shore, gasping for breath. He finds himself lying in front of a visibly pissed off Logan who has disembarked from his own boat.

Logan grabs the Cajun and throws him up against a tree, pops his right hand claws and prepares to end this like he promised. "You've had it, bub!" he snarls in rage.

"Logan! Stop!" Rogue calls out as she runs over. "Please. Leave him be," she requests.

Logan looks at her and than back to Gambit before with an irritated growl he retracts his claws. He shoves Gambit away and stalks over to his daughter. "We're going to have a long talk," he promises.

Rogue nods in acceptance. "Ah know," she says with a sigh at having to sit through that. She then turns her attentions to Gambit. She walks up to him.

"Rogue," he greets her with his charming voice and smile.

"Don't," she tells him off in icy tones. "Look ah get it. Ya wanted ta save your father. It was tha right thing but ya should have just asked for mah help," she lays it out for him. "Ya should have especially told meh mah sistah was in dangah," she tells him in anger and annoyance.

Rogue shakes her head and rubs her brow a moment, trying not to completely lose her temper. "Ya know something Gambit what ah can remembah from our tahme together is many occasions ah complained about how Mystique lied and used meh and yet what did ya do? Ya lied and used meh. Ah think ya tried in tha boat ta hint at how we have things in common. Maybe we do but ah can't beh with anyone who doesn't even show meh enough respect just ta tell meh tha truth and ask for mah help which ah probably would have given freely. Ah'm leaving with mah family. Ah am an X-Man. This trip has helped meh remembah that. What ya do...well is up ta ya. Ah recommend ya think long and hard why it is ya can talk yourself inta making a plan ya had ta know would hurt mah feelings...and please spare meh tha garbage it was nevah what ya intended ta do. Remember ah have your thoughts in mah head."

Gambit takes a moment. "So you don't care what Gambit does next?"

"Ah nevah said that," Rogue says with a sly smile.

Gambit returns it.

"But as ya are...it can't work. Ah'm not who ah was then. Secrets and lies...they're your life...just lahke mah ex. Funny that."

Gambit pouts. "Oh hey now you're hurting Gambit's feelings," he complains at being compared to whatever ex she is referring to.

"Ya get mah point. Ya would need ta change and you're not going ta. Not today anyway," she knows for certain. Remember his thoughts in her head.

Gambits nods in concession. What she's asking he can't give. At least not today. He takes her gloved hand into his. "Cherie, Gambit d'ink you will be fine now. You have people who look out for you," he says, gazing up at Storm, Nightcrawler and Wolverine. "Farewell," he says as he leaves with his father.

"Oh Gambit!" Rogue calls out making him pause. "Just ta say ah know what ya did with mah sistah and how ya used and left her so if ya evah do that ta her again ah'll make hell seem lahke paradise. Ya understand meh?" she asks him with deadly seriousness what she will do to him. He put Alicia in danger in the first place with his manipulations and so-called brilliant plans...and as much as Rogue might not like the idea the girl is family and it's sort of her duty to protect her sister. Hey, look how much she has grown up tonight.

Gambit nods. He gets it. He then leaves with his father this time.

Nightcrawler comes up and lays a hand on his sister's shoulder. "You ok?" he asks with worry for her.

Rogue looks down at her hand where Gambit has left a playing card. The Queen of Hearts. She smiles a little. It's not that he doesn't care for her. She knows he does yet he still chose to hurt her. And as for her...it's all too confusing right at the moment. Better they are apart from each other for now until she has a chance to sort her thoughts and feelings out. Hell sort her life out in general. In reply to Kurt she says, "Ah will beh...as soon as y'all explain what tha hell ya were thinking bringing Mystique along with ya!" she snaps, getting on to that.

"We'll explain when you explain what the hell you were up to!" Logan fires back.

"In a pig's eye ah will ya stubborn ox!" Rogue retorts defiantly, digging her heels in.

"Don't take that tone with your father!"

"Only by genetics!"

Storm looks to the heavens. "Guess things are back to normal," she mutters to the sky. She activates the homing beacon in her communicator. Now if things went according to plan Domino and Mystique took Alicia back to the Velocity and they'll bring the helicopter to here. In the meantime she just has to keep father and daughter from killing each other.

Yep things are definitely back to normal.

* * *

It doesn't take too long for the sound of the helicopter to reach their ears and then for it to appear above them, Dom at the controls.

She lands it nearby and cuts the engines. The side-door opens and she and Mystique hop down.

"How is Alicia?" Kurt wonders with concern for his sister.

"Sleeping," Dom replies. "They had her drugged up with something pretty potent. It'll probably take her awhile to sleep it off though a check-up from Beast would be advisable."

Rogue sighs. "She should beh fahne from what ah absorbed," she feels she should mention.

Mystique eyes her daughter, warring with herself over whether how she should show her concern. "Where's Gambit?" she asks instead.

"Gone," Logan answers.

"Shame," Mystique remarks.

Rogue's eyebrows rise. "What does that mean?"

"I was planning to rip his balls off for daring to touch my daughters," Mystique says with real vindictiveness.

Rogue makes a snort-like sound. "Why tha hell are ya here, Mystique?" she demands to know.

"Why do you think? My daughter was missing, apparently abducted. What else was I going to do but come here and rescue her?"

"Ah don't remembah ya rushing off after Alicia," Rogue critiques.

"I didn't know she was here. I assumed she left with the others to go to...well you know where."

"Not really. Magneto nevah filled meh in on tha details."

"Oh," Mystique says, caught out by that. She shakes it off. "My point is I thought she was safe with them. If I had known she had left with Gambit I would have been here days ago."

"Really?" Rogue asks sceptically.

"Yes!" Mystique insists. "Look Rogue I know you don't believe very much of what I say but despite everything I have done to you I never wanted you to be hurt...physically at least. I know I hurt you emotionally."

"Ya don't have a clue," Rogue states bluntly.

"Perhaps not," Mystique concedes. She has been coming to that conclusion herself these last few days as she spent time around the mansion and time around her children. "Yet knowing you wouldn't believe a word I say I came anyway didn't I?"

Rogue's green eyes narrow.

"Sis," Kurt says softly. "Give her zhe benefit of zhe doubt...please," he asks of her.

Rogue is torn. She doesn't want to yet she would at least consider her brother's request.

Then suddenly Mystique is pushing Rogue out of the way just as a gun shot goes off.

Julian.

They had all forgotten him but he had made his way here unseen and had been just biding his time, waiting to strike at the girl who had been with Gambit. The girl who helped ruin his plans and perhaps if he killed her that would at least be a small measure of payback and give Gambit an emotional wound. Unfortunately his shot missed her and hit the similar looking older woman instead.

In an instant Wolverine has reacted, his claws drawn and he slices...more than just the gun. 3 of Julian's fingers too. Logan then kicks the young man hard and sends him to the ground where he proceeds to slam his foot down on the man's chest. Logan's claws point down into his face. "Bub, I'm going to slice you up into pieces so small the worms won't even have to chew," he promises, mad as hell that this asshole tried to shoot his daughter.

"Logan!" Storm shouts sternly, knowing she must be her utter most commanding self to stop him carrying out that threat. "Logan," she repeats. "Calm down," she orders. "As tempting as it is he is not worth it," she tries to get through to him.

Logan is torn...but Storm's words do reach him in a way few others do. This boy's just lucky he didn't go completely berserker rage on him. Nothing would have stopped him then. He works hard to push down that very rage inside him. "Bub, get out of my sight and pray we never meet again," he says, his voice dripping with barely suppressed murderous intent.

Logan raises his foot and gives the boy a kick away as Julian scrambles off, holding his damaged hand.

Storm moves to place a hand on his shoulder. "I know that's difficult for you to hold it back but I'm very proud of you," she says in praise, giving him a small kiss as a reward. Later, when they're alone, she'll give him a much bigger _reward.__  
_

Logan breathes deeply a few times, trying to calm his inner rage before he remembers the need to check on Mystique.

Mystique who is on the ground, blood flowing from a wound in her stomach as Dom tries to staunch the flow with her jacket. "Kurt, med-kit now," she orders. Kurt doesn't respond instantly, in shock at seeing his mother shot. Domino reaches for him and grabs his arm. She yanks him so they're face to face. "Nightcrawler," she states in her best bossy tone. "Med-kit now!" she orders him.

Kurt nods, teleports into the jet and reappears moments later with the med-kit as Domino gets to work on first aid.

Rogue is speechless. In shock even. Mystique...saved her? What the hell, what the hell, what the hell?! "Why?" she asks in a gasp.

This is not the 1st time Mystique has been shot in her life. She's not missed the sensation of being shot at all let her assure you. "Because you're my daughter," she replies to Rogue with pained breaths as if it is the most obvious thing to say in the world.

Rogue drops down to her knees. "But...but...I'm bulletproof," she points out.

"Oh, really?" Mystique asks. "Didn't know that," she confesses as she hisses in pain as Domino treats her.

"That was...stupid, Mama," Rogue states what it was.

"Yeah..." Mystique stops. "You called me Mama," she says in surprise.

Rogue's eyes dart back and forth quickly. It was just instinctual when she saw the woman lying there. The woman who just risked her life for Rogue's. She just burst out with Mama. "Ah...uh...can we talk about this latah when you're not dying," she says. She then looks at Dom. "She's not going ta die is she?" she asks with real worry.

"I can staunch the bleeding," Dom manages to relay, real belief in her voice she can do that. "But the bullet is still in there. We need to get her to Beast asap. She needs surgery."

"He's in Smallville, dealing with that crisis," Logan reminds everyone.

"Crisis? What crisis?" Rogue asks, not having a clue what's been going on.

"We'll tell you on the way," Dom decides. "Hairy?" she requests nodding her head down at Mystique, relaying that the woman is now stable enough to be moved into the helicopter.

Logan nods in return and bends down next to the fallen former shapeshifter, preparing to carry her into the helicopter. "This is gonna hurt. Just fair warning," he advises.

"Hurt more than giving birth to him," Mystique nods her head in Kurt's direction. "I don't think so," she dismisses any pain to compare to that.

"Mozher!" Kurt says, his cheeks under his fur red with embarrassment.

"Son, let me ask you who was in labour giving birth to who for 36 agonising hours?"

Kurt's got nothing to say in response to that.

Domino is beaming utterly amused by that. Yeah, what can compare to childbirth? Not that she has personal experience mind you though one day she thinks she might like to. When she finds the right guy.

Logan shakes his head. He didn't need to know that. He picks her up and Mystique tries to stifle the cry of pain. He then carries her to the helicopter where she is soon secured next to the sleeping Alicia.

Once everyone is on-board and strapped in they are quickly in the air and on their way to Kansas.

* * *

_Author's Note: Rogue has to start flying at some point and I thought here was a good as place as anywhere to begin that evolution of her powers. __In the end I don't think either Gambit or Rogue are in the right place to start something so better to let them be apart and think over things for awhile. I realised that if Rogue is ever going to start to believe Mystique might have changed she would have to do something pretty dramatic...like taking a bullet for her daughter. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Cajun Spice/Scare Aftermath part 1._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Smallville Mutant Community...**

So the crisis was over. It's aftermath was still to be dealt with.

Overnight the Velocity showed up with...well with the most dysfunctional family ever probably. Mystique would live as far as Clark understood it. She was resting after Beast performed some emergency surgery on her. She got lucky more or less. Nothing major got hit.

And as for Alicia...whatever she was drugged up with was going to take several hours to leave her system. She was sleeping like a baby last Clark saw of her.

Clark had got the gist of the story but he hadn't really been listening. He had spent the night thinking over what he was going to say to Andrea.

He had decided to let her get a good night's sleep before he accosted her this morning.

Ok that was probably not the best phrasing but you get what he means.

He had promised to take her home to Metropolis but that started off with a slow walk along the road making small talk.

"So, no Bart with you?" Andrea asks about the blond-haired pest's whereabouts.

Clark laughs lightly. "No. He was missing his girlfriend so he zipped off to San Fran for a few days," he explains where Bart is. Visiting Jubilee basically.

"And Claire?"

Clark makes a face. "She's missing her girlfriend too which means she's reverted back to her moody, short-tempered self so I'm avoiding her as much as possible."

"Ah," Andrea says.

Clark sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "So Jean talked to me last night," he mentions.

"Uh huh," Andrea says warily, bracing herself for whatever he might say.

"I don't mean this to sound condescending in anyway but you've got it all wrong, Andrea. You haven't done anything. To sound terribly clichéd it's not you, it's me."

"I don't understand," Andrea says with a puzzled look.

Clark stops and so does she and they turn to face each other.

Clark takes a deep breath. "After Rogue and I broke up and you and I met and started to get closer there was always this voice in the back of my head asking me whether I was acting on the rebound...and boy do I have voices in my head," he grumbles.

"Huh?"

Clark waves off that bit. "Point is I eventually realised that that voice was right. I wasn't over Rogue completely and you deserved better than someone who wasn't ready to give you what you need...what you deserve. Trouble is I didn't really know how to tell you so I took the coward's way out and just tried to avoid you as much as possible. I can see now that that was a mistake that left you hanging and for that I'm sorry," he apologises. The funny thing is that that is not untrue. It's just not the whole truth.

Andrea eyes him closely, staring into his eyes trying to read him...but when he wants to Clark's eyes can be like ice, showing nothing. "And now? Where are you now?"

"Well about a foot away from you," Clark quips.

Andrea rolls her eyes and slugs him.

"Ok ow!" he complains as he rubs the spot she struck him. "What is it with women hitting me?" he grumbles under his breath because they always seem to be.

Andrea folds her arms across her chest. "You know what I mean," she says waspishly.

"Now is a very bad time," Clark says seriously. "I have way too much on my mind and a long list of problems," he tells her. Number 1 thing on that list being Apocalypse. "And the truth is, even if this wasn't a bad time, I'm not sure I'm ready to move on. I'm your friend Andrea. I'll always be your friend and if you need me I'll be there and that is all I can give at the minute. If you want some advice do yourself a favour and don't wait around for me."

Andrea feels sad at that...but also maybe a bit relieved she has a definite answer as to where they stand. "So just to clear it up once and for all you've told me everything that happened while I was split in two."

Clark looks her dead in the eye and lies like a pro. "I told you everything that happened," he states firmly.

* * *

Back at the Mutant Community's medical centre Mystique wakes up to the truly frightening sight of Beast hovering over her. Gave her quite a fright let her tell you and she wasn't slow to tell Beast the same.

"Glad to see your sunshine personality remains intact," Beast dead-pans in response. "I removed the bullet. You'll be fine," he tells her. In fact he's pretty surprised she's awake already. Despite her loss of powers her body's ability to recuperate is quite impressive.

Mystique supposes she should show some gratitude. "Thank you, Henry," she manages to make herself say.

Hank smiles in good grace. "You are welcome."

"My daughter? Alicia?" she queries after.

"Heavily sedated. I'm not certain what drug they used so I can't risk trying to counter it. Have to let her just sleep it off. Therefore it will be quite some time before she wakes up. She was somewhat dehydrated and a little malnourished. I've got her on a nutrient drip to replace her fluids. Otherwise it seems her captors didn't treat her too badly."

"They better not have or I'll be going back down there and drowning each and every single one of them in that swamp," Mystique vows with deadly seriousness. She then looks around. "Where are we?" she asks because she passed out sometime on the flight and can't really remember what they said about where they were going.

"Smallville. The Mutant Community. This is their new Medical Facility we helped them build," Beast explains.

"You've been helping them?" Mystique asks with some surprise.

"Of course we have. Why wouldn't we?"

"Because Charles seems to spend more time pandering to humans than he does caring for his own kind," Mystique critiques not even trying to soften how that comes across.

Beast shakes his head. "You never understand it do you? Everything Charles tries to do is for everyone's benefit. Peace, respect, equality is the only answer in the end."

"You're as bad as Charles," Mystique says with scornful tone at Henry regurgitating Charles' lines on his dream.

"Well I do try," Hank quips with a smirk just to annoy her. He moves on. "Now if you're feeling up to it I do believe your children would like to visit you," he mentions to her.

"Of course," Mystique agrees. She would love to see them too.

"I'll go fetch them," Hank informs her.

He leaves a couple of minutes later Mystique's children arrive.

"Hi mom!" Dom greets her in a cheery, cheeky tone...and sardonic smile. Mystique is sort of Dom's mother. Or at least one of them.

Kurt giggles.

And Rogue...well she's kinda unreadable but Mystique's more amazed that she's here at all.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asks with deep concern. He's been up all night praying for her.

"Trust me when I say I've lived through worse," comes her rather grim reply.

"That I believe," Dom says.

"Ah still don't get why did ya something that stupid," Rogue mutters away. She had spent all night trying to figure it out and it made no sense. Mystique could have died and for once Rogue couldn't see any game or con her mother was trying to pull.

"Mother's prerogative. For our children we get to do something stupid," Mystique answers. She looks intently at Rogue. "Rogue, I know you may not believe what I'm about to say but please let me say it," she requests. Having almost died it was time she said this.

Rogue looks back at the almost just older looking version of herself with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry," Mystique apologises. "To you too Kurt," she adds.

"Sorry for vhat?" Kurt asks.

"I thought...I thought I was being a good mother as strange as that might sound to you. Keep you safe, keep you protected but I can see now I was mistaken. All I have done is hurt you over and over again to the point you hate me."

"I don't hate you," Kurt argues.

Rogue says nothing.

Mystique expected that but manages a small smile at her son. "Thank you, Kurt," she says softly. "But I am well aware of what I have done and how I made you feel. Rogue told me in no uncertain terms. I believe the words hoped I was rotting in hell come to mind."

Kurt and Dom look at Rogue with an interrogator expression.

"Well ah might have said that," Rogue admits. "But ah was angry," she justifies it.

"It's alright, Rogue. You were right. I probably deserved that," Mystique lets Rogue off. "I've had time to think on it since. Think of my actions and when I think of what I did to the both of you it...hurts. It hurts me a lot. As your mother it was my job is to protect you from the world, protect you from its hate but I was just so damn angry at the world and the way it's treated me for my whole life, the way it stopped me from living my own life and forced me to get by by stealing someone else's life. In my anger, my hate...well I...justified doing things because...I wanted to make the world better for you...and all I did was expose you to the hate I should have protected you from. Not the world's hate...my own..."

Mystique trails off as tears well up in her eyes. Rogue, Kurt and Dom are all surprise to see her cry.

"You know," Mystique says between sniffles. "One of the happiest times in my life was when I was Risty because it meant for the first time ever I got to know you, Rogue. And I know I hurt you with my deceit. I can only say I'm sorry."

Rogue...doesn't know what to think. She doesn't think she sees deceit this time in her mother yet she can't forget all the times she's been lied to and used.

"So working for Magneto, helping free Apocalypse?" Dom queries what Mystique thinks now.

"When Charles asked me that after I woke up I fell back on my usual argument that I would do anything to protect my children. It's automatic but like I said Rogue's words...better than a slap. Not to mention that human woman spoke some harsh truths too I needed to hear."

"Mrs Kent?" Kurt queries in surprise. He didn't know she had spoken with his mother.

Mystique nods. "She's the one who got me to stay, to fight for you, to try and become the mother you deserve. For all my talk about protecting you the sad truth is I've barely been there for any of you. I didn't know...Rogue when you yelled at me for not realising you were under Mesmero's or Apocalypse's control or whatever happened you were right. I should have known if I had been a decent mother and knew who you were but I was so blinded by the idea that you had 'seen the light' I couldn't even contemplate for a moment you weren't yourself. It may seem sudden what I'm saying but it was sudden that it all struck home to me just how in the wrong I was."

"Well better late than never I guess," Dom says in sardonic tones.

Mystique wipes some of the tears from her eyes. "I don't deserve your forgiveness. I know and I'm not asking for it. I just want to try and be your mother."

Well it goes without saying Kurt would give his mother a chance and Dom hasn't been hurt by the woman like him and Rogue. Which of course just leaves the relapsed Goth girl and her decision.

Rogue rubs her left arm with her right hand, clearly uncomfortable. It takes her a few moments before she can think of what to say. "Lets just say ah believe for a moment that ya had an epiphany then ah would say ya were not tha only one. After ah absorbed Gambit and saw he was using meh ah was all set ta walk away in mah anger when two things happened. One; ah saw Alicia in his memories and two; ah realised if ah walked away ah was no bettah than ya. It struck meh that for all Gambit had done he was willing ta risk his life for his father...who from Gambit's memories is a complete jerk. Ah also kinda saw what ah had been lahke lately. Gambit of all dang people was being more selfless than meh. Ah've had mah head up mah own ass these last few weeks."

"Well I wasn't going to say it," Dom quips.

"Ya already have...many tahmes," Rogue points out. "It's just now ah realised ya were right."

Dom grins and puts her arm around Rogue and hugs her sister. "Hooray!" she cheers. "I've got my little sis back, finally!"

Rogue manages a small smile. "Ah can't promise it'll all beh back ta normal Dom. Ah...done stuff...did stuff for Magneto ah'm really not proud of," she says, the guilt and regret clear.

"We've all done stuff we're not proud of," Domino assures her there will be no judgement but the point is Rogue's finally made that first step. Acceptance of her own actions. "And we'll all be there for you as you sort this out. Right gang?" she asks of the others.

"Of course," Kurt says instantly.

"Well if you're willing to let me," Mystique kinda mumbles.

Rogue sighs and looks at her mother. "Ah guess it was easier ta just blame ya for everything," she confesses. "Though there is still a lot ya are ta blame for," Rogue feels the need to remind everyone that this is not a blank letting her mother off everything.

"I know," Mystique accepts.

"But working for Magneto ah did get ta see a lot of that hatred ya were talking about. Kinda made meh uncomfortable actually because despite it all, despite mah messed up mind, ah nevah could share it."

"I'm glad," Mystique says. "You shouldn't have to feel that sort of hate, Rogue. No-one should," she adds philosophically.

"And ah need ta apologise too."

"For what?" Mystique asks, confused.

Rogue sucks it up and confesses. "Days before Wanda freed ya tha Professor thought that if ah absorbed ya that would free ya too but ah was so angry at ya that ah didn't want ta do it. Part of meh thought that ya deserved your fate but no-one deserves that sort of fate. Even if ah threw ya out on your ear tha moment ya were freed, ah should have freed ya...ah should have tried at least," she says with regret at her choice. She should have been better.

"It's...ok, Rogue," Mystique forgives her.

"No. It's not," Rogue refuses to be let off on this occasion. "Howevah ah will say this, Mystique. Ah'm willing ta give ya one chance ta prove ya mean what ya said just now. That ya truly realise what you've done ta meh and Kurt. **One **chance," Rogue emphasises. "Ah promise this is tha last one ya will evah get from meh," she warns.

Mystique feels something warm glow in her heart at hearing that. Hearing that Rogue will give her a chance. "Does that mean you'll call me your mother?" she asks, hopefully.

"One step at a tahme," Rogue warns her off expecting too much.

"But you did call her Mama when she was shot," Dom reminds her, teases really. No, Dom wasn't there personally but Kurt filled her in on what happened.

Rogue rolls her eyes. "Go jump off a bridge," she mutters in her usual moody tones.

"Yep, she's back," Kurt jests with a smile.

Rogue rolls her eyes.

"Vhat about Alicia though?" Kurt recalls their other sister, glancing at her in one of the beds nearby. Beast had had the blond teleporter brought in here so she could be monitored properly until it was time to return home.

"That's going ta beh awkward," Rogue offers. "Ah only have Gambit's memories but from them ah think she was quite infatuated with him." Of course that makes whatever she herself may or may not feel for the Cajun all the more complicated. This is why it is for the better they went their separate ways until at least Rogue figures out how to deal with her sister and Alicia's feelings for Gambit. Maybe she should just stay single, she is starting to think. So much easier.

"I knew I should have castrated him," Mystique chastises herself for that failure while also making it a promised threat of what she might do next time she sees Gambit. She then sighs and rubs her head. "I'll just have to deal with it. I am her mother after all," she accepts the responsibility.

"We'll have to deal it," Dom corrects. "We're her family."

"Of a psycho," Rogue points out. "When Sabretooth murdered her family she was happy about it. Ah should know ah absorbed her once."

"Rogue...she's a good girl, really," Mystique argues and she would know better than anyone else. "She has issues, who doesn't but if you're willing to give me a chance you need to give her one too." And even though Mystique isn't saying it she suspects her children know she's done worse than just stand by and do nothing while people were killed.

"Ooh, logic is a killer," Dom mocks in childish glee.

Rogue mutters some curses under her breath. "Ya really think ya can talk her round, Mystique?" she asks, refusing to call the woman her mother just yet. "She was more inta Magneto and his crap than eithah ya or meh were," she points out.

"I'm her mother," Mystique states. "She'll do what she's told."

"Oh yeah this is goin ta end well," Rogue says with her classic sarcastic flare.

* * *

"Are you ok?"

Jean had been sitting in the open door of the Velocity, staring at her feet swinging back and forth, thinking things over when that voice interrupted. She looks up and her eyes widen slightly in mild surprise at seeing it is Scott.

The Professor and Beast came with a small team, Scott being one of them but Jean had had no reason to talk to him considering where the two exes stood at the moment.

As for Scott he saw her, recognised her distant expression as of one where it demonstrated something was bothering her and despite where they are personally at at the moment felt a need to make sure she was ok.

"I'm...fine," Jean says, though the strain in her tone says otherwise.

Considering the not so good place they are in right now Scott sees he really can't push her to say more. "Ok. Just checking," he says politely before turning to leave.

"Do you..." Jean starts and then stops.

Scott pauses and turns his head back round to see if she intends to finish that.

Jean starts again in a different way. "You know I always thought the worst thing about being a telepath is the risk of reading something in someone's mind that they really want to keep secret. I mean, you know I respect everyone's privacy, right?"

"Uh huh," Scott says, nodding along, knowing Jean would never knowingly violate anyone's privacy.

"Now I kinda wish I could read this...certain someone's mind and find out what he knows so I can know wherever what I don't know should be kept from someone else because the certain someone says to tell the other this secret would destroy them."

Scott needs several moments to try and decipher that. He can't. "I'm sorry, Jean, I have no idea what you mean."

Jean makes a face of annoyance. She hops down from the helicopter. "Know what, forget it. I don't think I can discuss this with you anyway. Thanks for trying though," she says as she walks away leaving an utterly baffled Scott behind.

* * *

**Smallville Medical Centre...**

Lilandra Neramani would have loved to have focussed her day on her community and its recovery from yesterday's events. Sadly she's a politician now...or trying to be one and that means giving a press conference on it all and giving her view.

She had chosen to give this conference outside Smallville's Medical Centre.

"Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen," she greets the assembled members of the varying news media. "Yesterday a crisis was averted...barely. I thank all those who risked their health, possibly their very lives in fighting it. My rival for the Mayor released a statement where he thanked Lex for creating the antidote while completely missing the point this crisis and that antidote should never have been necessary because the situation was created by Lex Luthor in the first place and already since yesterday his number 1 priority has clearly been trying to weasel his way out of responsibility."

Lilandra takes a moment and clears her throat before continuing. "Lets gets the basic facts correct here. Lex Luthor was creating a bacterial biological weapon in our town. Now who knew he was doing this? Not the people of this town, the risk to whom was evidently laid out clearly yesterday. The previous Mayor...well I don't wish to accuse without hard evidence but as we have learned he wasn't known for being honest. My opponent, of course, worked for that regime and what we haven't heard from him is what he knew, if anything and when he knew it. Did he turn a blind-eye to what was going on in return for Lex Luthor's extremely generous donations and support to his campaign?"

Lilandra pauses a moment to let that point strike home and sink in before carrying on. "My point comes down to who is going to stand up and protect you, the ordinary citizens of Smallville? Who is going to get to the bottom of this incident and ensure it never happens again? The themes of my campaign have been reconciliation and progress so a witch hunt is the last thing I want but the people of Smallville deserve the truth. After what happened with the previous Mayor the people of Smallville deserve someone who will get to this truth. Despite what has happened with this near tragedy our democracy must prevail so the question of who gets those answers is down to the voters of this fine town in a very few short days. You can have someone who is basically in the mould of the previous administration, cosying up to people like Lex Luthor or you can have a brand new start with myself, someone with a new vision, a new direction, bringing our town together and using all the skills and gifts of everyone, human and mutant, to make our town prosper. The decision is in your hands."

Lilandra allows another moment to let that sink in before she finishes. "Now before I go visit those still recovering are there any questions?"

* * *

**Smallville Mutant Community...**

"You have to concede that she has a talent for politics," Dom remarks as she, amongst many of the community watch the broadcast, gathered round a big screen that had been put up for the campaign.

"Can she win?" Rogue asks, taking an interest in something other than her own woes for the first time in weeks.

"Too close to tell," Superman answers. Clark has been keeping an interest in proceedings. See his blog if you don't believe him. "Depends on how the town reacts to Lex's little 'accident' and how close they see Lilandra's opponent to Lex."

"Personally I'm just marvelling that a mutant is in a position where it's too close to call," Alex Summers adds his two cents. Like his brother he came along to help only to find it was over by the time they got here.

"It is indeed note worthy," Beast says, oddly playing down how important this could be for mutantkind.

"If I could vote she'd get mine," Kurt proclaims.

"You really think the world is ready for the election of a freely openly admitted mutant?" Scott asks.

"Geez bro, way to be the buzzkill," Alex criticises. He loves his brother but Scott's so downbeat like 90% of the time.

"Just being realistic," Scott defends himself.

"Or showing us once again tha size of that pole up your ass," Rogue insults him.

"Yep. She's definitely back," Dom greets that with a small cheer at seeing her sister back to her feisty, sassy self.

"Oh yay," Scott dead-pans sarcastically at the idea of Rogue 'being back'.

The X-Men can't help but have a good laugh...mostly at Scott's expense.

* * *

_Author's Note: So Clark continues to lie his ass off to Andrea. At this point Rogue either continues on hating Mystique and having nothing to do with her or she allows herself to give her mother one final chance. I decided on the latter option. __Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; ____Cajun Spice/Scare Aftermath part ____2____._


End file.
